Acuérdate de mí
by Christina Becker
Summary: Alice jamás ha dejado de considerarse responsable de la muerte accidental de su hijo de dos años. A raíz de ello, su matrimonio con Jasper empieza a desmoronarse. La pareja intenta rehacer su vida trasladándose a Cape Cod. Summary completo adentro
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Mary Higgins Clark.**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY<strong>

**Alice jamás ha dejado de considerarse responsable de la muerte accidental de su hijo de dos años. A raíz de ello, su matrimonio con Jasper, un brillante abogado criminalista, empieza a desmoronarse. La pareja intenta rehacer su vida trasladándose a Cape Cod, un lugar de ensueño en la costa. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos imagina que acaban de dar un paso fatal; la casa señorial que alquilan oculta secretos terribles. Una siniestra conspiración se cierne alrededor de Alice... **

* * *

><p><strong>17 DE AGOSTO<strong>

_A las nueve de la noche la tormenta había estallado con toda su fuerza y un intenso viento impulsaba las arrolladoras olas que rompían contra la costa este de Cape Cod. «El noreste nos va a alcanzar de lleno _—_pensó Alice en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse mientras alargaba el brazo por encima del fregadero para cerrar la ventana_—. _A lo mejor resulta divertido.» Los aeropuertos de la zona estaban cerrados, de manera que Jasper había alquilado un coche en Boston. No tardaría en llegar. Tenían comida en abundancia y había hecho acopio de velas, por si acaso se iba la luz; sin embargo, si sus sospechas se veían confirmadas, la sola idea de estar en aquella casa sin otra luz que la de las velas le daba miedo._

_Encendió la radio e hizo girar el dial hasta localizar la emisora de Chatham, que ponía música de los años cuarenta. Sorprendida, alzó una ceja al oír que la orquesta de Benny Goodman tocaba las notas iniciales de _Recuerda.

_« Una canción muy apropiada si se vive en una casa que se llama _Recuerda», _pensó. Reprimió las ganas de volver a hacer girar el sintonizador, cogió un cuchillo de sierra y empezó a cortar tomates para la ensalada. Jasperle había dicho por teléfono que no había tenido tiempo de comer nada. «Pero se te olvidó recordar», cantaba el vocalista._

_El sonido peculiar que hacía el viento al rozar la casa había vuelto a empezar. Allí en lo alto del promontorio, sobre las agitadas aguas, la casa se convirtió en una especie de fuelle en medio del vendaval y el silbido que emitía era como una voz distante que gritara: «Re-cuerdaaaa...» Contaba la leyenda que con los años esa particularidad había dado nombre a la casa. Alice alargó la mano para coger el apio y se estremeció. «Jasper llegará enseguida», pensó. Se tomaría un vasito de vino mientras preparaba la pasta._

_De repente, se oyó un ruido. ¿Qué era? ¿Se había abierto una puerta? ¿O una ventana? Algo pasaba. Apagó la radio de un manotazo. ¡La niña! ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Era un sollozo o un sonido sofocado, amortiguado? Alice cogió el interfono que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo acercó al oído. Otro jadeo ahogado y luego nada. ¡La niña se estaba asfixiando! Salió precipitadamente de la cocina y corrió hacia las escaleras. La delicada ventana en forma de abanico que había encima de la puerta principal proyectaba sombras grises y violetas sobre el suelo de anchos tablones._

_Subió a toda prisa a la planta superior y avanzó por el pasillo. Un instante después abría la puerta de la habitación de la niña. De la cuna no salía ningún sonido._

— _¡Cynthia , Cynthia! _—_gritó._

_Cynthia estaba tendida boca abajo, con los brazos extendidos, el cuerpo inmóvil. Alice se inclinó, frenética, y volvió a la niña al tiempo que la levantaba. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en una expresión de horror. La cabeza de porcelana de una muñeca antigua descansaba sobre su mano. Una cara pintada la miraba fijamente. Alice trató de gritar, pero de su garganta no salió sonido alguno. Y entonces, detrás de ella, una voz susurró:_

— _Lo siento, Alice. Todo ha terminado._


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**15 de julio**

Durante el interrogatorio Edward Masen se mantuvo firme y trató de que todo el mundo comprendiese cómo había ocurrido.

Bella y él estaban echándose una siesta sobre un edredón extendido en la cubierta del barco; el sol velado por la colina y el suave balanceo del agua los arrullaban deliciosamente.

Él abrió un ojo, bostezó y dijo:

—Tengo calor. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo al fondo del mar?

Bella le rozó la barbilla con los labios.

—Me parece que no estoy de humor. —Su suave voz era un murmullo indolente.

—Pues yo sí. —Edward se levantó de un salto y miró por la borda—. Está perfecto ahí abajo. El agua es cristalina.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Se hallaban aproximadamente a una milla de la isla de Monomoy. La neblina producida por la humedad los cubría como un velo de gasa centelleante, pero había empezado a soplar una leve brisa.

—Voy a buscar mi equipo —dijo Edward. Cruzó la cubierta y se agachó para meter los brazos en el pequeño camarote que usaban como almacén.

Bella se levantó y sacudió la cabeza en un intento por quitarse el sopor de encima.

—Trae el mío también.

Edward se volvió.

— ¿Estás segura, cariño? Sólo voy a bajar unos minutos. ¿Por qué no sigues durmiendo?

—Nada de eso. —Corrió hasta él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Cuando el mes que viene vayamos a Hawai quiero explorar contigo los arrecifes de coral. Será mejor que empiece a practicar.

Más tarde afirmó con lágrimas en los ojos que no había advertido que todos los demás barcos habían desaparecido mientras dormían. No, no encendió la radio para escuchar el informe meteorológico.

Llevaban veinte minutos en el agua cuando estalló la tormenta. El mar comenzó a agitarse. Lucharon por volver al barco anclado. Justo en el momento en que llegaban a la superficie, una ola de metro y medio los alcanzó. Bella desapareció. Él la buscó sin descanso, zambulléndose una y otra vez hasta que se le acabó el oxígeno.

El resto ya lo conocían. La llamada de socorro fue recibida por la Guardia Costera cuando la tormenta más arreciaba.

—¡Mi mujer ha desaparecido! —gritó Edward Masen—. ¡Mi mujer ha desaparecido!


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Mary Higgins Clark.**

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**28 de julio **

Rosalie Hale estaba sentada frente a Jasper Whitlock. Se encontraban en Chillingsworth, el restaurante de Brewster al que Rosalie llevaba a los clientes importantes de la inmobiliaria. Aquel día, en plena temporada turística de Cape Cod, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.

—Me parece que no hace falta escuchar para saber de qué están hablando —dijo ella en voz baja al tiempo que abarcaba el local con un leve gesto de la mano—. Una joven, Bella Swan, desapareció hace un par de semanas mientras buceaba. La casa que tenía en Chatham me la había comprado a mí y nos hicimos muy amigas. Mientras hablabas por teléfono me han dicho que su cuerpo ha aparecido en la orilla hace una hora.

—Una vez estaba en un barco de pesca y alguien cogió un cadáver que llevaba un par de semanas en el agua —dijo Jasper con voz tenue—. No fue nada agradable. ¿Cómo ocurrió?

—Bella era buena nadadora pero no tenía mucha experiencia en submarinismo. Edward le estaba enseñando. Por la radio habían anunciado que se acercaba una tormenta, pero ellos no lo oyeron. El pobre está destrozado. Sólo llevaban tres meses casados.

Jasper arqueó una ceja.

—Parece que fue una imprudencia bastante grande saltar al agua justo antes de la tormenta.

—Y una tragedia —dijo Rosalie con firmeza—. Bella y Edward eran muy felices. Ella era quien conocía estas aguas. Como tú, de niña pasaba los veranos en Cape Cod. Es una pena tremenda. Siempre fue una especie de alma perdida, hasta que conoció a Edward. Era una Swan de Boston. La más joven de una familia de triunfadores. No acabó la universidad y no se llevaba muy bien con la familia. Tuvo varios trabajos y luego, hace tres años, cuando cumplió veintiuno, recibió la herencia que le había dejado su abuela. Entonces compró la casa. Adoraba a Edward y quería hacer todo lo que él hacía.

—¿Incluye eso bucear con mal tiempo? ¿A qué se dedica?

—¿Edward? El año pasado era el subdirector administrativo del teatro Cape. Entonces es cuando conoció a Bella. Supongo que ella lo iría a ver durante el invierno. Luego, en mayo, volvió definitivamente, y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta estaban casados.

—¿Cuál es su apellido?

—Masen. Edward Masen. Es del Medio Oeste, no sé exactamente de dónde.

—Un desconocido que se casa con una chica rica y tres meses después la chica rica muere. Si yo fuera de la poli, querría leer su testamento enseguida.

—Venga, hombre —protestó Rosalie—, pensaba que eras abogado defensor, no fiscal. Yo los veía con frecuencia, les enseñaba casas porque estaban buscando algo más grande. Estaban planeando tener hijos y querían más espacio. Créeme, ha sido un horrible accidente.

—Seguramente —dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros—. A lo mejor me estoy volviendo demasiado escéptico.

Después de tomar un sorbo de vino, Rosalie suspiró y dijo:

—Cambiemos de tema. Se supone que esto es una reunión agradable. Luces muy bien, Jasper. Más que eso, pareces feliz, satisfecho, encantado de la vida. Todo va bien, ¿verdad? Me refiero a Alice. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerla.

—Alice es muy valiente. Lo superará. Por cierto, cuando venga por aquí no le digas que te he contado lo de los ataques de ansiedad. No le gusta hablar del tema.

—Lo comprendo. —Rosalie lo estudió. El cabello rubio oscuro de Jasper estaba empezando a encanecer.

Como ella, cumpliría treinta y nueve aquel año. Alto y delgado, siempre había tenido aspecto de persona inquieta. Lo conocía desde que tenían dieciséis años, cuando la familia de él contrató una sirvienta para el verano en la agencia de empleo que llevaba la madre de ella.

«Todo sigue igual», pensó Rosalie. Antes de sentarse a la mesa había observado cómo lo miraban las otras mujeres.

El camarero les llevó la carta. Jasper se puso a estudiar la suya y, riendo, sugirió:

— _Steak tartare, _bien pasado.

Ella le dedicó una mueca.

—No seas malo. Era una cría cuando dije eso.

—No pienso permitir que lo olvides. Rosalie, me alegro muchísimo de que me hayas hecho subir a ver _Recuerda. _Cuando falló lo de la otra casa pensé que para el mes de agosto no íbamos a encontrar nada que mereciese la pena alquilar.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estas cosas pasan. Me alegro de que se haya arreglado. Aún no acabo de creerme que aquella casa que os encontré en Eastham tuviera tantos problemas de tuberías. Pero ésta es una joya. Como te dije, estuvo treinta y cinco años desocupada. Los Paley la vieron, se dieron cuenta de que tenía posibilidades y la compraron por una miseria hace un par de años. Casi habían acabado de reformarla cuando Tom tuvo el ataque al corazón. Llevaba doce horas trabajando en un día de mucho calor. Jan Paley decidió que era demasiada casa para una sola persona y por eso está en venta. No hay muchas casas de capitán auténticas disponibles, así que no durará mucho, ¿sabes? Espero que os decidáis a comprarla.

—Ya veremos. Me gustaría volver a tener casa aquí. Si vamos a seguir viviendo en la ciudad, sería lo más lógico. Esos viejos marineros sabían cómo construir casas.

—Ésta hasta tiene una historia. Parece ser que el capitán Andrew Freeman la construyó para su futura esposa en 1703 y acabó abandonándola cuando descubrió que mientras él estaba en alta mar ella había tenido una aventura con otro tipo.

Jasper sonrió y dijo:

—Mi abuelita me dijo que los primeros colonos eran puritanos. De todos modos, no pienso hacer ninguna reforma. Nosotros estamos de vacaciones, aunque es inevitable que vaya al despacho de vez en cuando. Tengo que preparar el nuevo juicio del caso Potter. No sé si habrás leído algo en los periódicos. La esposa fue falsamente acusada. Ojalá la hubiera defendido desde el principio.

—Algún día me gustaría verte en acción en el juzgado.

—Ven a Nueva York. Dile a Emmett que te traiga. ¿Cuándo os casáis?

—Aún no hemos fijado la fecha, pero será en otoño. Como es de esperar, la hija de Emmett no está muy entusiasmada con la boda. Hace mucho que lo tiene para ella sólita. Lilian empieza a ir a la universidad en septiembre, así que hemos pensado que alrededor del día de Acción de Gracias será buena época.

—Pareces contenta, Rosalie. Y también estás muy guapa. Muy atractiva y muy afortunada. Estás más delgada que nunca. Y llevas el pelo más rubio. Me gusta.

—¿Me estás piropeando? No eches a perder nuestra relación —dijo Rosalie, riendo—. Pero gracias. Sí que estoy contenta. Emmett es el hombre perfecto que siempre deseé. Y le agradezco a los dioses que vuelvas a ser el de siempre. Créeme, Jasper, el año pasado, cuando viniste después de separarte de Alice, me dejaste preocupada.

—Fue una época bastante difícil.

Rosalie se puso a estudiar la carta.

—Invita la inmobiliaria Eclipse. Sin discusiones, por favor. _Recuerda _está en venta y si después de alquilarla decidís que os la quedáis, la comisión la cobraré yo.

Una vez hubieron hecho el pedido, Jasper dijo:

—Cuando he llamado a Alice, marcaba ocupado. Voy a intentarlo otra vez.

Regresó un minuto más tarde con aspecto preocupado.

—Sigue marcando ocupado.

—¿No tenéis indicador de llamada en espera?

—Alice lo odia. Dice que es de mala educación decirle constantemente a la gente que aguarde un momento para hablar con otro.

—En parte tiene razón, pero es sumamente práctico. —Rosalie vaciló— De repente pareces preocupado. ¿De verdad ya está bien?

—Eso parece —dijo Jasper lentamente—. Pero cuando le dan los ataques de ansiedad es un infierno. Cuando revive el accidente se pone como ida. Lo intentaré otra vez dentro de un momento, pero, mientras tanto, ¿te he enseñado la foto de la niña?

—¿La llevas encima?

—¿Cómo no la voy a llevar? —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo—. Ésta es la más reciente. Se llama Cynthia. La semana pasada cumplió tres meses. ¿Verdad que es preciosa?

Rosalie estudió atentamente la fotografía.

—Lo es —dijo con sinceridad.

—Se parece a Alice, así que va a seguir siendo guapa —dijo Jasper convencido. Se guardó la foto en la cartera y apartó la silla—. Si sigue marcando ocupado voy a decirle a la operadora que interrumpa.

Rosalie lo observó abrirse camino entre las mesas. «Se ha puesto nervioso al pensar que Alice está sola con la niña», pensó.

—Rosalie.

Levantó la vista. Era Renné, una ejecutiva de una empresa de publicidad, cincuentona y neoyorquina, a quien había vendido una casa. Renné no esperó a que la saludara.

—¿Te has enterado de a cuánto ascendía el fondo fiduciario de Bella Swan? ¡A cinco millones de dólares! Los Swan nunca hablan de dinero, pero se le ha escapado a la mujer de uno de los primos. Y Bella le había dicho a la gente que se lo dejaba todo a su marido. ¿No te parece que tanto dinero podría servirle de consuelo a Edward Masen?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Qué els parece esta historia? ¿Vale la pena continuarla? Bueno, sinceramente la voy a continuar igual xD<strong>

**espero que la disfruten.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Christina.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

«Debe de ser Jasper. Dijo que llamaría hacia esta hora.» Alice se apoyó a la niña en el hombro mientras cogía el teléfono.

—Venga, Cynthia —murmuró—. Te has terminado la mitad del segundo biberón. A este ritmo serás la única niña de tres meses que tenga que apuntarse a un programa de adelgazamiento.

Sostuvo el auricular entre la oreja y el hombro mientras le acariciaba la espalda a la niña. No era Jasper, sino Angela Webber, jefa de redacción de la revista Travel Times. Como de costumbre, Angela no se anduvo por las ramas.

—Alice, vais a ir a Cape Cod en agosto, ¿verdad?

—Crucemos los dedos —respondió Alice—.

Anoche nos enteramos de que la casa que íbamos a alquilar tiene graves problemas de tuberías. Siempre he odiado los orinales, así que esta mañana Jasper ha ido a ver si conseguía otra cosa.

—Ya es bastante tarde para encontrar algo, ¿no? —preguntó Angela.

—Tenemos una cosa a nuestro favor. Una vieja amiga de Jasper es propietaria de una inmobiliaria. Ella nos encontró la primera casa y jura que tiene otra fantástica para sustituirla. Esperemos que a Jasper también se lo parezca.

—En ese caso, si subís...

—Angela, si subimos voy a investigar para otro libro de la serie de David. Jasper me ha hablado tanto de Cape Cod que a lo mejor me apetece ambientar el próximo allí. —David era el niño de diez años que constituía el

personaje recurrente en la serie de novelas que había convertido a Alice en una conocida autora de libros infantiles.

—Te estoy pidiendo un favor, Alice, pero para este artículo necesito esa manera especial que tienes de meter los antecedentes históricos —suplicó la editora.

Cuando Alice colgó el teléfono quince minutos más tarde, la habían convencido de que escribiera un artículo sobre Cape Cod para Travel Times.

—Bueno, Cynthia —dijo después de darle a la niña un último golpecito en la espalda—. Hace diez años Angela me dio la primera oportunidad, ¿no? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.

Pero Cynthia dormía la mar de feliz sobre su hombro. Alice se acercó a la ventana. El piso vigésimo octavo de East End Avenue tenía una vista magnífica del East River y de los puentes que lo atravesaban.

Regresar a Manhattan desde Ray después de perder a Jacks le había permitido mantener la cordura, pero una escapada en agosto no estaría nada mal. Después del primer ataque de ansiedad, el ginecólogo le aconsejó que fuera a ver a un psiquiatra.

—Tiene lo que se llama estrés postraumático, cosa que no es inusual después de pasar un miedo muy intenso, pero existe tratamiento y se lo recomiendo.

Empezó a ir semanalmente a una psiquiatra, la doctora Kaufman, quien la animó con entusiasmo a que se tomara unas vacaciones.

—Los episodios son comprensibles y, a la larga, beneficiosos. Durante los dos años posteriores a la muerte de Jacks, lo ha negado todo. Ahora que tiene a

Cynthia, por fin le está plantando cara a la situación. Tómese unas vacaciones. Vayase lejos. Diviértase. Siga tomando la medicación y, naturalmente, llámeme siempre que me necesite. Si no hay novedad, nos veremos en septiembre.

«Lo pasaremos bien», pensó Alice. Llevó a la niña dormida a su cuarto, la acostó, la cambió rápidamente y la tapó.

—Ahora sé buena y duerme una siesta bien larga—susurró.

Sentía tensión en los hombros y en el cuello, de modo que extendió los brazos e hizo girar la cabeza. La cabellera castaña que Adam describía como «del color del jarabe de arce» rozó el cuello del chándal. Desde siempre, Alice había querido ser más alta, pero a los treinta y un años ya se había resignado a medir permanentemente un metro sesenta y cuatro. «Al menos puedo ser fuerte», se consolaba, y su cuerpo delgado pero robusto era testigo de sus viajes diarios al gimnasio del primer piso del edificio.

Antes de apagar la luz, miró atentamente a la niña.

«Milagro, milagro», pensó. Ella había crecido con un hermano mayor que la había convertido en una pequeña marimacho. Como consecuencia de ello, siempre había despreciado las muñecas y prefería jugar a la pelota que a papás y mamás. Se encontraba a gusto en compañía de los chicos y de adolescente se convirtió en confidente y niñera favorita de sus dos sobrinos. Pero nada la había preparado para el torrente de amor que sintió cuando nació Jacks, y que ahora volvía a sentir ante aquella niñita perfectamente formada, de carita redonda y, a veces, un poco gruñona.

En el preciso momento en que llegaba a la sala de estar sonó el teléfono. «Seguro que es Jasper y que estaba llamando mientras yo hablaba con Jane», pensó, y corrió a contestar.

Era Jasper.

—Hola, mi amor —dijo ella—. ¿Has encontrado casa?

Él hizo como si no oyera la pregunta.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo está la niña?

Alice hizo una breve pausa. Sabía que no podía culparlo por estar preocupado, pero no pudo evitar pincharle un poco.

—Yo estoy bien, pero no he vuelto a mirar a Cynthia desde que te has ido esta mañana —dijo—. Espera un momento, voy a ver.

— ¡Alice!

—Perdona, Jasper, pero es que tienes un modo de preguntar... como si esperaras malas noticias.

—Mea culpa —respondió él, arrepentido—. Es que os quiero tanto a las dos que sólo deseo que todo salga bien. Estoy con Rosalie. Tenemos una casa fantástica. Una vieja casa de capitán de casi trescientos años en Morris Island, Chatham. La ubicación es magnífica, un acantilado desde donde se domina el mar. Te encantará. Y hasta tiene nombre: Recuerda. Ya te lo contaré todo cuando llegue a casa. Saldré después de cenar.

—Son cinco horas de camino —protestó Alice—, y hoy ya lo has hecho una vez. ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir y sales mañana temprano?

—Me da lo mismo que sea tarde. Esta noche quiero estar con vosotras. Te quiero.

—Yo también —repuso Alice sentidamente.

Una vez que se hubieron despedido, colgó y dijo para sí: «Espero que la verdadera razón de que tengas tanta prisa en volver no sea que te da miedo dejarme sola con la niña.»


	5. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**31 de julio**

Carlisle Cullen y su mujer paseaban por la playa cogidos de la mano. El sol del atardecer se deslizaba de una nube a otra y Carlisle se alegraba de haber anudado el pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza de Esme. Pensó que la proximidad del anochecer confería un aspecto distinto al paisaje. Sin los bañistas, daba la sensación de que el panorama de arena y refrescantes aguas recuperaba una armonía primigenia con la naturaleza.

Observó cómo las gaviotas daban saltitos en la orilla del mar. Las conchas de sutiles tonos grises, rosados y blancos se amontonaban sobre la arena húmeda. De vez en cuando le llamaba la atención un trozo de madera, resto de algún naufragio. Hacía unos años había visto allí mismo un salvavidas del Andrea Doria, que las olas habían arrastrado.

Desde siempre, aquélla era la hora del día que más les gustaba a Esme y a él. Y fue en aquella playa, hacía cuatro años, donde Carlisle observó por primera vez que ella perdía la memoria por momentos. Ahora, aunque le pesara, reconocía que no iba a poder tenerla en casa mucho tiempo más. Le habían recetado tacrina y a veces parecía que mejoraba de forma notable, pero últimamente había salido de casa varias veces cuando él estaba distraído. No hacía muchos días la había encontrado en aquella misma playa, metida en el agua hasta la cintura. Mientras corría hacia ella, una ola la derribó. Se sintió totalmente desorientada y habría podido ahogarse en cuestión de segundos.

«Hemos vivido cuarenta y seis años estupendos — se decía Carlisle—. Puedo ir a verla a la residencia cada día. Será lo mejor.»

Aunque sabía que todo aquello era cierto, seguía resultándole difícil. Ella avanzaba trabajosamente a su lado, en silencio, perdida en su propio mundo. La doctora Esme Platt Cullen, catedrática de historia en Harvard, ya no sabía atarse el pañuelo ni se acordaba de si había desayunado o no.

Henry se dio cuenta de dónde estaban y alzó la vista.

Al otro lado de la duna, en el terreno elevado, la casa se recortaba contra el horizonte. Asomada como estaba al acantilado, altanera y elegante, siempre le había recordado un águila.

—Esme —dijo.

Ella se volvió, frunció el entrecejo y lo miró fijamente. El ceño era ahora automático. Había empezado cuando todavía trataba desesperadamente que los demás no pensasen que era una desmemoriada. Henry señaló la casa que se alzaba por encima de ellos.

— ¿Te había dicho que Jasper Whitlock la ha alquilado para el mes de agosto? Vivirá con su mujer, Alice, y la niña que acaban de tener. Les diré que vengan a vernos un día de éstos. Jasper siempre te ha caído simpático.

Jasper Whitlock. Durante un instante, la sombría niebla que invadía la mente de Esme y que la obligaba a esforzarse para comprender las cosas, se disipó. «En un tiempo —pensó— esa casa se llamaba Nickquenum. Nickquenum, la hermosa palabra india que significaba 'Me voy a casa'. Iba andando —se dijo Esme—. Estaba en esa casa. Alguien conocido..., ¿quién era? Estaba haciendo algo raro. La esposa de Jasper no debe vivir allí.» La niebla volvió a penetrar en su cerebro. Miró a su marido.

—Jasper Whitlock... —murmuró lentamente—. ¿Quién es?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews!:D<strong>

**Saludos, **

**Christina.**


	6. Chapter 5

**5**

**1 de agosto**

Edward Masen no se había acostado hasta la medianoche. Aun así, seguía despierto cuando las primeras luces del alba empezaron a proyectar sombras en el dormitorio. Luego cayó en un sopor inquieto y despertó con una sensación de tensión en la frente, el principio de un dolor de cabeza.

Disgustado, apartó la ropa de cama. Había refrescado de repente, sin embargo, sabía que el descenso de temperatura era temporal. Hacia las doce haría un día espléndido típico de Cape Cod, soleado y con el calor de pleno verano suavizado por la salada brisa marina.

Pero todavía hacía fresco, y si Bella hubiera estado allí habría cerrado las ventanas antes de que se levantara.

Ese día enterraban a Bella.

Mientras se levantaba, Edward echó una mirada a la cama y pensó en las veces, durante los tres meses que habían estado casados, que le había llevado café al despertar. Luego se volvía a meter en la cama y se lo tomaban juntos.

Todavía la veía allí, con la espalda apoyada contra una pila de almohadas y el plato sobre las rodillas, y recordaba sus chistes sobre la cabecera de latón.

—Mi madre me arregló la habitación cuando yo tenía dieciséis años —le contó con aquella voz susurrante que tenía—. Yo estaba empeñada en que me pusiera una cabecera de éstas, pero ella dijo que la decoración no era lo mío y que las camas de latón se estaban volviendo demasiado ordinarias. Lo primero que hice cuando dispuse de mi propio dinero fue comprar la más recargada que encontré. —Entonces se echó a reír—. Tengo que reconocer que una cabecera tapizada es mucho más cómoda para apoyarse.

Esa mañana él le quitó el plato y la taza de la mano y los depositó en el suelo.

—Apóyate en mí —sugirió.

Era curioso que justamente en ese momento acudiese a su mente aquel recuerdo en particular. Edward se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó un café y unas tostadas y se sentó delante del mostrador. El frente de la casa daba a la calle y el patio trasero a Oyster Pond. Por la ventana lateral alcanzaba a ver, a través del follaje, la casa de los Cullen.

Bella le había dicho que pronto iban a internar a la señora Cullen en una residencia.

—A Carlisle ya no le gusta que vaya a verla, pero tenemos que invitarlo a cenar cuando esté solo —había dicho—. Es divertido tener invitados cuando estamos los dos -añadió. Entonces le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza—: Me quieres de verdad, ¿no es cierto, Edward?

Cuántas veces se lo repitió, la abrazó, le acarició el cabello y la tranquilizó hasta que, de nuevo alegre, empezaba a enumerar los motivos por los que ella lo amaba:

—Siempre había querido tener un marido que midiera más de metro ochenta, y tú lo mides. Siempre había querido que fuera alto y guapo, para que todo el mundo me envidiara, y tú lo eres y me envidian. Pero lo más importante de todo, quería que estuviera loco por mí.

—Y lo estoy. —Se lo había dicho una y otra vez.

Scott permaneció junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida, rememorando las últimas dos semanas, recordando que algunos primos de la familia Swan y muchos de los amigos de Bella corrieron a consolarlo en cuanto se enteraron de que había desaparecido, pero también que un número considerable de personas no habían dado señales de vida. Los padres de ella se mostraron especialmente distantes. Sabía que a los ojos de muchos no era más que un cazafortunas, un oportunista. Algunas crónicas de sucesos de los periódicos de Boston y Cape Cod incluían entrevistas con personas que se confesaban abiertamente escépticas respecto a las circunstancias del accidente.

La familia Swan era conocida en Massachusetts desde hacía generaciones y de ella habían salido senadores y gobernadores. Cualquier cosa que le ocurriera a alguno de sus miembros era noticia.

Se levantó y se dirigió al fogón en busca de más café.

De repente pensó en las horas que le aguardaban, en el funeral, en el entierro y en la inevitable presencia de los medios de comunicación. Se sintió abrumado. Todo el mundo lo observaría.

«¡Os podéis ir todos al carajo, estábamos enamorados!», dijo furioso, y lanzó la cafetera sobre el fogón.

Tomó un sorbo de café con gesto rápido. Estaba hirviendo. Se quemó la boca y corrió al fregadero a escupirlo.


	7. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

Se detuvieron en Buzzards Bay el tiempo suficiente para comprar café, pastas y un ejemplar del Boston Glove. Mientras cruzaban el puente de Sagamore en el atestado coche familiar, Alice suspiró:

—¿Crees que habrá café en el cielo?

—Más vale. Si no, tú no estarás despierta el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de tu recompensa eterna. —Jasper la miró de reojo y sonrió.

Habían salido temprano. A las siete ya estaban en camino. Ahora, a las once y media, cruzaban el canal de Cape Cod. Después de pasarse el primer cuarto de hora llorando, Cynthia, inusualmente dispuesta a colaborar, durmió durante el resto del viaje.

El sol de media mañana confería un brillo plateado a la estructura metálica del puente. Un carguero avanzaba con lentitud por el agua suavemente ondulada del canal que discurría debajo. Luego enfilaron la carretera nacional 6.

—Cada verano, cuando llegábamos aquí, mi padre gritaba: «Ya estamos otra vez en Cape Cod.» —dijo Jasper—. Era su verdadero hogar.

—¿Crees que tu madre está arrepentida de haber vendido la casa?

—No, Cape Cod ya no era lo mismo para ella después de la muerte de papá. Está más contenta en Carolina del Norte, cerca de sus hermanas. Pero yo soy como mi padre. Aquí está mi sangre; nuestra familia pasa los veranos aquí desde hace tres siglos.

Alice se volvió ligeramente para poder observar a su marido. Se alegraba de encontrarse por fin allí, con él. Pensaban ir el verano en que nació Jacks, pero el

médico no lo creyó conveniente pues el embarazo estaba muy avanzado. Al año siguiente se estaban instalando en la casa de Rye que acababan de comprar, de modo que no era lógico irse a Cape Cod.

El verano siguiente perdieron a Jacks. «Y después —pensó Alice— estaba absolutamente aturdida, tenía la sensación de ser ajena a todos los demás seres humanos y era incapaz de comportarme con Jasper de una manera normal.»

El año anterior Jasper se fue solo a Cape Cod. Alice quiso separarse provisionalmente y él, resignado, accedió:

_—Lo que está claro es que no podemos seguir así —admitió—, fingiendo una vida de casados._

Llevaba tres semanas fuera cuando Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada. En todo aquel tiempo no la había llamado. Pasó varios días angustiada, muerta de ganas de decírselo, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría, hasta que finalmente se decidió a llamarlo.

El tono impersonal con que la saludó hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, pero cuando le dijo:

_—Jasper, a lo mejor esto no es precisamente lo que te apetece oír pero estoy embarazada y estoy muy contenta. —El grito de alegría que dio la emocionó._

_—Salgo para allá —declaró él de inmediato._

Ahora tenía la mano de Jasper entre las suyas.

—No sé si estaremos pensando lo mismo —dijo él—. Me encontraba aquí cuando me enteré de que la princesa estaba en camino.

Guardaron silencio durante unos instantes, al cabo de los cuales Alice logró contener las lágrimas que afloraban a sus ojos y se echó a reír.

—¿Y te acuerdas de que cuando nació, Phyllis no hacía más que insistir en que no le pusiéramos Alice Cynthia. —Imitó el tono estridente de su cuñada_—.«Esa tradición de llamar a las hijas mayores Alice me parece muy bonita, pero por favor no le pongáis Cynthia, es demasiado anticuado. ¿Por qué no le ponéis Alice Kimberly? Así podríais llamarla Kim. ¿Verdad que es un nombre muy simpático?» _

—Recuperando el tono normal, Alice añadió—. ¡Qué pesada!

—No te enfades conmigo —dijo Jasper, riendo—.

Espero que tu madre tenga fuerzas para aguantarla.—La madre de Alice estaba de viaje por Irlanda con su hijo y su nuera.

—Phyl ha decidido investigar ambos lados del árbol genealógico. Pero está claro que si encuentra ladrones de caballos entre sus antepasados jamás nos enteraremos.

Oyeron un movimiento en el asiento de atrás y Alice echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—Bueno, parece que su alteza despertará pronto, y lo primero que pedirá será comida. —Se inclinó y le puso el chupete en la boca—. Reza para que no se mueva hasta que lleguemos a casa.

Metió un vaso vacío de café en una bolsa y alargó el brazo para coger el periódico.

—Mira, Jasper, hay una foto de esa pareja de la que me hablaste; ésa de la mujer que se ahogó mientras hacían submarinismo. El funeral es hoy. Pobre hombre. Qué trágico accidente.

Trágico accidente. ¿Cuántas veces había oído aquellas palabras portadoras de espantosos recuerdos?

Una vez más, se apoderaron de ella.

_Iba conduciendo por aquella carretera comarcal que no conocía y Jacks iba sentado detrás. Hacía un día espléndido y se sentía eufórica. Iba cantándole a Jacks a voz en cuello. Jacks empezó a cantar también. Llegó a un paso a nivel sin guarda. Le pareció sentir vibraciones. Miró por la ventanilla y vio el rostro aterrorizado del conductor. El rugido y el chirrido del metal mientras el tren, frenando, avanzaba hacia ellos. _

_Jacks gritaba: «¡Mamá, mamá!»_

_Pisó el acelerador a fondo. El tren hizo impacto en la puerta de atrás, junto a Jacks, y se llevó el coche por delante. Jacks lloraba: «Mamá, mamá.» Cerró los ojos._

_Supo que estaba muerto. Lo meció en sus brazos sin dejar de gritar: «¡Jacks, quiero a Jacks!_

_¡Jaaaaaacckkks!»_

Nuevamente Alice sintió su cuerpo bañado en sudor y empezó a temblar. Se oprimió las piernas con las manos en un intento por controlar los espasmos de sus extremidades.

Jasper la miró de reojo.

—¡Dios mío!

Se estaban acercando a un área de descanso. Jasper salió de la carretera, detuvo el automóvil y se volvió para abrazar a su esposa.

—Tranquila, cariño. Tranquila.

En el asiento de atrás, Cynthia empezó a llorar.

Era Jacks el que lloraba: «¡Mamá, mamá!»

—¡Que pare! —gritó Alice—. ¡Haz que se calle!

* * *

><p><strong>Aiiiiixx... que triste =( pobrecita Alice.<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews ;)**

**Besos, **

**Christina.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

Al echar un vistazo al reloj del coche, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que eran las doce menos cuarto. Jasper y Alice debían de estar a punto de llegar y quería revisar la casa para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Uno de los servicios que ofrecía a los clientes era la garantía de que la propiedad alquilada se limpiaría antes y después de cada ocupación. Apretó el acelerador con más fuerza. Iba algo retrasada porque había asistido al funeral de Bella Swan Masen.

Impulsivamente, se detuvo frente a un supermercado. «Voy a comprar un poco de ese salmón ahumado que tanto le gusta a Jasper», pensó. Iría bien con la botella de champán frío que siempre dejaba para los clientes importantes. Podía escribir rápidamente una nota de bienvenida y marcharse antes de que llegaran.

El cielo nublado de la mañana había dado paso a un día espléndido, soleado, con una temperatura de unos veinticinco grados y un cielo límpido. Rosalie levantó el brazo y abrió el techo corredizo pensando en lo que le había dicho al periodista de la televisión. Mientras el cortejo fúnebre se disponía a abandonar la iglesia, se dio cuenta de que el reportero se dirigía a personas elegidas al azar para pedirles algún comentario.

Deliberadamente, se acercó a él.

— ¿Puedo decir algo? —preguntó, y mirando directamente a la cámara, declaró—: Me llamo Rosalie Hale. Hace tres años le vendí a Bella Swan su casa de Chatham, y el día anterior a su muerte les enseñé otras casas más grandes a su marido y a ella. Estaban muy contentos y pensaban tener familia. Lo que ha ocurrido no es un misterio sino una tragedia. Creo que los que están difundiendo rumores desagradables sobre la señora Masen deberían averiguar cuántas de las personas que ese día estaban en alta mar no oyeron el aviso de la Guardia Costera y estuvieron a punto de hundirse cuando estalló la tormenta.

Al recordarlo, sonrió satisfecha. Estaba segura de que Edward Masen la observaba desde dentro de la limusina.

Dejó atrás el faro para dirigirse a la zona de Quitnesset, en Morris Island. Tras pasar por el parque natural de Monomoy, enfiló el Awarks Trail y luego se metió por un camino particular que conducía a Recuerda. Al doblar una curva la casa apareció ante sus ojos; intentó imaginarse la reacción de Alice cuando la había visto por primera vez.

Más grande y elegante que gran parte de las construcciones de principios del siglo XVIII, se alzaba como muestra del amor que el capitán Andrew Freeman había sentido por su joven esposa. Su silueta de líneas bellas y sobrias se recortaba, majestuosa, en lo alto del promontorio, contra el cielo y el mar. Los dondiegos y los acebos rivalizaban con las rosas para salpicar la propiedad de color. Los algarrobos y los robles, inclinados por la edad, ofrecían oasis de sombra bajo el intenso sol.

Del costado de la casa nacía un camino asfaltado que conducía hasta la zona de estacionamiento que había detrás de la cocina. Rosalie frunció el entrecejo al ver la furgoneta de Lauren Mallory. Lauren limpiaba muy bien, pero siempre llegaba tarde. A aquella hora ya tendría que haberse marchado.

Rosalie encontró a Lauren en la cocina, con el bolso debajo del brazo. Su fino rostro de facciones marcadas estaba pálido. Al hablar, lo hizo apresuradamente y en voz baja, en lugar de hacerlo en el tono ligeramente más alto de lo normal que era habitual en ella.

—Ah, señorita Hale. Ya sé que voy un poco retrasada, pero es que he tenido que dejar a Tommy en casa de mi madre. Ya he limpiado todo, y me alegro de poder largarme de aquí.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Me he llevado un susto de muerte —dijo Lauren con voz todavía temblorosa—. Estaba en el comedor y estoy segura de que he oído pasos en el piso de arriba. Pensaba que a lo mejor era usted, así que la he llamado. Como nadie contestaba, subí a echar un vistazo. Señorita Hale, ¿se acuerda de esa cunita balancín antigua que hay en la habitación de la cama individual y la cuna?

—Claro que me acuerdo.

Lauren palideció todavía más y aferró el brazo de Rosalie.

—Las ventanas estaban cerradas. No soplaba la más leve brisa, pero la colcha de la cama estaba un poco arrugada, como si hubiera alguien sentado encima. Y el balancín se movía. ¡Había alguien invisible sentado en la cama y meciendo la cuna!

—Venga, Lauren —dijo Rosalie—, lo que pasa es que ha oído esos cuentos que se inventó la gente sobre esta casa cuando estaba abandonada. El suelo es tan viejo que está flojo. Si la cuna se movía habrá sido porque usted pisó un tablón flojo. —Entonces oyó el ruido de un automóvil que se aproximaba. Adam y su familia ya estaban allí—. Todo eso es ridículo —dijo con convicción—. Que no se le ocurra decirles nada a los Whitlock —le advirtió al tiempo que se volvía para observar cómo Jasper y Alice salían del coche.

Sin embargo, sabía que la advertencia era inútil. Lauren Mallory le contaría la historia a todo el que se encontrara.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Me alegro que les guste la historia ;D<strong>

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

Emmett McCarthy llevaba dieciocho años en el cuerpo de policía de Chatham. Había nacido en Brooklyn y conoció a su esposa, que había vivido toda su vida en Hyannis, cuando estudiaba criminología en la Universidad John Jay de Manhattan. Emmett no quería vivir en Nueva York, de modo que cuando terminó los estudios presentó de buena gana la solicitud para trabajar en el cuerpo de policía de Cape Cod. Ahora era detective, tenía cuarenta años y era padre de dos hijos adolescentes. Pertenecía a esa escasa especie de hombres felices, de trato fácil, contento con su familia y su trabajo; su única preocupación eran los kilos de más que la excelente cocina de su mujer había añadido a su ya de por sí corpulento físico.

No obstante, aquel mismo día había aparecido otra fuente de preocupación. En realidad, ya llevaba cierto tiempo acechándolo. Sabía que su superior, el jefe de policía Frank Shea, estaba convencido de que la muerte de Bella Swan Masen se debía a un accidente.

—Ese mismo día otras dos personas estuvieron a punto de ahogarse por culpa de la tormenta —señaló Frank—. El barco era de ella. Conocía esas aguas mejor que su marido. Si a alguien se le tenía que ocurrir poner la radio era a ella.

Pero el tema seguía preocupando a Emmett, que, como un perro que roe un hueso, no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo hasta que sus sospechas se confirmaran o se demostrase que eran infundadas.

Esa mañana Emmett llegó temprano al despacho y se puso a estudiar las fotografías de la autopsia que había mandado el forense de Boston. Aunque hacía tiempo que había aprendido a ser clínicamente objetivo respecto de las fotografías de las víctimas, ver aquel cuerpo esbelto, o lo que quedaba de él, hinchado de agua, mutilado por los mordiscos de los carroñeros marinos, lo impresionó profundamente. ¿Había muerto víctima de un asesinato o de un accidente? ¿De cuál de las dos cosas se trataba?

A las nueve entró en el despacho de Frank y le pidió que lo asignara al caso.

—Quiero seguir investigando. Es importante.

—¿Una de tus corazonadas? —preguntó Shea.

—Así es.

—Me parece que te equivocas, pero no perdemos nada con asegurarnos. Adelante.

A las diez, Emmett estaba en el funeral. «La pobre chica se ha quedado sin panegírico», pensó, ¿Qué se escondía detrás de los rostros pétreos de los padres y las hermanas de Bella Swan? ¿Un dolor que su alcurnia les obligaba a ocultar? ¿Ira ante una tragedia sin sentido? ¿Culpa? Los medios de comunicación habían difundido abundantemente la desdichada historia de Bella Swan. No se parecía en nada a la de sus hermanas mayores, una de ellas cirujano, otra diplomática, ambas bien casadas, mientras que Bella, expulsada del pensionado por fumar marihuana, había abandonado posteriormente los estudios universitarios.

Aunque no le hacía falta el dinero, cuando se trasladó a Cape Cod se puso a trabajar pero pronto lo dejó, como haría otra media docena de veces.

El primer banco sólo estaba ocupado por Edward Masen, que lloró durante toda la ceremonia. «Al parecer se siente como me sentiría yo si le ocurriera algo a Deb», pensó Emmett. Casi convencido de que se equivocaba, cuando finalizó el responso salió de la iglesia y se quedó merodeando en las inmediaciones para escuchar los comentarios de la gente. Y resultaron bien interesantes:

—Pobre Bella. Qué pena me da, pero era agotadora, ¿verdad?

La señora de mediana edad a quien iba dirigida la observación suspiró:

—Exacto, nunca descansaba.

Emmett recordó que Masen había dicho que había insistido en que su esposa continuara durmiendo la siesta mientras él iba a bucear.

Un periodista de la televisión grababa las declaraciones de los asistentes. Emmett observó cómo una rubia joven y atractiva se acercaba por iniciativa propia al periodista. La reconoció. Era Rosalie Hale, la vendedora de fincas. Se acercó furtivamente a escuchar lo que decía.

Cuando terminó, Emmett tomó unas notas. Rosalie Hale dijo que los Masen estaban buscando casa y pensaban tener hijos. Daba la impresión de que los conocía bastante bien. Decidió que iba a tener que hablar personalmente con la señorita Hale.

Cuando regresó al despacho, sacó nuevamente las fotos de la autopsia en un intento por averiguar qué era lo que lo inquietaba de ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Como estoy inspirada voy a ir subiendo capis hasta que me canse xD así la historia avanzará más y cada vez la entenderán más! xD<strong>

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

Alice se apartó de los brazos de Jasper y se retiró en silencio a su lado de la cama. Sin despertar, Jasper murmuró su nombre entre dientes. Ella se levantó, se puso la bata y lo miró sonriendo.

El dinámico abogado criminalista capaz de ganarse la confianza del jurado tenía un aspecto absolutamente indefenso cuando dormía. Estaba tendido de lado con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo y tenía el cabello revuelto, lo cual hacía más visibles los mechones canosos, así como una calva incipiente en la coronilla.

Hacía fresco, de modo que Alice se inclinó y lo cubrió con la manta hasta los hombros antes de darle un beso en la frente. Al cumplir veinticinco años llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente no iba a encontrar a nadie con quien quisiera casarse. Dos semanas más tarde conoció a Jasper en un transatlántico, el Sagafjord. El buque estaba dando la vuelta al mundo y, puesto que Menley había escrito mucho sobre el Lejano Oriente, la habían invitado a dar una conferencia durante el trayecto entre Bali y Singapur.

El segundo día de travesía, ella estaba sentada en cubierta y Jasper se detuvo a charlar. Había estado tomando declaraciones en Australia y a último momento decidió reservar una plaza para el mismo crucero.

—Las escalas son estupendas y necesitaba una semana de vacaciones —explicó.

Antes de que terminara el día, Alice se dio cuenta de que Jasper era el motivo por el que tres años antes había roto su compromiso.

Para él las cosas se desarrollaron de otro modo. Se fue enamorando de ella paulatinamente, durante el transcurso del año siguiente. A veces Alice se preguntaba si habría vuelto a saber de él si ambos no hubiesen vivido en Manhattan a tres manzanas el uno del otro.

El que tuviesen varias cosas en común fue un elemento a su favor. Ambos amaban Nueva York y les apasionaba Manhattan, aunque se habían criado en mundos distintos. La familia de Jasper tenía un dúplex en Park Avenue y él había asistido a un exclusivo colegio religioso; Alice, en cambio, había crecido en los modestos bloques de Stuyvesant Town, en la calle Catorce, donde todavía vivía su madre, y había estudiado en los colegios parroquiales del barrio. Pero coincidían en que los dos se habían licenciado por la Universidad de Georgetown, si bien con ocho años de diferencia. A ambos les encantaba el mar y Jasper veraneaba en Cape Cod, mientras que ella iba a pasar el día a Jones Beach.

Cuando empezaron a salir, Alice se dio cuenta enseguida de que, a sus treinta y dos años, Jasper estaba muy satisfecho de la vida de soltero que llevaba. ¿Y por qué no? Era un destacado abogado. Tenía un piso precioso y una colección de amigas. A veces dejaban pasar semanas sin llamarse.

Cuando le propuso matrimonio Alice sospechó que la decisión tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que estaba a punto de cumplir treinta y tres años. Pero no le importó. Tiempo después recordaría lo que su abuela le había dicho muchos años antes: «En el matrimonio, a menudo uno está menos enamorado que el otro. Y es mejor que sea la mujer.»

«¿Por qué es mejor? —se había preguntado Alice entonces, y se lo volvió a preguntar mientras observaba a Jasper dormir tan apaciblemente—. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser la que más ama?»

Eran las siete de la mañana. El intenso sol penetraba en la habitación por el contorno de las cortinas corridas. La espaciosa estancia estaba sencillamente amueblada con una cama con dosel, una cómoda con tres cajones grandes y dos pequeños encima, un armario ropero, una mesilla de noche y una silla. Todas las piezas eran auténticas antigüedades. Rosalie le había contado que justo antes de que el señor Paley muriera, solía asistir con su esposa a subastas en busca de muebles del siglo XVIII.

A Alice le encantaba que hubiera una chimenea en cada dormitorio, aunque no era probable que tuvieran que encender fuego en el mes de agosto. La habitación que había al lado de la de ellos era pequeña pero parecía perfecta para la niña. Menley se ciñó más la bata mientras salía al pasillo.

Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Cynthia una fuerte brisa la recibió. «Debería haberla tapado con un edredón», pensó, consternada por su descuido. Le habían echado un vistazo a las once, cuando fueron a acostarse, comentaron lo del edredón y decidieron que no hacía falta. Evidentemente, durante la noche la temperatura había bajado más de lo que esperaban.

Alice se acercó a toda prisa a la cuna. Cynthia dormía profundamente, bien arropada por el edredón.

«No es posible que no me acuerde de haberme levantado durante la noche —pensó—. ¿Quién la ha tapado?»

Se sintió como una idiota. Sin duda Jasper se había levantado y había echado un vistazo a la niña, aunque era algo que ocurría raras veces, pues tenía el sueño pesado. «O a lo mejor he sido yo misma», admitió. Los médicos le habían recetado un sedante para la hora de acostarse que la dejaba absolutamente atontada.

Tenía ganas de darle un beso a Cynthia pero sabía que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de despertarla.

—Hasta luego, cielo —susurró—, antes necesito tomarme un café tranquilamente.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras se detuvo, consciente de que el corazón le latía con mayor fuerza y una sensación de abrumadora tristeza se había apoderado de ella. «También voy a perder a Cynthia. ¡No, no! Eso es una ridiculez —se dijo con furia—. ¿Por qué pienso estas cosas?»

Se dirigió a la cocina y puso la cafetera al fuego. Diez minutos más tarde, con la humeante taza de café en la mano, estaba de pie en la sala de delante contemplando el océano Atlántico mientras el sol se alzaba en el cielo.

La casa daba a Monomoy Strip, el estrecho banco de arena que se extendía entre el mar abierto y la bahía y que, según le habían contado, era escenario de numerosos naufragios. Unos años antes el mar había atravesado la franja de arena y Jasper le había enseñado los lugares donde las casas cedieron ante el empuje de las aguas. Pero Recuerda estaba situada a suficiente distancia de la orilla como para no correr peligro alguno.

Alice observó cómo el mar arremetía contra el banco de arena y lanzaba al aire surtidores de neblina cargada de sal. Los rayos de sol danzaban sobre las olas y en el horizonte se divisaban las barcas de pesca. Abrió la ventana para oír los gritos de las gaviotas y el estridente piar de los gorriones.

Se apartó de la ventana con una sonrisa en los labios. A los tres días de estar allí se encontraba ya cómodamente instalada. Empezó a pasear de una habitación a otra pensando lo que haría si tuviera que decorarlas. El dormitorio principal era la única estancia que estaba amueblada con piezas auténticas; las demás contenían la clase de muebles que la gente suele poner en las casas que piensa alquilar: sofás baratos, mesas de fórmica, lámparas que parecen compradas de segunda mano. Pero el banco de madera, que ahora estaba pintado de un verde chillón, podía lijarse y restaurarse.

Pasó la mano por encima y se imaginó la suave superficie del nogal. Los Paley habían hecho grandes reformas en la estructura de la casa. Habían renovado el tejado, la fontanería, la instalación eléctrica y la calefacción. Pero quedaba mucho por hacer en cuanto a la decoración; el descolorido papel de estridente estampado moderno que cubría las paredes del comedor hería la vista, y los falsos techos añadidos a las salas y a la biblioteca destruían la noble estatura de las estancias. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas cosas importaba. Lo verdaderamente importante era la casa en sí. Acabar de arreglarla sería una satisfacción. Por ejemplo, había dos salones; si la casa fuera suya, convertiría uno en una sala de estar de diario.

Con el tiempo Cynthia y sus amigos agradecerían un lugar donde reunirse. Pasó los dedos por el armario empotrado en la pared junto a la chimenea; «armario del cura» lo llamaban. Le habían contado que los primeros colonos tenían por costumbre ofrecer un vasito de licor al sacerdote cuando éste los visitaba. «El pobre seguramente lo necesitaba —pensó—.

En aquella época pocas veces encendían la chimenea en las salas. El cura debía de estar muerto de frío.»

Los primeros pobladores de Cape Town vivían en la cocina, donde el enorme hogar caldeaba el ambiente, donde el aire cargado del aroma de la comida invitaba a estar, donde los niños hacían los deberes sentados a la gran mesa, donde la familia entera pasaba las veladas de invierno. Sentía curiosidad por las generaciones de familias que habían sucedido a los desdichados propietarios originales.

Oyó pasos en la escalera y se dirigió al recibidor.

Jasper bajaba con Cynthia en brazos.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no la oigo cuando llora? —Parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo—. Está cambiada y tiene hambre.

Alice alargó los brazos para coger a la niña.

—Dámela. ¿No es perfecto tenerla para nosotros solos y que la niñera venga una parte del día? Si la futura hijastra de Rosalie es tan buena niñera como dicen, pasaremos un verano fantástico.

—¿A qué hora va a venir?

—A eso de las diez, me parece.

A las diez en punto, un utilitario azul se detuvo frente a la entrada. Alice observó a Lilian acercarse por el camino y reparó en su esbelta figura y en su largo cabello rubio ceniza recogido en una cola de caballo. Le pareció que aquella chica transmitía cierta agresividad, por la manera de meter las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones cortos, por la beligerante postura de los hombros.

—No sé —murmuró Alice al tiempo que se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Jasper alzó la vista de los papeles que había extendido sobre la mesa y en los que estaba trabajando.

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes?

—Sssh —le advirtió Alice.

Sin embargo, una vez dentro de casa la muchacha le causó una impresión distinta. Se presentó e inmediatamente se acercó a la niña, que estaba en el capazo que le habían preparado en la cocina.

—¡Hola, Cynthia! —Lilian movió la mano suavemente hasta que la pequeña le cogió el dedo—. ¡Muy bien! Sí que tienes fuerza. ¿Vamos a ser amigas?

Alice y Jasper se miraron. El cariño parecía sincero. Después de hablar con Lilian unos minutos Alice pensó que, en todo caso, Rosalie se había quedado corta al hablar de la experiencia de la muchacha. Llevaba cuidando niños desde los trece años y últimamente había trabajado para una familia que tenía gemelos de un año. Quería ser maestra de preescolar.

Acordaron que iría varias tardes por semana para ayudar mientras Alice se documentaba para su libro y que si alguna vez querían salir a cenar se quedaría más tiempo.

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de marcharse, Alice dijo:

—Me alegro de que Rosalie te recomendara, Lilian. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—Sí. Bueno... da igual.

—Pregunta, pregunta.

—No, no es nada, de verdad.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Jasper dijo con tono pensativo:

—Esa chica tiene miedo de algo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmm… puede que Jasper tenga razón… u.u<strong>

**De qué tendrá miedo Lilian!:0**

**Chao, :D**

**Christina.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

Carlisle Cullen estaba sentado en el sofá de la galería con el álbum de fotos en el regazo. Esme se encontraba a su lado con aspecto de estar prestando atención. Carlisle le iba señalando fotos.

—Ésta es de la primera vez que llevamos a los niños a ver el peñón de Plymouth. Cuando llegamos les contaste la historia del desembarco de los peregrinos. Sólo tenían seis y ocho años, pero se quedaron fascinados. Siempre hacías que la historia pareciera una aventura.

La miró. Nada en sus ojos indicaba que hubiera reconocido la escena, pero asintió con la cabeza, deseosa de complacerlo. Habían pasado una noche difícil. Carlisle despertó a las dos de la madrugada y encontró vacío el otro lado de la cama. Tremendamente asustado, corrió a ver si Esme había vuelto a salir de casa. Aunque había puesto unas cerraduras especiales en las puertas, una semana atrás se las había ingeniado para salir por la ventana de la cocina. La encontró justo cuando estaba a punto de poner el coche en marcha. Aquella noche la había hallado en la cocina con la tetera en el fogón y la espita del gas abierta.

El día anterior había tenido noticias de la residencia.

Habría una plaza el primero de setiembre. «Por favor, resérvemela para mi mujer», les pidió con tristeza.

—¡Qué niños más monos! —dijo Esme—. ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Peter y Elizabeth.

—¿Ya son mayores?

—Sí. Peter tiene cuarenta y tres años y vive en Seattle con su mujer y sus chicos. Elizabeth tiene cuarenta y uno y vive en Maine con su marido y su hija. Tienes tres nietos, cariño.

—No quiero ver más fotos. Tengo hambre.

Uno de los efectos de la enfermedad era que el cerebro mandaba señales falsas a los sentidos.

—Acabas de desayunar, Esme.

—No es verdad —replicó ella con obstinación.

—Bueno, vamos a prepararte algo. —Cuando se levantaron, Carlisle la rodeó con el brazo. Siempre había estado orgulloso de su cuerpo esbelto y elegante, del modo en que mantenía erguida la cabeza, de la cariñosa serenidad que transmitía. «Ojalá pudiéramos disfrutar de un solo día más como los de antes», pensó.

Mientras Esme devoraba su bollito y despachaba un vaso de leche, él le dijo que iban a tener visita.

—Se llama Emmett McCarthy y viene por un asunto de negocios.

No servía de nada tratar de explicarle a Esme que era un detective que quería hablar con él de Bella Swan Masen.

Al pasar por delante de la casa de Bella Swan, Emmett la estudió atentamente. Era de esas casas antiguas típicas de Cape Cod que se habían ido agrandando con el transcurso del tiempo y ahora se extendía por una gran parte de la parcela. Rodeada de hortensias azules y moradas, con las jardineras de las ventanas rebosantes de balsaminas, parecía una casa de postal, aunque Emmett era consciente de que seguramente los dormitorios resultaban bastante pequeños. De todas formas, se encontraba en muy buen estado de conservación y se alzaba en un terreno muy cotizado.

Según la dueña de la inmobiliaria, Rosalie Hale, Bella y Edward Masen estaban buscando una casa más grande para la familia que pensaban formar.

«¿Cuánto valdrá esto? —se preguntó Emmett—. ¿A orillas de Oyster Pond y con media hectárea de terreno? ¿Medio millón? Bella se lo ha dejado todo a su marido, de modo que esto forma parte de la herencia de Edward Masen.»

La casa de los Cullen estaba al lado. También era una construcción muy atractiva. Se trataba de un ejemplo de auténtica arquitectura de fines del siglo XVIII, con dos plantas delante, una detrás y un tejado de pendiente pronunciada en la parte trasera. Emmett no conocía personalmente a los Cullen pero le gustaba leer los artículos que la profesora Esme Cullen publicaba en el Cape Cod Times. Todos estaban relacionados con leyendas de la región. Sin embargo, últimamente no había aparecido ninguno.

Cuando Carlisle Cullen salió a abrir, lo invitó a entrar y se lo presentó a su mujer, Emmett comprendió de inmediato por qué Esme Cullen ya no colaboraba en el periódico. «Alzheimer», pensó, y advirtió con compasión los surcos de preocupación que rodeaban la boca de Carlisle Cullen y el callado dolor que reflejaban sus ojos. Emmett rechazó el café que le ofreció.

—Es un momento. Sólo quiero hacerle unas pocas preguntas. ¿Conocía bien a Bella Swan Masen?

Carlisle Cullen quería ser amable, pero su honradez le impedía ser hipócrita.

—Como seguramente sabe, Bella compró esa casa hace tres años; lógicamente, fuimos a presentarnos. Como ve, mi esposa no está bien y por aquel entonces su problema empezaba a manifestarse. Por desgracia, Bella comenzó a aparecer constantemente en casa. Estaba haciendo un curso de cocina y nos traía muestras de los platos que preparaba. Llegó un momento en que mi mujer se ponía muy nerviosa. Bella lo hacía con buena intención, pero tuve que pedirle que no viniera a no ser que hubiéramos quedado en firme. —Hizo una pausa y prosiguió—: Emocionalmente, Bella era una joven muy necesitada de cariño.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza. Encajaba con lo que había oído comentar a otros.

—¿Conoce a Edward Masen?

—Nos lo presentó, claro. La pobre Bella y él se casaron muy discretamente, me parece, pero hicieron una fiesta en casa y nos invitaron. Eso fue a primeros de mayo. Estaba la familia de ella y un grupito de amigos y vecinos.

—¿Qué le pareció Edward Masen?

Carlisle Cullen evitó dar una respuesta directa.

—Bella estaba radiante de felicidad, cosa que me alegró. Edward parecía muy pendiente de ella.

—¿Volvió a verlos desde entonces?

—Sólo de lejos. Parecía que salían mucho en el barco. A veces, cuando encendíamos la barbacoa de atrás nos cruzábamos alguna broma.

—Ya. —Emmett intuía que Carlisle Cullen le estaba ocultando algo—. Señor Cullen, ha dicho que Masen parecía pendiente de su mujer. ¿Le daba a usted la sensación de que estaba sinceramente enamorado de ella?

Cullen respondió sin problemas a esa pregunta.

—Desde luego actuaba como si lo estuviera.

Pero había más, y Carlisle Cullen volvió a vacilar.

Tenía la impresión de que si le contaba al detective una cosa que había ocurrido a fines de junio podría considerársele culpable de chismorreo puro y simple.

Aquel día dejó a Esme en la peluquería y vio que Bella también estaba allí arreglándose el cabello. Para matar el tiempo, cruzó la calle y entró en el Cheshire Pub a tomar una cerveza y mirar el partido de béisbol entre los Red Sox y los Yankees.

Edward Masen estaba sentado en un taburete de la barra. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Carlisle se acercó a saludarlo. No sabía por qué pero tenía la impresión de que Masen estaba nervioso. Un instante después entró una llamativa morena que debía de tener menos de treinta años. Masen dio un respingo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Tanya, ¿qué haces aquí? —exclamó—. Pensaba que los martes por la tarde tenías ensayo.

Ella lo miró atónita, pero reaccionó rápidamente.

—Edward, qué casualidad. Hoy no hay ensayo. Tenía que encontrarme con una gente de la obra aquí o en el Impudent Oyster. Llego tarde, de manera que si no están aquí me voy corriendo.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Edward le dijo a Carlisle que Tanya formaba parte del coro del musical que se estaba representando en el teatro Cape.

—Bella y yo fuimos al estreno y charlamos un rato con ella en la fiesta que se ofreció en el restaurante del teatro después de la función —explicó con todo detalle.

Carlisle y Edward terminaron tomándose un bocadillo y una cerveza mientras miraban el partido. A las dos y media Masen se marchó.

—Bella ya debe de haber salido —dijo.

Pero cuando media hora más tarde Carlisle pasó a recoger a Esme, Edward todavía estaba en la recepción de la peluquería esperando a su mujer. Cuando Bella por fin salió, poco convencida de los reflejos rubios de su cabellera, oyó a Masen asegurarle que no le había importado esperar porque Carlisle y él habían estado mirando el partido mientras almorzaban. Desde entonces, Carlisle se preguntaba si habría pasado por alto deliberadamente su encuentro con Tanya.

«Tal vez no. Tal vez simplemente no se acordó porque no era importante. A lo mejor fueron todo imaginaciones mías y no estaba nervioso. No seas un chismoso entremetido —se dijo mientras permanecía sentado delante del detective—. No tiene sentido sacar esto a relucir.»

«¿Qué será lo que me oculta?», se preguntó Emmett mientras le entregaba su tarjeta.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? :D<strong>

**Christina.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>

Alice acompañó a su esposo al aeropuerto de Barnstable.

—Estás de muy mal humor —bromeó al detenerse en la zona de descarga.

Una sonrisa borró inmediatamente el ceño del rostro de Jasper.

—Lo reconozco. No me apetece nada ir y venir de Nueva York. No quiero dejaros a ti y a Cynthia. No quiero marcharme de Cape Cod. —Hizo una pausa—. A ver, ¿qué más?

—Pobrecito —dijo Alice con tono burlón mientras le cogía el rostro entre las manos—. Te echaremos de menos. —Vaciló y luego añadió—: Hemos pasado un par de días estupendos, ¿verdad?

—Fantásticos.

Le enderezó la corbata y luego agregó:

—Me parece que me gustas más en pantalones cortos y sandalias.

—Yo también me gusto más. Ally, ¿estás segura de que no quieres que Lilian se quede a dormir contigo?

—Segurísima. Jasper, por favor...

—Bueno, cariño, te llamaré esta noche. —Se inclinó hacia el asiento de atrás y acarició el pie de su hijita—. Pórtate bien, tesoro —le dijo.

La radiante aunque desdentada sonrisa de Cynthia lo acompañó cuando por fin desapareció en la terminal luego de saludarlas por última vez con la mano.

Después de comer Jasper había recibido una llamada urgente de su despacho. Se había convocado una audiencia urgente para anular la fianza de la mujer del caso Potter. La acusación afirmaba que ésta había amenazado a su suegra. Jasper esperaba poder disfrutar al menos de diez días en Cape Cod antes de volver a pasar la noche en Nueva York, pero parecía una auténtica urgencia y decidió que tenía que ocuparse personalmente del asunto.

Alice salió del aeropuerto, se incorporó al tráfico que rodeaba la glorieta y siguió la indicación que señalaba la carretera número 28. Al llegar al paso a nivel sintió un sudor helado en la frente. Se detuvo y miró atemorizada en ambas direcciones. En la lejanía se distinguía un tren de carga que no se movía. Las luces de advertencia no parpadeaban y la barrera se encontraba levantada. Aun así permaneció un instante paralizada, incapaz de moverse.

Los bocinazos de los impacientes conductores la obligaron a entrar en acción. Pisó con fuerza el acelerador, el automóvil cruzó rápidamente las vías y tuvo que dar un frenazo para no chocar contra el vehículo de delante. «Dios mío, ayúdame, por favor», pensó.

Cynthia, en el asiento de atrás, sintió una sacudida y empezó a llorar.

Alice entró en el aparcamiento de un restaurante y se dirigió al extremo más alejado; una vez allí, se detuvo y sacó a Cynthia de su asiento. Acunó a la niña contra su pecho y lloraron juntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Y como soy mala malísima lo dejo aquí! :P pobrecita Alice... :(<strong>

**Tal vez esta noche o mañana prontito suba otro capi (ahora en mi país son las 16:06 de la tarde, así que hablo según mi horario ;P)**

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>

Charlie Swan no podía dormir. Trataba de permanecer quieto en la enorme cama que hacía tiempo había sustituido a la que Sue y él habían compartido en la primera época de su matrimonio. Al aproximarse su vigésimo aniversario, ambos admitieron que querían tener más espacio y cambiaron de cama. Más espacio, más tiempo libre, más viajes. Ahora que su segunda hija estaba en la universidad todo ello era posible.

La noche en que les llevaron aquella cama brindaron con champán. Bella fue concebida al poco tiempo. Algunas veces Charlie se preguntaba si su hija no habría sospechado desde el principio que no era deseada. ¿Acaso su perpetua hostilidad hacia ellos y su inseguridad ante los demás se había iniciado ya en el seno materno?

Era una idea extravagante. Bella había sido una niña exigente y malhumorada que con el tiempo se convirtió en una adolescente problemática y luego en una mujer difícil. Poco brillante en el colegio y propensa a compadecerse de sí misma, su lema era: «Hago lo que puedo.» A lo cual él respondía enfurecido:

—¡Maldita sea! No es verdad. No haces lo que puedes. Ni siquiera sabes lo que quiere decir eso.

Antes de la definitiva, Bella fue expulsada dos veces temporalmente del mismo internado donde sus hermanas mayores habían destacado. Durante un tiempo coqueteó con las drogas, pero por fortuna no continuó. Luego empezó la en apariencia constante necesidad de molestar a Sue. Le pedía que la acompañase a comprar ropa y luego se negaba a seguir

No terminó la carrera y ningún trabajo le duró más de seis meses. Hacía tiempo le había suplicado a su madre que no le permitiera tener acceso a su fondo fiduciario hasta que cumpliera treinta años. Pero a los veintiuno se hizo cargo de todo, compró aquella casa y desde entonces raras veces la veían o hablaban con ella.

Cuando en mayo los llamó por teléfono para invitarlos a una fiesta que iba a dar en su casa, se llevaron una sorpresa mayúscula. Se había casado.

¿Qué se podía decir de Edward Masen? Era apuesto, educado, bastante listo y, desde luego, muy atento con Bella, que estaba literalmente radiante de felicidad. La única nota discordante la dio un amigo cuando bromeó acerca de un acuerdo prenupcial. A lo cual Bella repuso, colérica:

—No, no tenemos nada de eso. En realidad, cada uno hará testamento a favor del otro.

Graham se preguntó qué podía dejar Edward Masen en herencia. Vivian había insinuado que tenía rentas. Tal vez.

Por una vez, Bella había dicho la pura verdad.

Cambió su testamento el mismo día que se casó, y ahora Edward heredaría todo el dinero del fondo fiduciario, junto con la casa de Chatham. Y llevaban casados doce semanas. ¡Doce semanas!

—Charlie —llamó Renée en voz baja.

Alargó el brazo para tocarle la mano.

—Estoy despierto.

—Charlie, ya sé que el cuerpo de Bella estaba destrozado, pero ¿y la mano derecha?

—No lo sé, cariño, ¿por qué?

—Porque nadie ha dicho nada del anillo de esmeraldas. A lo mejor había perdido la mano, pero si no quizá lo tenga Edward. Me gustaría que me lo devolviera. Siempre ha pertenecido a nuestra familia y no puedo imaginarme que lo lleve otra mujer.

—Ya lo averiguaré.

—Charlie, ¿por qué nunca pude entenderme con Bella? ¿En qué me equivoqué?

Él la agarró con más fuerza. No podía responderle.

Ese día Renée y él fueron a jugar al golf. Era una terapia física y emocional para los dos. Llegaron a casa a eso de las cinco, se ducharon y él preparó unas copas.

Luego dijo:

—Renée, mientras te estabas vistiendo he intentado hablar con Edward. Había un mensaje en el contestador.

Está en el barco y volverá a eso de las seis. ¿Por qué no pasamos por allí y le preguntamos acerca del anillo?

Luego podemos ir a cenar fuera. —Hizo una pausa—.

Quiero decir tú y yo.

—Si el anillo está en su poder, no tiene por qué dárnoslo. Era cosa de Bella dejárselo a él.

—Si lo tiene le propondremos comprárselo a precio de mercado. Si eso no funciona, le pagaremos lo que pida.

Charlie Swan esbozó una sonrisa. El modo en que Edward reaccionara ante aquella petición descartaría o corroboraría las sospechas y las dudas que atenazaban su corazón.


	14. Chapter 13

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>

Eran las cinco y media cuando Alice y Cynthia llegaron por fin a Chatham. Al salir del aparcamiento Alicese obligó a cruzar de nuevo el paso a nivel.

Luego dio toda la vuelta a la glorieta y lo cruzó una tercera vez. «Se ha acabado el pánico —se prometió—.Sobre todo si significa poner en peligro a Cynthia.»

El sol todavía estaba alto y a Alice le pareció que la casa tenía un aire satisfecho, como si gozara de los cálidos rayos que la envolvían. En el interior, el sol que penetraba por los cristales de colores de la ventana en forma de abanico que había sobre la puerta proyectaba un arco iris sobre el suelo de madera de roble.

Sujetando fuertemente a Cynthia, Alice se aproximó a la ventana de delante a contemplar el mar. Pensó en la joven esposa del capitán que había construido la casa y se preguntó si escudriñaría el horizonte en la esperanza de descubrir el mástil del barco de su marido, que regresaba de alguna travesía.

¿O acaso estaba demasiado ocupada jugueteando con su amante?

Cynthia se revolvió, inquieta.

—Bueno, hora de alimentarse —dijo Alice reviviendo nuevamente el deseo de poder darle el pecho a Cynthia. Cuando se iniciaron los síntomas del estrés postraumático, el médico le recetó tranquilizantes y le indicó que debía dejar de dar de mamar a su hija.

—_Usted necesita tranquilizantes, pero ella no —le explicó._

«Bueno, de todas maneras estás creciendo mucho», pensó Alice mientras llenaba el biberón y lo calentaba en un cazo.

A las siete puso a Cynthia en la cuna, esta vez metida en un saco de dormir. Una rápida mirada por la habitación confirmó que el edredón estaba doblado encima de la cama, donde debía estar. Alice lo observó con inquietud. Sin darle demasiada importancia, le había preguntado a Jasper si había tapado a la niña durante la noche. Extrañado ante aquella pregunta, él respondió que no. Ella reaccionó al instante y dijo:

—_Aquí está mucho más calmada que en casa._

Seguramente el aire la ayuda a dormir tranquila.

Él no se dio cuenta de que el motivo de la pregunta era bien distinto.

Alice vaciló un momento delante de la puerta del cuarto de la niña. Era una tontería dejar encendida la luz del pasillo; era demasiado fuerte. Pero, sin saber por qué, se sintió inquieta ante la perspectiva de tener que subir más tarde y que sólo una pequeña lamparilla iluminase la escalera.

Tenía toda la velada planeada. Había tomates frescos en la nevera. Prepararía una rápida salsa de tomate para los linguine y los acompañaría de una ensalada de berros. También tenía congelada media barra de pan italiano.

«Será perfecto —pensó Alice—. Y mientras como escribiré unas notas para el libro.»

En los pocos días que llevaba en Chatham se le habían ocurrido ya varias ideas para el argumento.

Puesto que Jasper no estaba, pasaría el largo y solitario anochecer trabajando en ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Les está gustando? ;D<strong>

**Hasta pronto! :D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 4<strong>

Había pasado el día entero en _el Juguete de Bells. _La lancha motora, de seis metros y medio de eslora, se encontraba en excelente estado. Bella había hablado de cambiarlo por un velero.

—Ahora que tengo capitán, ¿no deberíamos comprar uno que fuera lo suficientemente grande para hacer viajes en serio?

¡Cuántos planes! ¡Cuántos sueños! Edward no había vuelto a bucear desde el día de la muerte de Bella.

Había estado pescando un rato, echó un vistazo a sus langosteras y se vio recompensado con cuatro ejemplares de casi un kilo, luego se puso el equipo de submarinismo y buceó un rato.

Amarró el barco en el puerto deportivo y llegó a casa a las cinco y media. Cogió dos langostas y se dirigió a casa de los Cullen. Carlisle Cullen salió a abrir.

—Señor Cullen, de pronto recordé que en nuestra fiesta a su esposa le había gustado la langosta. Hoy he cogido varias y quería darle un par.

—Muy amable por tu parte —dijo Carlisle sinceramente—. ¿No quieres pasar?

—No, no. Espero que las disfruten. ¿Cómo está la señora Cullen?

—Igual. ¿Quieres saludarla? Mira, aquí está.

Se volvió justo en el momento en que su esposa aparecía en el pasillo.

—Esme, cariño, Edward te ha traído unas langostas. ¿Verdad que es muy amable?

Esme Cullen miró a Edward Masen con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:

—¿Por qué lloraba tanto? ¿Ya se ha puesto bien?

—Nadie lloraba, cariño —dijo Carlisle Cullen tranquilizándola y al tiempo que le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

Esme Cullen se apartó de él.

—Escúchame —gritó—. No hago más que decirte que en esta casa vive una mujer y no me crees. Oye, tú. —Agarró a Edward del brazo y señaló el espejo que había sobre la mesa del recibidor. Los tres se reflejaban en su superficie—. ¿Ves esa mujer? —Alargó la mano y tocó su propia imagen—. Vive en mi casa y éste no me cree.

Algo inquieto por los desvaríos de Esme Cullen, Edward se fue a casa pensativo. Había pensado en hacerse una de las langostas al vapor pero ya no le apetecía comer. Se sirvió una copa y puso en marcha el contestador. Había dos mensajes. Uno era de Rosalie Hale. ¿Todavía quería vender la casa? Tenía un posible comprador. El otro era del padre de Bella. Su esposa y él querían hablar de un asunto urgente.

Pasarían a eso de las seis y media. Sólo serían unos minutos.

«¿Qué querrán?», se preguntó Edward. Consultó la hora: eran ya las seis y diez. Dejó la copa y fue a darse una ducha rápida. Se puso un polo azul marino, unos pantalones deportivos y unos zapatos náuticos. Se estaba peinando cuando sonó el timbre.

Era la primera vez que Renée Swan volvía a casa de su hija desde que el cadáver había sido encontrado.

Sin saber exactamente qué buscaba, Renée recorrió la sala de estar con la vista. En los tres años que Bella había vivido en aquella casa, su madre había estado muy pocas veces y al parecer todo seguía igual. Bella había cambiado los muebles del dormitorio pero había dejado aquella habitación tal como la había encontrado.

La primera vez que fue a verla, Renée y de algunos de los cuadros baratos, pero Bella se puso furiosa, pese a que le había pedido sugerencias.

Edward insistió en que tomaran una copa.

—Acababa de prepararme una. Por favor, acompáñenme. Hasta ahora no me apetecía ver a nadie, pero me alegro de que hayan venido.

Renée admitió de mala gana que la tristeza de su yerno parecía genuina. Su cabello rubio, su piel tostada y sus ojos color avellana lo hacían muy atractivo y no resultaba difícil comprender que Bella se hubiera enamorado de él. Pero ¿qué vio él en ella aparte de su dinero? Renée no pudo evitar preguntárselo, pero el pensamiento la asustó. «¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar en esas cosas?», se regañó a sí misma.

—¿Qué planes tienes, Edward? —preguntó Charlie Swan.

—Ninguno. Todavía tengo la sensación de que ha sido una pesadilla. Me parece que aún no he asimilado la realidad. Ya saben que Bella y yo estábamos buscando una casa más grande. Los dormitorios de arriba son muy pequeños y no queríamos tropezar a cada rato con el servicio cuando tuviéramos un niño. Hasta habíamos elegido los nombres. Si era niño, Charlie; y si era niña, Renée. Bella me contó que siempre había tenido la impresión de que los había desilusionado y quería compensarlos. Pensaba que no había sido culpa de ustedes sino de ella.

Renée sintió un nudo en la garganta y observó que su marido apretaba la boca involuntariamente.

—Parecía que siempre estábamos de punta —dijo en un susurro—. A veces ocurre y los padres siempre esperamos que la cosa cambie. Me alegro de que Bells deseara sinceramente que cambiara. Desde luego, nosotros lo deseábamos.

Sonó el teléfono y Edward se levantó de un salto.

—Sea quien sea, le diré que ya lo llamaré más tarde —dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Un instante después Renée observó con curiosidad cómo su marido cogía la copa y enfilaba el pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño. Charlie regresó justo en el mismo momento en que lo hacía Edward.

—Es que quería echarme un chorrito de agua en el whisky —explicó.

—Debería haber venido a buscar agua fría a la cocina. Lo que hablaba por teléfono no era privado. Era la vendedora de la inmobiliaria; hay una persona interesada en la casa y quería saber si podía venir con ella mañana —dijo Edward—. Le he dicho que no quiero venderla.

—Edward, tenemos que pedirte una cosa.—Evidentemente, Charlie Swan trataba de controlar sus emociones—. El anillo de esmeraldas que Bella siempre llevaba... Pertenece a la familia de su madre desde hace generaciones. ¿Lo tienes?

—No, no lo tengo.

—Tú identificaste el cadáver. Nunca se lo quitaba. ¿No lo llevaba cuando la encontraron?

Edward apartó la vista de su suegro.

—Señor Swan, fue una suerte que usted y la señora Swan no vieran el cadáver. Los carroñeros marinos se habían cebado tanto en él que había poco que identificar, pero si hubiera rescatado el anillo se lo habría dado inmediatamente. Ya sabía que era una reliquia de familia. ¿Quieren alguna otra cosa de Bella? ¿Le iría bien su ropa a sus hermanas?

Renée dio un respingo.

—No, no...

Los Swan se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo.

—Un día de estos te llamaremos para que vengas a cenar, Edward —dijo Renée.

—Encantado. Ojalá hubiésemos tenido oportunidad de conocernos mejor.

—Nos gustaría que nos escogieras algunas fotos de Bella, si es que puedes separarte de ellas —pidió Charlie.

—Por supuesto.

Una vez el automóvil hubo arrancado, Renée se volvió hacia su marido.

—Graham, no has puesto agua en el whisky. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

—Quería echar un vistazo al dormitorio. Renée, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que en la sala de estar no había ni una sola foto de Bella? Y tampoco hay ninguna en el dormitorio. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no hay ni rastro de nuestra hija en esa casa. No me gusta Masen y no me fío de él. Es un falso. Sabe más de lo que cuenta

y pienso llegar hasta el fondo.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>

En el escritorio del estudio habían instalado un ordenador, una impresora y un fax. El ordenador y la impresora ocupaban la mayor parte de la superficie, pero bastaría, pues Alice no pensaba dedicar demasiado tiempo al trabajo. Jasper tenía una vieja máquina de escribir portátil; Alice siempre le decía que la tirase, pero él argumentaba que era muy práctica porque podía llevarla fácilmente a cualquier parte.

Hasta el momento Jasper había conseguido resistirse a los esfuerzos de su mujer para convencerlo de que aprendiera a usar un ordenador, y ella se había mostrado igual de reticente a la hora de aprender a jugar a golf.

—_Tienes puntería, lo harías muy bien_ —insistía Jasper.

Al recordarlo, Alice sonreía mientras trabajaba en la larga mesa de la cocina. «Tengo que adaptarme a las costumbres de la zona si es que mi libro se va a ambientar aquí», pensó. Al estar sola en la casa con la niña le resultaba más acogedor trabajar en aquella maravillosa habitación destartalada, con su enorme chimenea y su horno adyacente, cuyo aire estaba impregnado de olor a pan de ajo. Aquella noche sólo pensaba tomar unas notas en la libreta de anillas que siempre utilizaba en esos casos.

—Ya estamos otra vez —murmuró mientras escribía _Las aventuras de David en la Tierra Estrecha. _Era curioso cómo había empezado aquello.

Cuando terminó la universidad consiguió entrar a trabajar en la revista _Travel Times. _Sabía que quería ser escritora, pero no estaba segura acerca de qué quería escribir. Su madre siempre había tenido la esperanza de que se dedicara al arte, pero Alice sabía que eso no era para ella.

La oportunidad se presentó cuando el jefe de redacción le pidió que hiciera un reportaje sobre la inauguración de un hotel en Hong Kong. El artículo fue aceptado casi sin modificaciones. Entonces, llena de dudas Alice le enseñó las acuarelas que había hecho del hotel y sus alrededores. La revista ilustró el artículo con sus dibujos y a los veintidós años Alice pasó a ser jefa de la sección de viajes.

La idea de hacer una serie de libros infantiles que tuvieran como protagonista a David, un muchacho de nuestros días que se trasladaba al pasado y vivía como un niño de otro siglo, se desarrolló gradualmente. Pero ya había terminado cuatro libros en los que tanto el texto como las ilustraciones eran obra suya. Uno estaba ambientado en Nueva York, otro en Londres, otro en París y otro en San Francisco. El éxito fue inmediato.

Las historias que Jasper contaba de Cape Cod habían despertado su interés por ambientar el siguiente libro allí. El personaje central sería un niño de la época de los peregrinos que crecía en Cape Cod, la Tierra Estrecha, como la llamaban los indios.

Al igual que todas las demás ideas que habían terminado convirtiéndose en libro, ésta no desaparecería. Hacía unos días habían ido a la biblioteca de Chatham a sacar libros sobre la historia de Cape Cod. Luego encontró unos viejos y polvorientos tomos en un armario del estudio de _Recuerda. _Así pues, aquella noche se disponía a leer, y pronto se encontró felizmente inmersa en la investigación.

A las ocho sonó el teléfono.

—¿Señora Whitlock?

No reconoció la voz.

—Sí —respondió con cautela.

—Señora Whitlock, soy Edward Masen. Rosalie Hale me ha dado su número. ¿Está el señor Whitlock?

¡Edward Masen! Alice reconoció el nombre.

—Mi esposo no se encuentra en casa —dijo—. Regresará mañana. Puede llamarlo a última hora de la tarde.

—Gracias. Perdone la molestia.

—No es ninguna molestia. Y lamento mucho lo de su esposa.

—Ha sido terrible, pero tengo la esperanza de que su esposo pueda ayudarme. Por si no fuera bastante doloroso haber perdido a Bella, ahora la policía actúa como si pensara que no fue un accidente.

Al cabo de pocos minutos llamó Jasper. Parecía preocupado.

—La familia de Kurt Potter está empeñada en que Susan vuelva a la cárcel. Saben que lo mató en defensa propia, pero admitirlo significa aceptar que no hicieron caso de las señales de advertencia.

Alice se dio cuenta de que Jasper se encontraba agotado. Sólo habían pasado tres días desde que iniciara sus vacaciones y ya estaba otra vez en el despacho. No tuvo valor para hablarle de la petición de Edward Masen. Al día siguiente, cuando regresara, le pediría que concertase una cita con él. Ella sabía muy bien lo que se sentía al ser interrogado por la policía sobre un trágico accidente.

Le aseguró a Jasper que tanto ella como Cynthia se encontraban perfectamente, que las dos lo echaban de menos y que estaba muy ocupada con las investigaciones para el nuevo libro.

Sin embargo, las llamadas de Edward Masen y de Jasper la habían desconcentrado, de modo que a las nueve apagó las luces y se fue a la planta de arriba.

Entró a mirar cómo dormía Cynthia y olfateó el aire.

Había un olor a moho en la habitación. ¿De dónde procedía? Abrió la ventana unos centímetros más. Una intensa brisa salada llenó la estancia. «Así está mejor», pensó.

No le resultó fácil conciliar el sueño. Volver a cruzar el paso a nivel le trajo vivos recuerdos del terrible accidente. Se acordaba de la luz de advertencia. Estaba segura de que la había mirado, era una cosa que hacía automáticamente, pero el sol era tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta de que estaba encendida. La primera indicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo fue la vibración causada por el tren que avanzaba hacia ellos. Luego oyó el alarido agudo y frenético del silbato.

Se le secó la garganta y la sangre desapareció de sus labios, pero al menos aquella vez no empezó a sudar ni a temblar. Finalmente cayó en un inquieto sopor.

A las dos se incorporó bruscamente. La niña estaba gritando y el sonido de un tren que se aproximaba retumbaba en la habitación.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Mary Higgins Clark.**

* * *

><p><strong>16<strong>

**5 de agosto**

Jasper Whitlock no podía vencer el presentimiento de que ocurría algo malo. Durmió intermitentemente y cada vez que despertaba era con la sensación de haber tenido un sueño vago e inquietante, pero no recordaba qué ocurría en él.

A las seis, cuando la aurora comenzaba a iluminar el East River, izó la sábana a un lado y se levantó. Se preparó un café y se lo llevó a la terraza deseando que fueran las siete y media para poder llamar a Alice.

Esperaría hasta esa hora, pues la niña ya dormía hasta pasadas las siete.

Una sonrisa afloró a sus labios al pensar en Alice y Cynthia. Su familia. El milagro del nacimiento de Cynthia, hacía tres meses. Por fin el dolor por la pérdida de Jacks empezaba a difuminarse para los dos.

Un año antes, por aquella época, estaba en Cape Cod solo y no habría dado un centavo por la supervivencia de su matrimonio. Había hablado con un consejero matrimonial y éste le había dicho que la muerte de un hijo era causa frecuente de ruptura matrimonial, pues los padres sentían tanto dolor que no podían vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Jasper había empezado a pensar que tal vez sería mejor para los dos volver a empezar por separado. Y entonces Alice llamó por teléfono y Jasper vio con claridad que quería salvar su matrimonio.

El embarazo de Alice se desarrolló con normalidad. Llegado el momento, Jasper la acompañó en la sala de partos. Tenía intensos dolores pero todo iba perfectamente. En un momento dado, oyeron que una mujer gritaba en otra sala y un dramático cambio se operó en Alice. Palideció, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se los tapó con las manos.

—No..., no... Ayúdame, por favor —gritó temblando y sollozando. La tensión de su cuerpo hizo que las contracciones fuesen más intensas y el parto más difícil.

Cuando por fin nació Cynthia y el médico la depositó en los brazos de su madre , incomprensiblemente ésta la rechazó.

—Quiero a Jacks —sollozaba—. Quiero a Jacks.

Jasper cogió a la niña y la apretó contra su cuello, susurrándole:

—Tranquila, Cynthia. Te queremos, Cynthia. —Lo repetía como si temiera que la niña hubiera comprendido las palabras de su madre.

Luego Alice le dijo:

—Cuando me la dieron fue como si reviviese el momento en que cogí a Jacks después del accidente.

Por primera vez me di cuenta de lo que sentí entonces. Así empezó lo que los médicos llamaban trastorno por estrés postraumático. El primer mes fue muy difícil.

Cynthia era propensa a los cólicos y se pasaba las horas llorando. Tenían una niñera las veinticuatro horas del día. Pero una tarde, mientras la niñera estaba haciendo un recado, la pequeña empezó a chillar. Cuando Jasper llegó a casa encontró a Alice pálida y temblorosa, sentada en el suelo junto a la cuna con los dedos metidos en los oídos. Pero milagrosamente, un cambio en la fórmula del biberón convirtió a Cynthia en una niña alegre y los ataques de ansiedad de Alice casi desaparecieron.

«No debería haberla dejado sola tan pronto —pensó Jasper—. Al menos debería haber insistido en que la niñera se quedara a dormir.»

A las siete ya no pudo esperar más y llamó a Cape Cod.

El sonido de la voz de Alice lo alivió.

—¿La princesa te ha despertado temprano, cariño?

—Un poco. Pero me gusta.

Jasper creyó advertir un tono extraño en la voz de su esposa. Sin embargo, decidió no preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pues ella detestaba sentirse vigilada.

—Cogeré el vuelo de las cuatro. ¿Quieres dejar a Cynthia con Lillian mientras salimos a cenar?

Ella vaciló. ¿Qué ocurría? Pero enseguida Alice dijo:

—Estupendo. Jasper...

—¿Qué, cariño?

—Nada. Que te echo de menos.

Cuando colgó, Jasper llamó a la compañía de aviación.

—¿Hay plaza en algún vuelo anterior? —preguntó.

Saldría del juzgado antes de las doce. A lo mejor podía coger el vuelo de la una y media.

Pasaba algo malo y lo peor era que Alice no quería decírselo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey! ¿Cómo van? Espero que bien :P<strong>

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	18. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Mary Higgins Clark.**

* * *

><p><strong>17<strong>

La agencia inmobiliaria de Rosalie Hale estaba en la calle principal de Chatham. «La ubicación es lo más importante», pensaba ésta mientras un transeúnte se detenía a mirar las fotografías que había hecho de las casas disponibles. Desde que se había trasladado a esa calle entraban más personas a preguntar por las propiedades en venta o alquiler y poco a poco aprendió a convertir tales expresiones de incipiente interés en un excelente porcentaje de operaciones concretadas.

Aquel verano había puesto a prueba una nueva artimaña comercial. Había encargado fotografías aéreas de las casas situadas en puntos especialmente atractivos. Una de ellas era _Recuerda. _Al llegar al trabajo aquella mañana, a eso de las diez, su ayudante, Marge Salem, le dijo que ya se habían interesado por ella dos personas.

—Esa foto aérea es verdaderamente impresionante. ¿No crees que nos equivocamos alquilándosela a los Whitlock sin que nos autorizaran a enseñarla mientras estuvieran allí? —preguntó Marge.

—No había otro remedio —dijo Rosalie con tono cortante—. Jasper Whitlock no es de los que les da igual que un montón de gente se pasee por la casa que ha alquilado, y lo que ha pagado no es poco. Pero no vamos a perder la venta. Tengo la corazonada de que los Whitlock acabarán comprando la casa.

—Yo pensaba que preferirían Harwich Port. De allí era su familia y allí solían veranear.

—Sí, pero a Jasper siempre le ha gustado Chatham. Y no es de los que dejan escapar una oportunidad cuando la tienen delante. También prefiere ser propietario de la casa en lugar de un simple inquilino. Me parece que se arrepiente de no haber comprado la casa de la familia cuando su madre la vendió. Si su mujer se encuentra a gusto, me parece que tenemos cliente. Ya verás. —Sonrió a Marge—. Y, si por casualidad no se la queda, a Edward Masen le encanta. Cuando las cosas vuelvan a su cauce, pensará otra vez en cambiar de casa. No creo que quiera quedarse con la de Bella.

El agradable rostro de Marge adquirió una expresión grave. Tenía cincuenta años y había sido ama de casa hasta que empezó a trabajar con Rosalie a comienzos del verano y descubrió que le encantaba el negocio inmobiliario. También le encantaban los chismes y, como decía Rosalie bromeando, parecía que los olía.

—Corren muchos rumores sobre Edward Masen.

Rosalie hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano.

—¿Por qué no dejan en paz a ese pobre hombre? Si su esposa no hubiera cobrado ese fondo fiduciario todo el mundo lloraría con él. Eso es lo malo de la gente de por aquí. Por principio, no les gusta que el dinero de una familia vaya a parar a un extraño.

—Y que lo digas —confirmó Marge asintiendo con la cabeza.

El tintineo de la campana situada sobre la puerta principal, que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente potencial, las interrumpió. Estuvieron ocupadas toda la mañana. A la una, Rosalie se levantó, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y salió con los labios recién pintados y el cabello pulcramente peinado.

Marge la observó. Rosalie llevaba sandalias y un vestido de lino blanco que contrastaba con los brazos y las piernas bronceados. Llevaba el cabello rubio oscuro con mechas sujeto con una diadema.

—Por si no te lo había dicho, estás fantástica —dijo Marge—. Evidentemente, esto de estar prometida te favorece.

Rosalie movió el dedo anular y el gran solitario centelleó.

—Estoy de acuerdo. He quedado con John en el Impudent Oyster para almorzar. Encárgate de defender el fuerte.

Cuando una hora después estuvo de regreso, Marge le dijo:

—Has tenido un montón de llamadas. La más importante es la de encima.

Era el detective Emmett McCarthy. Tenía que hablar con la señorita Hale lo antes posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! siento tener mis historias tan atrasadas, es que como es semana santa estoy muy atareada xD pero poco a poco iré actualizando. <strong>

**_Mi vida sin ti _está en proceso ;P y a _Alice y el falso galán _le falta muy poquito, puede que hoy tarde (muy tarde) esté listo. Gracias por su comprension =)**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>18<strong>

A media mañana Alice empezó a convencerse de que el miedo que la había hecho despertar en plena noche había sido un sueño muy real. Cogió a Cynthia en brazos, salió de la casa y se encaminó al borde del acantilado. El cielo era de un azul intenso y se reflejaba en el agua que rompía suavemente contra la orilla. La marea estaba baja y la larga franja de playa, tranquila.

«Aun cuando no estuviera frente al mar sería una casa maravillosa», pensó. Durante los numerosos años en que la propiedad había estado abandonada, las acacias y los robles habían crecido libremente. Las copas cargadas de hojas armonizaban con la aterciopelada frondosidad de los pinos.

Pensó en la exuberancia del verano. Entonces observó que aquí y allá se veían hojas teñidas de herrumbre. «En otoño también debe de ser un lugar magnífico», reflexionó.

Su padre había muerto cuando su hermano Jack tenía once años y ella tan sólo tres. Para su madre la educación de los hijos era más importante que una casa, y había invertido todo lo que podía ahorrar de su sueldo de enfermera jefe del hospital Bellevue en enviarlos a los dos a la Universidad de Georgetown. Aún seguía viviendo en el piso de dos dormitorios en que habían crecido Jack y Alice.

Alice siempre había querido vivir en una casa. De pequeña solía dibujar la que tendría algún día. Y era muy parecida a _Recuerda. _La que Jasper y ella habían comprado en Rye le encantaba, pero después de la muerte de Jacks le traía demasiados recuerdos.

—Vivir en Manhattan está bien —le dijo a Cynthia en voz alta—. Papá tarda diez minutos en llegar del trabajo. La abuela puede hacer de niñera y yo soy eminentemente urbana. Pero la familia de papá siempre ha vivido en Cape Cod. Eran de los primeros colonos. Podría ser fantástico tener esta casa para los veranos, las vacaciones y los puentes. ¿Qué te parece? —La niña volvió la cabeza y juntas contemplaron la casa que se alzaba a sus espaldas—. Todavía queda mucho por hacer —prosiguió Alice—. Pero sería divertido restaurarla para que quede tal como era antes. Supongo que el hecho de que estuviéramos las dos solas ha sido la causa de que el sueño me pareciera tan real. ¿No crees? —Cynthia se revolvió con impaciencia y empezó a hacer muecas—. Bueno, bueno, ya te estás cansando —dijo Alice—. ¡Qué mal genio tienes! —Echó a andar hacia la casa y a medio camino se detuvo y se puso a estudiarla de nuevo—. Tiene un fantástico aire protector, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

De repente se sintió animada, esperanzada. Jasper llegaría aquella tarde y las vacaciones volverían a encarrilarse. Salvo que...

«Salvo que decida representar a Edward Masen —pensó—. Jasper nunca hace nada a medias. Le ocuparía mucho tiempo. De todas formas, espero que lo haga.»

Se acordó del terror que sintió cuando, dos semanas después del funeral de Jacks, Jasper recibió una llamada telefónica. El ayudante del fiscal del distrito estaba considerando la posibilidad de procesar a Alice por imprudencia temeraria con resultado de homicidio involuntario.

—_Ha dicho que tienes un par de multas por exceso de velocidad y que cree que puede demostrar que te saltaste la señal de advertencia del paso a nivel porque pretendías correr más que el tren_. —Jasper tenía un airesombrío—. _No te preocupes, cariño, no llegará a nada._

El fiscal del distrito se echó atrás cuando Jasper presentó una abultada lista de accidentes fatales en ese mismo paso.

Rosalie les había dicho que uno de los motivos por los que Edward Masen recibía tantas críticas era que alguna gente decía que debería haber estado informado de la tormenta.

«Me da igual que pierda parte de las vacaciones. Masen necesita ayuda igual que yo la necesité entonces», pensó Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Aixx…pobrecita Alice, con lo mal que lo estaría pasando con la muerte de Jacks y encima querían procesarla…menos mal de Jasper! xD<strong>

**Hasta pronto,**

**Christina.**


	20. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>19<strong>

La casa de verano que tenían los Swan en Osterville no era visible desde la carretera. Mientras recorría el sendero de entrada, el detective Emmett McCarthy observó el cuidado césped y los primorosos macizos de flores. «Impresionante —pensó—. Una verdadera fortuna, pero viene de antiguo. Nada ostentoso.»

Se detuvo delante de la casa. Era una antigua mansión victoriana con un amplio porche y celosías. Las tablas sin pintar se habían vuelto de un gris apagado, pero los porticones y los marcos de las ventanas relucían con un blanco níveo a la luz del sol de la tarde.

Al llamar aquella mañana para concertar una entrevista, le sorprendió levemente la rapidez con que el padre de Bella accedió a verlo.

—¿Quiere venir hoy mismo, detective McCarthy? Esta tarde pensábamos ir a jugar al golf, pero eso podemos hacerlo cualquier día.

No era la reacción que Emmett esperaba. Los Swan no tenían fama de gente accesible. Se imaginaba que iba a recibir una respuesta poco cordial, que le iban a exigir que explicara para qué quería verlos.

«Interesante», pensó.

Una criada lo acompañó a la galería trasera, donde

Charlie y Renée Swan estaban sentados en sendos sillones de mimbre con vistosos almohadones, tomando té con hielo. En el funeral le había dado la impresión de que eran personas frías. Las únicas lágrimas que había visto verter por Isabella Swan Masen eran las de su marido. Al mirar a la pareja que tenía delante se avergonzó de lo equivocado que había estado. Los rostros aristocráticos de aquellos padres estaban visiblemente tensos y reflejaban tristeza.

Lo saludaron con discreción y le ofrecieron té con hielo o lo que le apeteciera beber. Nada más oír su negativa, Charlie Swan fue directamente al grano.

—No ha venido usted para darnos el pésame, ¿verdad?

Emmett había elegido una silla. Se inclinó hacia adelante con las manos entrelazadas, hábito que sus colegas habrían reconocido como la postura que adoptaba inconscientemente cuando tenía la sensación de que se encontraba ante una pista importante.

—Sí que quiero darles el pésame, pero tiene razón, señor Swan, no es ése el motivo por el que he venido. Voy a ser un poco brusco. No estoy convencido de que la muerte de su hija fuera un accidente, y hasta que me convenza voy a ir a ver a mucha gente y a hacer muchas preguntas.

Fue como si hubieran sufrido una descarga eléctrica.

El letargo desapareció de sus rostros. Charlie Swan miró a su mujer.

—Renée, ya te había dicho...

—Yo no quería creer... —respondió ella asintiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que no quería creer, señora Swan? —preguntó Emmett de inmediato.

Le explicaron los motivos que tenían para sospechar de su yerno, pero McCarthy los encontró decepcionantes.

—Comprendo lo que representa para ustedes no encontrar ninguna foto de su hija en su propia casa —dijo—, pero, según mi experiencia, cuando ocurre una tragedia de este tipo la gente reacciona de maneras muy distintas. Algunos sacan todas las fotos que encuentran de la persona desaparecida mientras que otros guardan e incluso destruyen las fotos y recuerdos, regalan la ropa, venden el coche del fallecido, e incluso cambian de casa. Es casi como si creyeran que quitando de en medio cualquier cosa que les traiga recuerdos podrán superar más fácilmente el dolor. —Probó una vía distinta—. Ustedes conocieron a Scott Covey cuando ya estaba casado con su hija. Puesto que era un desconocido, debieron de sentirse algo inquietos. ¿Por casualidad investigaron su pasado?

Charlie Swan asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. No fue una investigación muy minuciosa, pero todo lo que nos había dicho era cierto. Nació y creció en Columbus, Ohio. Su padre y su madrastra se trasladaron a California. El fue a la Universidad de Kansas, pero lo dejó antes de licenciarse. Intentó abrirse camino como actor, sin embargo no llegó muy lejos y acabó trabajando como gerente de un par de pequeñas compañías teatrales. Así lo conoció Bella el año pasado. —Sonrió con tristeza—. Bella insinuó que tenía rentas, pero creo que sólo lo hacía para tranquilizarnos.

—Comprendo. —Emmett se puso de pie—. Seré franco con ustedes. Hasta ahora todo lo que me han contado encaja. Su hija estaba loca por Masen y, desde luego, él actuaba como si estuviera enamorado de ella. Pensaban hacer un viaje a Hawai y ella les dijo a varias personas que antes de ir estaba decidida a convertirse en una buena submarinista. Quería hacer todo lo que él hiciera. Masen es muy buen nadador, pero nunca había llevado un barco antes de conocerla a ella. Según la predicción, la tormenta no se esperaba hasta medianoche. En realidad, la experimentada era ella, por lo tanto debería haber puesto la radio para saber cómo evolucionaba el tiempo.

—¿Significa eso que abandona la investigación? —preguntó el señor Swan.

—No. Significa sencillamente que, aparte de los factores evidentes de que Bella era una joven rica y llevaba casada muy poco tiempo con Edward Masen, no tengo nada en qué basarme.

—Ya. Bueno, gracias por informarnos. Lo acompaño.

Habían llegado a la puerta de la galería cuando Renée lo llamó:

—Señor McCarthy. —Tanto Emmett como Charlie se volvieron—. Una cosa más. Ya sé que el cadáver de nuestra hija se encontraba en pésimo estado debido al tiempo que estuvo por el agua y a los efectos de los peces carroñeros.

—Eso me temo —confirmó Emmett.

—Renée, querida, ¿por qué te torturas? —protestó su marido.

—No, déjame hablar. Señor McCarthy, en la mano derecha, ¿le faltaban los dedos o estaban intactos?

Emmett vaciló.

—Una mano estaba mutilada y la otra no. Me parece que la que estaba mal era la derecha, pero tendría que volver a mirar las fotos de la autopsia. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Porque mi hija siempre llevaba una esmeralda muy valiosa en el anular de la mano derecha. Desde que mi madre le regaló el anillo Bella jamás se lo quitaba.

Le preguntamos por él a Edward, ya que se trataba de una reliquia de la familia y, si se había encontrado, queríamos recuperarlo, pero más o menos nos vino a decir que tenía la mano mutilada y que el anillo había desaparecido.

—Los llamaré antes de una hora —dijo Emmett.

Una vez en su despacho, Emmett estudió las fotos de la autopsia durante largos minutos antes de llamar a los Swan.

Le faltaban las puntas de todos los dedos de las manos. En el anular de la mano izquierda llevaba el anillo de boda, pero el de la mano derecha estaba

prácticamente roído hasta el hueso. Emmett se preguntó qué habría atraído a los peces carroñeros.

No había ni rastro del anillo de esmeraldas.

Cuando llamó a los Swan, Emmett procuró no sacar conclusiones. Le dijo a Charlie Swan que el anular de la mano derecha de su hija había sufrido un grave traumatismo y el anillo no estaba.

—¿Sabe usted si le venía flojo o apretado? —preguntó.

—Se le había quedado más bien pequeño —respondió Swan, y tras una pausa agregó—: ¿Adonde quiere ir a parar?

—A ningún sitio, señor Swan. Es simplemente una circunstancia más a considerar. Nos mantendremos en comunicación.

Al colgar, Emmett pensó en lo que acababan de decirle.

¿Podía ser aquello la pista que estaba buscando? «Me juego lo que haga falta a que Masen le arrancó el anillo y luego se alejó a toda prisa de la pobre chica. Si tenía el dedo magullado, debía de haber sangre cerca de la superficie, y eso fue lo que atrajo a los peces carroñeros.»


	21. Chapter 20 & 21

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>

**6 de agosto**

—Rosalie me debe una —murmuró Jasper mientras miraba por la ventana de la cocina y veía que entraba un coche en la finca.

Dejaron a Jessica, la señora de la limpieza que había mandado Elaine, haciendo su trabajo, cogieron una cesta con algo de comida y se fueron a la playa. A las dos subieron para que Jasper recibiera a Edward Masen tal como habían quedado.

Jasper se había duchado y se había puesto unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta; Alice, en cambio, todavía llevaba puesto el bañador y el pareo cuando oyeron llegar el coche de Masen.

—Me alegro de que haya llegado —le dijo Alice a Jasper—. Mientras conversáis dormiré una siesta con Cynthia. Quiero estar fresca cuando conozca a todos tus viejos amigos.

Rosalie iba a dar una cena informal en su casa en honor de los Whitlock y había invitado a algunas de las amistades de Jasper en Cape Cod. Éste la cogió por la muñeca y dijo:

—Cuando te digan que eres muy afortunada, haz el favor de no llevarles la contraria.

—¡Oh, Jasper!

Sonó el timbre. Alice echó un vistazo al fogón. Imposible coger el biberón de Cynthia y estar fuera de la cocina antes de que entrara Edward Masen. Sentía curiosidad por conocer al hombre con quien tanto se identificaba, pero también quería mantenerse al margen por si, por algún motivo, Jasper decidía no representarlo. Sin embargo, la curiosidad fue más fuerte y decidió quedarse.

Jasper se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la puerta.

El saludo que le dedicó a Edward era cordial pero circunspecto.

Alice se quedó mirando fijamente a Masen. No era de extrañar que Bella se enamorara de él, pensó de inmediato. Era un hombre asombrosamente atractivo.

Tenía unos rasgos fuertes pero armoniosos, su cabello era ondulado y rubio oscuro, y lo llevaba corto; estaba muy moreno. A pesar de que era delgado, sus anchas espaldas daban un toque de vigorosidad a su cuerpo. No obstante, cuando Jasper se lo presentó, lo que más la impresionó fueron sus ojos. Eran de un intenso color avellana; pero no fue sólo esto lo que la fascinó, sino que vio en ellos la misma angustia que veía en sus propios ojos cuando se miraba al espejo después de la muerte de Jacks.

«Apuesto mi vida a que es inocente», concluyó. Sostenía a Cynthia con el brazo derecho, de modo que, sonriendo, se cambió a la niña de brazo y le alargó la mano.

—Me alegro de conocerlo... —dijo, y luego vaciló.

Tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que ella y era amigo de una de las mejores amigas de Jasper, de manera que ¿cómo debía tratarlo? De usted sonaba demasiado formal—. Edward —decidió, y cogió el biberón de la niña—. Y ahora Cynthia y yo os dejamos hablar.

—Volvió a vacilar. Era imposible pasar por alto el motivo por el que estaba allí—. Ya sé que te lo dije por teléfono la otra noche, pero lamento mucho lo de tu mujer.

—Gracias. —La voz de Masen era grave, profunda y musical, de ésas que inspiran confianza, pensó Alice.

Al parecer, Cynthia no tenía intención de dormirse.

Cuando Alice la acostó, empezó a gritar, a dar manotazos al biberón y a quitarse la sábana de encima a patadas.

—A lo mejor te apunto en una agencia de adopciones —la amenazó Alice con una sonrisa, y se quedó observando la antigua cunita balancín—. Qué raro.

Sobre la cama individual de la habitación había dos almohadas. Puso una en la cuna, depositó sobre ella a la protestona Cynthia y la tapó con el ligero edredón.

Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a mecer la cuna. Las protestas de Cynthia fueron acallándose y al cabo de unos minutos se le cerraron los ojos.

Alice también tenía sueño. «Antes de acostarme debería quitarme este traje de baño —pensó—. Pero está completamente seco, de manera que, ¿qué más da?» Se tumbó y se cubrió con la manta de ganchillo que había doblada a los pies de la cama. Cynthia gimoteó.

—Bueno, bueno —murmuró Alice alargando la mano para mecer suavemente la cuna.

Cuando un ruido de pasos ligeros la despertó, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Al abrir los ojos pensó que debía de haberlo soñado porque no había nadie. Sin embargo, hacía fresco en la habitación. La ventana estaba abierta y debía de haberse levantado un poco de aire. Parpadeó y miró hacia el interior de la cuna. Cynthia dormía apaciblemente.

«No te quejarás de las atenciones que recibes —pensó—. Hasta dormida estoy pendiente de ti.»

La cunita oscilaba de un lado a otro.

* * *

><p><strong>21<strong>

—Es una casa fantástica —dijo Edward Masen mientras seguía a Jasper hasta el estudio—. Mi mujer y yo vinimos a verla unos días antes de que muriera. Pensaba hacer una oferta pero, como buena hija de estas tierras, no quería dar la impresión de que le interesaba.

—Sí, Rosalie me lo ha contado. —Jasper señaló uno de los deteriorados butacones que había junto al ventanal y se sentó en el otro—. No hace falta decir que los muebles son todos usados.

Masen sonrió levemente.

—Bella tenía pensado ir a tiendas de antigüedades y devolverles a las habitaciones el aspecto que tenían a principios del siglo XVIII —dijo—. El verano pasado trabajó un tiempo con un diseñador de interiores. Estaba entusiasmada con la idea de arreglar ella sola esta casa tan grande. —Hizo una pausa y agregó—: Será mejor que vaya al grano. En primer lugar, gracias por recibirme. Ya sé que está de vacaciones y que no lo habría hecho si Rosalie no se lo hubiera pedido.

—Eso es cierto. Rosalie es una vieja amiga y evidentemente piensa que necesitas ayuda.

Masen levantó las manos en un gesto que indicaba impotencia.

—Señor Whitlock...

—Jasper.

—Jasper, comprendo por qué la gente habla tanto. Yo soy un desconocido y Bella era rica. Pero juro sobre la Biblia que yo no tenía ni idea de que tuviera tanto dinero. Bella era muy insegura y a veces muy reservada. Ella me quería, pero acababa de empezar a darse cuenta de cuánto la quería yo. Tenía una imagen terrible de sí misma. Temía que la gente sólo se relacionase con ella por su familia y su dinero.

—¿Por qué tenía tan mala imagen de sí misma? Una expresión de amargura apareció en el rostro de Masen.

—Por culpa de su dichosa familia, que siempre la despreciaba —respondió—. Para empezar, sus padres no querían tenerla, y cuando nació intentaron convertirla en una copia idéntica de sus hermanas. Su abuela era la única excepción. Ella comprendía a Bella, pero por desgracia era una inválida y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Florida. Bella me contó que su abuela le dejó un fondo en fideicomiso de un millón de dólares y que hace tres años, a los veintiuno, lo heredó. Me dijo que había pagado seiscientos mil dólares por la casa, que vivía de lo que quedaba y que no heredaría nada más hasta que tuviera treinta y cinco años. Para cualquiera, era rica, pero yo tenía entendido que si a ella le sucedía algo lo que quedara del fondo volvería al patrimonio de su abuela. Sí, he heredado la casa, pero no pensaba que aparte de eso tuviera más de un par de cientos de miles de dólares. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que había cobrado ya cinco millones de dólares.

Jasper entrelazó los dedos, levantó la vista al techo y como si pensara en voz alta, dijo:

—Aunque sólo hubiera tenido el dinero que te dijo, la gente encontraría motivos para afirmar que, para haber estado casado tres meses, las cosas no te fueron nada mal. —Volvió a mirar a Masen y disparó la siguiente pregunta—: ¿Sabía alguien más que tu mujer no te había informado totalmente acerca de su situación económica?

—No lo sé.

—¿No tenía ninguna amiga íntima que fuera su confidente?

—No, Bella no tenía lo que se suele llamar amigos íntimos.

—¿Aprobaban sus padres vuestro matrimonio?

—No lo supieron hasta que ya estábamos casados. Fue decisión de Bella. Quería una boda discreta en el ayuntamiento, una luna de miel en Canadá y luego una fiesta en casa cuando volviéramos. Sé que sus padres se quedaron de una pieza, y no me extraña. Es posible que les contara que yo ignoraba a cuánto ascendía su patrimonio. En cierto modo, por mucho que hiciera para contrariarlos, deseaba desesperadamente su aprobación.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

—Por teléfono me has dicho que un detective te ha ido a preguntar por un anillo de la familia.

Edward Masen miró directamente a Jasper.

—Sí, era un anillo de esmeraldas, una reliquia de la familia, según creo. Recuerdo perfectamente que Bella lo llevaba puesto cuando estábamos en el barco. Lo único que se me ocurre es que tal vez esa mañana decidió cambiárselo a la mano izquierda. Al revisar sus cosas en casa, encontré su anillo de prometida en un cajón. El anillo de boda era un aro estrecho de oro. Siempre llevaba el anillo de prometida y el de boda juntos. —Se mordió el labio—. El de esmeraldas se le había quedado pequeño hasta el punto de que le cortaba la circulación. Esa mañana Bella estuvo tirando de él. Antes de salir a hacer la compra le dije que si quería quitárselo primero se pusiera jabón o algún tipo de grasa. Le salían morados con mucha facilidad. Cuando regresé nos fuimos enseguida y no se me ocurrió preguntarle, y ella tampoco dijo nada. Pero Bella tenía como una superstición con ese anillo. No iba a ningún sitio sin él. Supongo que cuando identifiqué el cadáver y me di cuenta de que no llevaba el anillo me imaginé que era porque tenía la mano derecha mutilada. —De repente contrajo el rostro y se llevó la mano a la boca para sofocar los sollozos que sacudían sus hombros—. Nadie puede entenderlo. Estábamos allí abajo, nadando uno al lado del otro, mirando cómo pasaba un banco de percas rayadas, el agua totalmente en calma y transparente. La expresión de sus ojos era de felicidad, como un niño en un parque de atracciones. Y de repente, en un segundo, todo cambió. —Ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Jasper estudió a Edward.

—Continúa —dijo.

—El agua se puso gris y se agitó. Me di cuenta de que a Bella le entraba el pánico. Le cogí la mano y se la puse en mi cinturón. Ella sabía que quería decir que no me soltara. Me dirigí hacia el barco, pero estaba muy lejos. El ancla debió de moverse por culpa de la corriente. No avanzábamos, de manera que Bella se soltó y empezó a nadar a mi lado. Comprendí que pensaba que llegaríamos antes si los dos nadábamos. Y entonces, justo cuando emergíamos, vino una ola enorme y ella desapareció. Desapareció. —Apartó las manos del rostro y exclamó—: ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo puede ocurrírsele a alguien que dejé morir a mi mujer deliberadamente? Me obsesiono pensando que tendría que haber sido capaz de salvarla. Fue culpa mía por no poder encontrarla, pero Dios sabe que lo intenté.

Jasper se enderezó. Recordó la noche del día en que Jacks había muerto, cuando Alice, apenas consciente bajo los efectos de los sedantes, sin parar de sollozar, repetía: _«Ha sido culpa mía. Ha sido culpa mía...»_ Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Edward Masen.

—Te representaré Edward —dijo—. E intenta serenarte. Lo superarás. Todo se arreglará.

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Cómo lo llevan? ¿Les gustó?<strong>

**Le dedico estos capis a mi fiel lectora Romy, gracias nena por tu apoyo. No sé qué haría sin ti! xD besos**

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>22<strong>

Lillian llegó a las siete para quedarse con Cynthia. Saludó a Alice y de inmediato se arrodilló delante del capazo que había instalado Jasper en la cocina.

—Hola, Cynthia —dijo Lillian alegremente—. ¿Has ido a la playa hoy?

Cynthia miró a su visitante, complacida.

—Tendrías que haberla visto metida en un charco que había en la arena —dijo Alice—. Cuando la saqué se puso a gritar. Descuida, que cuando no esté satisfecha te lo hará saber.

Lillian sonrió brevemente.

—Eso decía mi madre de mí.

Alice sabía que Rosalie se iba a casar con el padre de Lillian, pero ignoraba si éste estaba divorciado o era viudo. Le pareció que Lillian la estaba invitando a que se lo preguntase.

—Cuéntame cosas de tu madre —le pidió—. Ya veo que supo criar a una buena hija.

—Murió cuando yo tenía doce años —respondió Lillian con voz desprovista de emoción.

—Qué lástima. —Alice estuvo a punto de decir que era una suerte que Rosalie fuera a convertirse en la nueva madre de Lillian, pero sospechó que ella no era de la misma opinión. Recordó que en otros tiempos a su hermano Jack no le hacía ninguna gracia que su madre saliera con otros hombres. Había uno, un médico, que le gustaba mucho. Cada vez que llamaba por teléfono, Jack gritaba:

—_Es Stanley Beamish, mamá_. —Stanley Beamish era un personaje repelente de una serie de televisión, afortunadamente de poca duración, que se emitía cuando eran pequeños.

Su madre susurraba:

_—¡Se llama Roger!_ —Pero en sus labios había una sonrisa cuando cogía el teléfono. Entonces Jack se ponía a agitar los brazos imitando a Stanley Beamish, que era capaz de volar.

Roger no duró mucho como posible padrastro. «Era buen hombre —pensó Alice—. Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez mamá habría sido mucho más feliz si hubiera plantado cara a mi hermano en vez de decirle a Roger que no saldría bien. A lo mejor tengo oportunidad de hablar un poco con Lillian este mes. Podría servirle de ayuda.»

—Ya es hora de que la princesa se prepare para acostarse —dijo—. Te he dejado una lista de teléfonos por si pasa algo: policía, bomberos, ambulancia. Y el número de Rosalie.

—Ése me lo sé. —Lillian se levantó—. ¿Puedo coger a Cynthia?

—Claro. Me parece muy bien.

Con la niña en brazos, Lillian parecía más segura.

—Está muy guapa, señora Whitlock —dijo.

—Gracias. —Alice se sintió muy halagada por el cumplido. Se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco nerviosa ante la perspectiva de conocer a los amigos de Jasper.

Ella no era tan espectacular como las modelos con las que había salido en otros tiempos y a quienes solía llevar a Cape Cod. Y, lo que era mucho más importante, sabía que debía ser objeto de especulaciones. Todo el mundo conocía la historia. La mujer de Jasper, que cruzó el paso a nivel con el coche y fue responsable de la muerte de su hijo. La mujer de Jasper, que no lo acompañó el año anterior durante el mes que pasó en Cape Cod.

«Me van a repasar de arriba abajo», pensó.

Después de varios intentos frustrados, decidió ponerse un mono de seda cruda azul verdoso con un cinturón azul y blanco de cordón entretejido y sandalias blancas.

—¿Por qué no acostamos a Cynthia antes de que me vaya? —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera—. El televisor está en esta sala, pero me gustaría que tuvieras el interfono con el volumen alto y que cada media hora o así le echases un vistazo a Cynthia. Suele destaparse fácilmente. Además, la señora de la limpieza ha puesto a lavar los dos pijamas y la secadora todavía no está instalada.

—¿Ha venido Lauren Mallory? —preguntó Lillian con aparente incredulidad.

—No. Esta mujer se llama Jessieca. Vendrá una vez a la semana. ¿Por qué?

Estaban en lo alto de la escalera. Alice se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a Lillian. Ésta se sonrojó.

—No, por nada. Lo siento. Sabía que Rosalie le iba a sugerir a otra persona.

Alice cogió a Cynthia.

—Su padre querrá darle las buenas noches. —Entró en el dormitorio principal. Jasper acababa de ponerse la americana de lino azul marino—. Una de tus admiradoras más jóvenes desea rendirte homenaje —dijo Alice.

Jasper besó a su hija.

—Nada de irse a dormir tarde, tesoro. Y no le des guerra a Lillian. —La ternura de su rostro desmentía el tono autoritario. Alice sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Jasper estaba loco por Jacks. Si le ocurría algo a Cynthia...

«¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en esas cosas?», se dijo furiosa, y se obligó a comentar con voz burlona:

—Tu hija considera que estás guapísimo y quiere saber si te estás poniendo de punta en blanco para tus ex novias.

—Nada de eso. —Jasper la miró de reojo—. Yo sólo tengo una novia. No —se corrigió—, dos novias. —Y dirigiéndose a la niña, agregó—: Cynthia, dile a tu madre que está muy provocativa y que no la cambiaría por nadie.

Riendo, Alice llevó a la niña a su cuarto. Lillian estaba junto a la cuna con la cabeza inclinada como si tratara de oír algo.

—¿No tiene una sensación extraña en esta habitación, señora Whitlock? —preguntó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo siento. No sé qué quiero decir. —Lillian parecía avergonzada—. No me haga caso, soy una tonta. Que lo pasen muy bien. Le prometo que Cynthia estará perfectamente y que si ocurre algo los llamaré de inmediato. Además, Rosalie vive a menos de tres kilómetros de aquí.

Alice se detuvo un momento. ¿Había algo raro en aquella habitación? ¿Acaso ella no lo había notado también? Luego, sacudiendo la cabeza ante sus propias manías, depositó a Cynthia en la cuna y le metió el chupete en la boca antes de que pudiera protestar.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmm…qué ocurrirá en ésa habitación? :0 o.o<strong>

**Ah! Quería comentarles una cosa, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero en esta historia Rosalie y Emmett no están juntos, están casados o prometidos con otros. Lo he hecho para que así ambos puedan tener más protagonismo en esta historia. De lo contrario, serian personajes más secundarios. **

**Saludos,**

**Christina. :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>23<strong>

Rosalie vivía cerca del Chatham Bars Inn, en una casa típica de la zona; databa de 1780 y originalmente había sido una cabaña. A lo largo de los años la habían ido ampliando y reformando hasta conseguir un aspecto que no desentonaba en absoluto con sus impresionantes vecinas.

A las siete en punto hizo una última inspección rápida. La casa estaba resplandeciente. Las toallitas de las invitadas estaban en el tocador, el vino se estaba enfriando y la mesa se hallaba dispuesta. Ella misma había preparado la ensalada de langosta, lo cual había supuesto una tarea larga y fatigosa; el resto del bufé lo había encargado fuera. Esperaba a unas veinte personas en total y había contratado a un camarero para servir y a otro para atender el bar. John se había ofrecido para hacerse cargo de las bebidas, pero Rosalie no aceptó.

—Tú eres el anfitrión, ¿no?

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

«Rosalie siempre consigue lo que quiere», pensó ella, pues sabía lo que iba a decir John antes de que lo dijera.

—Rosalie siempre consigue lo que quiere —dijo John, y soltó una carcajada. Era un hombre corpulento de modales pausados. Tenía cincuenta y tres años y su cabello ralo era ya completamente blanco. Su rostro redondo resultaba franco y agradable—. Ven aquí, cariño.

—John, no me despeines.

—A mí me gustas despeinada, pero no lo haré. Sólo quiero darte un regalito de anfitriona.

Rosalie cogió el paquetito.

—Qué amable eres, John. ¿Qué es?

—Un frasco de aceitunas, ¿qué va a ser? Ábrelo.

Era un frasco de aceitunas, pero parecía que dentro sólo había papel de seda azul.

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó Rosalie mientras desenroscaba la tapa del bote y metía los dedos dentro para tirar del papel.

—Con cuidado —le advirtió él—. Esas aceitunas son muy caras.

Sostuvo el papel en una mano y lo abrió con la otra.

Dentro había unos pendientes de ónice en forma de media luna bordeada de diamantes.

-¡John!

—Me dijiste que te ibas a poner una falda negra y plateada, así que pensé que tenías que llevar unos pendientes a juego.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Eres demasiado bueno conmigo. No estoy acostumbrada a que me mimen.

—Va a ser un placer mimarte. Ya has trabajado bastante, y bastante tiempo; te lo mereces. —Le cogió el rostro entre las manos y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

—Gracias —dijo Rosalie.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Había alguien al otro lado de la puerta de tela metálica.

—¿Por qué no dejáis de besuquearos y venís a abrir la puerta?

Habían llegado los primeros invitados.

«Es una fiesta muy agradable», se dijo Alice mientras volvía de la mesa donde estaba colocado el bufé y ocupaba su asiento en el sofá. Entre los presentes había seis parejas que siempre había veraneado en Cape Cod y a algunas les había dado por ponerse a recordar.

—Jasper, ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez que te llevaste el barco de tu padre a Nantucket? No se puso nada contento.

—Se me olvidó contarle nuestros planes —dijo Jasper sonriendo.

—Pues mi madre se puso como una fiera —intervino Rosalie—. No paraba de reñirme por ser la única chica entre cinco chicos. «¿Qué pensará la gente?», decía.

—Las demás estábamos muy ofendidas porque no nos invitasteis —dijo la morena de Eastham—. Todas estábamos enamoradas de Jasper.

—¿No estabas enamorada de mí? —protestó su marido.

—Eso no fue hasta el año siguiente.

—¿Y la vez que hicimos el agujero para cocinar las almejas...? Casi me rompo la cabeza cogiendo algas... ¿Y aquel idiota que iba corriendo por la playa y casi se cae en el agujero...? El año que...

Alice sonreía y trataba de escuchar, pero tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

El prometido de Rosalie, John Nelson, estaba sentado en la silla que había junto al sofá y se volvió hacia Alice.

—¿Qué hacías tú de jovencita mientras éstos se divertían en Cape Cod?

—Hacía lo mismo que está haciendo Lillian ahora, cuidar niños. Fui tres años seguidos a la costa de Nueva Jersey con una familia que tenía cinco hijos.

—Menudas vacaciones.

—No estaba mal. Eran buenos chicos. A propósito, quiero decirte que Lillian es una chica estupenda. Se porta muy bien con mi hija.

—Gracias. Pero es un problema que Rosalie no le caiga bien.

—¿No crees que cuando vaya a la universidad y haga amigos nuevos cambiará?

—Eso espero. Antes le preocupaba que me quedase solo cuando se fuera a la universidad, y ahora parece que piense que cuando Rosalie y yo nos casemos se quedará en la calle. Es ridículo, pero ha sido culpa mía por haberla convertido en la reina de la casa, y claro, ahora no quiere sentirse destronada. —Se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, ya se acostumbrará. Hablando de otra cosa, espero que aprendas a disfrutar de Cape Cod como lo he hecho yo. Vivíamos en Pensilvania y un año decidimos pasar las vacaciones en Cape Cod; a mi mujer le gustó tanto que cogimos los trastos y nos mudamos aquí. De eso hace ya veinte años. Por suerte, pude vender mi agencia de seguros y abrir otra en Chatham.

Cuando os decidáis a comprar una casa, dejadlo en mis manos. Hay mucha gente que no entiende de seguros. Es un negocio fascinante.

Diez minutos después, Alice se disculpó para ir a buscar otra taza de café. «Yo no encuentro los seguros tan fascinantes», pensó, y de inmediato se sintió culpable por pensarlo. John Nelson era un hombre agradable, aunque resultara un poco pesado.

Jasper se acercó a ella mientras volvía a llenar su taza.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien, cariño? Parecías tan interesada en la conversación con John que no he querido interrumpiros. ¿Qué te parecen mis amigos?

—Estupendos. —Intentó aparentar entusiasmo. La realidad era que hubiera preferido estar en casa a solas con Jasper. La primera semana de vacaciones casi había terminado y había pasado dos días en Nueva York.

Aquella tarde habían vuelto de la playa para la entrevista con Edward Masen y ahora estaban con toda aquella gente, que para Alice eran unos extraños.

Jasper estaba mirando a alguien detrás de ella.

—No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con Rosalie en privado —dijo—. Quiero contarle lo de la entrevista con Masen.

Alice recordó que se había puesto contentísima cuando Jasper le dijo que había decidido aceptar el caso de Edward Masen .

Sonó el timbre y, sin esperar que salieran a abrir, una mujer de unos sesenta años abrió la puerta de tela metálica y entró. Rosalie se levantó de un salto.

—Jan, cuánto me alegro de que haya venido.

—Rosalie me ha dicho que había invitado a Jan Paley, la dueña de _Recuerda _—dijo Jasper.

—Ah, qué interesante. Me encantaría hablar con ella.

Alice estudió a la señora Paley mientras ésta saludaba a Rosalie. «Atractiva», pensó. Jan Paley no iba maquillada. Su cabello era canoso y lucía un ondulado natural. Tenía el rostro y las manos surcados de finas arrugas, como si no le importaran los efectos del sol.

Sonreía cordial y generosamente. Rosalie la condujo hacia Alice y Jasper.

—Éstos son sus inquilinos, Jan.

Alice captó la mirada de compasión que Jan le dirigió. Evidentemente, Rosalie le había contado lo de Jacks.

—La casa es fantástica, señora Paley —dijo Alice.

—Me alegro de que os guste. —Jan rechazó el ofrecimiento de Rosalie de prepararle un plato—. No gracias, vengo de una cena en el club. Con un café bastará.

Era buen momento para que Jasper hablara con Rosalie de Edward Masen. Los invitados habían empezado a formar grupitos dispersos por la habitación.

—Señora Paley, ¿por qué no nos sentamos? —propuso Alice señalando el sofá de dos plazas.

—Perfecto.

Mientras se acomodaban, Alice oyó el inicio de otra historia sobre alguna aventura de hacía muchos veranos.

—Hace un par de años fui con mi marido a la fiesta de celebración del quincuagésimo aniversario de su graduación de bachillerato —dijo Jan Paley—. Al principio pensaba que me iba a volver loca si seguía oyendo hablar de aquella época, pero cuando se hartaron de contar batallitas lo pasamos muy bien.

—Seguro que aquí ocurrirá lo mismo.

—Tengo que disculparme —dijo Jan—. La mayor parte de los muebles de la casa son horrorosos. No habíamos acabado de reformarla y seguimos usando lo que había allí hasta que llegara el momento de la decoración.

—Los del dormitorio son muy bonitos.

—Sí. Los vi en una subasta y no quise dejar pasar la ocasión. La cunita balancín, en cambio, la encontré en el sótano, debajo de un montón de basura. Es auténtica, de principios del siglo XVII, según creo. Es posible que incluso formara parte de los muebles originales. La casa tiene su historia, ¿sabes?

—La versión que he oído es que un capitán de barco la mandó construir para su esposa y luego la abandonó cuando se enteró de que ella se entendía con otro.

—Eso no es todo. Al parecer, la mujer, Mehitabel, insistía en que era inocente y en su lecho de muerte juró que se quedaría en la casa hasta que le devolvieran a su hija. Pero, claro, la mitad de las casas antiguas de Cape Cod tienen leyendas. Algunas personas la mar de sensatas afirman que viven en casas encantadas.

—¿Encantadas?

—Sí. De hecho, una buena amiga mía compró una casa antigua que estaba hecha una pena porque los propietarios anteriores eran unos chapuceros. Cuando la hubo restaurado y decorado toda, una madrugada, mientras dormían ella y su marido, despertó al oír unos pasos que subían las escaleras. Entonces se abrió la

puerta del dormitorio y jura que vio las huellas de los pasos en la moqueta.

—Yo me habría muerto del susto.

—Pues Sarah dice que experimentó una gran sensación de placidez, como cuando siendo un niño despiertas y tu madre te está arropando. Luego notó un golpecito en el hombro y oyó una voz que le decía: «Estoy muy contenta del modo en que cuidas mi casa.» Está convencida de que era la propietaria original, que quería decirle que estaba muy satisfecha con la restauración.

—¿Llegó a ver el fantasma?

—No. Sarah es ahora viuda y bastante mayor. Dice que a veces siente una presencia benévola, como si fueran dos ancianas disfrutando juntas de la casa.

—¿Y usted lo cree?

—Ni creo ni dejo de creer —respondió Jan Paley lentamente.

Alice tomó un sorbo de café y luego hizo acopio de valor para preguntar:

—Mientras vivió en _Recuerda, _¿sintió usted en algún momento algo extraño en la habitación donde está la cuna, el cuarto pequeño que hay junto al dormitorio principal?

—No, pero nosotros nunca lo usábamos. Francamente, después de la muerte de mi marido, hace ya un año, durante un tiempo no sabía si quedarme _Recuerda _o no, pero a veces me sentía tan triste que pensé que lo mejor era venderla. No debería haber dejado a Tom trabajar tanto en la restauración, aunque él disfrutaba haciéndolo.

«¿Por qué siempre nos sentimos culpables cuando perdemos a un ser querido?», se preguntó Alice. Echó una mirada hacia el otro extremo de la estancia. Jasper estaba de pie hablando con otros tres hombres. Sonrió con lástima al ver que Margaret, la morena de Eastham, se acercaba al grupo y le sonreía exageradamente a Jasper. «¿Quedará todavía algo de aquel enamoramiento? —pensó—. No me extrañaría.»

—Le regalé a mi nieto los cuatro libros de David. Son fantásticos. ¿Estás preparando alguno más?

—He decidido ambientar el próximo en el Cape Cod de finales del siglo XVII. Estoy empezando a documentarme un poco.

—La lástima es que si hubiera sido hace unos años habrías podido hablar con Esme Cullen. Era una gran historiadora y estaba preparando un libro sobre

_Recuerda. _A lo mejor Carlisle te deja ver algo del material.

La fiesta terminó a las diez y media. Camino de casa, Alice le mencionó a Jasper la sugerencia que le había hecho Jan Paley.

—¿Crees que sería demasiado atrevido pedirle al señor Cullen las notas de su mujer o al menos preguntarle dónde encontró el mejor material de referencia?

—Conozco a los Cullen de toda la vida —dijo Adam—. Pensaba llamarlos de todos modos. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor a Carlisle le apetece dejarte los trabajos de Esme.

Cuando llegaron, Lillian estaba mirando la televisión en la salita.

—Cynthia no se ha despertado —dijo—. He ido a mirarla cada media hora.

Mientras Alice la acompañaba a la puerta, Lillian dijo tímidamente:

—Me da vergüenza la tontería que he dicho antes acerca de que había algo raro en la habitación de Cynthia. Supongo que es por eso que Lauren Mallory iba contando por ahí que la cuna se movía sola y la colcha estaba arrugada como si hubiera alguien sentado encima de la cama.

Alice sintió que se le secaba la garganta.

—Yo no había oído nada de eso, pero es ridículo.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Buenas noches, señora Whitlock.

Alice se dirigió directamente al cuarto de la niña. Jasper ya se encontraba allí. Cynthia dormía apaciblemente en su posición preferida, con los brazos encima de la cabeza.

—Ya no podemos llamarla «gruñoncita» —murmuró Jasper.

—¿Cuántos nombres tiene esta pobre criatura? —preguntó Alice al meterse en la cama unos minutos más tarde.

—No puedo ni contarlos. Buenas noches, cariño. —Jasper la abrazó—. Espero que lo hayas pasado bien.

—Sí que lo he pasado bien —dijo ella. Luego de una pausa murmuró—: No tengo sueño. ¿Te molesta que lea un rato?

—Ya sabes que soy capaz de dormir aunque haya fuegos artificiales. —Jasper aplastó su almohada—. Oye, cuando se despierte Cynthia, zarandéame hasta que despierte. Yo me ocuparé de ella. Tú te has levantado temprano toda la semana.

—Estupendo. —Alice cogió las gafas de leer y se sumergió en uno de los libros sobre la historia de Cape Cod que había encontrado en la biblioteca. Era un volumen grueso cuyas páginas polvorientas se quebraban con facilidad si uno no era cuidadoso al volverlas. A pesar de ello resultaba fascinante.

Se sintió intrigada al enterarse de que los chicos salían al mar a los diez años y algunos llegaban a capitanes de sus propios barcos poco después de cumplir los veinte. Decidió que sería interesante que en el libro de David saliera un chico del siglo XVII que se hiciera marino.

Llegó a un capítulo que contenía breves biografías de algunos de los más destacados lobos de mar. Uno de ellos le llamó particularmente la atención.

El capitán Andrew Freeman, nacido en 1663 en Brewster, empezó a salir al mar siendo todavía un niño y se convirtió en patrón de su propio barco, el _Godspeed, _a los veintitrés años. Timonel y capitán, tenía fama de no temerle a nada, y hasta los piratas aprendieron a mantenerse alejados de él. Se ahogó en el año 1707, cuando, contra toda lógica, se hizo a la vela sabiendo que se aproximaba una tempestad del noreste.

Se le rompieron los mástiles y el barco zozobró con toda la tripulación. Los restos del naufragio se esparcieron a lo largo de kilómetros por el banco de arena de Monomoy.

«Tengo que averiguar más cosas de él», pensó Alice. Cuando a las dos dejó por fin el libro en la mesilla de noche y apagó la luz, sentía la euforia que le sobrevenía cada vez que había conseguido dar forma a un argumento.

Cynthia empezó a revolverse a las siete menos cuarto. Tal como había prometido, Alice zarandeó a Jasper hasta que éste despertó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Jasper regresó con la niña apoyada en su hombro; todavía medio dormido, preguntó:

—Cariño, ¿por qué cambiaste a la niña de cuna anoche?

Alice se incorporó sobresaltada y lo miró fijamente. Confundida y ligeramente alarmada, pensó:

«No recuerdo haber hecho nada, pero si se lo digo Jasper pensará que estoy loca.» Decidió bostezar y murmurar:

—Cynthia se despertó y, como no había manera de que se volviera a dormir, la estuve meciendo un rato.

—Eso pensaba —dijo Jasper.

Cynthia levantó la cabeza y se volvió. Las cortinas estaban corridas y una tenue luz asomaba por sus bordes. Cynthia bostezó y parpadeó, luego sonrió y se desperezó.

Alice pensó que en la oscuridad de la habitación el contorno del rostro de su hija era muy parecido al de Jacks. Y también hacía lo mismo que éste al despertar: bostezaba, sonreía y se desperezaba. Alice alzó la vista hacia Jasper. No quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba al borde del pánico. Se frotó los ojos y dijo:

—Estuve leyendo hasta tan tarde que todavía tengo sueño.

—Duerme todo lo que quieras —dijo él—. Toma, dale un beso a la estrella matutina, que me la llevo abajo. Te prometo que la cuidaré bien. —Le acercó a la niña.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Alice. Sostuvo a Cynthia a unos centímetros de su rostro y susurró—: Hola, angelito.

Entretanto, pensaba: «Tu padre es capaz de cuidarte perfectamente y te prometo una cosa: Si llega un día en que me dé cuenta de que yo no puedo, desapareceré.»

* * *

><p><strong>Ooiiii qué tierno es Jasper con la niña… aixxx :D <strong>

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>24<strong>

**7 de agosto**

Carlisle y Esme Cullen estaban sentados a una mesa de la terraza del Wayside Inn. Por primera vez aquel verano Carlisle había sacado a Esme a almorzar fuera un domingo, y en los labios de ésta se dibujaba una sonrisa. Siempre le había gustado observar a la gente y aquel día la calle principal de Chatham estaba muy animada. Turistas y lugareños iban de compras y entraban y salían de las tiendas o se dirigían a alguno de los numerosos restaurantes. Carlisle echó una ojeada a la carta que le había entregado la camarera. «Pediremos huevos Benedict. —pensó—. A Esme siempre le ha gustado cómo los hacen aquí.»

—Buenos días. ¿Saben ya lo que van a tomar?

Carlisle levantó la vista y se quedó mirando a la preciosa camarera. Era Tanya, la chica que había visto en el bar de enfrente de la peluquería a principios de julio, la misma que, según Edward Masen, trabajaba como actriz en el teatro Cape.

En el rostro de ella no había indicios de que lo hubiera reconocido, pero era lógico, porque aquel día apenas había tenido tiempo de mirarlo antes de salir corriendo del bar.

—Sí, ya estamos listos para pedir.

Durante toda la comida, Carlisle Cullen no dejó de hacer comentarios sobre los transeúntes.

—Mira, Esme, los nietos de Jim Snow. ¿Te acuerdas cuando íbamos al teatro con los Snow?

—Deja de preguntarme si me acuerdo. Claro que me acuerdo —le espetó Esme, y tomó otro sorbo de café.

Un instante después, se inclinó hacia adelante y se puso a mirar a su alrededor; sus ojos pasaban rápidamente de una mesa a otra—. Cuánta gente hay -murmuró—. Quiero irme de aquí.

Carlisle suspiró. Esperaba que aquella reacción hubiera sido una buena señal. Para alguna gente, la tacrina resultaba un medicamento muy eficaz y detenía temporalmente, e incluso hacía retroceder, el deterioro de los enfermos de Alzheimer. Desde que se lo habían recetado a Esme, Carlisle creyó percibir algún que otro momento de lucidez. ¿Ó acaso se estaba aferrando a un clavo ardiente?

La camarera le trajo la cuenta. Después de depositar el dinero, Carlisle la miró. La joven tenía una expresión de preocupación y decaimiento; su amplia sonrisa había desaparecido. «Me ha reconocido —pensó Carlisle—, y se pregunta si la he relacionado con Edward Masen.» Se alegró de haberse percatado, pero no estaba dispuesto a enseñar sus cartas. Con una sonrisa impersonal, se levantó y ayudó a Esme a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Estás lista, querida?

Al ponerse de pie, Esme miró a la camarera.

—¿Cómo estás, Tanya? —le preguntó.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Me hacéis muuuy feliz ;P<strong>

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>25<strong>

Emmett McCarthy y su mujer, Debbie, tenían una lancha fuera de borda de seis metros de eslora. La habían comprado de segunda mano cuando los chicos eran pequeños, pero gracias a los cuidados que le había prodigado Emmett, todavía se hallaba en muy buen estado.

Puesto que los chicos iban a pasar la tarde en Fenway Park mirando el partido de los Red Sox, Emmett le había propuesto a Debbie salir a comer en el barco.

—Si a ti no te gusta comer al aire libre —dijo ella dubitativa.

—Lo que no me gusta es sentarme sobre la hierba para que las hormigas lo invadan todo.

—Pensaba que ibas a ir a echar un vistazo a las langosteras y que luego ibas a venir a mirar el partido.

—Debbie se encogió de hombros y prosiguió—: Aquí pasa algo que no entiendo, pero me da igual. Voy a preparar unos bocadillos.

Emmett miró a su mujer cariñosamente. «Es imposible engañarla», pensó.

—No, tú descansa un poco. Yo me encargo de todo.

Se fue a la charcutería y compró salmón, paté, pan y uvas. «Tenemos que hacer exactamente lo mismo que ellos», pensó.

—¡Qué categoría! —observó Deb al meter la comida en una cesta—. ¿Se les habían acabado las salchichas?

—No. Esto es lo que quería —respondió él al tiempo que sacaba una botella de vino de la nevera. Debbie se fijó en la etiqueta.

—¿Es que te sientes culpable por algo? Este vino es muy caro.

—Ya lo sé. Venga, han dicho que luego cambiará el tiempo.

Echaron el ancla exactamente a una milla y media de la isla de Monomoy. Emmett no le dijo a su mujer que era el sitio donde Bella Swan había pasado las últimas horas de su vida, porque podía ponerse nerviosa.

—Esta excursión está muy bien —dijo Debbie—. Pero ¿por qué les has cogido de repente tanta manía a las tumbonas?

—He pensado que sería interesante cambiar —respondió él. Extendió una vieja manta sobre la cubierta y colocó encima la comida. Había llevado almohadones para sentarse. Una vez que todo estuvo dispuesto, sirvió el vino.

—Oye, tranquilo —protestó Debbie—, que no quiero ponerme trompa.

—¿Por qué no? Cuando terminemos podemos echarnos a dormir una siesta.

El sol apretaba y el barco se balanceaba suavemente. Empezaron a tomar sorbitos de vino y a picar un poco de queso, de paté y de uvas. Una hora más tarde, Debbie miró soñolienta la botella vacía.

—Mira, ya nos la hemos bebido.

Emmett envolvió la comida que había sobrado y la metió en la cesta.

—¿Quieres tumbarte? —preguntó mientras disponía las almohadas, una al lado de la otra, sobre la manta.

Sabía que Debbie no solía beber de día.

—Buena idea —dijo ella. Se acomodó y cerró los ojos de inmediato.

Emmett se tendió a su lado y empezó a revisar lo que había ido averiguando los últimos días. El viernes, después de mirar de nuevo las fotografías de la autopsia, había pasado por casa de Edward Masen. La explicación que le dio acerca de que era posible que su esposa se hubiera cambiado el anillo de esmeraldas de mano le pareció un poco forzada y, tal vez, preparada.

Miró la botella vacía, que se iba calentando al sol. El informe de la autopsia indicaba que Bella Swan había consumido varios vasos de vino poco antes de morir, pero al preguntarles a sus padres por sus costumbres respecto de la bebida, los dos le dijeron que no solía beber de día. Como a Debbie, un solo vaso de vino le daba sueño, sobre todo si estaba al sol.

¿Era lógico que alguien que se encontraba adormilado por haber bebido vino y que estaba aprendiendo a bucear insistiera en acompañar a su marido a dar una vueltecita por el fondo del mar?

A Emmett le parecía que no.

A las tres en punto percibió un leve cambio en el movimiento del barco. Habían anunciado chubascos intensos para las tres y media.

Emmett se levantó. Estaban situados en línea recta respecto de la entrada del puerto y vio que de todas direcciones se acercaban pequeñas embarcaciones en busca de refugio.

Masen afirmaba que Bella y él llevaban unos veinte minutos en el agua cuando estalló la tormenta. Eso quería decir que al levantarse de la siesta tuvo que ver que los otros barcos pequeños se dirigían a puerto. Tuvo que notar que la corriente se estaba volviendo más fuerte.

«En ese momento, cualquiera que tuviese dos dedos de frente habría puesto la radio para oír el informe meteorológico», pensó Emmett.

Deb abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy pensando. —La miró desperezarse—. ¿Quieres que nos demos un bañito?

Debbie volvió a tumbarse y cerró los ojos.

—Ni hablar —murmuró—. Tengo demasiado sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó?<strong>

**¡Hasta pronto! ^^ **

**Christina.**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Mary Higgins Clark.**

* * *

><p><strong>26<strong>

Edward Masen pasó el domingo en casa. Aunque se sintió aliviado cuando Jasper Whitlock accedió a representarlo, todavía estaba inquieto por las advertencias que le había hecho.

—Cuando una esposa rica muere en un accidente al poco tiempo de haberse casado con un hombre que nadie conoce, y ese hombre es el único que está presente en el momento de la muerte, tiene que haber comentarios. Tú has cooperado con la policía y eso habla en tu favor. Pero ahora deja de cooperar, niégate a responder más preguntas. —No le iba a ser nada difícil hacer caso de aquella recomendación. El segundo consejo de Whitlock también era fácil de seguir—: No cambies de estilo de vida. No empieces a derrochar dinero. —No tenía intención de cometer semejante tontería. Por último, Jasper había dicho—: Y una cosa muy importante, no te dejes ver con otra mujer mientras la policía continúe sospechando. Tanya. ¿Debía explicarle a Jasper que antes de conocer a Bella salía con ella? ¿Que sus relaciones habían empezado el año anterior, cuando trabajaba en el teatro? ¿Comprendería Jasper que no había vuelto a tener contacto con ella desde que conocía a Bella?

Podía explicarle que Tanya no pensaba que él fuera a volver a Cape Cod. Y que luego tuvieron la mala suerte de que dejara el trabajo que tenía en Sandwich y empezara a trabajar en el Wayside Inn. Cuando lo vio cenar allí con Bella empezó a llamarlo por teléfono. Y la única vez que accedió a verla en persona, precisamente Carlisle Cullen tuvo que ir a sentarse a su lado. Cullen no tenía un pelo de tonto. ¿Debía explicarle a Jasper que Tanya sólo había pasado por su casa una vez después de la desaparición de Bella para darle el pésame?

A las cuatro sonó el teléfono. Apesadumbrado, Edward se dispuso a atender. «Más vale que no sea ese detective», pensó.

Era Rosalie Hale para invitarlo a una barbacoa en casa de su prometido.

—Estarán los amigos de John —le dijo—. Gente importante. Te conviene que te vean con ellos. Ayer estuve hablando con Jasper y me dijo que te va a representar.

—No sé cómo agradecértelo, Rosalie. Y claro que iré a la barbacoa.

Una hora más tarde, mientras iba en el coche, observó que el viejo Jeep de Emmett McCarthy estaba aparcado delante de casa de los Cullen.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Mary Higgins Clark. Yo sólo la adapto.**

* * *

><p><strong>27<strong>

Emmett McCarthy se presentó en el domicilio de los Cullen sin llamar antes por teléfono. No obstante, no lo hizo sin antes pensárselo dos veces. Sabía que Carlisle Cullen se había guardado algo sobre Edward Masen y esperaba que el elemento sorpresa lo animara a responder a la pregunta que pensaba hacerle.

El frío saludo de Cullen confirmó las sospechas de Emmett. Le habría agradecido que telefoneara antes.

Esperaban visita.

—Sólo será un minuto.

—En ese caso, pase, por favor.

Carlisle Cullen lo condujo de inmediato hasta el jardín trasero. Una vez allí Emmett se dio cuenta de por qué Cullen tenía tanta prisa. Había dejado a su esposa sola y en cuanto desapareció ella echó a andar hacia casa de los Masen. Carlisle la alcanzó rápidamente y la condujo de nuevo al jardín.

—Siéntate, querida. Jasper y su esposa vendrán a vernos.

Emmett decidió ir directamente al grano.

—Señor Cullen, creo que el señor Masen abandonó deliberadamente a su esposa mientras hacían submarinismo, y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para demostrarlo. El otro día me pareció que había algo que usted no se decidía a contarme. Sé que es de los que no se mete en los asuntos de los demás, pero este asunto es de su incumbencia. Imagínese lo aterrada que debía de estar Bella cuando se dio cuenta de que se iba a ahogar. Imagínese cómo se sentiría usted si alguien pusiera a su esposa en peligro intencionadamente y luego la abandonara.

Carlisle llevaba cierto tiempo intentando con empeño dejar de fumar. De pronto se sorprendió llevándose la mano al bolsillo de la camisa en busca de la pipa que había dejado en el cajón del despacho. Se prometió ir a buscarla cuando se marchara el detective.

—Sí, tiene razón, había algo. Tres semanas antes de que Bella muriera me encontré por casualidad con Edward Masen en el Cheshire Pub —dijo no sin cierta desconfianza—. Mientras estábamos allí entró una joven llamada Tanya. Estoy seguro de que habían quedado, pero él fingió que se sorprendía de verla y ella captó la indirecta y se marchó. Yo no la conocía, pero esta mañana la he visto otra vez. Trabaja de camarera en el Wayside Inn.

—Gracias —dijo Emmett con calma.

—Y otra cosa. Mi mujer sabía su nombre. No sé de qué podían conocerse, a menos que... —Miró hacia la casa de Bella Swan—. Últimamente, varias veces que la he dejado sola Esme se ha ido a casa de Bella. No hay aire acondicionado y las ventanas suelen estar abiertas. Es posible que haya visto a Tanya allí. Es la única explicación que se me ocurre.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>28<strong>

—Me parece que ha sido buena idea dejar a Cynthia con Lillian durante un par de horas —dijo Jasper mientras pasaban por delante del faro y cruzaban el centro de Chatham—. Tengo entendido que Esme no aguanta muy bien las visitas. También supongo que no podrá decirte nada de sus notas, pero me alegro mucho de que Carlisle estuviera tan dispuesto en enseñártelas.

—Yo también. —Alice trató de parecer entusiasmada, pero tenía que esforzarse. Pensó que aquél podía haber sido un día perfecto. Habían pasado un par de horas en la playa y luego habían leído los periódicos dominicales mientras Cynthia dormía la siesta. A eso de las tres y media, cuando estalló la tormenta, se acercaron a la ventana y se pusieron a mirar cómo la lluvia azotaba la superficie del mar y las olas se alzaban con furia. Había sido un día tranquilo en el que habían compartido el tiempo y las cosas, como los que solían pasar antes. Pero ahora en la mente de Alice siempre estaba presente el espectro de la crisis.

«¿Qué me ocurre?», se preguntó. No le había contado a Jasper el ataque de pánico que había tenido en el paso a nivel, aunque lo hubiera comprendido. Pero decirle que la noche que había estado en Nueva York la despertó el sonido de un tren que parecía estar pasando por en medio de la casa... ¿Qué pensaría un ser humano racional de semejante historia? ¿Y cómo podía decirle que no recordaba haber estado en la habitación de la niña la noche anterior? ¡No, jamás!

Habría parecido que le estaba haciendo un reproche si le contaba que en la fiesta de Rosalie se había sentido marginada por la camaradería de que había sido testigo pero no había podido compartir. «Tengo muchos amigos —se tranquilizó Alice—. Lo que ocurre es que aquí soy una extraña. Si decidimos comprar _Recuerda,_ con el tiempo los conoceré a todos perfectamente. E invitaré a mis propios amigos.»

—De pronto te has quedado muy callada —dijo Jasper.

—Soñaba despierta.

El sábado por la tarde el tráfico era intenso y avanzaban lentamente por la calle principal. En el cruce giraron a la izquierda y recorrieron otro kilómetro y medio hasta llegar a la casa de los Cullen, en Oyster Pond.

En el momento en que Jasper frenaba delante de la casa, salía un Jeep gris. Carlisle Cullen estaba en la puerta. Los saludó cordialmente, pero era evidente que algo le preocupaba.

—Espero que Esme se encuentre bien —le susurró Jasper a Alice mientras lo seguían hasta el jardín trasero.

Carlisle le había advertido a su mujer que iban a venir y la señora Cullen fingió reconocer a Jasper y dirigió a Alice una sonrisa distraída.

«Alzheimer —pensó Alice—. Qué horrible perder el contacto con la realidad.» En el hospital Bellevue su madre había tenido pacientes con esa enfermedad en la planta que supervisaba. Alice trató de recordar algunas de las cosas que le contaba sobre los métodos que empleaban para ayudarlos a recuperar la memoria.

—Usted ha investigado mucho sobre la historia de Cape Cod —dijo—. Yo voy a escribir un cuento infantil ambientado aquí en el siglo XVII.

La señora Cullen asintió con la cabeza pero no respondió. Carlisle Cullen le estaba hablando a Jasper de la visita de Emmett McCarthy.

—Tenía la sensación de ser un chismoso —dijo—, pero ese Masen tiene algo que me suena a falso. Si hay alguna posibilidad de que dejara ahogar a esa pobre chica...

—Rosalie no lo cree, Carlisle. La semana pasada le dijo a Edward que viniera a verme y he accedido a representarlo.

—¡Tú! Pensaba que estabas de vacaciones, Jasper.

—Y se supone que lo estoy, pero es evidente que Edward tiene motivos para estar preocupado. La policía se ha propuesto acorralarlo. Necesita que alguien lo defienda.

—Entonces estoy hablando más de la cuenta.

—No. Si llega a ser acusado formalmente, la defensa tiene derecho a saber qué testigos se van a citar. Quiero hablar con esa Tanya personalmente.

—Menos mal. —Carlisle Cullen dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se volvió hacia Alice—. Esta mañana he reunido lo que he podido encontrar de la documentación de Esme sobre la historia de Cape Cod. Yo siempre le decía que sus notas eran una vergüenza para alguien que entregaba ensayos y artículos pulidos. —Soltó una risita—. Me contestaba que trabajaba en un caos ordenado. Voy a buscarlo.

Entró en la casa y regresó al cabo de unos minutos con un montón de archivadores marrones.

—Los cuidaré muy bien y se los devolveré antes de que regresemos a Nueva York —prometió Alice contemplando el material con ansia—. Será un privilegio leer esto.

—Carlisle, estamos pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de comprar _Recuerda _—dijo Jasper—. ¿Ha estado allí desde que la restauraron?

La expresión de Esme Cullen cambió súbitamente para adoptar un aspecto atemorizado.

—No quiero ir a esa casa —dijo—. Me obligaron a meterme en el mar. Eso mismo le van a hacer a la mujer de Jasper.

—Querida, estás confundida. Tú no has estado en _Recuerda _—dijo Carlisle con tono de infinita paciencia.

—Pues me lo pareció —dijo ella, vacilando.

—No, estabas en la playa que hay cerca. Y ésta es la mujer de Jasper.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, querida. —Carlisle bajó la voz y dirigiéndose a Alice y a Jasper, les explicó—: Hace unas semanas Esme salió de casa a eso de las ocho de la noche. Todo el mundo tuvo que ponerse a buscarla. Siempre nos había gustado pasear por esa playa y decidí acercarme hasta allí. La encontré en el agua, no lejos de vuestra casa. Si tardo unos minutos más, habría sido demasiado tarde.

—No les vi la cara pero los conozco —dijo Esme Cullen con tristeza—. Querían hacerme daño.

* * *

><p><strong>mmmmm… ¿quién querría hacer daño a Esme? ¿qué querrá decir Esme con eso de que la intentaran ahogar? 0.0<strong>

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Mary Higgins Clark. Yo sólo la adapto ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>29<strong>

**8 de agosto**

El lunes por la mañana, Jasper llamo al Wayside Inn, averiguó que una camarera llamada Tanya tenía que trabajar allí aquel día y luego llamó a Edward Masen y quedó con él en el restaurante.

Alice había llamado a Lillian para que vigilase a Cynthia mientras ella estudiaba los archivos de Esme Cullen, lo cual le apetecía mucho.

—Así que no me echarás de menos —dijo Jasper—. Pones la misma cara que un pirata que persigue un barco lleno de oro.

—Estar en esta casa es muy útil para captar el ambiente de aquella época —dijo Alice, entusiasmada—. ¿Sabías que la puerta del salón principal es tan grande porque la hicieron para que por ella pudiera pasar un ataúd?

—Qué macabro —dijo Jasper—. Mi abuela solía contarme historias de la casa en que vivía, pero se me han olvidado. —Hizo una pausa y con expresión nostálgica, agregó—: Bueno, me voy, que tengo que empezar a preparar la defensa de mi nuevo cliente. —Alice estaba dando una papilla de cereales a

Hannah. Jasper besó a Alice en la mejilla y acarició el pie de su hija—. Estás demasiado sucia para darte un beso, tesoro —le dijo.

Vaciló tratando de decidir si debía o no comentar que pensaba pasar por la agencia de Rosalie y conversar con ella si estaba allí. Pero pensó que lo mejor era no decir nada. No quería que Alice conociera el motivo de esa visita.

Jasper llegó al Wayside Inn quince minutos antes de la hora acordada con Edward. Le resultó fácil reconocer a Tanya basándose en la descripción que Carlisle le había dado. Cuando entró él, estaba recogiendo una mesa pequeña que había junto a la ventana. Le pidió a una camarera si se podía sentar allí.

«Muy atractiva de una manera llamativa», pensó mientras cogía el menú que la camarera le ofrecía. Tanya tenía el cabello oscuro y brillante, los ojos pardos y vivarachos, la piel rosada y una sonrisa radiante que dejaba al descubierto unos dientes perfectos. Un uniforme innecesariamente ceñido resaltaba cada una de las curvas de su torneada figura. «Se acerca a los treinta —pensó—. Y ha vivido lo suyo.»

A su alegre «Buenos días, señor» siguió una mirada de franca admiración. A la mente de Jasper acudió un verso de la canción _Muñeca de papel, _que solía cantar su madre: «Ojos conquistadores...» Evidentemente, Tanya tenía unos ojos conquistadores.

—De momento, un café. Estoy esperando a una persona.

Edward Masen llegó a las nueve en punto. Desde el otro extremo de la sala Jasper vio cómo cambiaba la expresión de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a servirles Tanya. Pero cuando se sentó y ella se acercó con la carta, la aceptó sin dar señales de que la conociera, y tampoco ella dejó entrever que no era un desconocido, sino que se limitó a decir:

—Buenos días, señor.

Los dos pidieron un zumo, café y una pasta.

—No tengo mucho apetito últimamente —dijo Edward en voz baja.

—Y todavía tendrás menos si no dejas de jugar conmigo —le advirtió Jasper.

Edward se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Tanya estaba recogiendo una mesa próxima y Jasper la señaló con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Quiere decir que la policía sabe que te encontraste con esa bella señorita en el Cheshire Pub antes de que muriera tu mujer y que es posible que incluso estuviera en tu casa.

—Carlisle Cullen—dijo Edward; parecía contrariado.

—Carlisle Cullen se dio cuenta de que no te encontraste con ella en el bar por casualidad. Pero si no le hubieras contado esa patraña de que era de la compañía del teatro Cape, no le habría dicho nada al detective. ¿De qué conoce a Tanya a la señora Cullen?

—No la conoce.

—Esme la conoce lo suficiente como para llamarla por su nombre. ¿Cuántas veces ha estado Tanya en tu casa?

—Una vez. Pasó cuando el cuerpo de Bella aún no había aparecido. La señora Cullen no sabe lo que dice. Da bastante miedo verla mirar por la ventana o descubrir que ha abierto la puerta y ha entrado en tu casa. Desde que se ha puesto tan mal confunde las casas. Debía de estar por ahí el día que vino Tanya. No olvides, Jasper, que estas últimas semanas ha pasado mucha gente por mi casa.

—¿Qué tipo de relación tenías con Tanya antes de que muriera tu mujer?

—Ninguna desde que conocí a Bella. Antes sí. El año pasado, cuando trabajaba en el despacho del teatro, salía con ella.

—¿Salías? —preguntó Jasper arqueando una ceja.

—Tenía relaciones con ella. —Edward parecía angustiado—. Era soltero, Jasper. Ella también lo era. Mírala, Tanya es una chica marchosa. Los dos sabíamos que la cosa no iba a llegar a nada, que cuando acabara la temporada teatral me iría de aquí. Antes trabajaba en el Daniel Webster Inn de Sandwich. Ha sido mala suerte que viniera a trabajar aquí y que Bella y yo nos la encontráramos. Me llamó aquella vez para que quedáramos a tomar algo. Y vino a casa para decirme

que lamentaba lo de Bella.

Tanya se dirigía hacia ellos con la cafetera.

—¿Otra taza, señor? —le preguntó a Edward.

—Tanya, éste es mi abogado, Jasper Whitlock —dijo Edward—. Me va a representar. Ya has oído los rumores que corren. —La joven parecía desconcertada y no dijo nada—. Tranquila, Tanya —le dijo Edward—. El señor Whitlock sabe que somos viejos amigos, que salimos durante un tiempo y que pasaste por casa para darme el pésame.

—¿Para qué querías ver a Edward en el Cheshire Pub aquel día que estaba con Carlisle Cullen? —preguntó Jasper.

—Cuando Edward se marchó de Cape Cod el año pasado, después del verano, no volví a saber de él —respondió Tanya mirando directamente a Jasper—.

Luego cuando entró aquí con su mujer me puse furiosa. Pensé que había salido con ella a la vez que salía conmigo, pero no fue así. La conoció al final del verano, eso era todo lo que quería saber.

—Sugiero que le cuentes la misma historia a la policía —dijo Jasper—, porque te van a interrogar. ¿Me traes otro café y la cuenta, por favor? —Cuando Tanya se hubo alejado, Jasper se inclinó hacia Edward—. Escúchame bien. He accedido a representarte, pero tengo que decirte que se está juntando un montón de factores negativos. Con cargo a tu cuenta, voy a contratar a un investigador.

—¿A un investigador? ¿Para qué?

—Para que investigue exactamente lo mismo que está investigando la policía de Chatham. Si tenemos que someternos a un juicio con jurado de acusación no podemos permitirnos que se descuelguen con alguna sorpresa. Tenemos que ver las fotos de la autopsia, el equipo que llevaba puesto tu mujer, saber qué corrientes había aquel día, buscar a la gente de otros barcos para que testifique que estuvieron a punto de zozobrar por la rapidez con que se presentó el temporal. —Hizo una pausa cuando Tanya se acercó con la cuenta y continuó una vez que se hubo marchado—. Necesitamos encontrar más testigos como Rosalie que declaren lo bien que iba tu matrimonio. Y, por último, mi investigador te va a investigar a ti igual que está haciendo la policía. Si tienes alguna mancha en el pasado, tengo que conocerla para poder justificarla.

Echó una rápida mirada a la cuenta y sacó la cartera.

—Permíteme —dijo Edward alargando el brazo.

—No te preocupes, la pondré en la cuenta de gastos —repuso Jasper sonriendo. Justo en el momento en que salían del restaurante, frente a la puerta se detenía el Jeep gris que había visto salir de casa de los Cullen—. Tanya tiene visita - comentó lacónicamente mientras el detective McCarthy salía del automóvil y entraba en el local.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal cómo lo llevan? :D<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>30<strong>

Lillian llegó a las nueve y media. Saludó a Alice y, en lugar de acercarse inmediatamente a Cynthia, se entretuvo junto a la mesa de la cocina, en la que se amontonaban los libros y carpetas que Alice estaba estudiando.

—Señora Whitlock, anoche Rosalie y mi padre hicieron una barbacoa en casa y vino Edward Masen. ¡Es guapísimo!

«Así que por eso tiene los ojos tan relucientes esta mañana», pensó Alice.

—¡Ya lo creo! —corroboró.

—Me alegro de que lo represente el señor Whitlock. Es muy simpático y la policía se lo está haciendo pasar fatal.

—Eso parece.

—Es curioso que justo un par de días antes de que muriera su mujer estuvieran mirando esta casa.

—Sí que lo es.

—Estuvo hablando conmigo un rato. Su madre murió y su padre se casó con otra. Me dijo que al principio se resistía a aceptarla, pero que luego se arrepintió de haber perdido tanto tiempo siendo antipático con ella. Ahora son muy amigos.

—Me alegro de que te contara esas cosas. ¿Ves ahora con mejores ojos el que tu padre vuelva a casarse?

—Supongo que sí —respondió Lillian, y soltó un suspiro—. Me hizo ver que podía salir bien.

Alice se levantó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

—Saldrá mejor que bien. Ya lo verás.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Lillian—. Es que... No, todo irá bien. Yo sólo quiero que mi padre sea feliz.

Cynthia estaba en el parque observando un sonajero y de pronto se puso a agitarlo vigorosamente. Alice y Lillian la miraron y se echaron a reír.

—No le gusta que no le hagan caso —dijo Alice—. ¿Por qué no la pones en el cochecito y os vais a sentar en el jardín un rato?

Cuando se marcharon, Alice abrió los archivadores de la señora Cullen, apiló su contenido sobre la mesa de la cocina e intentó empezar a clasificar de alguna manera los papeles, libros y recortes de periódico. Era el cofre del tesoro de cualquier historiador. Había copias de cartas del siglo XVII, facturas, árboles genealógicos, mapas antiguos y páginas y páginas de las notas que había tomado Esme Cullen sobre sus fuentes.

Alice descubrió carpetas etiquetadas sobre docenas de temas, entre ellos: naufragios, piratas, saqueadores nocturnos, salas de reunión, casas, capitanes. Tal como le había advertido Carlisle Cullen, dentro de las carpetas los papeles estaban totalmente desordenados. Simplemente estaban allí, algunos doblados, otros arrancados de algún sitio, otros con párrafos subrayados.

Alice decidió echar una ojeada a todas las carpetas para orientarse sobre lo que contenían e intentar formarse una idea general. También estaba atenta por si descubría alguna referencia al capitán Andrew Freeman, con la esperanza de averiguar algo más de _Recuerda._

Una hora más tarde encontró la primera. En la carpeta etiquetada «Casas» se hacía referencia a una vivienda que Tobias Knight le estaba construyendo al capitán Andrew Freeman. «Una edificación de considerable tamaño, para albergar las mercancías que ha transportado.» Estaba fechada en 1703. «Debe de referirse a esta casa», pensó Alice.

En esa misma carpeta encontró una copia de una carta que el capitán Freeman le había mandado a Tobias Knight dándole instrucciones sobre la casa. Una frase le llamó la atención: «Mehitabel, mi esposa, es de complexión y salud delicadas. Los tablones deben estar muy bien unidos para que no dejen pasar ninguna corriente de aire que pueda afectar su salud.»

«Mehitabel. Es la mujer infiel. "De complexión y salud delicadas" —pensó Alice—. "... para que no dejen pasar ninguna corriente de aire que pueda afectar su salud." ¿Por qué iba a engañar a un hombre que se preocupaba tanto por ella?» Echó la silla hacia atrás, se levantó, se dirigió al salón del frente y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Lillian había colocado el cochecito cerca del borde del acantilado y estaba sentada al lado, leyendo.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría vivido Mehitabel en aquella casa? ¿Habría estado alguna vez enamorada del capitán Freeman? Cuando esperaba que regresara de alguna travesía, ¿subía al balcón de la viuda para ver si se divisaba su barco?

Le había preguntado a Jasper qué era aquel balconcito que coronaba los tejados de muchas casas de Cape Cod, y él le explicó que se llamaba balcón de la viuda porque en aquellos tiempos, cuando se esperaba el regreso de algún capitán, su mujer montaba guardia allí tratando de divisar los mástiles de su barco en el horizonte. Eran tantos los barcos que nunca regresaban que con el tiempo pasó a llamarse balcón de la viuda.

Pensó que el de aquella casa debía de tener una vista impresionante del mar. Se imaginaba a una joven esbelta de pie en él. Sería uno de los dibujos que haría para ilustrar el libro.

Miró el cochecito donde dormía Cynthia al sol y sonrió. De repente se sintió en paz. «Estoy bien —se dijo—. Me preocupo demasiado. Trabajar siempre me devuelve el equilibrio.»

Regresó a la cocina y empezó a repasar más carpetas y a hacer sus propias listas: nombres típicos de la época, descripciones de ropa, referencias al tiempo.

Cuando miró el reloj eran las doce y cuarto. «Más vale que empiece a pensar en el almuerzo», se dijo, y salió a buscar a Lillian y a Cynthia, que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

—Este aire es como un sedante, Lillian —dijo Alice sonriendo—. Y pensar que esta niña se ha pasado las seis primeras semanas de su vida sin pegar ojo.

—Se ha quedado así en cuanto el cochecito ha empezado a moverse. Debería cobrarle la mitad.

—Nada de eso. Gracias a que estás aquí he disfrutado de un par de horas estupendas. El material que he estado estudiando es fantástico.

Lillian la miró con curiosidad.

—Ah, me ha parecido verla allí arriba —dijo señalando el balcón de la viuda.

—Lillian, a excepción de un momento que he estado mirando por la ventana de abajo, no me he movido hasta ahora. —Haciendo visera con las manos, Alice miró hacia el balcón—. Hay un trozo de metal suelto en la chimenea de la izquierda. Por la manera en que le da el sol, parece que se mueve algo.

Lillian no parecía muy convencida, pero asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

—Bueno, cuando he mirado me daba el sol en los ojos y no veía bien. Supongo que me he imaginado que era usted.

Luego, mientras Lillian le daba de comer a Cynthia, Alice subió a la planta superior. En el armario había una escalera plegable por la que se accedía al balcón. Al abrir el armario sintió una ráfaga de aire frío. «¿De dónde vendrá esta corriente?», se preguntó.

Desplegó la escalera, se encaramó a los travesaños, descorrió el cerrojo, abrió la trampilla y salió. Con cuidado, fue tanteando el suelo. Era seguro. Dio unos pasos y apoyó las manos en la barandilla, que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. También estaba bien fija.

¿Qué había visto Lillian que pudiera parecerle que era ella? El balcón medía unos tres metros cuadrados y en los costados estaba limitado por las dos gruesas chimeneas. Lo atravesó y miró hacia el lugar, situado a más de treinta metros de distancia, donde había estado sentada Lillian. Luego se volvió a observar el espacio que había a sus espaldas.

¿Era el trozo de metal de la chimenea de la izquierda lo que había visto Lillian? Los rayos de sol reflejados por el metal creaban sombras danzarinas.

«Sigo sin entender cómo ha podido confundirse —pensó mientras bajaba la escalera tiritando—. Caramba, qué frío hace aquí.»

Al llegar al pie de la escalera la asaltó una idea y se quedó inmóvil. ¿Era posible que Lillian tuviera razón?

«¿Al imaginarme a Mehitabel escudriñando el horizonte desde el balcón de la viuda, la veía con tanta claridad porque yo misma había subido aquí arriba? ¿Puedo estar teniendo alucinaciones?» La posibilidad de que así fuera hizo que se sintiese desesperada.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Aiiiii quien será la que subió al balcón de la viuda? ¿Será Alice y no se acuerda? ¿O será la plancha esa de metal? :o<strong>

**Agradecimientos a: ****Romy92, Chriss-Gretta Whitlock, SweetAlice13, Cynthia Brandon, Horusinina Rathbone y San por sus preciosos reviews que me hacen tan comtenta! Gracias chicas :D**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Christina.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>31<strong>

Jasper dejó el coche en el Wayside Inn y se fue andando hasta la agencia inmobiliaria de Rosalie. Por el cristal del escaparate la vio sentada detrás de su mesa.

Había tenido suerte. Estaba sola.

El escaparate estaba lleno de fotografías de fincas disponibles. En el momento de volverse hacia la puerta, una foto aérea de _Recuerda _le llamó la atención y se detuvo a estudiarla. «Buena foto», pensó. Captaba la vista que se veía desde la casa: el mar, el banco de arena, la playa, el acantilado, un barco. Todo se veía con increíble claridad. Leyó la tarjeta pegada a la foto:

_«Recuerda. _En venta.» «De eso nada», pensó.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Rosalie alzó la vista, echó hacia atrás la silla y corrió hacia la recepción.

—¡Jasper, qué sorpresa! —lo saludó con un beso.

El la siguió a su despacho y se sentó en una cómoda butaca.

—Oye, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Vender mi casa y dejarme en la calle?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—No sabía que pensabas comprarla.

—Digamos que es un quizá seguro. Es que aún no te lo he dicho. A Alice le encanta, pero quiero darle tiempo para que se decida. ¿Puedes guardárnosla hasta setiembre?

—Sí, y estaba segura de que la querríais.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene la foto del escaparate?

—Es un anzuelo —respondió riendo—. La gente pregunta. Yo les digo que hay un cliente interesado y les ofrezco otra cosa.

—Tan lista como siempre.

—No me queda otro remedio. A mi pobre madre la echaban constantemente del trabajo. Se peleaba con alguien y fuera.

—No tuviste una juventud fácil, Rossie—dijo Jasper con ternura—. No me gusta hacer demasiados cumplidos, pero tengo que decirte que últimamente estás estupenda a todas horas.

Rosalie le dirigió una mueca.

—Te estás poniendo sentimental.

—No, no creo —dijo Jasper con calma—. Quizá un poco menos tenso. No sé si te he dado las gracias por portarte tan bien conmigo el año pasado.

—Entre la muerte de Jacks y la separación de Alice estabas hecho una pena. Me alegro de haber podido ayudarte.

—Pues te voy a pedir más ayuda.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella de inmediato.

—Nada importante. Es sólo que tengo que ir a Nueva York más a menudo de lo que esperaba y no me gusta dejar a Alice sola. Me parece que está sufriendo más ataques de estrés postraumático de los que dice. Tengo la impresión de que piensa que debe superarlo sola, y quizá tenga razón.

—¿Le ayudaría que Lillian se quedara a dormir?

—Alice no quiere. Yo había pensado que, cuando yo esté fuera, alguna noche Lillian podría quedarse con Cynthia y tú, o John y tú, podríais invitarla a cenar. Cuando estoy en casa, nos va bien estar siempre juntos. Todavía... Bueno, nada.

—¿Qué pasa, Jasper?

—Nada.

Rosalie sabía que no debía insistir.

—Cuando te vayas a Nueva York házmelo saber.

—Mañana por la tarde.

—Entonces os llamaré esta noche y os invitaré a los dos, luego insistiré en que venga Alice sola.

—Y yo insistiré por mi parte —dijo Jasper con expresión de alivio—. Me tranquiliza saber que puedo contar contigo. —Hizo una pausa y agregó—: Por cierto, he desayunado con Edward Masen.

—¿Y? —Rosalie abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Ahora no puedo contar nada. Secreto profesional.

—Siempre me quedo al margen de todo —suspiró ella—. Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo. Noticias. Ya te lo puedes anotar en la agenda. El sábado después del día de Acción de Gracias nos casamos.

—Fantástico. ¿Cuándo habéis fijado la fecha?

—Anoche. Hicimos una barbacoa y vino Edward Masen. Estuvo hablando con Lillian de la segunda mujer de su padre y después Lillian le dijo a John que estaba contenta de que hubiésemos decidido casarnos. John me llamó luego por teléfono. Edward ha sido decisivo.

—No haces más que decirme que Masen es un buen hombre. —Jasper se puso de pie—. Acompáñame a la puerta.

Al llegar a la recepción, rodeó los hombros de Rosalie con el brazo:

—¿Se enfadará John si te vengo con algún problema cuando te hayas convertido en su esposa?

—Claro que no. —En la puerta, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla—. Antes lo hacías mejor —dijo ella riendo.

Con un movimiento rápido, volvió la cara y apretó sus labios contra los de él. Jasper dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto de sorpresa con la cabeza.

—Eso se llama tener buena memoria, Rosalie.

* * *

><p><strong>:0 :0 ¡Hey! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, para compensarlas ahora les voy subiendo más capis, ¿ok?<strong>

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>32<strong>

Prácticamente habían terminado de servir desayunos. Sólo quedaban algunos rezagados que se entretenían saboreando el café. El gerente le había dicho a Tanya que se sentara en una de las mesas de atrás a hablar con el detective. La joven llevó un par de cafés y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Estoy intentando dejarlo —le dijo a Emmett después de la primera calada—. Sólo recaigo de vez en cuando.

—¿Cuando está nerviosa? —sugirió Emmett.

Tanya entrecerró los ojos.

—No estoy nerviosa. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Eso lo sabrá usted. A mí lo que se me ocurre es que a lo mejor estaba teniendo una aventurilla con un hombre recién casado cuya rica esposa ha muerto de repente. Y, si resultara que esa muerte ha sido un homicidio, mucha gente se preguntaría qué sabía usted de los planes del afligido marido. Hipotéticamente hablando, claro.

—Escuche, señor McCarthy —dijo Tanya—. Yo salí con Edward el año pasado. Siempre había dicho que después del verano se iría de aquí. Estoy segura de que habrá oído hablar de los amores veraniegos.

—Y también he oído hablar de los que no terminan cuando acaba el verano.

—Pues éste fue de los que terminan. Yo no me enfadé hasta que lo vi con su mujer, aquí mismo, y preguntando me enteré de que había empezado a salir con ella en agosto. Yo salía con un chico que estaba loco por mí y hasta quería casarse, y lo dejé por Edward.

—¿Y por eso quedó con él el mes pasado en ese bar?

—Como le acabo de decir al señor Whitlock...

—¿Al señor Whitlock?

—El abogado de Edward. Ha estado aquí esta mañana con él. Le he explicado que fui yo quien llamó a Edward y no al revés. Él no quería verme pero yo insistí. Entonces, cuando llegué al bar, estaba hablando con un hombre y me di cuenta de que no quería que se enterara de que habíamos quedado, así que me fui.

—Pero lo vio otro día.

—Lo llamé. Me pidió que le dijera por teléfono todo lo que tuviera que decirle. Así que le eché la bronca.

—¿Le echó la bronca?

—Le dije que ojalá no hubiera aparecido jamás, que si me hubiese dejado en paz me habría casado con Fred y ahora sería la mar de feliz. Fred estaba loco por mí y, además, tenía dinero.

—Pero acaba de decir que sabía desde el principio que Edward se iba a marchar en cuanto terminara la temporada del teatro.

Tanya dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y suspiró:

—Escuche, señor McCarthy, cuando un hombre como Edward te va detrás y te dice que está loco por ti, piensas que a lo mejor eres la que acabará quedándose con él. Muchas chicas han cazado a tíos que juraban que nunca se iban a casar.

—Supongo que eso es verdad. Así que la bronca era porque seguramente estaba jugando con Bella a lo mismo que jugaba con usted.

—Pero no era así. La conoció la última semana que estaba aquí. Luego ella le escribió y lo fue a ver cuando empezó a trabajar en el teatro de Boca Ratón. Lo persiguió. Al menos me quede más descansada.

—¿Eso se lo contó Edward?

—Sí.

—Y luego, después de que desapareciera su mujer, le fue a hacer una visita para consolarlo. A lo mejor esperaba que recurriera a usted en sus momentos difíciles.

—Pues no lo hizo. —Tanya retiró la silla—. Y no le habría ido nada bien si lo hubiera hecho. Estoy volviendo a salir con Fred, así que no tiene por qué

seguir molestándome. Encantada de conocerlo, señor McCarthy. Se me ha acabado el rato de descanso.

A la salida, Emmett pasó por el despacho del restaurante y pidió que le dejaran ver la solicitud de empleo que había rellenado Tanya antes de entrar a trabajar de camarera. Gracias a ella se enteró de que había nacido en New Bedford, llevaba cinco años en Cape Cod y su trabajo anterior había sido en el Daniel Webster Inn de Sandwich.

En las referencias que había dado encontró el nombre que estaba buscando. Fred Hendin, un carpintero de Barnstable, la población que había más allá de Sandwich. Estaba seguro de que Fred Hendin era el derrochador a quien Tanya había dejado el año anterior y luego había vuelto a ver. No había querido preguntarle demasiado sobre él, pues no quería que le avisara que iba a interrogarlo.

Sería interesante hablar con el paciente pretendiente de Tanya y con sus compañeros del Daniel Webster Inn.

«Una joven muy descarada —pensó Emmett mientras devolvía el impreso de solicitud de empleo de Tina—. Y bastante creída. Piensa que se ha librado de mí fácilmente. Ya lo veremos.»


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>33<strong>

Renée y Charlie Swan habían tenido invitados en casa aquel fin de semana: sus hijas Emily y Barbara con sus respectivos maridos e hijos. Todos salieron a navegar y luego los adultos fueron a jugar al golf mientras los tres nietos, que ya eran adolescentes, se iban a la playa con los amigos. El sábado por la noche cenaron todos juntos en el club. El hecho de que no hubiera ni rastro de la discordia y la reserva que Bella había aportado siempre a las reuniones familiares actuó de manera perversa para que Renée fuera todavía más consciente de su ausencia.

«Ninguno de nosotros la quiso de la manera que necesitaba que la quisieran», se dijo. Aquella idea y la cuestión del anillo de esmeraldas asaltaban persistentemente su mente. El anillo era el único objeto que Bella quería de verdad. ¿Se lo había arrancado de la mano la única persona que la había hecho sentirse amada? La pregunta obsesionó a Renée Swan todo el fin de semana.

El lunes por la mañana, durante el desayuno, sacó el tema del anillo.

—Graham, me parece que Emily ha tenido una buena idea sobre el anillo.

—¿Qué idea, querida?

—Comentó que sigue estando en nuestra póliza de seguros. Cree que deberíamos denunciar su desaparición. ¿El seguro no se haría cargo en una situación como ésta?

—Quizá sí. Pero el dinero iría a parar a Edward, como heredero de Bella.

—Ya lo sé, pero el anillo estaba valorado en doscientos cincuenta mil dólares. ¿No crees que si insinuamos a la compañía de seguros que dudamos de la versión de Edward sobre su desaparición a lo mejor ponen a alguien a investigarlo?

—Ya lo está investigando el detective McCarthy. Ya lo sabes, Renée.

—¿Hay algo malo en que participe también la compañía de seguros?

—Supongo que no.

Renée asintió con la cabeza cuando la criada se acercó a la mesa con la cafetera.

—Sí, tomaré un poco más, señora Dillon. Gracias.—Tomó unos sorbos de café y luego dijo—: Emily me recordó que Bells se había quejado de que el anillo le estaba muy apretado cuando se lo quitó para limpiarlo. De pequeña se rompió el dedo y tenía el nudillo más grande, ¿recuerdas? Pero una vez estaba en su sitio le quedaba bien, así que lo que cuenta Edward de que se lo pasaría a la otra mano no tiene sentido. —Con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, agregó—: Recuerdo las historias que me contó mi madre sobre la esmeralda. Me dijo que perder una esmeralda traía mala suerte y que se dice que las esmeraldas siempre vuelven a casa.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recordatorio<strong>**: Jan Paley es la casera de los Whitlock, la, aún, propietaria de Recuerda. La mujer que conocieron en la cena de Rosalie. ;)**

**34**

Jan Paley había pasado un domingo tranquilo. Para ella era el día más difícil de la semana. Tenía demasiados recuerdos de domingos agradables en los que leía el periódico, hacía el crucigrama y paseaba por la playa con su marido, Tom.

Vivía en Brewster, en Lower Road, en la misma casa que habían comprado hacía treinta años. Pensaban venderla cuando terminaran de restaurar _Recuerda._

Ahora se alegraba muchísimo de que todavía no se hubieran ido a vivir allí cuando Tom murió. Jan siempre se sentía aliviada cuando llegaba el lunes y podía reanudar sus actividades. Hacía poco que había empezado a trabajar como voluntaria en la Biblioteca Femenina de Brewster los lunes por la tarde.

Era un pasatiempo agradable y útil y disfrutaba de la compañía de otras mujeres.

Ese día, camino de la biblioteca, se acordó de Alice Whitlock. Le había tomado simpatía enseguida, cosa que la llenaba de satisfacción puesto que también le gustaban mucho sus libros. Por otra parte, se alegraba de que el siguiente título de la serie de David fuera a estar ambientado en Cape Cod. El sábado por la noche, mientras hablaban de _Recuerda, _Alice le había dicho que tal vez utilizara al capitán Andrew Freeman como modelo de la historia de un chico que crecía en el mar. Jan pensó si Alice habría seguido su sugerencia de pedirle a Carlisle Cullen que le permitiese consultar los archivos de Esme, pero, mientras iba conduciendo por la carretera bordeada de árboles, se le ocurrió otra idea.

A principios del siglo XVIII era habitual que los capitanes se llevaran a su mujer y a sus hijos de viaje.

Algunas esposas escribieron diarios que ahora se guardaban en la Biblioteca Femenina de Brewster. Aún no los había leído, pero sería interesante echarles una ojeada y ver si la mujer del capitán Freeman era una de ellas.

Hacía un día espléndido. Como era de esperar, el único automóvil del aparcamiento era el de Alana Martin, la otra voluntaria de los lunes. «Esta tarde tendré mucho tiempo para leer», pensó.

—Esas chicas viajaron mucho —le susurró a Alana una hora más tarde, sentada ante una de las largas mesas con una docena de diarios escritos a mano a su alrededor—. Una ha escrito que estuvo dos años embarcada. Fue a la China y a la India, le nació un niño durante una tormenta en mitad del Atlántico y regresó a casa «renovada y tranquila de espíritu pese a las calamidades del viaje». Estamos en la era de los reactores, pero yo no he estado nunca en la China. —Los diarios eran fascinantes, pero no encontró ninguna referencia a la esposa del capitán Freeman. Finalmente se dio por vencida—. Supongo que la mujer del capitán Freeman no se llevaría pluma y papel, o si lo hizo no tenemos aquí sus memorias.

Alana estaba ordenando unos estantes cuando se detuvo y se quitó las gafas, cosa que solía hacer cuando trataba de recordar algo.

—El capitán Freeman... —murmuró—. Recuerdo que hace unos años le busqué a Esme Cullen algo sobre ese hombre. Me parece que tenemos un retrato suyo en algún sitio. Se crió en Brewster.

—No lo sabía —dijo Jan—. Yo pensaba que era de Chatham.

Alana volvió a ponerse las gafas.

—Voy a ver.

Unos minutos más tarde Jan estaba repasando las crónicas de Brewster y tomando notas. Halló el dato de que la madre de Andrew se llamaba Elizabeth

Nickerson, hija de William Nickerson, de Yarmouth; en el año 1653 se había casado con Samuel Freeman, un campesino. Como regalo de bodas, su padre le cedió cuarenta hectáreas de tierra alta y cinco hectáreas en Monomoit, que es como se conocía entonces Chatham.

«¿Sería en esa tierra donde luego se construyó _Recuerda?», _se preguntó Jan.

Samuel y Elizabeth Freeman tuvieron tres hijos: Caleb, Samuel y Andrew. Sólo Andrew sobrevivió a la primera infancia y a los diez años se embarcó en el

_Mary Lou, _una balandra capitaneada por Nathaniel Baker.

En 1702, Andrew, que contaba treinta y ocho años y capitaneaba su propia nave, el _Godspeed, _contrajo matrimonio con Mehitabel Winslow, de dieciséis años e hija del reverendo Jonathan Winslow, de Boston.

«Qué ganas tengo de decirle a Alice Whitlock que he encontrado todo esto —pensó Jan, exultante—. Aunque si tiene las notas de Esme quizá ya lo sepa.»

—¿Quieres echarle un vistazo al capitán Andrew Freeman? —Jan alzó la vista. Alana estaba junto a ella sonriendo triunfante—. Ya sabía yo que había visto un retrato. Debió de dibujarlo algún tripulante de su barco.

¿Verdad que es impresionante?

El dibujo a tinta representaba al capitán Andrew Freeman al timón del _Godspeed. _Era un hombre corpulento, alto y grueso, con una barba corta y oscura, rasgos fuertes, boca firme y los ojos entrecerrados, como si mirara hacia el sol. Parecía un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo y con gran capacidad de mando.

—Tenía fama de intrépido y lo parece, ¿verdad? —comentó Alana—. Mira lo que te digo, no me habría gustado estar en los zapatos de esa mujer si él hubiese descubierto que lo engañaba.

—¿Crees que podría hacer una fotocopia? —preguntó Jan—. Tendré cuidado.

—Claro.

Cuando llegó a casa aquella tarde, Jan llamó a Alice y le dijo que tenía un material interesante.

—Una de las cosas es muy curiosa —le comunicó—. Mañana pasaré a dejártelo todo. ¿Estarás en casa a eso de las cuatro?

—Sí, muy bien. Hoy he hecho unos bocetos para las ilustraciones y, como era de esperar, los archivos de la señora Cullen me han servido de mucha ayuda. Gracias por darme la idea. —Vaciló un instante y luego preguntó—: ¿Cree que podría encontrar un retrato de Mehitabel en algún sitio?

—No lo sé —respondió Jan—, pero seguiré buscando.

Cuando colgó, Jan se quedó pensativa. Alice Whitlock parecía alegrarse sinceramente de hablar con ella, pero había algo en su voz que la inquietaba. ¿Qué podía ser? Entonces una pregunta sin respuesta volvió a resonar en su mente.

Tom sufrió el ataque al corazón en _Recuerda. _Había estado trabajando fuera y entró en la casa con la mano en el pecho. Jan lo obligó a tumbarse y corrió a telefonear al médico. Cuando regresó, él le agarró la mano y señaló la chimenea.

—_Jan, acabo de ver..._

¿Qué había visto Tom? No vivió para terminar la frase.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>35<strong>

A las dos, después de que acostara a Cynthia para que durmiese, Alice le dijo a Lillian que podía irse.

Varias veces había descubierto a la joven observándola y aquello la desconcertaba. Era la misma expresión que tantas veces veía en el rostro de Jasper, y la ponía nerviosa. Al oír que el coche de Lillian se alejaba, se sintió más tranquila.

Jasper tardaría aún una hora en llegar a casa.

Después de hablar con Edward Masen había quedado para jugar al golf con tres de los amigos que habían asistido a la fiesta de Rosalie.

«Bueno, a lo mejor se cansan de tanto "te acuerdas de cuando..." —pensó, pero luego se sintió un poco culpable—. A Jasper le encanta el golf y tiene muy pocas oportunidades de jugar. Además, está bien que tenga amigos aquí. Lo que pasa es que estoy muy confusa. Primero el ruido del tren, luego no me acuerdo de haber cambiado a Cynthia de cuna y por fin no estoy totalmente segura de no haber estado en el balcón de la viuda cuando a Lillian le pareció verme. Pero me volveré loca si Jasper insiste en que haya siempre alguien conmigo.»

No le gustaba recordar el mes que había seguido al nacimiento de Cynthia; sufría frecuentes ataques de ansiedad y tenían una enfermera en casa constantemente. Todavía oía la voz bienintencionada pero increíblemente irritante que la instaba una y otra vez a alejarse de la niña. «_Señora Whitlock, ¿por qué no va a descansar un rato? Yo me ocuparé de Cynthia_.»

No podía permitir que volviera a ocurrir. Se acercó al fregadero y se lavó la cara con agua fría. «Tengo que vencer estos recuerdos, estos vacíos mentales», se dijo.

Alice se instaló ante la mesa de la cocina y volvió a sumergirse en las carpetas de Esme Cullen. La que estaba etiquetada «Naufragios» era interesantísima.

Balandras, paquebotes, goletas y buques balleneros. Durante los siglos XVII y XVIII se hundieron muchos en la zona a causa de los temporales, incluso delante mismo de aquella casa. En aquella época el banco de Monomoy era conocido como «el cementerio blanco del Atlántico».

Había una referencia al _Godspeed, _que en una dura batalla había vencido a los «rudos tripulantes de un buque pirata», y cuyo capitán, Andrew Freeman, arrió personalmente la «bandera ensangrentada» que los piratas habían izado hasta lo alto del mástil.

«El lado duro del capitán —pensó Alice—. Debió de ser un tipo interesante.» Estaba empezando a formarse una idea de él. Rostro enjuto, piel arrugada y curtida por el sol y el viento, barba recortada, rasgos fuertes e irregulares dominados por unos ojos penetrantes. Cogió el cuaderno de dibujo y con trazos rápidos y seguros plasmó la imagen mental en el papel.

Eran las tres y cuarto cuando volvió a levantar la vista. Jasper llegaría enseguida y Cynthia debía de estar a punto de despertar. Sólo tenía tiempo para mirar otra carpeta. Eligió la que llevaba la etiqueta «Salas de reunión». En aquella época, las salas de reunión eran las iglesias.

Esme Cullen había copiado viejas crónicas que le habían parecido interesantes. Aquellas páginas contenían historias de vehementes clérigos que desde el pulpito predicaban «la bondad de Dios» y «la maldad del demonio»; tímidos pastores jóvenes que aceptaban agradecidos el salario de cincuenta libras al año «casa, tierra y una buena cantidad de leña cortada y transportada hasta la puerta». Evidentemente era corriente que un miembro de la congregación fuera multado por pequeñas violaciones del día de descanso.

Había una larga lista de infracciones menores, como silbar o dejar que se escapara un cerdo el Día del Señor.

Y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la carpeta, Alice dio con el nombre de Mehitabel Freeman.

El 10 de diciembre de 1704, en una reunión, varias amas de casa se levantaron para declarar que el mes anterior, mientras el capitán Andrew Freeman estaba en el mar, habían visto a Tobias Knight visitar a Mehitabel Freeman «a horas impropias».

Según el relato, Mehitabel, que estaba embarazada de tres meses, se apresuró a negar la acusación con firmeza, pero Tobias Knight, «humilde y contrito, confesó el adulterio y aprovechó la oportunidad para limpiar su alma».

La decisión de los eclesiásticos fue alabar a Tobias Knight por el pío arrepentimiento de sus pecados y «negarse a someterlo a castigo público pero condenarlo a pagar la cantidad de cinco libras a los pobres del municipio por dicha ofensa». A Mehitabel le dieron oportunidad de confesar su infidelidad, pero su férrea negativa y la severa denuncia tanto por parte de Tobias Knight como de sus acusadoras determinaron su destino.

Se decidió que en la primera reunión que celebrara el municipio seis semanas después del parto «la adúltera Mehitabel Freeman se presentaría para recibir cuarenta azotes menos uno».

«Dios mío —pensó Alice—. Qué horror. No debía de tener más de dieciocho años y, según su marido, era "de complexión y salud delicadas".»

Había una anotación manuscrita de Esme: «El _Godspeed _regresó de una travesía a Inglaterra el 1 de marzo y volvió a zarpar el 15 de marzo. ¿Estuvo presente el capitán durante el nacimiento de su hija? El 30 de junio se encuentra registrado el nacimiento de una hija de Andrew y Mehitabel, de modo que al parecer no se planteó la duda de quién era el padre. El capitán regresó a mediados de agosto, que debió de ser cuando se ejecutó la sentencia. Volvió al mar de inmediato, con la niña, y estuvo fuera casi dos años. El siguiente regreso del _Godspeed _está registrado en agosto de 1707.»

«Todo ese tiempo, Mehitabel no sabía dónde estaba su hija ni si estaba viva», pensó Alice.

—¡Oye, sí que te entusiasman esos papeles!

Alice alzó la vista sobresaltada.

—¡Jasper!

—¡El mismo!

Sonreía. La visera de la gorra proyectaba una sombra sobre su rostro, pero llevaba el cuello del polo azul desabrochado y se le veía la piel tostada por el sol, igual que los brazos y las piernas. Se inclinó sobre Alice y la rodeó con sus brazos, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios.

—Te veo tan concentrada en esos papeles que no tiene sentido que te pregunte si me has echado de menos.

Alice hizo un esfuerzo para regresar al presente y apoyó la cabeza en los brazos de él.

—He contado todos los minutos que han pasado desde que te has ido.

—Eso sí que es grave. ¿Cómo está la princesa?

—Dormida.

Alice levantó la vista y advirtió que Jasper miraba el interfono. «Está comprobando si está encendido —pensó. Un grito desgarrador atravesó su mente—. Ay, amor mío, ¿por qué no puedes confiar en mí?»

* * *

><p><strong>Oiixx… pobrecita Alice… u.u<strong>

**San, tranquila, que ese beso no significa nada...al menos no para Jasper ;)**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Christina.**


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>36<strong>

Cuando Fred Hendin enfiló el sendero de entrada de su modesta casa de Barnstable, comprendió enseguida que el hombre que había en el coche aparcado en la acera de enfrente lo estaba esperando. Emmett McCarthy, con la placa en la mano, lo alcanzó en la puerta.

—¿Señor Hendin?

Fred echó un vistazo a la placa.

—Ya he comprado una —dijo. Su sonrisa desmentía el aparente sarcasmo.

—No pretendo venderle entradas para el baile de la policía —dijo Emmett tratando de parecer simpático al tiempo que estudiaba sin disimulo a Hendin. «Cerca de cuarenta años —pensó—. Antepasados noruegos o suecos.» Estatura mediana, brazos y cuello gruesos, cabello rubio demasiado largo. Llevaba un mono de trabajo y una camiseta empapada en sudor.

Hendin metió la llave en la cerradura.

—Adelante. —Se movía y hablaba despacio, como si antes de decir o hacer nada se lo pensase dos veces.

La habitación en la que entraron le recordó a Emmett la primera casa en que había vivido con Deb después de que se casaran. Estaba formada por cuartos pequeños, pero la distribución le confería una sensación de hogar

que siempre le había gustado.

La sala de estar de Fred Hendin estaba amueblada con piezas que podían proceder de un catálogo de venta por correo. Sofá de piel de imitación y butaca a juego, mesitas auxiliares de chapa de castaño a los lados y delante, ramo de flores artificiales, moqueta beige raída, cortinas del mismo color que no llegaban del todo al alféizar de las ventanas.

El costoso conjunto de aparatos electrónicos que Emmett vio en un mueble vertical de madera de cerezo parecía fuera de lugar. Había un televisor de cuarenta pulgadas, un vídeo y un equipo musical con aparato de disco compacto. Emmett inspeccionó descaradamente los estantes en que se alineaban las cintas de vídeo.

—Tiene una buena colección de películas clásicas —comentó. A continuación se puso a inspeccionar las casetes y los discos compactos—. Parece que le gusta la

música de los años cuarenta y cincuenta. A mi mujer y a mí también nos entusiasma.

—De la que se oía en las gramolas —dijo Hendin—. Hace años que la colecciono.

En los estantes más altos había media docena de maquetas de veleros hechas en madera.

—Si me estoy metiendo demasiado en su vida, dígalo, pero ¿los ha hecho usted? —dijo Emmett al tiempo que alargaba el brazo para coger con cuidado una goleta exquisitamente tallada.

—Sí. Voy trabajando mientras escucho música. Es una buena afición, y muy relajante. ¿Usted qué hace mientras escucha música?

Emmett dejó el barco en su sitio y se volvió hacia Harry.

—A veces arreglo alguna cosa en casa o en el coche. Si mis hijos no están y mi mujer y yo estamos de humor, bailamos.

—En eso me gana. El baile no es lo mío. Voy a buscarme una cerveza. ¿Quiere una? ¿O prefiere un refresco?

—No, gracias.

Emmett observó la espalda de Hendin mientras

desaparecía por la puerta. «Un individuo interesante—pensó.

Volvió a contemplar los estantes superiores del armario, admirando las maquetas finamente trabajadas—. Es un verdadero artista», se dijo. No podía imaginarse una pareja formada por Tanya y aquel nombre.

Hendin regresó con una lata de cerveza y otra de refresco.

—Aquí la tiene, por si cambia de opinión —dijo, y la colocó delante de Emmett—. Bueno, ¿qué quiere de mí?

—Pura rutina. Seguramente habrá oído hablar de la muerte de Bella Swan.

Hendin entrecerró los ojos.

—¿El año pasado Edward Masen salía con mi novia y usted quiere saber si todavía están liados?

—No pierde usted el tiempo, señor Hendin.

—Fred.

—Bueno, Fred.

—Tina y yo nos vamos a casar. Empezamos a salir a principios del verano pasado y entonces apareció Masen. Un ligón de cuidado. Yo le advertí a Tanya que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero ya ha visto al tío. Ignoro qué le habrá dicho, pero lo cierto es que por desgracia ella se lo tragó.

—¿Y usted cómo reaccionó?

—Me dolió. Y sentía lástima por Tanya. No es tan dura como aparenta. —«Sí que lo es», pensó Emmett—. Y pasó tal como me lo figuraba. El verano se fue y con él Edward Masen.

—Y Tanya volvió corriendo a sus brazos.

—Eso me gustó —dijo Hendin sonriendo—. Tiene agallas. Fui a verla al trabajo y le dije que sabía que Masen se había ido y que era un sinvergüenza. Me dijo que no malgastara mi compasión.

—¿Quería decir que todavía estaba en contacto con él?

—De eso nada. Quería decir que no me iba a estar agradecida. Durante el invierno sólo nos vimos de vez en cuando. Salía con muchos otros tíos. Y luego, en primavera, por fin se dio cuenta de que no estoy tan mal.

—¿Le ha contado que llamó a Edward Masen cuando volvió a instalarse aquí?

Hendin frunció el entrecejo.

—En ese momento no. Me lo contó hace un par de semanas. Tiene que darse cuenta de que Tanya es de las que se guardan las cosas. Estaba muy dolida, tenía que quitarse la espina. —Hizo un gesto con la mano—. ¿Ve esta casa? Era de mi madre. Me vine a vivir hace un par de años, cuando ella murió. —Bebió un largo sorbo de cerveza—. Cuando Tina y yo empezamos a hablar de casarnos, me dijo que no pensaba vivir con toda esta porquería. Y tiene razón. Yo no me molesté en cambiar nada. Sólo hice ese armario que ve ahí para guardar los vídeos y las casetes. Tanya quiere una casa más grande. Estamos buscando una especial para manitas. Pero lo que yo quiero decir es que Tanya es directa.

Emmett consultó sus notas.

—Ella vive en un piso alquilado en Yarmouth, ¿no?

—Exacto. Justo al principio del término municipal, a unos tres kilómetros de aquí. Nos resulta cómodo.

—¿Por qué dejó el trabajo del Daniel Webster Inn para irse a Chatham? Con el tráfico del verano, le queda por lo menos a tres cuartos de hora.

—Le gustaba el Wayside Inn. Tiene mejor horario y dejan buenas propinas. Oiga, McCarthy, Tanya no tiene que ver con la muerte de esa mujer —dijo Hendin.

Dejó la cerveza y se puso de pie. Estaba claro que no pensaba seguir hablando de Tanya.

Emmett se arrellanó en la butaca y percibió el contorno del plástico roto que bordeaba su cabeza.

—Entonces, naturalmente, a usted le parecería bien que fuera a ver a Edward Masen cuando su esposa desapareció.

«¡Bingo!», pensó Emmett al advertir que el rostro de Hendin se ensombrecía. Un ligero rubor oscureció el tono de su piel, acentuando los pómulos prominentes.

—Me parece que ya hemos hablado bastante —dijo Hendin firmemente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Perdón si tardo un poquito en actualizar, pero estoy en mi último mes de clase y estoy hasta arriba de exámenes, pero tranquilas que siempre tengo aunque sean 15 min para actualizar ;) <strong>

**Mi vida sin ti...estoy en ello, en serio, pero me cuesta y no tengo casi tiempo, pero intentaré que para este fin de semana esté listo!**

**San: Hey! me alegro que te guste la historia, y de nada por la aclaración ;) Besos! **

**Romy: estoy de acuerdo contigo... Me alegro que la historia te tenga enganchada xD Saludos! :)**

**SweetAlice13: Hola! pues ala, aquí tienes el nuevo capi! Mira, creo que mañana...o el jueves! Tranquila el jueves está seguro, esque tengo muuuchos examenes jiji Besos!**

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>37<strong>

Había sido un día muy agradable. Como ocurría de vez en cuando, por algún motivo inexplicable Esme tuvo breves instantes de lucidez.

En un momento dado preguntó por sus hijos y Carlisle rápidamente puso una conferencia. Al escuchar por el teléfono supletorio percibió la alegría en las voces de Peter y Elizabeth al hablar con su madre. Durante unos momentos pudieron comunicarse de verdad. Luego ella preguntó:

—¿Y cómo están...? —Carlisle comprendió la pausa. Esme trataba de recordar los nombres de sus nietos y él se los proporcionó rápidamente—. Ya lo sé —dijo entonces ella, irritada—. Por lo menos no has empezado diciendo «¿Te acuerdas?» —Era un reproche duro.

—Papá —lo llamó Elizabeth casi llorando.

—No es nada —contestó él.

Un clic les indicó que Esme había colgado. Aparentemente, los maravillosos momentos de alivio temporal habían pasado. Carlisle siguió hablando para decirles a sus hijos que a comienzos de septiembre habría una plaza en la residencia.

—Cógela —dijo Peter firmemente—. Iremos a veros el primer fin de semana del mes.

—Nosotros también —añadió Elizabeth.

—Sois buenos chicos —dijo Carlisle en un intento por disimular la emoción que lo embargaba.

—Quiero estar con alguien que me vea como una niña —dijo Elizabeth con voz levemente temblorosa.

—Hasta dentro de un par de semanas, papá —prometió Peter—. Sé fuerte.

Carlisle estaba hablando desde el dormitorio y Esme desde su antiguo despacho. Carlisle corrió al recibidor pues temía, como siempre, que Esme se escapara en cualquier momento. Pero no lo había hecho; la encontró sentada ante la mesa inclinada sobre la cual tantas horas productivas había pasado.

El último cajón, donde guardaba las carpetas, estaba abierto y vacío. Esme lo miraba fijamente. El cabello, que por lo general llevaba recogido en un moño, se

había soltado de las horquillas con las que Carlisle se lo había sujetado. Al oírlo entrar, se volvió hacia él.

—Mis apuntes —dijo, y señalando el cajón vacío, añadió—: ¿Dónde están?

Carlisle no quiso mentirle.

—Se los he prestado a la mujer de Jasper. Quería consultarlos para un libro que está escribiendo. Hará constar su procedencia, seguro.

—La mujer de Jasper... —La expresión de irritación que había cruzado su rostro se transformó en un ceño interrogante.

—Estuvo aquí ayer. Jasper y ella viven en _Recuerda._

Va a escribir un libro sobre la época en que se construyó la casa y piensa utilizar para ello la historia del capitán Freeman.

Esme lo miró de pronto con ojos soñadores.

—Alguien debería limpiar el nombre de Mehitabel—dijo—. Eso es lo que quería hacer yo. Alguien debería investigar a Tobias Knight. —Cerró el cajón de un golpe—. Tengo hambre. Siempre tengo hambre. —Y entonces, mientras Carlisle se acercaba a ella, dijo—: Te quiero, Carlisle. Por favor, ayúdame.

**¿Cómo van? ;) Recuerdo que estamos (de día en la historia) a 9 de agosto... y recuerdo que el prólogo de la historia está situado en el día 17 de agosto... ;) pero aun faltan muuuchas cosas xD**

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>38<strong>

Aquella tarde, después de que Cynthia despertó de su siesta, Alice y Jasper fueron a bañarse a la playa. La finca _Recuerda, _tenía playa privada, lo cual quería decir que, si bien cualquiera podía pasar andando por allí, nadie estaba autorizado a detenerse durante mucho rato. El calor del mediodía albergaba un leve indicio de la proximidad del otoño. Soplaba una brisa fresca y ya no había paseantes.

Jasper estaba sentado junto a Cynthia, cómodamente instalada en su cochecito, mientras Alice se bañaba.

—A tu mamá le encanta el mar, cariño —dijo él mientras observaba cómo Alice nadaba en las aguas cada vez más turbulentas.

Alarmado, Jasper se puso de pie al ver que su mujer se alejaba todavía más.

Finalmente, se acercó a la orilla y le hizo gestos con los brazos para indicarle que regresara.

¿Acaso no lo veía, o fingía no verlo?, se preguntó al advertir que seguía alejándose. Una enorme ola se elevó, rompió y se deshizo. Alice se dejó arrastrar y apareció entre la espuma, sacudiéndose el agua, sonriendo, con el cabello lleno de sal pegado al rostro.

—¡Fantástico! —gritó entusiasmada.

—Y peligroso, Alice. Esto es el Atlántico.

—¿En serio? Pensaba que era la piscina de mi casa.

Regresaron juntos al lugar donde Cynthia observaba complacida una gaviota que caminaba por la orilla.

—No es broma, Ally. Cuando yo no esté, no quiero que te alejes tanto de la orilla.

Alice se detuvo.

—Y quieres que me cerciore de que el interfono está encendido cuando tu hija está durmiendo, ¿no? ¿Y no te parece que estaría bien que Lillian se quedara a dormir? Para vigilarme a mí, no a Cynthia, ¿verdad? ¿Y no mantienes la amenaza implícita de que necesitamos servicio interino porque esto del estrés postraumático es un problema? Al fin y al cabo, yo soy la que puso el coche delante del tren cuando murió tu hijo.

Jasper la cogió fuertemente por los brazos.

—Cállate, Alice, por Dios. No haces más que culparme de no perdonarte por la muerte de Jacks, pero no es cuestión de culpas. El único problema es que tú misma no puedes perdonarte.

Regresaron a casa, conscientes de que se habían herido mutuamente y necesitaban hablar. Sin embargo, cuando abrieron la puerta estaba sonando el teléfono y Jasper corrió a cogerlo. Tendrían que hablar más tarde.

Alice se puso una toalla sobre el traje de baño mojado, cogió a Cynthia y se quedó a escuchar.

—¡Rosalie! ¿Cómo estás?

Alice observó cómo una expresión de preocupación se apoderaba del rostro de su marido.

¿Qué le estaba diciendo Rosalie? Un momento después oyó decir a Jasper:

—Gracias por avisarme. —Entonces su tono cambió y recuperó la alegría—. ¿Mañana por la noche? Lo siento pero me voy a Nueva York. Pero, escucha, a lo mejor Alice...

«No», pensó Alice.

Jasper tapó la bocina del teléfono con una mano.

—Ally, Rosalie y John van a cenar en el Captain's Table de Hyannis mañana por la noche. Quieren que vayas.

—Muchas gracias, pero prefiero quedarme a trabajar. Diles que otro día. —Alice le hizo un carantoña a Cynthia. Eres una niña muy buena—murmuró.

—Ally, Rosalie quiere que vayas —insistió Jasper—. Y no me gusta que te quedes aquí sola. ¿Por qué no vas? Que venga Lillian un rato.

«La amenaza implícita —pensó Alice—. Ve y demuestra lo sociable que eres o Jasper te pondrá a alguien veinticuatro horas al día.» Se obligó a sonreír.

—Dile que iré encantada.

Jasper volvió a dirigirse al teléfono.

—Rossie, Alice irá encantada. A las siete es perfecto. —Volvió a tapar el teléfono con la mano y dijo—: Alice, dice que si Lillian podría quedarse a dormir, prefieren que no vaya por ahí tan tarde.

Alice lo miró fijamente. Sabía que incluso Cynthia captaba la tensión que había en su cuerpo. La niña dejó de sonreír y empezó a lloriquear.

—Dile a Rossie —le ordenó Alice haciendo hincapié en el diminutivo particular que empleaba Jasper— que soy perfectamente capaz de quedarme sola en esta casa, y que si Lillian no puede salir a la calle a las diez de la noche en verano es que es demasiado inmadura para cuidar a mi hija.

El deshielo comenzó a la hora de cenar. Mientras Alice daba de comer y bañaba a Cynthia, Jasper se fue corriendo al mercado y regresó con langostas frescas, berros, judías verdes y una barra de pan italiano recién hecho.

Prepararon la cena juntos. Mientras las langostas se hacían al vapor iban tomando sorbitos de chardonnay frío. Cuando terminaron de cenar cogieron las tazas de café y fueron a dar un paseo hasta el extremo de la finca, donde se pusieron a contemplar las olas que rompían violentamente contra la orilla.

Sentir en los labios el sabor del aire impregnado de sal tranquilizó a Alice. «Si fuera Jasper el que pasara los ataques de ansiedad y depresión, yo también estaría preocupada», se dijo.

Luego, antes de acostarse, fueron a mirar a Cynthia por última vez aquella noche. Se había revuelto en la cuna y ahora estaba tendida transversalmente. Jasper la volvió a colocar derecha, la tapó y durante un momento mantuvo la mano apoyada en su espalda. Alice recordó entonces otro de los datos que había extraído de las notas de Esme. En aquella época, el particular amor entre un padre y una hija pequeña tenía un nombre especial. La hija era la _tortience _de su padre.

Luego, cuando estaban a punto de dormirse abrazados, Jasper no pudo evitar preguntarle:

—Ally, ¿por qué no quisiste decirle a Lillian que habías estado en el balcón de la viuda?

* * *

><p><strong>Ö ostraaas mmmm… que pasará ahora ;)<strong>

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Mary Higgins Clark.**

* * *

><p><strong>39<strong>

Cuando Emmett McCarthy llegó al trabajo el martes por la mañana, encontró una nota sobre su mesa. «Ven a verme.» Estaba firmada por su superior, Frank Shea, el jefe de policía.

«¿Qué pasará?», se preguntó mientras se dirigía al despacho de su jefe. Encontró a Frank hablando con el fiscal del distrito y tamborileando en la mesa con los dedos. Su habitual expresión cordial había desaparecido. Emmett se sentó en una silla a escuchar la mitad de la conversación, imaginándose el resto.

Habían empezado las tensiones. La compañía de seguros de Charlie Swan se había metido en el asunto y estaban más que dispuestos a defender la teoría de Swan de que su hija había sido víctima de una maniobra sucia; Edward Masen le había quitado el anillo de esmeraldas del dedo y se había quedado con él.

Emmett arqueó las cejas al darse cuenta de que la parte siguiente de la conversación trataba del estudio de las corrientes marinas. Dedujo que los expertos de la Guardia Costera estaban dispuestos a testificar que si Bella Swan hubiera estado haciendo submarinismo donde decía su marido, el cadáver no habría aparecido en Stage Harbor sino que habría sido arrastrado hacia Martha's Vineyard.

Después de colgar, Shea dijo:

—Menos mal que hiciste caso de esa corazonada de perro perdiguero. El fiscal del distrito se ha alegrado mucho cuando le he dicho que ya teníamos en marcha la investigación. Nos va muy bien haber empezado antes, porque cuando se enteren los periodistas esto se convertirá en un circo. Acuérdate de lo que pasó cuando lo del caso Von Bulow.

—Sí, claro. Y en parte tenemos que enfrentarnos a los mismos problemas que la acusación de aquel caso.

Culpable o inocente, Von Bulow se salvó porque tenía un buen abogado. Estoy convencido de que Masen es culpable, pero demostrarlo ya es otro cantar. Y él también tiene un abogado muy bueno. Hemos tenido la mala suerte de que Jasper Whitlock aceptara defender a Masen.

—A lo mejor muy pronto tendremos oportunidad de averiguar si es bueno de verdad. Estamos a punto de encontrar más pruebas, y esta vez irrefutables. Sobre la base del anillo desaparecido y de todas las demás cosas que hemos averiguado, el fiscal va a pedir una orden de registro para la casa y el barco de Edward. Quiero que estés allí cuando lo hagan.

—Me muero de ganas —dijo Emmett levantándose.

En la intimidad de su despacho, Emmett dio rienda suelta a la irritación que sentía. Ahora que era evidente que los medios de comunicación iban a percibir que el caso apestaba e iban a empezar a buscar noticias desesperadamente, el fiscal del distrito ordenaría que fuera la policía del estado la que se hiciera cargo de la investigación. «No es sólo que quiera resolver el caso personalmente —pensó Emmett—. Es que me parece que es una estupidez hacer que se presente ante un jurado de acusación sin contar con una base firme.»

Se quitó la chaqueta, se subió las mangas y se aflojó la corbata. Ahora estaba cómodo. Deb siempre lo incordiaba con que no se aflojara la corbata cuando salían a cenar. «Emmett, estás guapísimo, pero cuando te aflojas la corbata y te desabrochas el cuello de la camisa lo estropeas todo. Estoy segura de que en una encarnación anterior debiste de morir ahorcado. Dicen que por eso hay gente que no soporta que nada le apriete el cuello.»

Permaneció sentado ante su mesa unos momentos más, pensando en Deb, en la suerte que tenía de que fuera su mujer, en lo unidos que estaban, en el amor y la confianza.

Cogió la taza, se dirigió a la máquina de café que había en el pasillo, la llenó distraídamente y regresó al despacho.

Confianza. Una buena palabra. ¿En qué medida confiaba Bella Swan en su marido? De acuerdo con lo que decía Edward Masen, no lo bastante para decirle a cuánto ascendía la herencia.

Nuevamente sentado ante su mesa, se retrepó en el sillón y se puso a contemplar el techo mientras iba tomando sorbos de café. Si Bella era tan insegura como todos aseguraban, ¿no habría estado alerta por si aparecían indicios de que algo iba mal con Masen?

Llamadas telefónicas. ¿Llamó Tanya alguna vez a su casa? Y si lo hizo, ¿se enteró Bella? El recibo del teléfono. Seguro que era ella la que pagaba los gastos de la casa. ¿Habría sido Edward lo suficientemente tonto para llamar a Tanya desde su teléfono? Tendría que comprobarlo.

Otra cosa. El abogado de Bella, el que había preparado el nuevo testamento después de la boda.

Valdría la pena acercarse a hablar con él. Sonó el teléfono. Era Deb.

—Estaba escuchando las noticias —dijo—. Han hablado de la investigación de la muerte de Bella Swan. ¿Te lo esperabas?

—Acabo de enterarme —respondió Emmett, y le contó lo que había hablado con Frank Shea y lo que pensaba hacer. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que Deb era una excelente caja de resonancia.

—Lo de las facturas del teléfono es buena idea —dijo Deb—. Apuesto lo que quieras a que no habrá sido tan tonto como para llamar a casa de su amiguita desde su teléfono, pero has dicho que esa Tanya es camarera del Wayside Inn. Las llamadas al restaurante no vendrán en la factura, pero podrías preguntar si ella recibía muchas llamadas personales y si alguien sabe quién las hacía.

—Muy aguda —dijo Emmett, admirado—. Se nota que te he enseñado a pensar como los polis.

—Venga ya. Otra cosa. Pasa por la peluquería de Bella. Es una fuente inagotable de chismes. O tal vez sería mejor que fuese yo. Puede que oiga algo. Me dijiste que iba a Tresses, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Pediré hora para esta tarde.

—¿Estás segura de que lo haces sólo para ayudarme?

—No, hace tiempo que me muero de ganas de hacerme mechas en el pelo. Allí lo hacen bien, pero es caro. Ahora ya no tengo por qué tener remordimientos. Adiós, cariño.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong>

**Mirad, una lectora me preguntó por PM que cómo es que hacía algunos capis tan cortos cuando los podía hacer juntos, que sólo era por curiosidad.**

**Pues mira, te contesto por aquí y así si hay otra lectora que se pregunta lo mismo lo sabrá ;D**

_**El libro original de Mary Higgins Clark está dividido en los mismos capítulos que hago yo. Como en cada capítulo se cambia de tema, las lectoras no se lían xD**_

**Espero que aclare tus dudas ;)**

**Besos!**

**Christina.**


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>40<strong>

Después de que Jasper preguntara por qué Alice no quería que Lillian supiese que había subido al balcón de la viuda, no volvieron a hablar, se quedaron tendidos en la cama en silencio, sin tocarse, cada uno de ellos consciente de que el otro estaba despierto. Justo antes de que amaneciera, Alice se levantó a mirar a Cynthia. La niña dormía tranquila y perfectamente arropada por las mantas.

A la tenue luz de la lamparilla, Alice permaneció de pie junto a la cuna, observando los exquisitos rasgos, la diminuta naricilla, la suave boquita, las pestañas que proyectaban sendas sombras sobre las rollizas mejillas, los mechones de cabello dorado que habían empezado a enroscarse sobre el rostro de la niña.

«No podría jurar que no estuve en el balcón de la viuda cuando a Lillian le pareció verme, pero sé que no descuidaría, olvidaría ni haría daño a Cynthia—pensó—. Aunque tengo que comprender la¡ preocupación de Jasper, él debe darse cuenta de que no voy a permitir que una niñera vaya informando de mi comportamiento a su vieja amiga Rosalie.»

Una vez que hubo tomado esta decisión, le resultó más fácil regresar a la cama, y cuando Jasper la rodeó con su brazo, no se apartó de él.

A las ocho Jasper fue a comprar pastas recién hechas y los periódicos. Mientras desayunaban, Alice se dio cuenta de que ambos trataban de olvidar los últimos vestigios de tensión. Sabía que ninguno de los dos quería que los restos de una pelea siguieran interponiéndose entre ellos cuando se marchara a Nueva York aquella tarde.

Jasper le permitió elegir periódico.

—Ya sabes que tú quieres empezar por el _New York Times._

—Puede ser.

—Pues adelante. —Ella abrió el primer cuadernillo del _Cape Cod Times _y un instante después dijo—: ¡Caramba! ¡Mira esto! —Y le acercó el periódico por encima de la mesa.

Jasper hizo un repaso rápido del artículo que le señalaba y luego dio un salto.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Desde luego, van a por Edward! Ahora el fiscal debe de tener muchas presiones para que solicite el jurado de acusación.

—Pobre Edward. ¿Crees que hay posibilidades de que acaben acusándolo formalmente?

—Me parece que la familia Swan quiere sangre y tienen mucha influencia. He de hablar con él. Cynthia se había hartado de jugar en el parque.

Alice la cogió en brazos, se la sentó en el regazo y le dio un trozo de pasta para que lo mordisqueara.

—Te gusta, ¿eh? Me parece que te está empezando a salir un par de dientes.

Jasper tenía el teléfono en la mano.

—Edward no está en casa y no ha conectado el contestador. Debería ponerse en contacto conmigo. Seguro que ha leído el periódico.

—A no ser que se haya ido a pescar muy temprano—sugirió Alice.

—Pues si lo ha hecho, espero que no haya nada en su casa que a la policía pueda parecerle interesante. Estoy seguro de antes de que acabe el día el juez habrá firmado la orden de registro. —Colgó el teléfono con furia—. ¡Mierda! —Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a su mujer—. Ya es mala suerte que tenga que ir a Nueva York. No puedo hacer nada hasta que Edward me llame, así que no perdamos el tiempo. ¿Os apetece ir a la playa, chicas?

—Claro. Vamos a vestirnos.

Alice se puso un vestido de algodón floreado y Jasper sonrió al verla.

—Parece que tengas dieciocho años —comentó. Le acarició el cabello y le puso la mano en la mejilla—. Qué guapa es usted, Alice Brandon Whitlock.

Alice sintió que se le derretía el corazón. «Éste es uno de esos buenos momentos que antes era incapaz de apreciar —pensó—. Cuánto lo quiero.» Pero entonces, después de un suave beso en los labios, Jasper preguntó:

—¿A qué hora has dicho que iba a venir Lillian?

Pensaba decirle aquella misma mañana que iba a ser la última vez que venía Lillian, pero no quería empezar otra pelea.

—Le he dicho que viniera a eso de las dos —dijo tratando de no darle importancia—. Quiero trabajar en el libro cuando vuelva del aeropuerto. Ah, se me había olvidado decirte que Jan Paley ha encontrado unos datos interesantes sobre el capitán Freeman. Va a pasar a eso de las cuatro.

—Estupendo —dijo él acariciándole la cabeza.

Alice sabía que la entusiasta reacción de Jasper era una indicación de su deseo de que estuviera rodeada de gente.

«Pero no se te ocurra sugerir que invite a Jan a pasar la noche aquí», pensó con amargura, y abrazó a la niña al tiempo que apartaba la mano de Jasper y se ponía de pie.

* * *

><p><strong>Aix… Alice es demasiado insegura. Estoy segura de que Jasper no <strong>**lo preguntaba en ese sentido… u.u**

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>41<strong>

Edward Masen no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había afectado la charla mantenida con Jasper el día anterior hasta que salió en el barco el martes por la mañana. Había oído que los pomátomos se marchaban de Sandy Point. Cuando a las seis de la mañana salió el sol, ya estaba anclado en la zona donde se suponía que los habían visto.

Mientras permanecía pacientemente sentado sosteniendo la caña, Edward se puso a pensar en las advertencias que le había hecho Jasper Whitlock. Dijo que le iba a poner un investigador para que averiguara cualquier «mancha» que tuviera en su pasado.

Recordó que hacía cinco años que no hablaba con su padre ni con su segunda mujer. «No es culpa mía —pensó—. Se fueron a vivir a San Mateo. La familia de ella está allí y cuando voy no puedo ni quedarme a dormir en su casa.» Pero a lo mejor le preguntaban por qué su familia no había ido a la boda ni al funeral.

Decidió llamar a su padre y pedirle que lo apoyara.

Era otro estupendo día de agosto de un verano soleado y poco húmedo. El horizonte estaba salpicado de embarcaciones de todos los tamaños, desde botes de remos a yates.

Bella quería un velero. «_Compré éste para acostumbrarme a conducir un barco yo sola_ —le explicó—. _Por eso lo llamé __Juguete de Bella.»_

Ahora navegar en el barco con aquel nombre pintado en el costado lo agobiaba. Aquella mañana, mientras avanzaba por el muelle, había visto a varios hombres de pie junto al barco, mirándolo y cuchicheando. Seguro que estaban haciendo conjeturas sobre el accidente.

En cuanto todo se arreglara, le cambiaría el nombre.

No, mejor aún, lo vendería.

Un fuerte tirón del hilo lo devolvió al presente.

Tenía que pescar uno bien grande.

Veinte minutos más tarde, un róbalo de cuatro kilos se agitaba violentamente en cubierta. Con la frente empapada en sudor, Edward observó la agonía del pez. Entonces se apoderó de él una repentina aversión, cortó el hilo, cogió el pez y volvió a echarlo al mar. Aquel día no tenía estómago para pescar, decidió; lo mejor sería que volviese a casa.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se fue a almorzar a Clancy's, en Dennisport. Era un lugar animado y concurrido, y tenía necesidad de estar en compañía de mucha gente. Se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza y una hamburguesa. Observó que algunas personas lo miraban.

Cuando los taburetes de su lado quedaron vacíos, dos jóvenes atractivas los ocuparon. Rápidamente entablaron conversación diciendo que era la primera vez que iban a Cape Cod y le pidieron que les indicara los sitios más divertidos. Edward tragó lo que le quedaba de la hamburguesa.

—Estáis en uno de los mejores —dijo con simpatía, e hizo un gesto para pedir la cuenta. «Esto es lo que me faltaba —pensó—. Con la suerte que tengo, ahora mismo entrará Cullen y me verá hablando con estas chicas.»

Al menos aquella noche podría descansar. Rosalie Hale y su novio lo habían invitado a cenar en el Captain's Table, de Hyannis. También iba Alice Whitlock, que se había portado muy bien con él.

Camino de casa, decidió detenerse a comprar el periódico. Lo dejó en el asiento de al lado y no lo abrió hasta llegar a su destino. Entonces vio el titular de portada: «La familia Swan exige respuestas.»

—¡Dios santo! —murmuró, y corrió al teléfono.

Llamó a Jasper Whitlock, pero no contestaron.

Una hora más tarde, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Fue a abrir. Había media docena de hombres de rostro grave. Edward sólo reconoció a uno, el detective de Chatham que lo había interrogado.

Aturdido, vio que agitaban un papel delante de sus ojos y oyó las aterradoras palabras:

—Tenemos una orden de registro.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>42<strong>

A las dos menos cuarto Alice regresó de acompañar a Adam al aeropuerto. Cuando abrió la puerta estaba sonando el teléfono; corrió a contestar con Cynthia en brazos.

Era su madre, que llamaba desde Irlanda. Después de las primeras muestras de alegría, tuvo que asegurarle que todo iba bien.

—¿Cómo que tienes la sensación de que pasa algo malo? ¡Qué tontería! La niña está muy bien... Nosotros lo estamos pasando estupendamente... La casa que hemos alquilado es fantástica... Incluso estamos pensando que a lo mejor la compramos... Hace un tiempo maravilloso... ¿Qué tal por Irlanda? ¿Cómo os va el itinerario que os preparé?

Alice había estado media docena de veces en Irlanda por cuestiones de trabajo y había ayudado a su madre a preparar el viaje. Fue un alivio oír que estaban muy contentos con todo.

—¿Lo están pasando bien Phyllis y Jack?

—Sí, muy bien —respondió su madre y, bajando la voz, añadió—: No hace falta que te diga que Phyllis está empeñada en investigar su árbol genealógico. Nos pasamos dos días en Boyle para que ella estudiara los registros del condado. Y tuvo suerte, ya que localizó la finca que tenía su bisabuelo en Ballymote.

—No lo dudé ni un momento —dijo Alice riendo.

Luego intentó convencer a Cynthia de que le dijera algo a su abuela.

Antes de que terminara la conversación, Alice volvió a asegurarle a su madre que se encontraba perfectamente y que apenas quedaba rastro de su trauma.

—¿No estaría bien que fuera cierto? —le preguntó a Cynthia con pesar una vez hubo colgado el teléfono.

Lillian llegó al cabo de unos minutos. Alice la saludó con frialdad, consciente de que la muchacha era lo suficientemente perspicaz para captar el cambio de actitud.

Cuando Lillian puso a Cynthia en el cochecito y se la llevó fuera, Alice se acomodó delante de las carpetas de Esme Cullen. Una nota que ésta había escrito sobre la «casa de reuniones» construida el año 1700 la intrigó. Después de los datos relativos a la construcción —«seis metros por nueve y cuatro entre las paredes»— y de los nombres de los hombres elegidos para «aportar la madera y levantar la estructura», «traer tablas y tablones» y «adquirir más selladora», la señora Cullen había escrito: _«Nickquenum (Recuerda) _era mucho más grande que la casa de reuniones, lo cual probablemente era causa de gran descontento en la población. Sin duda la gente estaba más que dispuesta a creer cualquier cosa de Mehitabel Freeman.» Luego, en lo que a todas luces era una anotación posterior hecha a lápiz, se leía:

«Tobias Knight», seguido de un signo de interrogación.

El constructor. Alice se preguntó a qué se referiría el signo de interrogación.

Poco antes de las tres llamó Edward Masen; parecía muy agitado y buscaba a Jasper. Había llegado la policía con una orden de registro. Quería saber si podía hacer algo para detenerlos.

—Jasper ha intentado localizarte esta mañana —dijo Alice, y le dio el número de teléfono del despacho de Jasper en Nueva York—. Por lo que yo sé, una vez que un juez emite una orden de registro ningún abogado puede hacer que se anule, pero puede impugnarse posteriormente en el jucio. —Luego añadió con dulzura—. Lo siento, Edward.

Jan Paley llegó puntualmente a las cuatro. Alice experimentó una gran sensación de confianza cuando saludó a la atractiva mujer. —Le agradezco mucho que se haya molestado por mí.

—Nada de eso. Cuando Tom y yo empezamos a interesarnos en la casa hablábamos mucho de ella con Esme Cullen. Estaba fascinada por la historia de la pobre Mehitabel. Me alegro de que Carlisle te dejara los papeles. —Echó una mirada a la mesa—. Ya veo que estás metida de pleno —dijo sonriendo al tiempo que recorría con la vista los montones de carpetas.

Alice fue a ver cómo estaban Lillian y la niña, puso a calentar agua para el té y colocó las tazas, el azúcar y la leche en un extremo de la mesa.

—Aunque no lo crea, tengo un ordenador, una impresora y todos los accesorios instalados en el estudio, pero esta cocina es tan acogedora que estoy más a gusto trabajando aquí.

Jan Paley asintió, comprensiva, y pasó la mano sobre un ladrillo que sobresalía en la parte delantera de la gran chimenea.

—Ya veo que estás muy identificada con el espíritu de la casa. En su época ésta era la única habitación que usaban. Los inviernos eran muy fríos, la gente dormía en las habitaciones, debajo de montones de edredones, y en cuanto despertaban bajaban aquí corriendo. Si piensas en ello, advertirás que cuando haces una fiesta en casa, por mucho espacio que tengas, los invitados siempre acaban en la cocina. Es lo mismo. Lo que atrae a la gente es el calor, la comida y la vida. —Señaló con la mano la puerta de la despensa que se abría frente a la chimenea y agregó—: Eso era la paridera. Donde la mujer daba a luz, o donde llevaban a los enfermos para cuidarlos hasta que mejoraban o morían.

Evidentemente, era lógico. La chimenea también calentaba esa habitación. —Durante un instante le brillaron los ojos y contuvo las lágrimas con un parpadeo—. Espero que decidáis comprar la casa. Podría ser un sitio magnífico para vivir, y tú tienes la sensibilidad que hace falta.

—Eso creo yo también —corroboró Alice. Estuvo a punto de contarle a aquella mujer inteligente y comprensiva los inexplicables sucesos de los últimos

días, como la figura que habían creído ver en el balcón de la viuda, que Cynthia había cambiado de cuna durante la noche y el ruido del tren que atravesaba la casa, pero no pudo. No quería que nadie más la mirara poniendo en duda su estabilidad emocional.

Se volvió hacia el fogón, donde el agua ya hervía, echó un poco de agua en la tetera para calentarla y fue a coger la latita del té.

—Tú sí que sabes preparar el té —observó Jan Paley.

—Eso espero. A mi abuela le daba un ataque si veía a alguien usar bolsitas. Decía que sólo los irlandeses y los ingleses sabían preparar el té como era debido.

—Muchos de los barcos antiguos llevaban cargamentos de té —comentó Jan. Mientras tomaban el té con galletas, cogió el enorme bolso que llevaba—. Te había dicho que he encontrado unos datos interesantes sobre el capitán Andrew Freeman. —Sacó un sobre de papel Manila y se lo entregó a Alice—. Se me ha ocurrido una cosa: la madre del capitán Freeman se llamaba Nickerson. Desde el principio, las diversas ramas de la familia adoptaron variantes del apellido: Nickerson, Whiterson, Whitlock. ¿Es tu marido descendiente del primer William Nickerson?

—No tengo ni idea. Sé que sus antepasados vinieron a principios del siglo XVII. A Jasper nunca le ha interesado mucho investigar su árbol genealógico.

—Bueno, si decidís comprar esta casa, a lo mejor empieza a interesarle. Es posible que el capitán Freeman sea un primo trigésimo quinto.

Jan observó a Alice leer apresuradamente el material de la biblioteca de Brewster.

—La gran sorpresa de que te he hablado está en la última página.

—Estupendo. —Alice cogió una de las carpetas de encima de la mesa—. Éstos son algunos de los datos que he ido entresacando. Écheles un vistazo.

Mientras pasaba las hojas para llegar a la última, Alice oyó la expresión de decepción de Jan Paley.

—¡Mira, si ya tienes el retrato del capitán! Y yo que pensaba que hacía un gran descubrimiento trayéndotelo.

Alice sintió que se le quedaba la boca seca.

Jan estaba mirando el retrato imaginario del capitán Andrew Freeman que Alice había hecho para ilustrar su libro.

Por su parte, tenía delante la fotocopia que había hecho Jan del dibujo del capitán al timón de su goleta.

Los dos rostros eran idénticos.

* * *

><p><strong>hola! Siento la tardanza :D ahora las compenso dejándoles unos cuantos capis ;P<strong>

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>43<strong>

Edward Masen se llevó una cerveza a la terraza mientras los policías y detectives registraban su casa.

Con rostro ceñudo, se sentó de espaldas a la residencia de los Cullen. Lo único que le faltaba era ver a Carlisle Cullen mirando lo que había ayudado a poner en marcha. «Si el nombre de Tanya no hubiera salido en todo esto, la poli no estaría aquí», pensaba una y otra vez, incapaz de quitárselo de la cabeza.

Luego trató de tranquilizarse. No tenía por qué preocuparse. ¿Qué pensaban encontrar? Por mucho que buscaran, en la casa no había nada que pudiese incriminarlo.

Jasper Whitlock le había dicho que no hiciera ningún cambio hasta que se hubiera aclarado la muerte de Bella, pero Edward era consciente de que empezaba a odiar aquella casa y también a odiar Cape Cod. Sabía que para él siempre sería como vivir en una pecera.

El invierno anterior había trabajado en el despacho de un pequeño teatro con dificultades, en Boca Ratón, Florida. Le gustó el lugar, de modo que sería allí donde compraría una casa cuando terminara todo aquello.

También era probable que comprase acciones de aquel teatro en lugar de fundar uno nuevo como había planeado con Bella.

«Será mejor que piense en el futuro —se dijo—. No tienen motivos para acusarme y carecen de todo fundamento que no sea la sospecha, los celos y las

mentes retorcidas, nada que resulte válido en un tribunal de justicia.»

—Esto está limpio —le dijo un investigador de la oficina del fiscal del distrito a Emmett McCarthy.

—Demasiado limpio —replicó Emmett mientras continuaba revisando la mesa del despacho. Las pocas cartas personales que habían encontrado iban dirigidas

a Bella; se trataba de cartas de amigos felicitándola por la boda, postales de primos que viajaban por Europa, etcétera.

Había un montoncito de facturas, todas con la indicación: «Pagado». «Nada de hipotecas, nada de plazos de la tarjeta de crédito, nada de préstamos para el coche. Desde luego, qué vida más fácil —pensó Emmett—.

Y también va muy bien para no sentirse atado a nada.»

La factura del teléfono no era muy alta. Sabía el número telefónico de Tanya, pero no constaba ni una sola llamada a ese número en los tres meses de matrimonio.

También tenía el número del abogado de Bella, pero tampoco lo habían llamado en los últimos tres meses.

Los extractos bancarios eran más interesantes. Bella sólo tenía una cuenta corriente en el banco del pueblo y estaba únicamente a su nombre. Si Masen tenía dinero propio, no lo guardaba allí. Si dependía económicamente de Bella, ésta debía darle dinero poco a poco. Naturalmente, un buen abogado aduciría que la falta de extractos confirmaba la afirmación de Masen en el sentido de que su mujer no le había informado del volumen de su patrimonio.

Los Swan le habían contado a Emmett que en la casa no había ni una foto de Bella. Emmett las encontró en la habitación de los invitados. Edward también había preparado una caja para devolvérsela a la familia. No había incluido ninguna foto en que apareciese junto a su esposa. Emmett reconoció a regañadientes que ello demostraba sensibilidad.

Por otra parte, las fotos de Edward y Bella juntos estaban apiladas en el suelo de un armario. No era exactamente el lugar donde suelen guardarse objetos de valor sentimental.

La ropa de Bella se hallaba pulcramente guardada en sus carísimas maletas. ¿Quién iba a ser el destinatario? Tanya seguro que no. Era demasiado gruesa. Emmett supuso que la ropa y las maletas irían a parar a una tienda de segunda mano.

En realidad no esperaba encontrar el anillo de esmeraldas. Aunque Edward lo tuviera, no sería tan tonto como para guardarlo donde pudieran encontrarlo. Al parecer, Bella no era aficionada a las joyas. Habían encontrado el anillo de prometida, unas cadenas, pulseras y pendientes, todo en un pequeño joyero en el dormitorio principal. Nada, ni siquiera el anillo de prometida, tenía un valor importante.

Emmett decidió inspeccionar personalmente el garaje.

Era una construcción adosada a la casa con capacidad para dos coches. En los estantes de la parte de atrás se alineaban ordenadamente los equipos de submarinismo y de pesca, una nevera de camping y unas herramientas, lo de siempre. El equipo de submarinismo que llevaba puesto Bella cuando murió todavía estaba siendo estudiado.

Edward y Bella sólo tenían un coche, un BMW último modelo. Emmett sabía que era de Bella. Emmett no pudo evitar recordar el disgusto que se había llevado su madre hacía años cuando su hermana mayor se casó.

—Jane ha trabajado todos estos años para conseguir lo que tiene —decía su madre, colérica—. ¿Qué habrá visto en esa miserable sanguijuela? Todo lo que aportó al matrimonio ha sido un par de calzoncillos.

A Emmett le daba la impresión de que Edward había aportado la misma cantidad de bienes terrenales a su unión con Bella. Entonces se le iluminaron los ojos. El BMW ocupaba el lado izquierdo del garaje y el suelo del lado derecho estaba manchado de aceite.

Emmett se arrodilló. No parecía que el BMW perdiera aceite y sabía que no había manchas en el camino de acceso.

¿Quién había aparcado allí, no una vez sino varias?

¿Y por qué metería una visita su coche en el garaje? Uno de los motivos, naturalmente, podía ser que no quisiera que se supiese que estaba allí.

Emmett supo que la próxima parada sería para comprobar si el coche de Tanya perdía aceite.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>44<strong>

Deb McCarthy se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Normalmente ella misma se lavaba el cabello corto y rizado y se lo secaba con una toalla. Cada mes y medio o así iba a la pequeña peluquería que había en el otro extremo del pueblo para que se lo recortaran. Aquélla era la primera vez que iba a Tresses, el salón de belleza más chic de Chatham.

Estaba relajada, disfrutando al máximo el lujoso interior rosa y verde del elegante salón, el lavado de cabeza que incluía masajes en el cuello, las mechas que producían reflejos dorados en su cabello castaño, la manicura con aceite caliente y la pedicura que se hacía por primera vez. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era un deber cívico entablar conversación con tantas empleadas como fuera posible, de modo que decidió solicitar todos aquellos servicios.

Sus temores de que las empleadas de la peluquería estuvieran poco dispuestas a hablar desaparecieron rápidamente.

El local hervía con la noticia de que Edward Masen podía ser sospechoso de la muerte de su mujer.

Mientras Beth le lavaba la cabeza, Deb no tuvo dificultades en hacer que le hablase de la difunta Bella Swan Cullen, pero de lo único que se enteró fue de que Beth casi se desmaya al enterarse de que Bella tenía tanto dinero.

—A mí jamás me daba propina, y a la peluquera apenas nada. Y mire lo que le digo, si le caía una gota de agua cerca de la oreja, se ponía a gritar que tenía unos tímpanos muy sensibles. Y pregunto: ¿tan sensibles eran? No hacía más que presumir de que estaba aprendiendo a hacer submarinismo.

La peluquera era un poco más compasiva.

—A todas nos tocó peinar a Bella. Nunca estaba contenta con nada. Y, claro, siempre era culpa de la estilista si no le gustaba cómo había quedado. Es una verdadera pena. Era una mujer atractiva, pero o bien se daba las ínfulas de la familia Swan o se enfadaba por cualquier cosa. Era capaz de acabar con la paciencia de un santo.

La manicura también era muy chismosa, pero, por desgracia, lo que dijo no resultaba demasiado útil.

—Estaba loca por su marido. ¿Verdad que es guapísimo? Un día estaba cruzando la calle para venir a recogerla y una de las chicas nuevas lo vio por la ventana y dijo: «Perdonadme, voy a salir a la calle a echarme a los pies de ese monumento.» Era una broma, claro, pero casualmente estaba terminando las uñas de Bella. ¡Cómo se puso! «¿Por qué todas las busconas del mundo se empeñan en tirarle los tejos a mi marido?», le gritó.

«Se empeñan —pensó Deb—. Eso parece indicar que no lo consiguen.»

—¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? —preguntó.

—Unas dos o tres semanas antes de que se ahogara.

No fue hasta que la pedicura la hubo atendido que Debbie aceptó que aquel enorme gasto no había sido en balde. Una vez que se hubo instalado en una zona separada por unos biombos donde había dos sillones elevados sobre sendos recipientes para baños de pies,

Marie, la pedicura, le dijo:

—Intente no mover los dedos, señora McCarthy. No quisiera cortarle.

—No puedo evitarlo —confesó Debbie—. Tengo muchas cosquillas en los pies.

—Tengo otra cliente a la que le pasa lo mismo —comentó Marie, riendo—. Casi nunca se hace arreglar los pies, pero cuando se casó todas le dijimos que tenía que hacerlo.

Aprovechando la ocasión, Debbie mencionó el nombre de Bella.

—Y pensar que Bella Swan sólo vivió tres meses después de casarse... —Suspiró y dejó que su voz se apagara lentamente.

—Ya lo creo. Fue horrible. Sandra, la cliente de la que le hablaba, la que nunca quiere que le arreglemos los pies...

—¿Sí?

—El día que la convencimos de que lo hiciera porque se iba a casar, estaba sentada en esta misma silla. Bella estaba a su lado y empezaron a hablar. Sandra es de las que te cuentan la vida.

—¿Y de qué hablaban ese día?

—Le estaba contando a Bella que después iba a ir a ver a su abogado, donde la esperaba su novio, para firmar un acuerdo prenupcial.

Debbie se enderezó en el asiento.

—¿Y qué dijo Bella?

—Dijo algo así como: «A mí me parece que si no puedes confiar en tu futuro esposo, más vale que no te cases.» —Marie extendió una crema en los pies de

Debbie y empezó a hacerle un masaje—. Sandra no es de las que se quedan calladas, así que le dijo a Bella que ya había estado casada una vez y que se había separado al cabo de tres años. Sandra tiene un par de boutiques.

Su ex alegó que la había ayudado mucho porque, imagínese, por las noches le hablaba de sus planes de ampliación del negocio. Y sacó una buena tajada.

Sandra dijo que cuando se casó con él ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decir la palabra boutique y seguía sin saberlo cuando se separaron. Le dijo a Bella que cuando uno tiene dinero y el otro no, si el matrimonio se deshace el que lo tiene acaba dejándose un ojo de la cara.

—¿Y qué contestó Bella? —preguntó Debbie.

—Parecía disgustada. Dijo que era muy interesante y que parecía sensato. «A lo mejor yo también tendría que llamar a mi abogado», comentó.

—¿Crees que hablaba en broma?

—No lo sé. Con ella nunca se sabía. —Marie señaló las bandejas de esmalte—. ¿El mismo color que las manos, sorbete de fresa?

—Sí, por favor.

Marie agitó el frasco, desenroscó el tapón y con cuidadosas pinceladas comenzó a pintarle las uñas a Debbie.

—Qué lástima —suspiró—. En el fondo, Bella era buena persona, pero muy insegura. Ese día que habló con Sandra fue la última vez que la vi. Murió tres días después.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>45<strong>

El restaurante The Captain's Table del Club Marítimo de Hyannis dominaba el puerto.

Como antiguo miembro del club y cliente habitual del restaurante, John había reservado una de las mejores mesas del anexo acristalado del comedor.

Insistió en que Alice se sentara de cara a la ventana para que pudiera disfrutar de la vista del canal de Nantucket, los graciosos veleros, los elegantes yates y los voluminosos barcos de vapor que transportaban pasajeros de Martha's Vineyard y Nantucket.

Cuando Alice salió de casa a las siete menos cuarto, Cynthia ya estaba acostada. Ahora, mientras tomaba champán, una idea la obsesionaba. ¿Había quedado la imagen del capitán Andrew Freeeman grabada en su subconsciente al ver su retrato de pasada mientras revisaba los papeles de las carpetas de la señora Cullen?

Ésa era la explicación que le había dado a Jan Paley.

Y entonces se preguntó con qué frecuencia había usado los términos «inconsciente» y «subconsciente» durante los últimos días. Recordó que los tranquilizantes que tomaba, aunque fuera esporádicamente, podían aturdirla un poco.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza para alejar tan inquietantes pensamientos. Ahora que estaba en el restaurante, se alegró de haber ido. Quizá por eso insistía tanto Jasper en que estuviera siempre con gente.

Antes era una persona muy extrovertida, pero desde la muerte de Jacks tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para parecer alegre e interesada en alguien o en algo.

Mientras estaba embarazada de Cynthia escribió el último libro de David, y la tarea de terminarlo le sirvió de refugio. Descubrió que cuando no trabajaba empezaba a pensar que iba a pasar algo malo, que a lo mejor abortaría o el niño nacería muerto. Y desde el nacimiento de su hija luchaba contra los escalofriantes ataques postraumáticos: alucinaciones, angustia, depresión.

«Una triste retahila de problemas para un hombre como Jasper que tiene que soportar un trabajo tan agotador», se le ocurrió pensar.

Antes le habían sentado mal los evidentes esfuerzos de su esposo para hacerla salir, para convencerla de que Lillian debía quedarse a dormir; ahora deseaba desesperadamente tenerlo a su lado en aquella mesa.

Alice sabía que por fin tenía el aspecto de antes.

Había recuperado el talle y aquella noche había decidido ponerse un traje de seda gris perla compuesto por una torera y unos pantalones anchos. Los puños gris oscuro hacían juego con la camiseta del mismo tono.

El cabello, que se le estaba aclarando por efecto del sol, lo llevaba recogido en la nuca en un sencillo moño.

La gargantilla de plata y diamantes con pendientes a juego que le había regalado Jasper cuando aún eran novios completaba el conjunto. Se alegró de haberse vuelto a arreglar.

Al descubrir que el otro invitado de John y Rosalie era Edward Masen se llevó una sorpresa no del todo desagradable. Alice captó la admiración que había en su mirada cuando el _maître _la acompañó hasta la mesa.

Parte del encanto de Edward, se dijo, consistía en que no parecía consciente de lo apuesto que era. En todo caso, sus maneras eran algo tímidas, y tenía el don de prestar atención a la persona con quien estuviera hablando.

Edward se refirió brevemente a la orden de registro.

—Tu consejo era acertado, Alice. Cuando hablé con Jasper me dijo que no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero que procurara estar siempre localizable y que dejase el contestador puesto en todo momento.

—Jasper sabe cómo hacer las cosas —dijo Rosalie, sonriendo.

—Me alegro de que esté de mi parte —comentó Masen. Luego agregó—: No echemos a perder la noche hablando de este tema. Al menos, no tener nada que esconder tiene algo bueno: aunque te sientes atropellado al ver que la policía te está poniendo la casa patas arriba para intentar demostrar que eres un criminal, hay una gran diferencia entre sentirse atropellado y estar preocupado.

—Mira, no me tires de la lengua —repuso Rosalie, evidentemente acalorada—. Ojalá los Swan se hubiesen preocupado por Bella cuando aún estaba viva la mitad de lo que aparentan preocuparse ahora que está muerta. Cuando esa pobre chica compró la casa hace tres años, parecía que se encontraba muy sola, te lo aseguro. Al cabo de unos días le llevé una botella de champán y era patético ver lo contenta que se puso.

Estaba en casa, completamente sola.

—Rosalie —le advirtió John.

Al ver que las lágrimas afloraban a los ojos de Edward, Rosalie se mordió el labio.

—Ay, Dios mío, perdona, Edward. Tienes razón, cambiemos de tema.

—Tengo una cosa que anunciar —intervino John, rebosante de alegría—. Vamos a hacer la recepción de la boda aquí, y vosotros dos sois los primeros en ser oficialmente informados de que será exactamente el sábado 26 de noviembre a las cuatro de la tarde. Hasta hemos decidido el menú: pavo al horno. —Soltó una risotada—. Es dos días después del día de Acción de Gracias, por si no os habíais dado cuenta —añadió apretando la mano de Rosalie.

Alice pensó que Rosalie parecía una novia. Un collar de oro y perlas resaltaba el vestido blanco de cuello vuelto y llevaba la rubia cabellera suelta, lo que favorecía su rostro fino y algo anguloso. El gran diamante ovalado de la mano izquierda era una muestra clara y patente de la generosidad de John.

«Lo malo —pensó Alice a la hora de los postres— es que a John le encanta hablar de seguros y no debería contar chistes.» Estaba acostumbrada al ingenio rápido y agudo de Jasper y resultaba penoso escuchar a John decir una y otra vez: «Esto me recuerda la historia de...»

En un momento dado, durante una tediosa narración, Edward Masen levantó una ceja al mirarla y ella apenas pudo contener la risa. «Otro conspirador», pensó.

Pero John era un buen hombre y seguramente muchas mujeres envidiaban a Rosalie.

Aun así, cuando se levantaron de la mesa, Alice sintió un súbito, perentorio deseo de regresar a su casa.

John sugirió que Rosalie y él acompañarían a Alice para asegurarse de que llegaba sana y salva.

—No, no, por favor. Estoy perfectamente. —Trató de no parecer irritada. «Estoy empezando a reaccionar con demasiada brusquedad ante cualquier insinuación de protección», pensó.

Cuando Alice llegó a casa Cynthia dormía apaciblemente.

—Se ha portado muy bien —dijo Lillian—. ¿Quiere que vuelva mañana a la misma hora, señora Whitlock?

—No, no será necesario —respondió Alice fríamente—. Ya te llamaré.

Lamentó la expresión de abatimiento que vio en el rostro de Lillian, pero tenía ganas de estar a solas con su hija hasta que Jasper regresara de Nueva York el día siguiente.

Aquella noche le resultó más difícil conciliar el sueño. No era que estuviera nerviosa sino que no podía evitar repasar mentalmente el montón de fotografías y dibujos que Esme Cullen guardaba en sus carpetas.

Pensaba que apenas había llegado a mirarlos.

La mayor parte eran retratos de los primeros colonos, algunos sin nombre, y de edificios importantes, mapas y veleros, en realidad un poco de todo.

¿Era posible que hubiera encontrado uno sin nombre e inconscientemente lo hubiese copiado al tratar de imaginarse al capitán Andrew Freeman? No tenía un aspecto tan inusual. Muchos hombres de principios del siglo XVIII llevaban una barba oscura y corta.

«¿Y dibujé la misma cara por pura coincidencia? —se dijo irónicamente—. "Inconsciente, subconsciente", otra vez esas palabras. Dios santo, ¿qué me está pasando?»

Antes de que dieran las dos de la madrugada se levantó tres veces a mirar a Cynthia y la encontró profundamente dormida. «En poco más de una semana que llevamos aquí, parece que ha crecido», pensó al mismo tiempo que rozaba levemente la manita de la niña.

Finalmente, sintió que los párpados le pesaban y supo que se iba a dormir pronto. Volvió a acomodarse en la cama y acarició la almohada de Jasper. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos. ¿Habría llamado? Seguramente no. Lillian se lo hubiera dicho. Pero ¿por qué no había intentado encontrarla a eso de las diez y media? Sabía que a esa hora ya estaría en casa.

«O podría haberlo llamado yo —pensó Alice—.

Tendría que haberle dicho que lo he pasado bien en la cena. A lo mejor él ha tenido miedo de llamarme por si me quejaba de la salida. Por Dios, sólo quiero ser yo misma. Sólo quiero estar normal.»

A las cuatro, el atronador ruido de un tren atravesó la casa.

Estaba en el paso a nivel, tratando de cruzarlo a tiempo. El tren se aproximaba.

Se incorporó bruscamente, se metió los dedos en los oídos en un intento por amortiguar el ruido y, dando tumbos, corrió desenfrenadamente a la habitación de al lado. Tenía que salvar a Jacks.

Cynthia estaba gritando, agitando los brazos y quitándose las sábanas de encima con las piernas.

«El tren también la va a matar a ella», pensó Alice. Su mente se esforzaba por aferrarse a algún fragmento de realidad en medio de la confusión.

Pero todo pasó. El tren se alejó y el traqueteo de las ruedas se desvaneció en la noche.

Cynthia gritaba.

—¡Calla! —le ordenó Alice—. ¡Calla! ¡Calla!

Cynthia empezó a chillar todavía más fuerte.

Alice se dejó caer en la cama que había frente a la cuna, temblando, rodeándose el cuerpo con los brazos, sin atreverse a coger a su hija.

Y entonces lo oyó llamarla desde el piso de abajo con voz alborozada:

—¡Mami! ¡Mami!

Con los brazos extendidos, llamándolo entre sollozos, corrió en busca de Jacks.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>46<strong>

**10 de agosto**

El fiscal del distrito convocó una reunión para el miércoles por la tarde en su despacho de los juzgados de Barnstable. Fueron citados los tres oficiales que habían participado en el registro de la residencia de Edward, el forense que había llevado a cabo la autopsia de la esposa de éste, dos expertos de la Guardia Costera de Woods Hole —uno para atestiguar sobre las corrientes existentes el día en que se ahogó Bella Swan y el segundo para hablar del estado del equipo de submarinismo que empleó— y Emmett McCarthy.

—Eso significa que hoy tengo que poner manos a la obra enseguida —le dijo Emmett a Debbie el miércoles por la mañana—. Quiero echarle un vistazo al coche de Tanya para ver si pierde aceite, y quiero comprobar si Bella habló con su abogado.

Deb estaba poniendo unos gofres recién hechos en el plato de su marido. Sus dos hijos ya habían terminado de desayunar y se habían marchado a sus trabajos de verano.

—No deberías comer esto —suspiró—. Tienes que perder diez kilos.

—Hoy necesito estar fuerte, cariño.

—Ya lo creo.

Emmett contempló admirado los destellos luminosos del cabello de su mujer.

—Estás guapísima —dijo—. Esta noche te llevaré a cenar fuera para presumir. Ah, pero no me has dicho cuánto cuesta que te hagan todo esto.

—Come y calla —dijo Debbie entregándole el jarabe de arce para los gofres—. Eso a ti no te interesa.

La primera parada de Emmett era el Wayside Inn.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del comedor. Como esperaba, Tanya estaba trabajando. Acto seguido, se dirigió al despacho, donde no encontró más que a la secretaria.

—Sólo quería preguntar una cosa de Tanya.

La secretaria se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no hay problema, si el otro día le dejaron ver su ficha personal.

—¿Quién puede saber si recibía muchas llamadas personales? —preguntó Emmett.

—No está permitido. A no ser que sea una verdadera urgencia, cogemos el recado y las camareras llaman en su rato de descanso.

«Supongo que es un camino sin salida», pensó Emmett.

—¿Sabe usted qué coche tiene Tanya?

La secretaria miró por la ventana y señaló uno de los automóviles estacionados en el aparcamiento de la parte de atrás del edificio.

—Ese Toyota verde es el de Tanya.

El coche tenía por lo menos diez años. La herrumbre había carcomido el metal de los guardabarros en algunos lugares. Emmett se agachó soltando un gruñido, echó un vistazo debajo del coche y vio con toda claridad las relucientes gotas de aceite. El asfalto estaba manchado.

«Tal como me lo imaginaba», pensó con satisfacción. Se puso de pie trabajosamente y miró hacia el interior por la ventana del conductor. El coche de Tanya estaba hecho un desastre. Había casetes tiradas en el asiento de al lado del conductor y latas de refresco vacías en el suelo. Miró por la ventana de atrás. En el asiento había periódicos y revistas esparcidos. Y entonces, medio tapadas por unas bolsas de papel, vio en el suelo dos latas de aceite de medio litro vacías.

Regresó a toda prisa al despacho.

—Una última pregunta. ¿Por casualidad Tanya se encarga en algún momento de tomar nota de las reservaciones?

—Pues, sí —respondió la secretaria—. De once a once y media, durante el descanso de Karen.

—¿Así que es posible que recibiera llamadas personales en ese rato?

—Supongo.

—Muchas gracias.

Con paso vigoroso, Emmett se dirigió a la siguiente parada, el despacho del abogado de Bella.

El señor Jason Jenks tenía unas cómodas oficinas a una manzana de la calle principal de Hyannis. Era un cincuentón de aspecto reservado, llevaba unas gafas sin montura que dilataban sus pensativos ojos pardos y vestía un elegante traje ligero beige. De inmediato, Emmett tuvo la impresión de que Jenks era de los que nunca se desabrochaban el cuello ni se aflojaban la corbata en público.

—Ya sabrá usted, señor McCarthy, que me han venido a ver de la oficina del fiscal del distrito, el abogado de la familia Swan y el representante de la compañía de seguros que tenía la póliza del anillo de esmeraldas. No comprendo en qué otra cosa puedo contribuir a la investigación.

—Quizá usted no —dijo Emmett con simpatía—, pero siempre cabe la posibilidad de que se haya pasado algo por alto. Naturalmente, conozco el contenido del testamento.

—Hasta el último centavo de Bella, además de la casa, el barco, el coche y las joyas, son para su flamante marido. —La voz de Jenks rezumaba una gélida desaprobación.

—¿Quién era el beneficiario del testamento anterior?

—No había testamento anterior. Bella vino a verme hace tres años, en el momento en que heredó el capital del fondo fiduciario, cinco millones de dólares.

—¿Por qué vino a verlo a usted? Quiero decir que seguro que su familia tiene abogados.

—Había trabajado para una amiga suya, que al parecer quedó bastante satisfecha de mi trabajo. Bella dijo entonces que no quería que la representaran los asesores legales de su familia. Me pidió que la aconsejara acerca de a qué banco debía dirigirse para abrir una caja de seguridad. También quería el nombre de un agente de bolsa sensato con quien pudiera revisar su considerable cartera de acciones. Y me pidió información sobre sus herederos potenciales.

—¿Quería hacer testamento?

—No, precisamente no quería hacerlo. Quería saber quiénes serían sus herederos si moría. Le dije que su familia.

—¿Y quedó satisfecha? —preguntó Emmett.

—Me dijo que no quería dejarles nada como regalo porque no se lo merecían, pero que, dado que no había nadie más en el mundo que le importara, se lo podían quedar _de facto. _Naturalmente, todo eso cambió cuando conoció a Edward.

—¿Le aconsejó usted que hiciera un acuerdo prenupcial?

—Era demasiado tarde, puesto que ya se había casado. Pero sí que la animé a redactar un testamento más complejo. Le hice ver que tal como lo había hecho, su marido lo heredaría todo y era conveniente que incluyera una cláusula que previera los hijos nonatos. Dijo que ya lo solucionaría cuando quedase embarazada. También le aconsejé que considerara que si el matrimonio era un fracaso, podía tomar medidas para proteger sus bienes.

Emmett echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de madera noble; los libros de leyes se apilaban pulcramente en estantes que se extendían desde el suelo hasta el techo detrás de la mesa de caoba.

Escenas de caza bellamente enmarcadas y una alfombra oriental completaban el conjunto. El efecto general era de armonioso buen gusto; un ambiente apropiado para Jason Jenks. Emmett decidió que aquel hombre le caía simpático.

—Señor Jenks, ¿le consultaba Bella a menudo?

—No. Pero tengo entendido que siguió mi consejo de tener únicamente una modesta cuenta corriente en el banco de aquí. Estaba bastante satisfecha con el agente de bolsa que le recomendé y mantenía reuniones trimestrales con él en Boston. Yo guardaba la llave de la caja fuerte en el despacho. Cuando venía a buscarla, nos saludábamos.

—¿Por qué dejó la llave aquí? —preguntó Emmett.

—Bella solía ser un poco descuidada. El año pasado perdió la llave dos veces y tuvo que pagar unas multas considerables. Puesto que el banco está aquí al lado, decidió hacernos sus guardianes. Mientras vivió, ella era la única que tenía acceso a la caja. Desde su muerte, claro está, el contenido ha sido examinado y catalogado, como ya debe de saber.

—¿Lo llamó Bella tres días antes de morir?

—Sí, pero yo estaba de vacaciones.

—¿Sabe por qué quería hablar con usted?

—No, no lo sé. No quería la llave y se negó a hablar con mi socio. Dejó recado de que la llamara en cuanto regresase. Por desgracia, cuando volví ya hacía dos días que había desaparecido.

—¿Cómo era su tono de voz cuando habló con su secretaria? ¿Parecía disgustada?

—Bella siempre se disgustaba si la persona con quien quería hablar no podía ponerse.

«Esto no me sirve de mucho», pensó Emmett. Y luego preguntó:

—¿Conocía usted a Edward Masen, señor Jenks?

—Sólo lo he visto una vez, en la lectura del testamento.

—¿Qué le pareció?

—Mi opinión, naturalmente, no es más que eso, una opinión. Antes de conocerlo ya me había formado la idea, prejuiciosa tal vez, de que era un cazafortunas que había engatusado a la vulnerable y emocional Bella. Todavía creo que es una lástima que toda la fortuna de una Swan vaya a ser disfrutada por un extraño. Hay muchos primos lejanos de la familia a quienes les vendría bien un poco de dinero. Confieso que después de conocerlo cambié de opinión. Edward Masen me causó muy buena impresión. Parecía genuinamente afectado por la muerte de su esposa. Y, a menos que sea un magnífico actor, se quedó pasmado al enterarse de la fortuna que había heredado.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>47<strong>

Carlisle Cullen tenía mal sabor de boca. El martes por la tarde había visto que los coches patrulla se detenían frente a la casa de Edward Masen. Con la sensación de ser un mirón, vio desde la ventana lateral cómo le entregaban a Edward lo que supuso era una orden de registro. Luego, mientras Esme y él estaban sentados en la terraza, observó que Edward estaba en la suya en una postura que reflejaba abatimiento y desesperación.

«Si no fuera porque vi a esa Tanya en el Cheshire Pub, no tendría ningún motivo para sospechar de Edward», pensó Carlisle más tarde.

Recordó cuando conoció a Esme. Ella era estudiante de doctorado en Yale. Él tenía una licenciatura en administración por la Universidad Amos Tuck y se dedicaba al negocio familiar de importaciónexportación.

Desde el momento en que la vio, las otras chicas con quienes había salido se volvieron insignificantes. Una de ellas, Kay, había sufrido una gran decepción y no paraba de llamarlo.

«¿Y si estando ya casado hubiera quedado con Kay sólo para hablar y alguien lo hubiera interpretado mal? —pensó Henry—. ¿Podría ser éste el caso?»

Sabía qué debía hacer el miércoles por la mañana.

Betty, la mujer de la limpieza que tenían desde hacía años, estaba en casa y sabía que podía dejar a Esme a su cuidado.

Como intuyó que Edward tal vez le diría que no fuera, no lo llamó sino que, a las diez, cruzó el jardín y llamó a la puerta de atrás. Vio a Edward a través de la mosquitera, sentado a la mesa de la cocina tomando café y leyendo el periódico. Carlisle recordó que Edward no tenía motivos para mostrarse complacido cuando viera quién venía a visitarlo.

Edward se acercó a la puerta pero no la abrió.

—¿Qué quiere, señor Cullen?

Carlisle no se anduvo con rodeos.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa.

Edward llevaba un polo, unos pantalones cortos color caqui y sandalias. Tenía el cabello mojado, como si acabara de ducharse. Su ceño desapareció:

—¿Quiere pasar? —Sin preguntar, cogió otra taza del armario y la llenó de café—. Bella me dijo que es usted adicto al café.

Era un café muy bueno, excelente en realidad, observó Carlisle, complacido. Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Edward, y tomó unos sorbos de café en silencio. Luego, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras, intentó transmitirle a Edward que lamentaba haberle contado al detective que se había encontrado con Tanya aquella tarde en el bar. Le gustó el hecho de que Edward no objetara.

—Mire, señor Cullen, comprendo que usted hizo lo que creyó que tenía que hacer. También comprendo el punto de vista de la policía y la actitud de la familia y de los amigos de Bella. Sin embargo, he de señalar que Bella no tenía muchos amigos que la quisieran de verdad. Simplemente me alegro de que empiece a darse cuenta de que es muy doloroso echar tanto de menos a mi mujer y al mismo tiempo ser tratado como un asesino.

—Sí, me parece que empiezo a darme cuenta.

—¿Sabe lo que más miedo me da? —preguntó Edward—. El revuelo que están montando los Swan. Es muy probable que terminen consiguiendo que me acusen formalmente de asesinato.

Carlisle se levantó.

—Tengo que volver a casa. Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, cuenta conmigo. No debí ir chismorreando por ahí. Pero una cosa te prometo: si me llaman a testificar, diré bien alto y bien claro que desde que Bella y tú os casasteis, presencié la transformación de una joven muy desgraciada.

—Eso es lo único que le pido, señor Cullen —dijo Edward Masen—. Si todo el mundo dijera la simple verdad, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

—Llámame Carlisle.

Los dos hombres se volvieron y contemplaron cómo Esme abría la puerta de tela de red metálica y entraba en la cocina. La mujer miró a su alrededor con los ojos nublados.

—¿Te he contado lo de Tobias Knight? —preguntó vagamente.

—Esme..., Esme... —Jan Paley la seguía a unos pocos metros—. Ay, Carlisle, lo siento. He pasado un momento y le he dicho a Betty que fuera a hacer sus cosas, que yo me quedaba con Esme. He dado media

vuelta y...

—No te preocupes —dijo Carlisle—. Vamos, querida.—Le estrechó la mano a Edward en un gesto tranquilizador para luego pasar el brazo por los hombros de su mujer y conducirla pacientemente a su casa.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>48<strong>

Alicerecorrió frenética las habitaciones de la planta baja sin descubrir de dónde procedía la voz de Jacks. Finalmente, los gritos de Cynthia penetraron en su mente y regresó al cuarto de su hija. Los sollozos de la niña se habían convertido ya en un violento hipo.

—Ay, cariño, cariño —murmuró al darse cuenta con un sobresalto de que Cynthia llevaba mucho rato llorando.

Cogió a su hija, la envolvió en las sábanas y se tumbó en la cama que había junto a la cuna. Se deslizó bajo el edredón, se bajó el tirante del camisón y acercó los labios de la niña a su pecho. No podía darle de mamar, pero su pecho palpitaba mientras los diminutos labios succionaban el pezón. Finalmente el hipo desapareció y Cynthia se durmió tranquilamente en sus brazos.

Quería tener a la niña a su lado, pero el agotamiento sumía a Alice en un estado próximo al estupor. Como había hecho unos días antes, puso una almohada en la cunita balancín, colocó a Cynthia encima, la arropó y cayó en un profundo sueño con la mano en la cuna y el diminuto dedo de su hija alrededor de uno de los suyos.

El timbre del teléfono la despertó a las ocho de la mañana. En tanto corría al dormitorio principal a contestar, observó a Cynthia; aún dormía. Era Jasper.

—¿No me digas que todavía estabais durmiendo?

¿Cómo es que cuando estoy yo nunca duerme tanto?

Era una broma, Alice lo sabía. Su tono era cariñoso y divertido. ¿Por qué buscaba ella enseguida un doble sentido a todo lo que él decía?

—Siempre hablabas de las excelencias del aire del mar —contestó—. Supongo que Cynthia ha empezado a creérselo. —Se acordó de la cena—. Jasper, anoche lo pasé muy bien en la cena.

—Ah, me alegro. Tenía miedo de preguntarlo.

«Tal como yo sospechaba», se dijo Alice.

—¿Había alguien más aparte de Rosalie y John?

—Edward Masen.

—Qué bien. Le había dicho con toda claridad que tenía que estar localizable. ¿Dijo algo del registro?

—Sólo que era un atropello pero que no estaba preocupado.

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras, cariño?

«Perfectamente —pensó Alice—. He oído un tren pasar por en medio de casa, he oído a Jacks llamarme y he dejado a Cynthia llorando media hora mientras lo buscaba.»

—Bien —contestó.

—¿Por qué me da la sensación de que me escondes algo?

—Porque eres un buen abogado, adiestrado para buscar significados ocultos —dijo ella, y soltó una risa forzada.

—¿Nada de ataques?

—Te he dicho que estoy bien. —Intentó no parecer irritada ni asustada. Jasper siempre leía sus pensamientos. Trató de cambiar de tema—. La cena fue muy agradable, pero, Jasper, cuando oigas decir a John: «Eso me recuerda...», echa a correr. Es un pesado.

Jasper rió.

—Rossie debe de estar enamorada. De lo contrario no lo aguantaría. ¿Vendrás a buscarme a las cinco?

—Claro.

Después de bañar y dar de comer a Cynthia, y de dejarla temporalmente contenta en el parque de la cocina, Alice llamó a la psiquiatra de Nueva York que la trataba.

—Estoy teniendo algunos pequeños problemas —le dijo intentando no parecer alarmada.

—Cuénteme.

Escogiendo con cuidado las palabras, le contó a la doctora Kaufman que había despertado en medio de la noche y se había imaginado que oía un tren y a Jacks llamándola.

—¿Y decidió no coger a Cynthia aunque llorara?

«Está tratando de descubrir si tenía miedo de hacerle daño», pensó Alice.

—Temblaba tanto que tenía miedo de que se me cayera de los brazos.

—¿Estaba llorando?

—Más bien gritando.

—¿Y eso la trastornó mucho, Alice?

Alice vaciló y luego respondió con un hilo de voz:

—Sí. Quería que se callara.

—Ya. Me parece que más vale que aumentemos la medicación. La semana pasada se la reduje y quizá era demasiado pronto. Se la enviaré por correo urgente. No puedo recetarle nada por teléfono.

«Podría decirle que la mandara al despacho de Jasper —pensó Alice—. Él podría traérmela. Pero no quiero que sepa que he hablado con la psiquiatra.»

—No sé si le había dado la dirección de aquí —dijo con calma.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, se dirigió a la mesa. El día anterior, después de que Jan Paley se marchara, había echado un vistazo a la carpeta de ilustraciones de

Esme buscando un retrato del capitán Andrew Freeman. Ahora pasó varias horas buscándolo por todas las demás carpetas, pero no encontró ninguno.

Comparó su dibujo con el que Jan le había llevado.

Eran idénticos. La única diferencia estribaba en que en el dibujo de la biblioteca el capitán aparecía al timón de su barco. «¿Cómo sabía yo que era así?», se preguntó.

Cogió el cuaderno de dibujo. Una imagen mental de Mehitabel llenaba su mente y luchaba por salir al exterior. Cabello castaño hasta los hombros agitado por el viento, rostro delicado en forma de corazón, ojos grandes y oscuros, manos y pies pequeños, boca sonriente, vestido de lino azul de manga larga, cuello a caja y pechera de encaje; la falda se hinchaba hacia un lado.

Dibujaba con trazos rápidos y seguros. Sus hábiles dedos trasladaban eficazmente la imagen al papel.

Cuando hubo terminado, lo colocó junto al retrato que había traído Jan y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

En el dibujo de la biblioteca, detrás de la figura del capitán se distinguía un rastro de las faldas de Mehitabel.

Alice cogió la lupa. Las manchitas que se veían en la manga de Andrew Freeman eran las puntas de unos dedos, los dedos de Mehitabel. ¿Acaso estaba detrás de su marido en el barco cuando el artista desconocido lo retrató casi trescientos años antes? ¿Se parecía algo a la imagen que tenía de ella?

Repentinamente asustada, guardó los tres dibujos en la carpeta debajo de los demás papeles, cogió a Cynthia y salió a tomar el sol.

Cynthia emitía sonidos de satisfacción y tiraba del cabello de su madre. Mientras Alice desenredaba cuidadosamente los deditos, se le ocurrió una cosa:

«Anoche, cuando me despertó el ruido del tren, Cynthia estaba ya gritando.»

—¿A ti también te despertó el tren? —preguntó en voz alta—. ¿Por eso estabas tan asustada? Ay, Cynthia, ¿qué nos está pasando? ¿Qué locura te estoy contagiando?


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>49<strong>

James Witherdale, el fiscal del distrito, presidía la reunión que se celebró en la sala de juntas de los juzgados del condado de Barnstable. Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y el forense, los detectives y los expertos ocuparon los lados. Hizo sentar a Emmett McCarthy frente a él en reconocimiento por lo que había trabajado

en el caso.

—¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora? —preguntó, y le hizo un gesto a Emmett para indicarle que podía empezar a exponer lo que había averiguado.

Paso a paso, Emmett expuso los datos que había reunido. El turno siguiente le tocó al forense.

—El cuerpo estaba mutilado por los animales carroñeros. A ustedes les interesa especialmente el estado de las manos. Los extremos de los dedos de las dos manos habían desaparecido, como era de esperar. Es uno de los primeros puntos que atacan los cangrejos. El resto de los dedos de la mano izquierda están intactos. En el anular llevaba un aro de oro, el anillo de boda. —Levantó una fotografía tomada durante la autopsia—. La mano derecha es otra cosa. Además de las puntas de los dedos, también se habían comido el dedo anular desde el nudillo hasta la mano. Eso indica que había sufrido un traumatismo previo que hizo que la sangre aflorara a la superficie de la dermis y atrajera a los carroñeros.

—El marido dice que, la mañana del día que murió, Bella se había estado retorciendo el anillo de esmeraldas para quitárselo —dijo Emmett—. ¿Podría ser eso la causa?

—Sí, pero tendría que haberse dado unos tirones muy fuertes.

El fiscal Witherdale cogió la foto.

—El marido admite que llevaba el anillo estando en el barco, pero dice que debió de cambiárselo al anular de la otra mano. ¿Es posible que si le estaba flojo se le saliera en el agua?

—Desde luego, pero no habría pasado por el nudillo de la mano derecha. Y hay otro detalle. —El forense les mostró otra fotografía—. No queda gran cosa del tobillo derecho, pero se ven unas señales que parecen roces de cuerda. Es posible que en algún momento la ataran e incluso que la arrastraran una distancia considerable.

Witherdale se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Intencionadamente?

—No podemos saberlo.

—¿Qué hay del contenido de alcohol?

—Entre el humor vítreo, es decir, el líquido del ojo, y la sangre, hemos comprobado que consumió el equivalente a tres vasos de vino. Si hubiera estado conduciendo un coche, habría superado el nivel permitido.

—Eso significa que no debería haber estado buceando en ese estado, pero no hay ninguna ley que lo prohíba.

Los dos expertos de la Guardia Costera de Woods Hole eran los siguientes. Uno de ellos llevaba unos mapas marítimos que desplegó sobre un caballete. Con la ayuda de un puntero, presentó el resultado de su trabajo.

—Si desapareció aquí —dijo señalando un punto situado a una milla de la isla de Monomoy—, el cuerpo debería haber sido arrastrado hacia Martha's Vineyard y habría sido encontrado más o menos por aquí.

—Volvió a señalar el mapa—. La otra alternativa es que, dadas las violentas corrientes causadas por la tormenta, fuera arrastrada hacia la costa de Monomoy. Donde no podía estar es en Stage Harbor, donde apareció. A no ser que se enredara en una red de pesca y la arrastraran hasta aquí, cosa que también es posible —concluyó.

El experto en equipos de submarinismo expuso las piezas que usó Bella Swan el día de su muerte.

—Todo estaba bastante viejo —comentó—. ¿No era rica?

—Creo que puedo contestar a eso —intervino Emmett—. Bella le compró a su marido un equipo nuevo de submarinismo como regalo de bodas. Según él, ella quería usar el suyo viejo para ver si le gustaba bucear. Si era así, se compraría el mejor del mercado, como el que le había regalado a él.

—Supongo que es razonable.

Hablaron de la posible relación de Tanya con Edward. El fiscal hizo el papel de abogado del diablo.

—¿Tiene novio ahora? —preguntó.

—Sí, el mismo que tenía antes —respondió Emmett.

Luego les contó la impresión que le había causado Fred Hendin. A continuación habló del aceite que había visto en el suelo del garaje de Edward Masen—. Un poco dudoso como prueba —admitió—. Un buen abogado defensor, y Jasper es de lo mejores, podría refutarlo enseguida.

Revisaron los documentos encontrados en casa de Masen.

—Está claro que Masen llevaba sus cosas al día —gruñó Witherdale—. Aquí no hay nada. Pero ¿y Bella? ¿Dónde guardaba sus documentos personales?

—En la caja fuerte —repuso Emmett.

—¿Y no la compartía con el marido?

—No.

Al terminar la reunión acordaron, no sin cierta reserva, que, sobre la base de los datos con que contaban, sería casi imposible conseguir que un jurado de acusación presentara un auto de procesamiento contra Edward Masen.

—Voy a llamar al juez Marrón, de Orleans, para pedirle que convoque una vista preliminar —anunció Witherdale—. Así se conocerán públicamente los hechos. Si considera que tenemos base suficiente, dictaminará que hay pruebas de negligencia criminal o proceder desleal y podremos convocar el jurado de acusación. —Se desperezó—. Caballeros, hagamos una votación informal. Olvídense de lo que un jurado de acusación consideraría admisible o no. Si tuvieran que votar culpable o inocente, ¿qué votarían?

Recorrió el contorno de la mesa con la mirada. Uno a uno, los presentes fueron respondiendo con voz grave:

—Culpable...

—Culpable. —Coincidió Witherdale con tono decidido—. Hay unanimidad. No podemos demostrarlo todavía, pero todos creemos que Edward Masen es un asesino.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oiiiii! ¿Qué les pareció? Quedaron satisfechas ;)?<strong>

**Estoy de exámenes y estoy sin tiempo, pero intento actualizar en cuanto tengo un rato libre. Les pido perdón por la espera. Gracias por sus reviews! Las quiero chicas ;)**

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>50<strong>

Susan Potter, la cliente de Jasper, lloraba en silencio sentada frente a él en su despacho del bufete de abogados Whitlock, Stand y Miller, de Park Avenue.

Veintiocho años, ligeramente entrada en carnes, de cabello pelirrojo oscuro y ojos azul verdoso, habría resultado muy atractiva si sus rasgos no hubieran estado desfigurados por el miedo y la tensión.

Condenada por el homicidio sin premeditación de su marido, había conseguido la repetición del juicio gracias a la apelación que había presentado Jasper.

Empezaría en septiembre.

—No me siento con fuerzas para pasar otra vez por todo eso —dijo—. Estoy muy contenta de haber salido de la cárcel, pero sólo de pensar que quizá tenga que volver...

—No volverá —le dijo Jasper—. Pero, Susan, esto que le quede claro: no debe tener ningún contacto con la familia de Kurt. Si llaman sus padres, cuélgueles el teléfono. Lo que pretenden es que diga algo provocador, algo que puedan interpretar como una amenaza, aunque sea vagamente.

—Ya lo sé. —Se levantó para marcharse—. Está de vacaciones y es la segunda vez que viene a Nueva York por mi caso. Espero que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que se lo agradezco.

—Sólo aceptaré sus palabras de agradecimiento cuando quede libre definitivamente.

Jasper rodeó la mesa y la acompañó a la puerta.

Mientras la abría, Susan lo miró.

—Cada día le doy gracias a Dios por que sea usted quien me defiende. —Jasper vio la adoración reflejada en sus ojos.

—No se desanime, Susan —le dijo en tono alentador.

Victoria, su secretaria cincuentona, estaba en el despacho contiguo y lo siguió de regreso a su oficina.

—De verdad, Jasper, no sé qué le hace a las mujeres. Todas sus clientes acaban enamoradas de usted.

—Venga, Victoria, un abogado es como un psiquiatra.

La mayoría de los pacientes se enamoran de su psiquiatra durante un tiempo. Es el síndrome del brazo en que apoyarte.

Las palabras resonaron en sus oídos al pensar en Alice. Había padecido otro ataque de ansiedad, estaba seguro. Percibía la tensión en su voz con la misma claridad con que alguien con un oído musical perfecto captaría una nota desafinada. Había estudiado para eso, era uno de los motivos por los que tenía éxito como abogado. Pero ¿por qué no quería hablar del tema?

¿Había sido grave el ataque? ¿O los ataques?

El balcón de la viuda. El único acceso a aquel precario mirador era una estrecha escalera. ¿Y si trataba de subir a Cynthia allá arriba y se mareaba? ¿Y si la niña se le caía de los brazos?

Jasper sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tenía grabada la imagen del rostro de Alice mirando a Jacks en su ataúd. Perder a Cynthia sería decisivo para la cordura de Alice. Sabía lo que debía hacer. Aunque sin demasiada convicción, llamó a la psiquiatra de su esposa. Y el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando la doctora Kaufman dijo:

—No sabía si llamarlo, señor Whitlock. Ignoraba que estuviese en Nueva York. ¿Cuándo va a volver a Cape Cod?

—Esta tarde.

—Entonces le voy a enviar la nueva receta de su esposa para que se la lleve.

—¿Cuándo ha hablado con ella?

—Hoy. —El tono de la doctora Kaufman cambió—. ¿No lo sabía? Señor Whitlock, ¿por qué me ha llamado?

Jasper respondió que temía que Alice hubiera sufrido alguno de sus ataques y no se lo hubiese dicho.

La doctora no hizo ningún comentario. Luego él le dijo que la niñera había visto a Alice en el balcón de la viuda y ella lo había negado.

—¿Llevaba a Cynthia con ella?

—No, estaba con la niñera.

Se produjo una pausa, tras la cual, con cautela, la psiquiatra dijo:

—Señor Whitlock, me parece que su esposa no debería quedarse sola con Cynthia; creo que debería traerla a Nueva York. Quiero ingresarla en el hospital unos días. Es mejor ser precavidos. No podemos permitirnos más tragedias en la familia.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>51<strong>

Lillian pasó el día en la playa de Nauset con sus amigos. Por un lado se divirtió en su compañía, pero, por otro, estaba ahorrando el dinero que ganaba cuidando niños para comprarse un coche antes de ir a la universidad y todavía no había reunido el dinero que le hacía falta. Su padre le había prometido la mitad, pero ella tenía que conseguir la otra mitad.

—Ya sé que podría dártelo todo —le decía su padre a menudo—, pero acuérdate de lo que decía tu madre:

«Sólo sabes lo que valen las cosas si te las tienes que ganar trabajando.»

Lillian se acordaba. Se acordaba de todo lo que decía su madre. «Mamá no se parecía en nada a Rosalie», pensó. Era lo que la mayoría de la gente llamaría una mujer corriente: no se maquillaba, no se vestía a la última moda ni se daba aires. Pero era auténtica. Lillian se acordaba de que cuando su padre contaba aquellas historias tan largas ella le decía con cariño: «John, querido, ve al grano.» No se reía como hacía Rosalie, con una risita descontrolada, como si fuera Robin Williams o alguien por el estilo.

El día anterior Lillian había comprendido por qué la señora Whitlock estaba enfadada con ella. Se dio cuenta de que no debería haberle contado a su padre que había visto a la señora Whitlock en el balcón de la viuda y que ella lo había negado. Naturalmente, su padre se lo contó a Rosalie y ésta al señor Whitlock; ella misma estaba delante cuando lo llamó.

Pero una cosa le daba vueltas en la cabeza: cuando estaba con la señora Whitlock en casa, ésta llevaba pantalones cortos y una camiseta blanca de algodón; sin embargo, cuando le pareció verla en el balcón de la viuda llevaba un vestido largo.

Lillian se sorprendió y de pronto se preguntó si la señora Whitlock no estaría un poco loca. Había oído a Rosalie decirle a su padre que seguramente estaba pasando una crisis nerviosa.

Pero ¿y si la señora Whitlock tenía razón y no había sido más que una ilusión óptica causada por el metal de la chimenea? Pensándolo mejor, Lillian se dio cuenta de que entre el momento en que le pareció ver la figura y el momento en que la señora Whitlock salió por la puerta de la casa vestida con los pantalones cortos y la camiseta sólo habían transcurrido unos pocos minutos.

«Todo esto es un tanto macabro —pensó Lillian—. O a lo mejor es que he oído demasiados cuentos sobre esa casa y, como Lauren Mallory , me imagino que veo cosas.»

Quería intentar explicárselo a la señora Whitlock.

Miró qué hora era. Las cuatro. Sí, la llamaría por teléfono.

La señora Whitlock contestó al primer timbrazo.

Parecía que le faltaba el aliento.

—Lillian, lo siento, ahora no puedo hablar. Me voy al aeropuerto y Cynthia ya está en el coche.

—Es que siento muchísimo que haya pensado que voy contando cuentos de usted —balbuceó Lillian—. Fue sin querer. Lo que quiero decir es que... —Intentó explicarle lo del vestido y que estaba segura de que se había confundido—. Salió por la puerta un momento después.

Esperó. Hubo una pausa antes de que la señora Whitlock dijera:

—Lillian, me alegro de que hayas llamado. Gracias.

—Es que lamento mucho no trabajar para usted. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, Lillian. ¿Estás libre mañana? Tengo que estudiar los datos de la señora Cullen y necesito que vigiles a Cynthia.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>52<strong>

Carlisle Cullen salió a pasear con su mujer por su trecho de playa favorito, el que quedaba frente a _Recuerda. _Eran las seis y cuarto cuando vieron a Jasper

y Alice con la niña junto a la orilla. Se pararon a hablar.

—Acabo de regresar de Nueva York —explicó Jasper—, y sentí una necesidad imperiosa de llenarme los zapatos de arena. Suban a tomar un vaso de vino.

Esme había pasado mal día. Después de regresar de casa de Edward Masen con Carlisle y Jan Paley, había estado muy nerviosa. Entró en el despacho y se puso a buscar sus papeles, acusando a Carlisle y a Jan de habérselos robado. Carlisle pensó que tal vez sería buena idea que viera dónde estaban ahora y que Alice le volviese a explicar por qué los tenía. Y quería contarle a Jasper que había hablado con Edward.

Aceptó la invitación y siguieron a los Whitlock hasta la casa. Mientras cruzaban el jardín, Carlisle le explicó a Alice lo que pretendía hacer.

Alice escuchó con el corazón en un puño, rezando para que Esme no insistiera en llevarse los papeles.

Pero una vez en la cocina, Esme Cullen pareció complacida de ver los pulcros montones de papeles, carpetas y libros. Los acarició cariñosamente y bajo la mirada de su marido, de Alice y de Jasper, su rostro se iluminó. La nublada expresión de sus ojos desapareció.

—Quiero contar su historia —murmuró al tiempo que abría la carpeta de ilustraciones.

Alice se dio cuenta de que Esme pretendía mirar todos los dibujos. Cuando llegó a los que ella había hecho, los levantó y gritó:

—Los has copiado del cuadro que tengo de Mehitabel y Andrew en el barco. Hace tiempo que no lo encuentro. Pensaba que lo había perdido.

«Menos mal que existe un cuadro que pude haber copiado —pensó Alice—. Con esta maldita medicación, no acabo de tener la cabeza en su sitio.» Esme se quedó quieta un momento, estudiando el rostro de Mehitabel. Notaba que retrocedía, que se veía arrastrada de nuevo a la confusión, que volvía a perderse. Hizo un esfuerzo para seguir adelante. «Su marido la quería —pensó—, pero no le creía. Por eso murió. Tengo que advertir a la mujer de Jasper que eso mismo le va a pasar a ella.»

Trató de aferrarse a esa idea, pero de pronto perdió todo significado. Mehitabel. Andrew. ¿Quién más?

Antes de que su mente se tornara nuevamente borrosa, gris y vacía, consiguió susurrarle a Alice:

—Mehitabel inocente. Tobias Knight. Respuesta en carpeta «Saqueadores nocturnos».

* * *

><p><strong>Me encanta la Esme de esta historia ;D<strong>

**Besos, **

**Christina. **


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>53<strong>

Charlie y Renée Swan recibieron la llamada del fiscal del distrito a última hora de la tarde del miércoles.

Habían estado jugando al golf pero lo dejaron después del noveno hoyo porque Renée no se encontraba muy bien.

Charlie se dio cuenta de que tal vez había sido un error presionar a las autoridades para que acusaran abiertamente a Edward Masen de ser el responsable de la muerte de Bella. Los periodistas estaban encantados de tener una historia tan jugosa y habían sacado a relucir hasta el último detalle de la vida de Bella que habían averiguado.

Ahora los periódicos se referían a ella como «la pobre niña rica», «la desamparada», «la rebelde fumadora de marihuana». Los detalles de la vida privada de la familia se deformaban y se difundían para el escarnio y la diversión públicos. Renée estaba deshecha, humillada y amargada.

—Tal vez debimos dejarlo, Charlie. No podíamos hacer que regresara y ahora están destrozando su recuerdo.

Al menos la investigación judicial aclararía las cosas, pensó Charlie mientras preparaba los martinis de las cinco y sacaba la bandeja a la terraza, donde descansaba Renée.

—Es un poco pronto, ¿no? —preguntó ella.

—Un poco —corroboró él—. Ha llamado el fiscal. El juez de Orleans va a convocar una vista preliminar para el lunes por la tarde. —Ante la expresión de alarma de ella, agregó—: Al menos se aclararán las circunstancias de la muerte. Es una audiencia pública y, después de que se presenten los hechos, nos interesa que el juez se pronuncie en uno de estos tres sentidos: sin indicios de proceder desleal; sin indicios de negligencia; sin indicios de negligencia criminal.

—Y si el juez decide que no hay indicios de negligencia ni de proceder desleal —dijo Renée—, habremos soportado toda esta publicidad para nada.

—Para nada no, querida. Ya lo sabes. Oyeron que dentro de la casa sonaba un timbre y un momento después la criada se asomó a la puerta con un teléfono inalámbrico.

—Es el señor Stevens. Dice que es importante.

—Es el investigador de la compañía de seguros que está vigilando a Masen—dijo Charlie—. Le insistí en que me informara inmediatamente si descubría algo.

Renée Swan observó a su marido escuchar atentamente y luego disparar una andanada de preguntas rápidas. Cuando colgó, parecía entusiasmado.

—Stevens está en Florida, en Boca Ratón. Ahí es donde pasó Edward este invierno. Al parecer, lo fue a ver varias veces una morena espectacular llamada Tanya. La última visita fue una semana antes de que viniera aquí para casarse con Bella.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>54<strong>

En cuanto vio a Jasper en el aeropuerto, Alice tuvo la impresión de que estaba preocupado por algo. Y comprendió el motivo cuando, mientras se preparaban para acostarse, le entregó el paquete con los medicamentos de la doctora Kaufman.

—¿Quién ha llamado a quién? —preguntó ella sin alterarse.

—La he llamado yo y me ha dicho que estaba pensando en llamarme.

—Me parece que prefiero que hablemos de ello mañana por la mañana.

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

Así era cómo se acostaban prácticamente todos los días del año que siguió a la muerte de Jacks y hasta que quedó embarazada de Cynthia, pensó Alice. Un beso impersonal, distancia entre sus cuerpos y unas emociones dispares que los separaban con la misma eficacia que una tabla de festejar.

Alice se volvió de lado y apoyó el rostro en una mano. Una tabla de festejar. Era extraño que se le hubiera ocurrido semejante comparación. Acababa de encontrar la definición de tal dispositivo de la época colonial. En invierno, cuando un hombre y una mujer estaban pelando la pava, normalmente hacía tanto frío en la casa que se permitía que la pareja se acostara en la misma cama, totalmente vestidos, envueltos en mantas y separados por una larga tabla de madera.

¿Qué le habría dicho a Jasper la doctora Kaufman?

¿Pensaría acaso que era su obligación informarle de que había oído un tren y a Jacks llamándola?

Entonces se quedó paralizada. ¿Le había contado que el llanto de Cynthia había resultado angustiante y que no se atrevía a cogerla en brazos? ¿Le contó Jasper a la doctora lo del balcón de la viuda? Ella no le había dicho nada.

«Quizá la doctora Kaufman y Jasper tengan miedo de que le haga daño a Hannah. ¿Qué habrán decidido?

¿Insistirán en que esté presente una niñera o una enfermera siempre que él se encuentre fuera?»

No, pensó, había otra posibilidad aún más terrible.

Con el corazón encogido, Alice estaba segura de que había dado en el clavo. «Jasper me llevará a Nueva York y la doctora Kaufman me ingresará en un hospital psiquiátrico. No puedo permitir que eso ocurra. No puedo estar lejos de Cynthia. Me destrozaría. Además, estoy mejorando. Esta semana he conseguido cruzar el paso a nivel. Hasta la otra noche, cuando me pareció oír a Jacks llamarme, lo superé sola. Volví con Cynthia, no le hice daño y fui capaz de tranquilizarla. Quiero quedarme aquí.»

Procurando no molestar a Jasper, Alice se subió la manta hasta la barbilla. En tiempos más felices, si se despertaba con frío simplemente se deslizaba entre los brazos de su marido en busca de calor. Ahora no. En el estado en que se encontraba le resultaba imposible.

«Sencillamente no puedo permitir que Jasper vuelva a ver ni una señal de ansiedad —se dijo—. Mañana por la mañana tengo que tomarle la delantera y decirle que me gustaría que Lillian estuviera todo el día en casa para ayudarme con Cynthia. Dentro de un par de días le diré que me encuentro mucho mejor y que seguramente la doctora tenía razón y no debía haber reducido la medicación tan pronto.

»No me gusta ser deshonesta con él, pero él no está siendo franco conmigo. Seguro que había tramado con Rosalie la llamada de la otra tarde.

»En esta casa será mucho más fácil tener a la niñera todo el día. No me dará la sensación de que está estorbando como en el piso. Y a Cynthia le sienta muy bien estar aquí.

»El libro nuevo es un proyecto fascinante. Trabajar siempre me mantiene equilibrada. Presiento que este libro en el que Andrew es un chico que crece para convertirse en el capitán de su propio barco podría ser el mejor que he escrito.

»Yo no creo en fantasmas, pero lo que me contó Jan Paley de las personas que dicen que sienten una presencia en su casa me intriga, y también intrigará a los lectores. Sería un buen artículo histórico para _Travel_ _Times._

»Y quiero contar la historia de Mehitabel. Esme insiste en que es inocente y en que las pruebas están en la carpeta "Saqueadores nocturnos". Esa pobre chica fue condenada por adúltera, azotada públicamente, despreciada por su marido y privada de su hija. Ya resulta bastante duro si era culpable, pero si era inocente es inconcebible. Quiero encontrar la prueba de su inocencia, si es que existe.

»Siento que algo me une a ella porque mi marido puede estar conspirando con mi psiquiatra para separarme de mi hija y porque soy inocente de lo que piensan de mí, que no soy capaz de cuidarla.

»Lo mismo le debe de pasar a Edward Masen —se dijo—. La gente observa, murmura, busca una manera de encerrarte.»

Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa al acordarse de cuando Edward levantó una ceja e hizo un amago de guiño mientras escuchaban el verboso relato de una de las interminables historias de John durante la cena de la noche anterior.

Finalmente Alice notó que empezaba a relajarse y se quedaba dormida. De repente, despertó sobresaltada, sin saber cuánto tiempo había dormido.

Iría a ver cómo estaba Cynthia. Mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama, Jasper dio un salto y preguntó bruscamente:

—Alice, ¿adónde vas?

Ella se mordió la lengua para no replicar indignada y trató de hablar con toda calma.

—Tenía frío y quería ver cómo está Cynthia. ¿Estabas despierto, cariño? ¿Has mirado ya si está tapada?

—No, estaba dormido.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo.

El cuarto olía a moho. Cynthia se había vuelto boca abajo y estaba dormida con el trasero levantado y las piernas dobladas debajo. Las mantas estaban en el suelo. Los muñecos de peluche que solían estar en la cómoda se hallaban alineados alrededor de la niña en la cuna. La muñeca antigua estaba sentada dentro del balancín.

Con gestos frenéticos, Alice volvió a poner los muñecos en la cómoda, cogió las mantas y las sacudió.

—No he sido yo, Cynthia—susurró mientras tapaba a su hija—. No he sido yo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Alice? —preguntó Jasper desde la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>ç:O :O :O ö ö ooooooooooohhh ;P<strong>


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>55<strong>

El martes por la mañana amaneció nublado y un viento frío obligó a los habitantes de Chatham a revolver los armarios en busca de camisas de manga larga y chaquetas. Era un día de los que Nikki, la ayudante de Rosalie, decía que «le daban ánimos».

La Agencia Inmobiliaria Hale tenía varias casas nuevas y Rosalie había salido personalmente a sacar fotos favorecedoras de las propiedades. Luego las había mandado revelar y ampliar y el día anterior las había llevado al despacho.

Aquella mañana, al notar que hacía fresco, Nikki decidió ir a la agencia antes de lo habitual y aprovechar una hora sin interrupciones para arreglar los escaparates. Llegó a las siete y media y empezó a quitar las fotos antiguas.

A las nueve menos diez había terminado y estaba en la acera observando el resultado de su trabajo con ojo crítico. «Muy bonito», pensó admirando el efecto conseguido.

Las fotos eran muy buenas y reflejaban lo mejor de cada propiedad. En Cockle Cove Ridge había una preciosa casa antigua típica de Cape Cod, en Deep Water Lane, una coquetona casita con el tejado muy inclinado, otra moderna en Sandy Shoes Lane y una docena de propiedades menos llamativas pero también atractivas.

La más importante de todas era una finca en primera línea de mar situada en Wychmere Harbor.

Rosalie había contratado al fotógrafo aéreo que siempre le hacía este tipo de fotos para tomar una panorámica de la propiedad. Nikki la había colocado en el centro del escaparate, en lugar de la foto aérea enmarcada de

_Recuerda._

Oyó unos aplausos a su espalda y se volvió rápidamente.

—Las compro todas —dijo Rosalie saliendo del coche.

—¡Adjudicadas! —Nikki esperó a que Rosalie acabara de salir y se acercase a ella—. En serio, ¿qué te parece?

Rosalie estudió el escaparate.

—Te ha quedado muy bien. Supongo que ya era hora de quitar mi preferida, la foto de _Recuerda._

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad, sí. Sobre todo si piensas que los Whitlock se la van a quedar.

Rosalie abrió la marcha hacia el interior de la agencia.

—Me temo que eso está por ver —dijo—. Me da la impresión de que Alice Whitlock no se encuentra del

todo bien.

—No la conozco —dijo Nikki—, pero Jasper Whitlock es un hombre encantador. Me acuerdo de lo triste que estaba el año pasado cuando tú lo sacabas por ahí. Alquiló la casita de los Spark que está cerca de tu casa, ¿verdad?

—Exacto. —Rosalie vio la foto de _Recuerda _apoyada en el respaldo de una silla—. Tengo una idea —dijo—. ¿Por qué no se la mandamos a Edward? Si todo se aclara, no me sorprendería que decidiera quedarse en Cape Cod, y a Bella y a él les gustaba con locura esta casa. Al menos así no se olvidará de ella; por si acaso los Whitlock no se la quedan.

—¿Y si no le interesa? Si vuelve a estar disponible, te arrepentirás de habérsela regalado, Rosalie.

—Tengo el negativo. Puedo hacer copias.

Se dirigió a su despacho mientras Nikki empezaba a guardar las fotos que había quitado del escaparate en un álbum grande que había en la mesa de la recepción.

El tintineo de la puerta principal anunció la primera visita.

Era el mozo de la floristería con un jarrón de rosas de largo tallo.

—Para la señorita Hale—dijo.

—No pensé ni por un instante que fueran para mí —comentó Nikki—. Llévaselas, ya conoces el camino.

Cuando el chico se hubo marchado, Nikki entró a admirar las flores.

—Son preciosas. Esto se está convirtiendo en una cosa habitual. Pero ¿qué es eso? —En el ramo había una cinta sobre la que había pegado el número 106—. Ya sé que no eres tan vieja.

—Es un detalle de John. Son los días que faltan para que nos casemos.

—Es un romántico, quedan muy pocos como él. Rosalie, ¿crees que tendréis hijos?

—Él ya tiene una y quiero creer que Lillian y yo estamos empezando a llevarnos mejor.

—Pero Lillian tiene diecisiete años y está a punto de irse a la universidad. Si fuera una niña pequeña sería otra cosa.

—Si fuera una niña pequeña, no me casaría con John —dijo Rosalie riendo—. No soy nada hogareña.

—En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Rosalie atendió—. Inmobiliaria Hale. Soy Rosalie Hale. —Escuchó—.

¡Jasper! ¿Hay que llegar a eso? Quiero decir que una vista preliminar suena fatal. Claro que quiero repasar mi declaración. Sí, podemos quedar para comer. ¿A la una? Hasta luego. —Después de colgar, le dijo a Nikki—: Parece que hay buenas noticias. Van a celebrar una vista preliminar sobre la muerte de Bella Masen, lo cual quiere decir que los medios de comunicación pueden estar presentes. Así que es una oportunidad para que todos respaldemos a Edward. —Se levantó—. ¿Dónde está la foto de _Recuerda?_

—Al lado de mi mesa.

—Se la voy a mandar por mensajero con una nota.

En su papel de cartas personal escribió unas frases con su letra clara y decidida:

_«Querido Edward:_

_»Acabo de enterarme de lo de la vista y aprovecharé la oportunidad para hacer saber al mundo lo felices que erais Vivian y tú la tarde que fuimos a ver __Recuerda. __Te gustó tanto que quiero regalarte esta foto para que nunca la olvides._

_ELAINE.»_


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>56<strong>

A las diez de la mañana del jueves, cuando el trabajo ya no era tan intenso, Tanya Denali aprovechó su cuarto de hora de descanso para entrar en el despacho de Wayside Inn. La secretaria estaba sola.

—Jean, ¿qué hacía ese detective mirando debajo de mi coche ayer? —preguntó, furiosa.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo la secretaria.

—Ya lo creo que sí. No te molestes en mentir. Un par de personas le vieron por la ventana.

—No tengo por qué mentir —balbuceó Jean—. El detective quiso saber cuál era tu coche y luego volvió a entrar y preguntó si alguna vez te encargabas de tomar nota de las reservaciones por teléfono.

—Ya.

Preocupada, Tanya regresó a su lugar del comedor.

Poco después de la una vio con desagrado que el abogado de Edward entraba con Rosalie Hale, quien a menudo acudía con sus clientes al restaurante.

Advirtió que Whitlock la señalaba con un gesto de la mano. Estupendo, quería que les sirviera ella. La _maître_ los acompañó a una de las mesas que tenía asignadas y, de mala gana, bloc en mano, Tanya se acercó a saludarlos.

Le sorprendió la cálida sonrisa que le dedicó Whitlock. «Desde luego, es atractivo —pensó Tanya—. No de los que tumban de espaldas, pero tiene algo. Te da la sensación de que es un tío interesante. Y se nota a la legua que es muy inteligente. Hoy está sonriente, pero la mañana que vino con Edward, de sonrisas nada.»

Seguramente sería uno de ésos que trataba de parecer simpático sólo cuando te necesitaba. Respondió con frialdad a su saludo y preguntó:

—¿Les traigo algo de beber?

Los dos pidieron vino blanco. Cuando Tanya se alejó, Rosalie dijo:

—¿Qué le pasará?

—Sospecho que está nerviosa por tener que testificar en la vista —respondió Jasper—. Bueno, será mejor que se acostumbre. Está claro que el fiscal la va a citar y quiero cerciorarme de que da buena impresión.

Pidieron hamburguesas y compartieron una ración de aros de cebolla.

—Menos mal que no como a menudo contigo —dijo Rosalie—. Engordaría diez kilos. Normalmente no tomo más que una ensalada.

—Esto es como en los viejos tiempos —le dijo Jasper—. ¿Te acuerdas cómo después de trabajar toda la pandilla nos cargábamos de porquerías para comer, nos metíamos en aquella ruina de lancha que tenía yo y nos íbamos a lo que llamábamos la travesía de la puesta de sol?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

—La otra noche, en tu casa con los viejos amigos, tuve la sensación de que tenía quince o veinte años menos —dijo Jasper—. Se lo debo a Cape Cod. Y a ti también. A veces es agradable sentirse como un niño.

—Con las preocupaciones que has tenido... Por cierto, ¿cómo está Alice?

Jasper vaciló.

—Tirando.

—No pareces muy sincero. Oye, que estás hablando con una amiga, ¿recuerdas?

—Siempre he sido sincero contigo. La psiquiatra piensa que convendría que Alice regresara a Nueva York para internarla.

—¿No querrás decir en un hospital psiquiátrico?

—Eso me temo.

—Jasper, no te precipites. En la fiesta y en la cena de la otra noche parecía que estaba muy bien. Además, John me ha dicho que a partir de mañana Lillian va a pasar todo el día en tu casa.

—Por eso puedo estar yo aquí. Alice me ha dicho esta mañana que quiere trabajar en el libro y que, como yo voy a estar ocupado preparando la vista, quiere tener a Lillian todo el día una temporada.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que deberías dejarlo así? Tú estás en casa por las noches.

—Supongo que sí. Esta mañana Alice estaba normal. Relajada, de buen humor, entusiasmada con su libro. No parece que haya sufrido esos ataques, esas... alucinaciones. Ayer le dijo a la psiquiatra que le había parecido oír que Jacks la llamaba. Y dejó a Cynthia gritando mientras registraba la casa buscando al niño.

—Ay, Jasper.

—Por su propio bien y por la seguridad de Cynthia, debería estar internada. Pero mientras Lillian pueda estar con ella y yo tenga que preparar la vista, esperaré.

Luego la llevaré a Nueva York.

—¿Y tú te quedarás aquí?

—No lo sé. Creo que la doctora Kaufman no quiere que vaya a ver a Alice por lo menos en una semana. En Nueva York hace un calor espantoso y nuestra niñera está de vacaciones. Si Lillian ayuda ocupándose de Cynthia durante el día, yo puedo cuidarla por las noches, así que es posible que vuelva por lo menos esa semana. —Terminó lo que le quedaba de la hamburguesa—. ¿Sabes? Si queríamos que esto fuera como en los viejos tiempos, no tendríamos que haber pedido vino sino cerveza, y bebería directamente de la lata. Da igual, me parece que ahora pasaré al café. —Y cambiando de tema, agregó—: Como la vista es pública, puedo presentar una lista de personas que quiero que testifiquen. Aunque eso no quiere decir que el fiscal no vaya a elegir las preguntas para hacer quedar mal a Edward. ¿Por qué no repasamos las cosas que es posible que te pregunten? —Terminaron el café y tomaron una segunda taza antes de que Jasper inclinara la cabeza en un gesto de satisfacción—. Eres una buena testigo,

Rosalie. Cuando estés en la tribuna, haz hincapié en lo sola que parecía encontrarse Bella cuando compró la casa y en lo feliz que se la veía en la fiesta de su boda. Y cuenta que Edward y ella estaban buscando casa porque pensaban tener hijos. No importa que se sepa que Bella era un claro exponente de la tacañería de Nueva Inglaterra. Eso explicaría por qué no se compró enseguida un equipo de submarinismo nuevo.

—Mientras pagaba la cuenta, levantó la vista y dijo, dirigiéndose a Tanya—: Termina a las dos y media, ¿verdad? Después quisiera hablar con usted un cuarto de hora.

—Estoy ocupada.

—Tanya, la van a llamar a declarar en el juzgado la semana que viene. Le sugiero que comentemos lo que va a decir. Le aseguro que si el juez dicta una sentencia desfavorable será porque piensa que usted era el motivo del asesinato de Bella, e incluso es posible que piense que participó en él. Ser cómplice de asesinato es un delito bastante grave.

Tanya palideció.

—Bueno, quedamos en la heladería que hay al lado de la librería Yellow Umbrella.

Jasper mostró su acuerdo inclinando la cabeza.

Acompañó a Rosalie la manzana que los separaba de la agencia.

—Oye —dijo—, ¿dónde está la foto de mi casa?

—¿Tu casa?

—A lo mejor. No olvides que tengo una opción de compra que quizá decida aprovechar.

—Lo siento, se la he mandado a Edward. Tengo que distribuir mis apuestas. Si no la compras tú, tal vez lo haga Edward. Y a Jan Paley le iría bien venderla. Tom y ella invirtieron mucho dinero en las reformas. Te haré una copia. Y hasta te pondré un marco bien bonito.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Tanya estaba claramente a la defensiva cuando habló con Jasper.

—Oiga, señor Whitlock, tengo un novio que está muy bien y no le va a gustar que testifique en eso que dice.

—Fred no tiene nada que decir en este tema. Pero podría ayudarla.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Podría corroborar que el verano pasado salieron un tiempo y luego rompieron por culpa de Edward, que después volvieron y ahora piensan casarse.

—No volvimos a salir inmediatamente. El invierno pasado salí con otros.

—Da lo mismo. La cuestión es que me gustaría hablar con Fred y ver si podría ser buen testigo.

—No sé...

—Tanya, por favor, a ver si lo entiende. Cuanto antes quede limpio el nombre de Edward, mejor para usted.

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la terraza de la heladería. Tanya jugueteaba con la pajita de su refresco.

—Ese detective me está poniendo muy nerviosa —soltó—. Ayer se puso a mirar debajo de mi coche.

—Esas cosas son precisamente las que me interesa saber —repuso inmediatamente Jasper—. ¿Qué es lo que buscaba?

Tanya se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Me lo voy a cambiar pronto. Pierde más aceite que un coladero.

Cuando se separaron, Jasper anotó el número de teléfono de Fred pero prometió que no llamaría hasta la noche, para que Tanya tuviese tiempo de explicarle lo que ocurría. Se metió en el coche y se quedó unos minutos pensando. A continuación cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Edward. Cuando contestó, Jasper dijo con brusquedad:

—Voy para allá.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>57<strong>

Esme había pasado mala noche. Las pesadillas la habían hecho gritar en sueños varias veces. En el transcurso de una de ellas dijo: «No quiero entrar ahí.»

Y en otra: «No me hagáis eso.»

Por fin, al amanecer, Carlisle consiguió convencerla de que se tomara un fuerte sedante y cayó en un sopor narcótico.

Durante su solitario desayuno, Carlisle trató de descifrar qué podía haberla alterado tanto. El día anterior, mientras paseaban por la playa, parecía relajada, y aparentemente había disfrutado de la visita a Jasper y Alice en _Recuerda. _Al ver sus papeles se alegró y habló con lucidez para decirle a Alice que la respuesta estaba en la carpeta «Saqueadores nocturnos».

¿Qué respuesta? ¿A qué se refería? Evidentemente le había venido a la cabeza algún aspecto de su investigación e intentaba comunicárselo a Alice. Pero también habló con claridad cuando se refirió al dibujo que había hecho Alice del capitán Freeman y Mehitabel.

Carlisle se llevó la taza de café al estudio de Esme.

Había recibido una carta del director de la residencia en la que éste le sugería que eligiese unos cuantos recuerdos para que Esme los tuviera en su habitación cuando se trasladara allí. Decía que los objetos conocidos, sobre todo los asociados a recuerdos antiguos, contribuían a reforzar la consciencia de los enfermos de Alzheimer. «Tendría que empezar a decidir qué debería llevarse —pensó—. Aquí es donde tengo que mirar.»

Como siempre, estar sentado ante la mesa de trabajo de Esme le hacía reflexionar en lo tremendamente diferentes que eran las cosas comparadas con unos años antes. Cuando Esme se retiró de la docencia, se pasaba las mañanas allí, inmersa en sus investigaciones, trabajando como él se imaginaba que lo estaría haciendo Alice Whitlock.

«Un momento —pensó Carlisle—. Ese dibujo del capitán y su mujer que Esme mencionó ayer estaba en la carpeta grande, no entre los papeles que le di a

Alice. No sabía que existiera otro retrato de los dos juntos. Me parece que esa carpeta tenía más material sobre los Freeman y _Recuerda. _¿Dónde lo habrá guardado Esme?»

Recorrió la habitación con la vista: las estanterías que cubrían las paredes de suelo a techo y la mesita que había junto al sofá. Y entonces se le ocurrió: «¡Claro, el armario del rincón!»

Se acercó a él. En los estantes de aquel mueble antiguo había piezas curiosas de cristal de Sandwich.

Recordó que Esme había comprado cada una de ellas con cariño y decidió que debería llevar algunas a la residencia.

El armario de debajo de los estantes estaba repleto de libros, papeles y carpetas. «No recordaba que tuviese todo esto aquí dentro», se dijo Carlisle.

En medio de aquel batiburrillo, consiguió dar con la carpeta que buscaba y, en su interior, con el dibujo del capitán y Mehitabel. Las faldas de ella y las velas del barco estaban hinchadas, sugiriendo un viento intenso y frío. La mujer se encontraba de pie, pero no al lado de su marido sino un par de pasos detrás, como si éste la protegiera. El hombre tenía un rostro firme y vigoroso; el de ella era suave, y sonreía. La mano de Mehitabel descansaba en el brazo del capitán. El desconocido pintor había logrado transmitir los particulares lazos que unían a la pareja. «Se nota que se querían», pensó Carlisle.

Revisó el contenido de la carpeta. Varias veces la palabra «saqueador» le llamó la atención. «Quizá es esto lo que Esme quería que Alice leyera.»

—¿Es ahí donde dejé la muñeca? Esme estaba en la puerta con el pelo revuelto y el camisón manchado. Carlisle recordó que había dejado el frasco del sedante en la mesilla de noche.

—Esme, ¿has tomado más medicina? —preguntó él, nervioso.

—¿Medicina? —Parecía sorprendida—. Creo que no. —Se acercó al armario dando traspiés y se agachó al lado de su marido—. Ahí es donde dejé la muñeca de _Recuerda _—dijo Esme con entusiasmo. Sacó los papeles del último estante, dejando que se desperdigaran por el suelo, metió la mano hasta el fondo y extrajo una muñeca antigua ataviada con un vestido largo de algodón amarillento. Un sombrerito de puntillas con cintas de satén bordeaba el delicado rostro de porcelana. Esme se la quedó mirando, ceñuda, y luego se la dio a Carlisle.

—Es de _Recuerda. _—dijo en tono impreciso—. Iba a devolverla, pero se me olvidó.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>58<strong>

Después de comer, Lillian se sentó delante del columpio a jugar con Cynthia.

—Palmas, palmitas que viene papá. Palmas, palmitas que está en casa ya. Papá trae dineritos y mamá hace vestiditos —canturreaba mientras enseñaba a Cynthia a aplaudir.

Cynthia hizo unos gorgoritos de contento y Alice sonrió.

—¡Vaya canción más machista!

—Lo sé —dijo Lillian—, pero la tengo grabada en la cabeza. Me la cantaba mi madre cuando era pequeña.

«Pobrecilla —pensó Alice—, siempre está pensando en su madre.»

Lillian había llegado puntualmente a las nueve de la mañana, tan contenta de volver que casi daba pena. Alice sabía que su actitud reflejaba algo más que un deseo de ganar dinero. Parecía sinceramente feliz de encontrarse allí.

—Mi madre dice que trataba de no cantarnos —comentó Alice mientras limpiaba el fregadero—. No tiene oído musical y no quería contagiárnoslo a mi hermano y a mí, pero lo hizo. La verdad es que Jessica no es nada eficiente —se quejó—. La señora que se estaba marchando cuando llegamos el primer día dejó la casa inmaculada. Ojalá volviera.

—Rosalie estaba enfadada con ella.

Alice se volvió a mirar a Lillian.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé —se apresuró a responder la muchacha.

—Lillian, me parece que sí que lo sabes —insistió Alice intuyendo que podía ser importante.

—Bueno, es que Lauren Mallory se llevó un susto la mañana que llegaron ustedes. Dijo que había oído pasos en el piso de arriba, pero no había nadie. Luego, cuando entró en el cuarto de los niños la cuna se estaba moviendo sola, o eso dijo ella. Rosalie dijo que era ridículo y que no quería que corrieran rumores de ese tipo sobre la casa porque está en venta.

—Ya. —Alice trató de no parecer alterada. «Pues ya somos tres —pensó—. Lillian, Lauren y yo.»— ¿Sabes cómo puedo encontrar a Lauren? —preguntó.

—Claro. Hace años que viene a limpiar nuestra casa.

Alice cogió un papel y anotó el número que le dio Lillian.

—Voy a ver si puede volver a trabajar para nosotros y le diré a Rosalie que le diga a Lauren que no venga más.

Puesto que todavía hacía fresco, acordaron que Lillian abrigaría bien a Cynthia y se la llevaría a dar un paseo en el cochecito.

—A Cynthia le gusta enterarse de lo que pasa por ahí —dijo Lillian con una sonrisa.

«¿Y a quién no?», pensó Alice mientras se acomodaba ante la mesa y volvía a coger la carpeta «Saqueadores». Durante un momento, se quedó pensativa, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Aquella mañana Jasper no se había molestado en medir las palabras.

—_Alice_ —le había dicho—, _seguro que si llamas a la doctora Kaufman estará de_ _acuerdo conmigo. Mientras sigas teniendo esos ataques de ansiedad tan fuertes, tengo que insistir en que Lillian esté contigo mientras yo me encuentre fuera._

Alice recordó el gran esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para no replicar con indignación. En cambio, señaló sin alterarse que la idea de tener a Lillian con ellas había sido suya y que no hacía falta que se pusiera tan impertinente. Aun así, Jasper no pareció tranquilo hasta que vio aparecer el coche de Lillian. Entonces corrió a hablar con la muchacha. Después se encerró en el estudio para prepararse para la vista. Se marchó a las doce y media y dijo que volvería a última hora de la tarde.

«Ha hablado en privado con Lillian porque ni siquiera se fía de lo que le digo yo», pensó Alice. Luego hizo un esfuerzo para quitarse aquellas ideas de la cabeza y se dispuso resueltamente a trabajar.

Antes de comer intentó descifrar la carpeta

«Saqueadores» y tomó sus propios apuntes sobre la base de la información reunida por Esme Cullen.

Luego volvió a leer esas notas:

«Las quince millas de traicioneras corrientes, canales invisibles y cambiantes bajíos de la costa de

Chatham fueron la perdición de numerosos buques, que zozobraban y se hacían añicos en las tormentas y vendavales o embarrancaban en los bancos de arena, destrozándose los cascos y hundiéndose en las violentas aguas.» "Saqueadores nocturnos" era el nombre que se daba a los que se dedicaban al pillaje de los cargamentos y de los restos de los naufragios. Se acercaban en sus barcas a los buques hundidos llevando palancas, sierras y hachas y los limpiaban de carga, madera y utensilios. Los barriles, las cajas y los artículos domésticos eran elevados por las bordas de las barcas que esperaban.»

Hasta los clérigos ejercían el pillaje. Alice había encontrado unas notas de Esme sobre un pastor que en pleno sermón miró por la ventana, vio un barco en peligro e inmediatamente informó a la congregación del suceso. «¡Al asalto!», gritó y salió corriendo de la sala de reuniones, seguido por sus compañeros de saqueo.

Otra historia recogida por Esme era la del cura que, cuando le entregaron una nota avisándole de que se estaba hundiendo un buque, ordenó a sus feligreses que inclinaran la cabeza en plegaria silenciosa mientras él salía en busca del botín. Cuando regresó, cinco horas más tarde, después de dejar el botín a buen recaudo, encontró a su obediente congregación hastiada y con el cuello tieso, en la misma posición.

Unas historias estupendas, pensó Alice, pero ¿qué tienen que ver con Tobias Knight? Continuó leyendo.

Una hora más tarde por fin encontró una referencia. Se encontraba entre los que denunciaron a «las bandas rapiñadoras que se llevaron toda la carga de harina y ron de la goleta _Redjacket, _que había embarrancado, impidiendo a la Corona su recuperación».

Tobias era el encargado de la investigación. No se decía si su misión había sido exitosa o no.

«Pero ¿qué tiene esto que ver con Mehitabel? —se preguntó Alice—. No puede ser que el capitán Freeman fuera un saqueador.»

Entonces encontró otra referencia a Tobias Knight.

En 1707 se celebraron unas elecciones para sustituirlo en el cargo de concejal y tasador y se nombró a Samuel Tucker encargado de terminar de construir el establo para ovejas que había empezado Knight por el siguiente motivo: «Tobias Knight ya no está entre nosotros, para gran perjuicio de la comunidad.»

Esme Cullen había anotado: «Seguramente el "gran perjuicio" era que ya le habían pagado por el trabajo. Pero ¿qué le ocurrió? Su muerte no está registrada. ¿Huyó para evitar que lo llamaran a filas? Se estaban librando las guerras franco-británicas por el dominio de la India. ¿O tenía que ver su desaparición con la investigación que la Corona había iniciado dos años antes?»

«¡La investigación de la Corona! —pensó Alice—.

Esto es nuevo. Tobias Knight debía de ser todo un personaje. Traicionó a Mehitabel, dirigió la investigación para recuperar los restos del _Redjacket, _lo cual quiere decir que estaba investigando a sus propios convecinos, y luego desapareció, dejando sin terminar el establo para las ovejas.»

Se levantó y echó una ojeada al reloj. Eran las dos y media. Lillian y la niña llevaban fuera casi dos horas.

Preocupada, corrió a la puerta de la cocina y se tranquilizó al ver que el cochecito enfilaba en aquel momento el camino de tierra que señalaba el límite de la finca.

«¿Llegará un momento en que no esté constantemente preocupada por Cynthia? —se preguntó—. Deja de pensar así —se dijo—. Ni siquiera has echado un vistazo al mar desde que te has levantado. Míralo un poco, siempre te ayuda.»

Se fue a la sala principal y abrió los ventanales, disfrutando de la ráfaga de aire cargado de sal. Agitada por el viento, el agua estaba salpicada de olitas blancas.

Aunque sabía que en la playa debía de hacer fresco, le apetecía pasear y sentir el agua en los tobillos. ¿Qué representaba aquella casa para Mehitabel? Se imaginaba lo que iba a escribir.

«Regresaron del viaje a China y encontraron la casa terminada. La examinaron habitación por habitación, haciendo comentarios sobre los pilares, las vigas y las paredes, la disposición sobre la chimenea de los ladrillos que Andrew había encargado en West Barnstable, las columnas y las tallas que rodeaban la gran puerta principal, con sus paneles en forma de cruz.

«Admiraron la ventana en forma de abanico que habían traído de Londres y las luces de colores que proyectaba en el recibidor. Luego descendieron la empinada cuesta para ver su casa desde la playa.» "Tobias Knight es un buen constructor", dijo Andrew mientras miraban hacia arriba. El agua lamía las faldas de Mehitabel, que se las levantó y dio unos pasos hacia la arena seca comentando: "Me encantaría sentir el agua en los tobillos." Andrew rió. "El agua está fría y tú estás embarazada. No lo considero prudente."»

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora Whitlock?

Alice se volvió. Lillian estaba en la puerta y tenía a Cynthia en brazos.

—Sí, sí, claro. Perdóname, Lillian , pero cuando escribo o dibujo es como si estuviera en otro mundo.

—Eso es lo que decía la profesora Cullen cuando venía a ver a mi madre —dijo Lillian con una sonrisa.

—No sabía que tu madre y la profesora Cullen fuesen amigas.

—Mi madre y mi padre eran miembros de un club de fotografía. Eran buenos aficionados. Bueno, mi padre todavía lo es, claro. Conocieron a la profesora en el club y mi madre y ella se hicieron muy buenas amigas. —Lillian cambió de tono—. Así es como mi padre conoció a Rosalie; ella también es del club.

A Alice se le secó la garganta. Cynthia le estaba dando golpecitos en la cara a Lillian y vio distinta a la muchacha, más delgada, más baja, el cabello más oscuro, el rostro pequeño y en forma de corazón, la sonrisa dulce y triste mientras besaba a la niña en la cabeza y la mecía en sus brazos. Así es como dibujaría a Mehitabel en las semanas que transcurrieron entre el nacimiento de su hija y el día en que la había perdido.

Lillian tiritó.

—Hace frío aquí dentro, ¿no? ¿Puedo preparar un té?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey! Ahora mismito acabo Alice y el falso galán, y más tarde actualizo xD mañana subo más capis ;D<strong>

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**

**P.D.: Gracias por sus reviews!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>59<strong>

Cuando Jasper llegó a casa de Edward, lo encontró lavando el suelo del garaje con una manguera. Al ver que Edward se había concentrado en una zona manchada de aceite, frunció el entrecejo.

—Estás muy trabajador —observó.

—Qué va. Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo. Hace un par de años Bella se apuntó a un curso de mantenimiento de automóviles y se creía toda una experta en mecánica. Tenía un Cadillac viejo y le gustaba ponerle gasolina y cambiarle el aceite ella misma.

—¿Perdía aceite el Cadillac? —preguntó Jasper de inmediato.

—No sé si es que perdía aceite o es que a Bella se le caía la mitad. Siempre lo aparcaba en este lado. El BMW lo compró después de casarnos.

—Ya. ¿Sabes si por casualidad la policía hizo fotos del suelo del garaje cuando estuvieron aquí?

Edward parecía sorprendido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó.

—El detective McCarthy estuvo mirando debajo del coche de Tanya, que pierde aceite.

Bruscamente, Edward cerró el grifo de la manguera y la lanzó al suelo.

—Jasper, ¿comprendes por lo que estoy pasando? Creo que voy a volverme loco. En cuanto termine la vista me largaré de aquí. Que piensen lo que quieran; lo harán de todas formas. —A continuación sacudió la cabeza como despejándose—. Perdona, no debería tomarla contigo. Vamos dentro, aquí hace fresco.

Pensaba que agosto era el mejor mes del año en Cape Cod.

—Aparte del fresco que hace hoy, por el momento yo no tengo objeciones al tiempo que ha hecho —dijo Jasper con tono conciliador.

—Perdona otra vez. Jasper, tengo que hablar contigo. —Edward se volvió bruscamente y se encaminó hacia la casa.

Jasper no aceptó la cerveza que le ofreció y, mientras Edward se fue a buscar una para él, aprovechó para estudiar la sala de estar con atención. Parecía que estaba revuelta, pero podía ser consecuencia del registro. La policía no se caracterizaba por dejar las cosas que registraba tal como las había encontrado.

Pero Jasper observó algo extraño. Era como si la habitación estuviera vacía: no había nada personal, ni fotografías, ni libros, ni revistas. Los muebles no se hallaban en mal estado pero ni eran bonitos ni hacían juego. Jasper recordó que Rosalie le había dicho que Bella había comprado la casa amueblada. No parecía que hubiera hecho nada para dejar su huella, y si la personalidad de Edward se reflejaba en la habitación, Jasper no la veía por ninguna parte.

Se acordó de la cocina de _Recuerda. _En las dos semanas que llevaban allí, Alice había creado un ambiente agradable, y lo había hecho sin esfuerzo. Unos geranios se alineaban en los alféizares de las ventanas.

El enorme cuenco de madera estaba lleno de fruta.

Había traído una vieja mecedora de la salita pequeña para colocarla frente a la chimenea y una cesta de mimbre que seguramente servía para transportar leña que se usaba ahora para guardar revistas y periódicos.

Alice era buena ama de casa por naturaleza. Jasper recordó con remordimientos que aquella mañana había salido corriendo a advertir a Lillian que se quedara con Alice hasta que él regresara. «Alice no sería capaz de mandar a Lillian a casa —se dijo—. Está tan preocupada por los ataques como yo. Ayer llamó a la doctora Kaufman e incluso propuso que Lillian se quedara todo el día. Alice no se merece que eso.»

¿Qué hacía Edward? ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardaba en coger una cerveza? «¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? —se preguntó Jasper—. Estoy de vacaciones, mi mujer me necesita y voy y me dejo convencer para aceptar este caso. Tendría que estar con mis mujercitas, y no aquí.»

Se dirigió a la cocina.

—¿Algún problema?

Edward estaba sentado a la mesa con los brazos cruzados y la cerveza intacta.

—Jasper —dijo con voz apagada—, no he sido sincero contigo.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>60<strong>

Emmett McCarthy pensó que sería buena idea ir a ver a Fred Hendin otra vez. Provisto de la información que le había dado el investigador de la compañía de seguros, llegó a casa de Hendin a las cuatro y media.

El coche de Fred estaba frente a la casa y Emmett se alegró mucho al observar que el Toyota verde de Tanya estaba aparcado detrás. «Puede ser interesante verlos juntos», pensó.

Se acercó tranquilamente a la puerta y llamó al timbre.

Hendin abrió y, visiblemente contrariado, preguntó:

—¿Habíamos quedado?

—No —respondió Emmett con una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Hendin se hizo a un lado.

—Lo que no puede seguir haciendo es molestar a mi novia.

Tanya estaba sentada en el sofá secándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

—¿Por qué no deja de perseguirme? —inquirió.

—No tengo intención de perseguirla —dijo Emmett con calma—. Estamos realizando la investigación de un posible homicidio. Cuando hacemos preguntas es para oír las respuestas, no para molestar a nadie.

—Ha hablado de mí con otras personas. Ha mirado debajo de mi coche —dijo ella entre sollozos.

«Eres muy mala actriz —pensó Emmett—. Esto es una representación para engañar a Fred. —Miró a Hendin y en su rostro vio irritación y compasión—. Y está funcionando.»

Hendin se sentó junto a Tanya y su mano callosa se cerró sobre la de ella.

—¿Qué es eso del coche?

—¿No se ha dado cuenta de que el coche de Tanya pierde aceite?

—Sí. Y le voy a regalar un coche nuevo para su cumpleaños, que es dentro de tres semanas. No tiene sentido gastar dinero en arreglar el viejo.

—En el suelo del garaje de Edward Masen hay una mancha de aceite bastante considerable —dijo Emmett—. Y no es de un BMW nuevo.

—Pues de mi coche tampoco —replicó Tanya, que de repente había dejado de llorar. Hendin se levantó.

—Señor McCarthy —dijo—, Tina me ha contado que va a haber una vista. El abogado de Masen va a venir a verme y le voy a decir exactamente lo mismo que le digo a usted, de manera que preste atención: Tanya y yo rompimos el verano pasado porque salía con Masen. Durante el invierno salió con muchos tíos y no es asunto mío. Volvemos a estar juntos desde abril pasado y desde entonces la he visto todas las noches, de manera que no intente convertir en una gran aventura que se encontrara con Masen en aquel bar o que pasara por su casa a darle el pésame cuando desapareció su mujer. —Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Tanya y ella le sonrió—. Es una lástima que me esté estropeando todas las sorpresas que tenía preparadas, pero aún le guardo otra. Además del coche, le he comprado un anillo de prometida y se lo iba a dar el día de su cumpleaños, pero, tal como están las cosas, lo llevará puesto cuando vayamos al juzgado la semana que viene. Márchese ya, McCarthy. Usted y sus preguntas me ponen enfermo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los reviews ;D<strong>


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>61<strong>

«Así que va a ser aquí donde se desmorone la defensa —pensó Jasper—, en la cocina de Bella Swan.»

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no has sido sincero conmigo? —preguntó.

Edward contempló el vaso de cerveza intacto y, sin mirar a Jasper, dijo:

—Te había dicho que desde que me casé con Bella sólo había visto a Tanya aquel día en el bar y cuando vino a darme el pésame. Eso es verdad. Lo que no es verdad es que el verano pasado habíamos roto definitivamente.

—¿La volviste a ver después de que te fueras de Cape Cod en agosto?

—Vino a Boca cinco o seis veces. Te lo quería decir, aunque seguro que tu investigador lo averiguará de todos modos.

—El investigador que quería contratar está de vacaciones hasta la semana que viene. Pero tienes razón, lo habría averiguado. Y también lo averiguarán los de la oficina del fiscal, si no lo saben ya.

Edward echó hacia atrás la silla y se levantó.

—Jasper, me da vergüenza decirlo, pero es verdad. Sí que rompí con Tanya en agosto. No era sólo que había empezado a salir con Bella, es que Tanya quería ir en serio y yo no. Entonces, cuando llegué a Boca me di cuenta de que echaba mucho de menos a Bella. Normalmente, estas aventuras veraniegas quedan en nada, ya lo sabes. Llamé a Bella y me di cuenta de que ella sentía lo mismo por mí. Vino a verme a Boca, nos encontramos en Nueva York unas cuantas veces y en primavera los dos estábamos seguros de que nos queríamos casar.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿por qué no me lo contaste desde el principio? —preguntó Jasper con tono acusador.

—Porque Fred no sabe que Tanya y yo nos vimos durante el invierno. No le molestaba que saliera con otros, pero a mí me odia porque el verano pasado lo dejó por mí. Por eso ella quiso quedar conmigo aquel día, para que le asegurase personalmente que no le diría a nadie que había estado en Florida.

—¿Os visteis después del día aquel en que se fue del bar?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—La llamé y le advertí que si quería decirme algo tendría que hacerlo por teléfono. Entonces, cuando oí lo que era me eché a reír. Le pregunté a quién creía que le iba a contar que había venido a Boca, si pensaba que era un imbécil o qué.

—Me parece que nos van a hacer falta unos cuantos testigos que declaren que era Tanya la que te perseguía a ti y no al revés. ¿Se te ocurre alguien?

El rostro de Edward se iluminó.

—Un par de camareras del Daniel Webster Inn. Eran amigas de Tanya a pero luego se enfadaron con ella. Me dijo que estaban resentidas porque algunos de los clientes habituales que dejaban propinas considerables pedían que les sirviera ella.

—Parece que Tanya va a por todas —dijo Jasper—. Espero que a Fred no le importe que se sepa públicamente que le mentía.

«¿Por qué me habré metido en esto? —se preguntó Jasper una vez más. Aún creía que la esposa de Edward Masen había muerto en un trágico accidente, pero también creía que Edward había utilizado a Tanya hasta que Bella decidió casarse con él—. Es posible que este individuo sea inocente de asesinato, pero eso no quita que sea un sinvergüenza.»

De repente, la cocina se hizo demasiado pequeña. Le faltaba el aire. Quería volver junto a Alice y Cynthia.

Sólo iban a disfrutar de unos días juntos antes de que tuviera que llevar a su esposa al hospital. Debía empezar a prepararla.

—¿Cómo se llaman esas camareras? —dijo con brusquedad.

—Liz Murphy y Megan Regan.

—Escríbeme los nombres. Espero que todavía trabajen allí.

Jasper se volvió y salió de la cocina. Al pasar por delante del comedor echó un vistazo. Sobre la mesa había una gran fotografía enmarcada; era la vista aérea de _Recuerda _que Rosalie tenía en el escaparate. Se inclinó a examinarla.

Le pareció una fotografía magnífica. La casa tenía un aspecto majestuoso. Los colores eran espectaculares: el intenso verde de los árboles que rodeaban la edificación, el morado de las hortensias que bordeaban su base, el mar azul verdoso, levemente ondulado.

Incluso se veía la gente que paseaba por la playa y una barquita anclada junto al horizonte.

—Me encantaría que la foto fuera mía —comentó.

—Es un regalo de Rosalie —repuso Edward de inmediato—. Si no, te la daría. Parece que piensa que si no os quedáis vosotros la casa me podría interesar a mí.

—¿Y te interesaría?

—Si Bella estuviera viva, sí. Ahora no. —Vaciló—. Lo que quiero decir es que tal como estoy ahora, no. Tal vez cambiaría de idea si el juez borrase todas las sospechas que recaen sobre mí.

—Desde luego, mirar esta foto es un incentivo para comprar la casa. Conmigo funciona —dijo Jasper y se volvió para marcharse—. Me voy. Ya hablaremos luego.

Estaba entrando en el coche cuando Carlisle Cullen le hizo señas.

—He encontrado más material para Alice —dijo—. Entra un momento, que te lo daré. —La carpeta estaba sobre la mesa del recibidor—. Esme insiste en que esta muñeca es de _Recuerda. _No sé por qué lo cree, pero ¿te importaría llevártela?

—Seguramente a Alice le encantará —dijo Jasper—. Evidentemente es auténtica. No te sorprenda que la reproduzca para el libro. Gracias, Carlisle. ¿Cómo está Esme?

—Ahora durmiendo la siesta. Ha pasado mala noche. No sé si te lo había dicho, a primeros de mes voy a ingresarla en una residencia.

—No me lo habías dicho. Lo siento.

Mientras Jasper se ponía la carpeta bajo el brazo y cogía la muñeca, un grito lo sobresaltó.

—Tiene otra pesadilla —dijo Carlisle, y corrió hacia el dormitorio seguido de Jasper. Esme estaba tendida en la cama, tapándose la cara con las manos. Carlisle se inclinó y le cogió las manos—. Tranquila, querida —dijo tratando de calmarla.

Ella abrió los ojos, lo miró y luego volvió la cabeza y vio a Jasper con la muñeca en la mano.

—¡Ay, la han ahogado! —dijo con un suspiro—. Pero me alegro de que hayan dejado viva a la niña.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! ¡DIOS MIO! QUÉ HABRÁ PASADOOO :O Más tarde actualizo ;D<strong>


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>62<strong>

Alice llamó a Lauren Mallory a las cuatro. La cautela inicial de Lauren cuando Alice se identificó dio paso de inmediato a una cordialidad sincera cuando se dio cuenta del motivo de la llamada.

—Ah, estupendo —dijo—. Necesito el dinero. Estas dos últimas semanas he perdido mucho trabajo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Alice—. ¿Por qué?

—No debería haber dicho nada. Iré mañana a primera hora. Gracias, señora Whitlock.

Alice le comentó a Lillian lo que le había dicho Lauren Mallory.

—¿Tienes idea de a qué podía referirse con eso de que ha perdido mucho trabajo?

Lillian parecía incómoda.

—Es que Rosalie la recomienda a gente que quiere vender o alquilar casas. Lauren va un par de días y deja las casas fantásticas. Pero Rosalie dice que no piensa darle ningún otro trabajo porque es una chismosa de mucho cuidado. Incluso intentó convencer a mi padre de que la despidiera.

Durante la cena, Alice le contó a Jasper la conversación.

—¿No te parece una exageración? —preguntó mientras le servía más enchilada—. Por lo que me ha contado Lillian, Lauren Mallory es una madre soltera trabajadora que tiene que mantener a un niño de tres años.

—Es la mejor enchilada que has hecho nunca —comentó Jasper—. Y para contestar a tu pregunta, ya sé que Lauren hace bien su trabajo. El año pasado limpió la casita que alquilé cuando vine solo, pero también sé que Rosalie es muy exigente. No es casualidad que le vayan tan bien las cosas, porque no deja nada librado al azar. Si cree que la chismorrería de Lauren Mallory perjudica sus posibilidades de vender casas, Lauren ya se puede despedir del trabajo. Ah, ¿te había dicho que además de la comida me gusta el ambiente?

Alice había apagado la luz del techo y había encendido los candelabros de la pared de manera que emitieran una tenue luz. Estaban sentados el uno frente al otro en la mesa de la cocina. Todos los papeles de Esme Cullen, así como los libros, los apuntes y los dibujos de Alice y estaban en el estudio.

—He decidido que como siempre comemos aquí, es una lástima que tengamos que estar apretados —explicó.

Eso era verdad sólo en parte, pues cuando Jasper llegó a casa a última hora de la tarde y le dio la pesada carpeta que Carlisle Cullen le había entregado, echó una rápida mirada y se quedó perpleja al ver el dibujo de Mehitabel y Andrew en el barco. Era tal como se lo había imaginado. «Tiene que haber otro retrato de ellos entre todos estos papeles —se dijo—, y debo de haberlo visto.» Pero era otro ejemplo de las cosas importantes que había olvidado.

Entonces decidió dejar el libro unos días y dedicarse al artículo para _Travel Times. _Llamó a Jan Paley y ésta accedió a prepararle unas visitas a viviendas antiguas de la zona.

—Las historias que me contó de casas en que la gente percibe presencias extrañas serían perfectas —le había dicho a Jan por teléfono—. Sé que a la editora le encantarían. —«Y yo quiero oír lo que dice la gente», pensó.

—¿Has escrito mucho hoy? ¿O aún estás escarbando en las carpetas de Esme? —preguntó Jasper.

—Ni una cosa ni la otra —respondió, y pasó a contarle que había llamado a Jan y lo que pensaba hacer.

Entonces Alice se preguntó si se habría precipitado al explicárselo. Parecía forzado.

—¿Historias de fantasmas? —dijo Jasper sonriendo—. Tú no crees en esas tonterías.

—Creo en las leyendas. —Observó que la enchilada había desaparecido del plato de su marido—. Tenías hambre, ¿eh? ¿Qué has comido a mediodía?

—Una hamburguesa. Pero de eso hace mucho tiempo. He comido con Rossie y hemos estado repasando su declaración para la vista.

Cuando Jasper se refería a Rosalie su voz adquiría un tono cariñoso, incluso íntimo. Alice no pudo evitar preguntarle:

—Jasper, ¿tuviste relaciones con Rosalie alguna vez? Quiero decir algo más que simple... amistad.

—Bueno, de jovencitos salíamos a temporadas —respondió él, incómodo—. Y a veces, cuando venía a Cape Cod mientras estudiaba derecho, nos veíamos.

—¿Y luego nunca más?

—Venga, Ally, ¿no esperarás que me vaya de la lengua? Antes de conocerte, a veces traía a la chica con quien saliera a pasar algún fin de semana, cuando mi madre aún tenía la casa grande. Otras veces venía solo. Si ninguno de los dos tenía nada que hacer, Rossie y yo salíamos por ahí. Pero eso fue hace años. No tiene importancia.

—Ya.

«Déjalo —se dijo Alice—. Sólo te faltaba empezar a discutir por Rosalie.»

Jasper alargó el brazo y cogió la mano de su esposa. —Estoy con la única chica que he querido de verdad y con la que siempre he deseado estar —dijo. Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Hemos pasado más en cinco años que la mayoría de la gente en toda la vida. Lo único que me importa ahora es superar esta racha y volver a pisar terreno firme.

Alice le rozó las yemas de los dedos con las suyas y luego retiró la mano.

—Estás intentando decirme algo, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Cada vez más horrorizada, escuchó el plan de su marido.

—Ally, cuando hablé con la doctora Kaufman, me dijo que te iría bien una terapia agresiva. Una cosa es revivir un accidente y otra pensar que oías a Jacks llamándote y correr por toda la casa buscándolo. Quiere que ingreses en el hospital unos días.

Era exactamente lo que temía.

—Estoy mejor, Jasper.

—Ya sé que lo intentas con todas tus fuerzas, pero lo más conveniente sería que después de la vista siguiéramos su consejo. Ya sabes que confías en ella.

En ese momento lo odiaba y sabía que se le notaba en la cara. Se volvió y observó que había puesto la muñeca antigua en la trona de Cynthia. La miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules de porcelana, una parodia del milagro que representaba su hija.

—No se trata de confiar en la doctora Kaufman, se trata de confiar en mí.


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>63<strong>

Jan Paley recibió con sorpresa y alegría la llamada de Alice Whitlock aquella tarde. Alice le preguntó por las casas antiguas que tuvieran alguna leyenda.

—Por antiguas quiero decir buenos ejemplos de arquitectura y por leyendas me refiero a historias sobre una presencia inexplicable, un fantasma —le explicó Alice.

Jan accedió de buena gana a ser su guía.

Inmediatamente se sentó a hacer una lista de los lugares a los que pensaba llevarla.

La casa Dillingham, de Brewster, era una. Se trataba de la segunda más antigua de Cape Cod. A lo largo de los años, algunas de las personas que la habían alquilado habían afirmado que les había parecido ver a una mujer cruzar la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

El Dennis Inn era otra posible visita. Los propietarios hasta le habían puesto un mote al espíritu juguetón que constantemente causaba estragos en la cocina. Lo llamaban Renesmee.

Podían ir a ver a Sarah Nye, la amiga de que le había hablado a Alice en la fiesta de Rosalie. Sarah estaba convencida de que vivía con la mujer para quien fue construida la casa en el año 1720.

¿Y la casita de Harwich cuya planta baja era ahora el taller de un decorador? Los dueños afirmaban que albergaba a un fantasma y estaban convencidos de que era una chica de dieciséis años que había muerto allí en el siglo XIX.

Jan hizo unas llamadas, fijó las horas de las visitas y volvió a llamar a Alice.

—Ya está todo listo. Pasaré a recogerte mañana a eso de las diez.

—Estupendo. Oiga, Jan, ¿sabe algo de una muñeca antigua que tenía Esme Cullen? Carlisle le ha dicho a Jasper que insiste en que es de aquí.

—Ah, ¿la ha encontrado? —exclamó Jan—. Cuánto me alegro. Tom la halló debajo de los aleros de la buhardilla. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba allí.

Esme quería enseñársela a un anticuario. En sus investigaciones había encontrado indicios de que podía ser de Mehitabel. Yo no me había dado cuenta de que ya empezaba a fallarle la memoria y guardó la muñeca en algún sitio y luego no la encontraba.

—¿Por qué pensaba que había pertenecido a Mehitabel? —preguntó Alice.

—Esme me dijo que en unas memorias que había leído se decía que cuando el marido se llevó a su hija, se veía a Mehitabel en el balcón de la viuda con una muñeca en brazos.


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>64<strong>

**12 de agosto**

Edward Masen pasó la mayor parte del viernes en el barco. Se llevó la comida y las cañas de pescar y disfrutó del día más apacible que había vivido en varias semanas. El dorado calor de agosto había regresado en todo su esplendor para sustituir al fresco del día anterior. La brisa del mar volvía a ser suave y sus trampas para langostas estaban llenas.

Después de comer, se tumbó en la cubierta, entrelazó las manos detrás de la nuca y ensayó la declaración que haría en la vista. Trató de recordar todas las circunstancias negativas que le había planteado Jasper Whitlock y el modo de refutarlas.

Su mayor problema sería las relaciones que había tenido con Tanya el invierno anterior. Sin parecer un sinvergüenza y un canalla, ¿cómo podía hacer entender al juez que era ella la que lo perseguía?

Entonces recordó algo que le había dicho Bella. A finales de junio, después de ayudarla a superar uno de sus ataques de inseguridad, suspiró: «Edward, eres de esos hombres guapos de los que las mujeres no pueden evitar enamorarse. Yo intento entenderlo y sé que la gente se da cuenta instintivamente. No es culpa tuya, tú no puedes evitarlo.»

—Bells —dijo él en voz alta—. Voy a tener que darte las gracias por hacerme salir de ésta.

Elevó los ojos al cielo, se llevó los dedos a los labios y le mandó un beso.


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>65<strong>

«Todos los patitos en fila», pensó Emmett McCarthy repasando la lista de testigos que habían citado a declarar. Estaba en Barnstable, en la oficina del fiscal del distrito.

Robert Shore, el fiscal, se hallaba sentado detrás de su mesa de trabajo, repasando sus notas. Había fijado una reunión para las doce del mediodía con el fin de coordinar los últimos preparativos de la vista.

—Bueno, supongo que se quejarán de que no le hemos dado mucho tiempo a la gente que hemos citado, pero así son las cosas. Este caso ha levantado mucho revuelo y no podemos dejar que se alargue. ¿Algún problema?

La reunión duró una hora y media. Al final, los dos hombres estuvieron de acuerdo de que tenían suficientes indicios racionales de criminalidad para presentar al juez. Sin embargo, Emmett creía que debía hacer una advertencia:

—Oiga, he visto a ese tipo en acción. Sabe derramar una lagrimita cuando le conviene. Es posible que no haya tenido éxito en el escenario, pero, créame, a lo mejor se gana un premio de interpretación en los juzgados.


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>66<strong>

El viernes por la mañana, Jasper se fue de casa en cuanto llegó Lillian.

—Tengo que hablar con las camareras que podrían compensar la declaración de que Tanya fue a ver a Edward a Florida —le explicó a Alice.

—Jan pasará a recogerme a las diez —dijo ella maquinalmente—. Supongo que regresaré a las dos o a las dos y media. Lauren Mallory va a venir a limpiar, así que Lillian y ella estarán con Cynthia. ¿Te parece suficiente?

—¡Alice! —Jasper se acercó a abrazarla, pero ella se volvió y se alejó.

—¿Quieres contarme qué te pasa? —le preguntó Jan a Alice mientras cruzaban el puente que unía Morris Island con el camino del faro y la carretera 28.

—Lo que pasa es que mi marido y mi psiquiatra coinciden en que debería estar encerrada en un manicomio.

—Eso es ridículo.

—Lo sé, y no voy a permitirlo. Dejémoslo ahí, pero, Jan, tengo la sensación de que Esme está intentando decirme algo. El otro día, cuando pasó por casa y vio sus carpetas, las miró y creo que comprendió lo que eran.

—Es posible —coincidió Jan—. En ocasiones parece que recupera la memoria.

—Con un tono urgente me dijo que Mehitabel era inocente. Y luego dijo algo así como: «Tobias Knight. Respuesta en carpeta "Saqueadores".» ¿Le dice eso algo?

—No creo. Sabemos que Tobias construyó _Recuerda _y poco más. Pero al pensar en sitios para llevarte me heenterado de que también construyó una de las casasmás antiguas de Eastham. Si tienes tiempo, podríamospasar a echarle un vistazo. La lleva la Sociedad Históricade Eastham y es posible que dispongan de información sobre él.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! mañana sigo xD<strong>

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>67<strong>

—Tanya conoció a Edward Masen aquí —le dijo Liz Murphy a Jasper—. Vino a cenar con gente del teatro y ella empezó a irle detrás como una loca. Y nadie sabe irles detrás a los tíos mejor que Tanya.

Jasper estaba hablando con la joven camarera en el despacho del Daniel Webster Inn de Sandwich.

—¿Eso fue en julio del año pasado?

—A comienzos de julio. En esa época Tanya salía con Fred, que es un chico estupendo, pero le dio pasaporte en cuanto Edward entró en escena.

—¿Cree que Edward iba en serio con Tina?

—¡Qué va! Todas estábamos seguras de que Edward tenía planes más ambiciosos. No se iba a quedar con alguien que tuviera que trabajar para vivir. Le dijimos que estaba loca si dejaba a Fred por Edward.

—Que usted sepa, señorita Murphy, ¿vio Tanya a Edward durante el invierno?

—Sabía que se iba a Boca Ratón y quería buscar trabajo allí. Pero supongo que él le habrá dicho que si le salían bien las cosas volvería a Cape Cod.

—¿Y ella sabía que salía con Bella Swan?

—Lo sabía y no le importaba.

«Exactamente lo mismo que me dijo Edward», pensó Jasper.

—Y Bella, ¿sabía lo de Tanya?

—A no ser que se lo dijera Edward, no sé cómo iba a saberlo.

—¿Sabe por qué dejó Tanya este trabajo?

—Me dijo que Edward se había casado y que había empezado a salir con Fred otra vez y quería estar libre por las noches para estar con él. Dijo que Fred se levanta tan temprano para ir a trabajar que se acuesta a las diez de la noche. Quería tener los turnos de desayuno y comida, pero eso aquí no podía ser.

—Señorita Murphy, la van a citar a declarar en la vista preliminar. No tiene por qué preocuparse, ya que el fiscal del distrito le preguntará más o menos lo mismo que le he preguntado yo hoy.

La otra camarera, Megan Regan, entraba a trabajar a las once, de manera que Jasper esperó. Sus respuestas confirmaron lo que le había dicho Liz Murphy. Sabía que el fiscal trataría de acorralar a Tanya por cambiar de trabajo e irse a Chatham, a un restaurante frecuentado por su ex novio, pero eso perjudicaría a Tanya, no a Edward.

Jasper recorrió la carretera 6A y se detuvo delante del edificio del juzgado. En el despacho del fiscal del distrito, solicitó que los nombres de Liz Murphy y Megan Regan se añadieran a la lista de testigos que quería que se citaran.

—Es posible que tenga un par más —le dijo al ayudante del fiscal.

A continuación se dirigió a Orleans para entrevistar a un pescador cuya barca se había hundido por efecto del mismo temporal que había acabado con la vida de Bella Swan.


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>68<strong>

Lauren Mallory iba trajinando por la cocina, limpiando el interior de los armarios, mientras charlaba con Lillian.

—Qué niña más adorable —dijo—. Y es buenísima.

Lillian estaba dando de comer a Cynthia.

Como si hubiera entendido el cumplido, la pequeña le dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente a Lauren y metió el puño en el bote de melocotones.

—¡Cynthia! —exclamó Lillian riendo.

—Y se va a parecer mucho a su hermano —declaró Lauren.

—A mí también me lo parece —coincidió Lillian—. Se parece mucho a esa foto que tiene la señora Whitlock en la cómoda.

—Y se nota todavía más en el vídeo que tenía el señor Whitlock de Jacks el año pasado. Lauren bajó la voz—. ¿Sabes?, le limpiaba la casita que alquiló cerca de casa de Rosalie. Una vez entré y el señor Whitlock estaba mirando un vídeo en que Jacks iba corriendo hacia su madre. Qué pena me dio ver la expresión de su cara.

—Cogió la muñeca antigua y dijo—: Deberías quitar esto de aquí, Lillian. ¿Por qué no la pones en la cuna vieja que hay en la habitación de la niña? Parece el sitio perfecto.


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>69<strong>

A la una, Alice había llenado doce páginas de su libreta y tenía dos horas de conversaciones en el magnetófono.

Mientras Jan conducía el coche por la carretera nacional 6 hacia Eastham, Alice comentó las coincidencias entre las experiencias que le habían contado.

—Parece que todas las personas con quienes hemos hablado piensan que si hay algo inexplicable en su casa, ha de ser una presencia benévola —dijo—. Pero a su amiga de Brewster, Sarah, no se le ha manifestado más que una vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Jan mirándola.

—Sarah ha dicho que una madrugada, mientras su marido y ella dormían, la despertó el ruido de alguien que subía las escaleras. Entonces se abrió la puerta y vio huellas de pasos en la moqueta.

—Exacto.

Alice pasó las hojas de su libreta.

—Sarah ha dicho que tuvo una sensación de bienestar. Éstas son sus palabras: «Fue como cuando eres un niño pequeño y entra tu madre en la habitación y te arropa.»

—Sí, así es como lo ha expresado. —Y luego ha dicho que notó un golpecito en el hombro y que era como si alguien le hablara, pero ella no lo oía con los oídos sino con la mente. Sabía que era Abigail Harding, la mujer para quien se construyó la casa, que le decía lo contenta que estaba de que hubieran devuelto a la vivienda su belleza original.

—Siempre lo ha contado así.

—Lo que quiero decir —continuó Alice— es que Abigail tenía un motivo para ponerse en contacto con Sarah: quería comunicarle algo. Sarah dice que jamás ha vuelto a sentir nada concreto, que ahora, cuando siente la presencia benévola, simplemente percibe una atmósfera tranquila en la casa. Me parece que tal vez sea algún asunto inacabado lo que retiene a un espíritu en la tierra.

—Es posible —coincidió Jan. Se detuvieron en

Eastham a tomar un almuerzo rápido en un pequeño restaurante situado frente al mar y luego fueron a ver la casa que había construido Tobias Knight en esa población. Estaba sobre la misma carretera, rodeada de tiendas y restaurantes.

—La ubicación no es comparable a la de _Recuerda, _—observó Alice.

—La mayor parte de las casas de capitanes estaban apartadas del mar. Los colonos tenían cierto respeto a las borrascas del noreste. Pero la casa es parecida a _Recuerda, _aunque más modesta. Esta es de 1699. Como ves, encima de la puerta no hay vidriera.

—El capitán y Mehitabel trajeron la vidriera de Inglaterra —explicó Alice.

—No lo sabía. Habrás encontrado ese dato entre las notas de Esme.

Alice no respondió. Entraron, se detuvieron en la recepción, cogieron los folletos que trataban de la casa y recorrieron las habitaciones. La distribución de la mansión, muy bien restaurada, era similar a la de _Recuerda._

—Las habitaciones son más grandes —observó Jan—, pero _Recuerda _la supera en los detalles.

Alice permaneció callada durante el trayecto de regreso a Chatham. Algo hacía que se sintiese incómoda, pero no estaba segura de qué era. Tenía ganas de llegar a casa para hablar con Lauren Mallory antes de que se marchara.


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>70<strong>

Fred Hendin formaba parte de una cuadrilla de carpinteros que trabajaba para un contratista de obras de Dennis especializado en restauraciones. A Fred le gustaba su trabajo, especialmente la sensación de la madera en sus manos. La madera tenía personalidad propia, así como una dignidad inherente, y Fred se veía a sí mismo de un modo muy similar.

Ahora que las propiedades de primera línea de mar valían una fortuna, salía a cuenta reformar las casitas económicas levantadas en parcelas bien situadas. La casa en que trabajaban en aquel momento era una de ellas. Tenía unos cuarenta años y prácticamente la estaban volviendo a construir. Una parte de las obras consistía en tirar toda la cocina y cambiar los armarios de contrachapado que usaban los constructores en los edificios económicos por otros hechos a medida en madera de cerezo.

Fred le había echado el ojo a una casa que estaba enfrente de donde trabajaban y era especialmente apropiada para un manitas, con derechos sobre la playa y una vista fantástica. Había observado que los corredores de fincas llevaban posibles clientes a verla, pero ninguno se quedaba mucho tiempo. Todo lo que parecían ver era que estaba en pésimo estado. Fred sabía que si la compraba y le dedicaba seis meses de trabajo tendría una de las casas más bonitas a que podía aspirar cualquiera, y, además, haría una buena inversión.

Sólo faltaban dos semanas para que finalizase agosto y entonces bajaría de precio. En Cape Cod, la actividad inmobiliaria era prácticamente nula durante el invierno.

Fred se sentó con los demás hombres de la cuadrilla a comer. Se llevaban bien en el trabajo y a la hora de comer se reían a gusto.

Empezaron a hablar de la investigación de la muerte de Bella Swan Masen. Laurent, el electricista, había trabajado para ella en mayo, poco después de que se casara.

—No era una mujer fácil —informó—. El día que estuve en su casa, su marido se fue a comprar y tardó un rato en venir. Cuando volvió, Bella salió corriendo a buscarlo y le gritó que no iba a permitir que se burlara de ella. Le dijo que ya podía ir haciendo la maleta. Luego se puso a llorar y se le echó encima cuando él le recordó que le había dicho que pasara por la tintorería y por eso había tardado tanto. Creedme, vivir con esa mujer no debía de ser nada fácil.

Sam, que se había incorporado hacía poco al grupo, preguntó:

—¿No corren rumores de que Edward tiene una amiguita, una camarera de por aquí que está buenísima?

—De eso nada —gruñó Laurent mirando a Fred de reojo.

Fred metió la servilleta en la taza de café vacía.

—Exacto, de eso nada —espetó perdiendo al instante el buen humor. Se puso de pie y abandonó la mesa.

Cuando regresó a su tarea, tardó cierto tiempo en centrarse. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. La noche anterior, después de que el detective se marchase, Tanya admitió que había estado viendo a Masen todo el invierno anterior y que había ido varias veces a Florida.

«¿Debo darle importancia?», se preguntaba Fred mientras colgaba los armarios. Como había señalado Tanya, por aquel entonces Fred y ella no salían formalmente. Pero ¿por qué había tenido que mentir?

Luego se preguntó si también mentiría respecto a las veces que había visto a Edward una vez casado. ¿Y durante el mes que había transcurrido desde la muerte de su mujer?

Al final de la jornada, cuando llegó a casa a esperar a Jasper Whitlock, todavía se preguntaba si de verdad podía volver a confiar en Tanya.

No le iba a decir nada al abogado de Edward. Por el momento apoyaría a Tanya y le daría el anillo de compromiso para que lo luciera en la vista. De acuerdo con lo que decía el detective, daba la impresión de que a la policía no le importaría involucrar a Tanya en el asesinato. Y parecía que ella no se daba cuenta de lo grave que era todo aquello.

No, por el momento la apoyaría, pero si aquella sensación de sospecha continuaba creciendo, sabía que por muy loco que estuviera por ella, no podría casarse.

Él tenía dignidad.

En sus cavilaciones, recordó todos los regalos que le había hecho aquel verano, como el reloj de oro, el collar de perlas y el broche de su madre. Tanya los guardaba en un libro hueco que en realidad era un joyero y que tenía colocado en un estante de la sala de estar.

Cuando terminara la investigación, si decidía cortar con Tanya, iría a buscar el anillo de compromiso y todo lo demás.


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>71<strong>

Aquella tarde había mucho trabajo en la agencia.

Rosalie recibió dos nuevas ofertas y fue a examinar las propiedades. Fotografió una de ellas nada más verla; se trataba de una bonita reproducción de un buque de velas cuadradas situada en Ryders Pond.

—Saldrá enseguida —le aseguró al propietario.

La otra casa siempre había estado alquilada y necesitaba algunos retoques. Rosalie sugirió con tacto que si cortaban el césped y los arbustos todo el conjunto se vería beneficiado. La casa también necesitaba una buena limpieza. Sin demasiada convicción sugirió que podía mandar a Lauren Mallory; tenía sus inconvenientes pero nadie limpiaba mejor que ella.

Llamó a Marge por el teléfono del coche.

—Me voy directamente a casa. Vienen a cenar John y Lillian y quiero revelar las fotos antes de empezar a preparar la cena.

—Te estás volviendo muy doméstica —le dijo Marge con tono irónico.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Cuando llegó a su casa, Rosalie hizo otra llamada, esta vez a Edward Masen.

—¿Quieres venir a cenar?

—Si me dejas que lleve la cena. Acabo de llegar con un cubo lleno de langostas.

—Ya sabía yo que te tenía que llamar por algún motivo. ¿Te llegó la foto?

—Sí.

—Y ni siquiera me has dado las gracias —bromeó Rosalie—. Ya sabes por qué te la mandé.

—Para que me acuerde, ya lo sé.

—Hasta luego, Edward.


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>72<strong>

Lauren Mallory estaba en la planta superior pasando la aspiradora cuando Jan dejó a Alice en casa. Alice subió a saludarla.

—Lillian y Cynthia han salido con el cochecito, señora Whitlock —explicó—. Esa niña es maravillosa, se lo digo yo.

—No siempre se ha portado tan bien —dijo Alice sonriendo. Luego miró a su alrededor—. Todo está resplandeciente. Gracias, Lauren.

—Me gusta dejar bien las cosas. Ya casi he terminado. ¿Quiere que venga la semana próxima?

—Desde luego. —Alice abrió el bolso, sacó el billetero y, rezando en silencio, trató de dirigir la conversación hacia donde le convenía—. Lauren, entre nosotras, ¿qué es lo que la asustó la otra vez que estuvo aquí?

—Señora Whitlock —comenzó a decir Lauren, alarmada—, ya sé que son imaginaciones mías y, como dice la señorita Rosalie, doy unas pisadas tan fuertes que seguramente pisé un tablón suelto y eso hizo oscilar la una.

—Quizá. Pero también le pareció oír a alguien andando arriba. Al menos eso me dijo Lillian.

Lauren se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó la voz.

—Señora Whitlock, ¿me promete que no le dirá ni palabra de esto a la señorita Rosalie?

—Se lo prometo.

—Ese día oí algo y hoy he empezado a patear en el cuarto de la niña y la cuna no se ha movido.

—¿Entonces hoy no ha notado nada raro?

—No, nada raro. Pero estoy un poco preocupada por Lillian.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No, no ha pasado nada. Pero justo antes de que Hannah se despertara de la siesta hace un rato, Lillian estaba leyendo en la salita con la puerta cerrada y me ha parecido oírla llorar. No quería meterme donde no me importa, así que no he entrado. Sé que está preocupada por la boda de su padre con la señorita Hale. Luego le he preguntado si le pasaba algo y me ha dicho que no.

Ya sabe cómo son las chicas: a veces te cuentan su vida y otras te dicen que eres una meticona.

—¿Cómo?

—Una metomentodo.

—Ya. —Alice le entregó los billetes doblados—. Muchas gracias.

—Gracias a usted. Da gusto trabajar aquí. Oiga, yo tengo un hijo de tres años y comprendo muy bien lo horrible que debe de haber sido perder a ese niño tan guapo. El año pasado, cuando vi el vídeo se me saltaron las lágrimas.

—¿Vio un vídeo de Jacks?

—Lo tenía el señor Whitlock cuando alquiló la casa. Como le he dicho a Lillian, lo miraba con una cara tristísima. Estaba en la piscina con Jacks y lo levantaba. Usted lo llamaba y el niño echaba a correr hacia usted.

Alice tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Está grabado sólo dos semanas antes del accidente —dijo tratando de mantener una voz calmada—. Yo no podía soportar verlo. Fue un día muy feliz.

«Pero ahora quiero verlo —pensó—. Ya estoy en condiciones de verlo.»

Lauren guardó el dinero en el bolso.

—Ese día la señorita Hale estaba con el señor

Whitlock y él le estaba contando todo lo de Jacks y lo culpable que se sentía porque tendría que haber estado con ustedes el día del accidente en vez de jugando al golf.

* * *

><p><strong>:O :O mmmmm mañana les subo tres capis más ;D<strong>


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

**73**

Había sido una buena jornada de trabajo, pensó Jasper mientras enfilaba el camino de acceso a _Recuerda, _pero, desafortunadamente, aún no había concluido. Eran casi las tres y a las cinco tenía que marcharse otra vez para ir a ver a Fred Hendin. Al menos estaría en casa un par de horas y hacía un día perfecto para ir a la playa, siempre que Alice estuviera dispuesta a acompañarlo. El coche de Lillian estaba aparcado frente a la casa, lo cual le produjo, a la vez, alivio e irritación. Era una chica simpática y responsable, pero le habría gustado estar a solas con su familia sin tener a alguien siempre en medio.

«Si yo reacciono así, ¿qué sensación tendrá Alice, siempre con alguien pegado a ella?» Con el corazón encogido, se dio cuenta de que estaban retrocediendo rápidamente al estadio anterior al embarazo.

Distanciados el uno del otro. Ambos en carne viva.

No había nadie en casa. ¿Habría regresado Alice ya? Y en tal caso, ¿estarían en la playa? Se acercó al borde del promontorio y miró hacia abajo.

Alice estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas encima de una manta y Cynthia estaba apoyada en ella.

Una foto perfecta, pensó Jasper. El viento alborotaba el cabello de Alice, que estaba muy bronceada. Al parecer, Lillian y ella mantenían una conversación muy animada.

Lillian estaba tumbada en la arena de frente a Alice, apoyada en los codos y con la barbilla descansando en las manos. «Debe de ser difícil para ella. Irse a la universidad siempre da miedo y, según Rosalie, aún no ha asimilado el que su padre vuelva a casarse.» Pero Rosalie también había dicho: «No sabe la suerte que tiene de que John pueda permitirse mandarla a Chapel Hill.» Rosalie no había ido a la universidad veintiún años

atrás; al finalizar el verano, cuando todo el grupo se disponía a ingresar en centros de élite, su madre acababa de perder otro empleo, de manera que Rosalie entró a trabajar de mecanógrafa en una agencia inmobiliaria. Evidentemente, había progresado, pensó Jasper. Ahora era la dueña de la agencia.

En ese momento, Alice levantó la vista. Jasper echó a andar por el empinado sendero. Cuando llegó tuvo la sensación de ser un intruso.

—Hola —dijo tímidamente.

Alice no contestó, pero Lillian se puso de pie de un salto.

—Hola, señor Whitlock, ¿se va a quedar en casa?

—Eso, Jasper, ¿te vas a quedar en casa? —preguntó Alice—. Si te quedas, sé que a Lillian le gustaría disponer de tiempo para hacer sus cosas.

Decidió no prestar atención a su impertinente tono.

—Sí, Lillian,puedes irte. Gracias. Se puso en cuclillas sobre la manta y esperó a que Lillian se despidiera de Cynthia y de Alice. Cuando la muchacha se alejó lo suficiente para no oírlos, Jasper dijo:

—Voy a darle tiempo para que se cambie y entonces subiré yo a ponerme el bañador.

—Nosotras también subimos. Ya hemos tenido bastante playa.

—Caramba, Alice, déjalo ya.

—¿Que deje el qué?

—Ally, no permitas que nos ocurra esto —suplicó. Cynthia lo miró desconcertada. —No pasa nada, cariño —dijo él—. Sólo estoy intentando que tu madre deje de estar enfadada conmigo.

—Jasper, no podemos reducir esto a una pequeña pelea. He hablado con la doctora Kaufman, que nos va a llamar a las cuatro y media. Me voy a negar rotundamente a que me ingresen. También he puesto una conferencia a Irlanda. Le voy a pedir a mi madre que acorte el viaje. Si la doctora Kaufman y tú podéis ingresarme en un hospital contra mi voluntad, entonces quiero que mi madre, que es enfermera titulada, cuide de mi hija, no tu amiguita Rossie.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que quiere decir eso?

—Jasper, cuando viniste el año pasado, ¿qué hiciste con Rosalie?

—Es una vieja amiga. Claro que la vi. Pero no significaba nada.

—Como dijiste anoche, no eres un chivato, pero ¿qué hacía viendo vídeos de mi hijo contigo?

—Dios mío, Ally, casualmente pasó cuando estaba mirando el vídeo. Y no estaba solamente mirando a Jacks, te estaba mirando a ti.

—¿Con tu amiguita?

—No, con una vieja amiga.

—Que le ha dicho a su futura hijastra que cuando me hayas encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico en Nueva York vendrás aquí con Cynthia.

Jasper se levantó.

—Voy a cambiarme y a darme un baño.

—No irás a dejar a Cynthia sola conmigo, ¿verdad?

Jasper no contestó, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Alice lo observó ascender por el sendero. Iba inclinado hacia adelante, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Pensó en lo que Lauren le había oído decirle a Rosalie, que se sentía culpable por no estar con ella el día del accidente.

Jasper se lo había dicho poco después de que muriera Jacks y ella replicó, furiosa:

—Lo dices para que me sienta mejor. Hacía tiempo que habías quedado para jugar al golf. Yo no quería que cambiaras de planes por una invitación de última hora.

No volvió a mencionárselo.

Cuando Jasper regresó diez minutos más tarde, Alice le dijo:

—Me conozco, Jasper. Le voy a decir a la doctora Kaufman que estoy intentando dominar los ataques de ansiedad. Y también le voy a decir que si tú no puedes o no quieres aceptar ese hecho, entonces nuestro matrimonio no va a durar. La historia de esta casa es la de un marido que no confiaba en su mujer. No perpetúes ese error.

**No me gusta cuando se pelean :/**


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

**74**

Mientras se dirigía a su casa Lillian estuvo reflexionando sobre si debía advertirle a su padre que era probable que Lauren la hubiese oído llorando. La señora Whitlock se lo había preguntado:

—No he llorado —negó—. De verdad. Lauren oye cosas que no existen.

Le pareció que la señora Whitlock le creía, pero seguramente su padre creería en lo que Lauren le dijese.

Últimamente estaba preocupado por ella. «Si por lo menos dejara de decirme constantemente lo maravilloso que va a ser tener una nueva madre. El mes que viene cumpliré dieciocho años —pensó—. Ojalá papá dejara de intentar venderme a Rosalie. Me alegro de que se vuelva a casar, pero preferiría que no fuera con ella.»

Aquella noche quería ir con su pandilla a Hyannis, pero Rosalie había decidido hacer una cena en su casa y su padre en parte le había ordenado y en parte le había suplicado que lo acompañase.

—No ofendas a Rosalie —le pidió.

«Me muero de ganas de irme a la universidad

—pensó Lillian al tiempo que se incorporaba al tráfico que rodeaba la glorieta desde la calle principal. Luego suspiró—: Ay, mamá, ¿por qué has tenido que morirte y dejarnos?»

Quizá por eso sentía tanta simpatía hacia la señora Whitlock. Igual que ella echaba de menos a su madre, la señora Whitlock echaba de menos a su hijo. «Pero ella ahora tiene a Hannah. Y yo tengo a Rosalie», pensó con amargura deteniendo el coche delante de su casa.

Sin embargo, luego se alegró de que su padre la hubiera obligado a ir con él a casa de Rosalie. Estaba Edward y lo ayudó a preparar las langostas que había llevado. Era muy simpático y aunque tuviese tantos problemas no se los hacía pagar a los demás.

Estuvieron hablando de Chapel Hill.

—Una de las obras que llevé de gira se representó en la universidad un par de semanas —le dijo—. Está en una ciudad estupenda. Lo pasarás muy bien.

Durante la cena Lillian observó que evitaban hablar de la investigación. Rosalie le preguntó si Lauren había oído más pasos mientras limpiaba.

Lillian aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar el tema del llanto.

—No, pero si os dice que me ha oído llorar, no es verdad.

—¿Ha oído llorar a alguien? —preguntó Rosalie—. ¿Era Alice?

—La señora Whitlock ha estado mucho tiempo fuera con la señora Paley y cuando ha vuelto estaba perfectamente. —Lillian no quería hablar de la señora Whitlock con Rosalie. Sabía que ésta pensaba que Alice estaba al borde de otra crisis. «Si hubiera venido en mi coche en vez de con papá... —pensó—. No me quiero pasar la noche aquí.»

Cuando Edward empezó a decir que se iba, vio una oportunidad de marcharse.

—Edward, ¿te importaría acompañarme a casa? —preguntó, y luego se dirigió a su padre tratando de parecer cansada—: Papá, hoy me he pasado el día trabajando y quisiera irme a casa. A no ser que quieras que te ayude a fregar los platos, Rosalie.

—No, no, vete. Estar todo el día cuidando de un niño pequeño es muy cansado.

Pero ahora que había dicho que estaba cansada, Lillian se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer hasta la hora de acostarse. No podía decir que iba a salir con sus amigos, en la televisión no ponían nada interesante

y no quería pedirle a Edward que la llevara a alquilar un vídeo. «Ah, pero Rosalie tiene una estupenda colección de películas antiguas, siempre se las deja a papá.»

—Rosalie, ¿me prestas un vídeo?

—El que quieras. Coge un par, pero no te olvides de devolvérmelos.

«Ya sé que tengo que devolverlos», pensó Lillian, dolida.

Cuando se dirigió a la sala de estar, su padre estaba contando una de sus interminables historias.

La pared más larga estaba cubierta de estanterías.

La mitad de ellas contenía cintas de vídeo, con los títulos hacia afuera, en orden alfabético. Lillian los repasó

y eligió _La angustia de vivir, _con Grace Kelly, y _Un día en las carreras, _la comedia de los hermanos Marx.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se acordó de otra película antigua que siempre había querido ver, _El nacimiento de una nación. _¿Tendría el vídeo? Leyó lentamente los títulos y lo encontró. Al cogerlo del estante se cayeron varias cintas de al lado. Cuando las

estaba poniendo en su sitio entendió por qué estaban adelantadas. Detrás, contra el fondo, había otra cinta.

En la etiqueta se leía: «Jacks —East Hampton— Ultima cinta.» ¿Podía ser la que había visto Lauren el año anterior?

«Me encantaría verla —pensó Lillian—. A lo mejor Rosalie no sabe que la tiene aquí. Al fin y al cabo es de los Whitlock y es posible que no quiera prestarla. La devolveré con las otras y no diré nada.»

Metió las cintas en el bolso y volvió al comedor. Su padre estaba terminando el relato. Edward sonreía educadamente y Rosalie se partía de risa. A Lillian le entraban ganas de estrangular a Rosalie cada vez que oía aquella risa falsa. Su madre habría dicho: «John, ¿me prometes solemnemente que no le soltarás ningún monólogo interminable a nadie por lo menos en una semana?» Y entonces se habría reído con él, no de él.


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

**75**

—No, no he aumentado la medicación —le dijo Alice a la doctora Kaufman—. No me ha parecido necesario.

Estaba hablando por el teléfono del estudio y tenía a Cynthia en el regazo. Jasper oía la conversación a través del supletorio de la cocina.

—Alice, tengo la sensación de que considera que Jasper y yo nos hemos convertido en sus enemigos —dijo la doctora Kaufman.

—No, no es verdad. No le conté que la niñera me vio en el balcón de la viuda por la sencilla razón de que pensaba que estaba confundida. Y ahora ella también ha llegado a esa conclusión.

—Entonces, ¿a quién vio Lillian?

—Yo creo que no vio a nadie. En la chimenea hay una plancha metálica y cuando le da el sol parece que se mueva una persona.

—¿Y la alucinación del tren y de Jacks llamándola? Me dijo que tenía miedo de coger a Cynthia.

—Quería que dejara de llorar, pero tenía miedo de cogerla porque estaba temblando mucho. Siento haberle fallado en ese momento, pero hasta las madres que no sufren ataques de ansiedad dejan llorar a sus hijos a veces. —Cynthia le tiró del pelo mientras hablaba y Alice inclinó la cabeza y exclamó—: ¡Ay!

—¡Alice! —Jasper parecía sobresaltado.

—La niña me está tirando del pelo y me he quejado. Doctora Kaufman, por favor, escuche lo que estoy tratando de decirle. Jasper está a punto de soltar el teléfono y venir a socorrerme por cualquier cosita. Me parece que debería tratarlo también a él. —Hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio—. Voy a colgar para que habléis. Doctora, si Jasper y usted pueden ingresarme en una residencia psiquiátrica contra mi voluntad, tienen que esperar a que vuelva mi madre de Irlanda para que se ocupe de mi hija. Entretanto, me quedaré en esta estupenda casa a escribir mi libro. Cuando empecé a tener estos ataques, nos dijo que necesitaba apoyo; pues bien, me parece que Jasper no me lo ha proporcionado

y lo necesito. Sin embargo, llegará un momento en que no me haga falta, y entonces ni lo necesitaré ni lo querré a él tampoco. —Colgó el teléfono con calma y luego, dirigiéndose a su hija, dijo—: Bueno, Cynthia, ya se lo he dicho.

Eran exactamente las cinco menos veinte; tres minutos más tarde Jasper apareció en la puerta.

—Siempre he dicho que no quiero que te enfades conmigo. —Vaciló—. Ahora tengo que ir a ver a Fred Hendin, y no voy por gusto. Me arrepiento de haber cogido el caso de Edward, pero ya que estamos siendo tan sinceros, quisiera recordarte que fuiste tú la que me animaste a ayudarlo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Alice. —Cuando vuelva quisiera invitarte a cenar a algún restaurante. Le das de comer a la princesa mientras yo estoy fuera y la llevamos con nosotros. Con Jacks siempre lo hacíamos.

—Es verdad.

—Una cosa más. Cuando te llame tu madre, no le pidas que interrumpa sus vacaciones. La doctora Kaufman cree que vas mejorando y yo estoy de acuerdo. Si quieres, llama a la niñera; si no quieres, no la llames. Tú decides.

Y se fue. Alice esperó oír el ruido de la puerta de la cocina antes de decir:

—Cynthia, a veces hay que enfrentarse a la gente. Vamos a salir de ésta.

A las seis y media, justo en el momento en que Alice salía de la ducha, llamó su madre desde Wexford.

—Alice, me han dicho que te llamara urgentemente. ¿Qué pasa?

Alice hizo un esfuerzo para parecer animada.

—No pasa nada, mamá. Sólo quería ver cómo te encontrabas. Cynthia se está contando chistes ella sola. Está en mi cama riendo... No, no llamaba por nada en especial... ¿Qué tal Jack y Phyllis?

Todavía estaba hablando por teléfono cuando entró Jasper en la habitación. Alice le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—Mamá, voy a poner a Jasper al corriente. Le

encantará. —Rápidamente, explicó—: Ahora Phyl está investigando la familia de mi padre. Ya ha localizado cinco generaciones, hasta 1860. Ha descubierto a Adrián Greene, un erudito del Trinity College, y los Greene han subido de categoría. Las pesquisas continúan. —Le alargó el teléfono—. Saluda a tu suegra.

Mientras Jasper hablaba con la madre de Alice, ésta lo observó y se dio cuenta del aspecto de cansado que tenía. «Esto no son vacaciones para él», pensó.

Cuando colgó, dijo:

—No hace falta que salgamos a cenar. La pescadería todavía no está cerrada. ¿Por qué no te acercas a comprar algo?

—La verdad es que lo preferiría. Gracias, Ally.

Regresó con vieiras, mazorcas de maíz recién cogidas, tomates para ensalada y una barra de pan.

Cynthia contempló la puesta de sol con ellos. Luego la acomodaron en la cuna y prepararon la cena juntos.

Por acuerdo tácito, no hablaron de la conversación que habían mantenido con la doctora Kaufman. Jasper le contó las reuniones que había tenido durante el día.

—Las camareras serán testigos útiles —dijo—, y el novio de Tanya también. Pero, Ally, tengo que decirte que Edward Masen cada vez se está perfilando más como un oportunista.

—Pero no como un asesino.

—No, eso no.

Después de cenar, los dos se pusieron a leer un rato.

Aún estaban resentidos por las cosas que se habían dicho unas horas antes, de modo que apenas hablaron.

Se acostaron a las diez y media, los dos conscientes de que todavía necesitaban mantener las distancias.

Alice estaba muy cansada y se durmió casi inmediatamente.

—_Mamá, mamá._

_Se encontraban en East Hampton, dos semanas antes de que muriera Jacks. Estaban pasando el fin de semana con Louis Miller, uno de los socios de Jasper._

_Lou estaba grabando vídeos; Jasper y Jacks nadaban en la piscina. Jacks puso a Jacks en el suelo y le dijo:_

—_Ve con mamá._

_Jacks corrió hacia ella con los brazos extendidos y una gran sonrisa._

—_Mamá, mamá._

_Ella lo cogió y se volvió hacia la cámara._

—_Dinos cómo te llamas —le indicó._

—_Jadson Morrou Wilop—respondió él orgulloso.(Jackson Monroe Whitlock)_

—_¿Y cómo te llama la gente?_

—_Jacks._

—_¿Vas al colegio?_

—_Guadelía._

—_Guadelía —repitió ella, y las risas ponían fin a la cinta._

—Jacks, Jacks —gritaba Alice.

Jasper se inclinó sobre ella.

—Tranquila, cariño, tranquila.

Abrió los ojos.

—Esta vez sólo ha sido un sueño.

Mientras Jasper la abrazaba, oyeron que Cynthia se revolvía. Alice se incorporó.

—Ya voy yo —dijo Jasper, saltando de la cama. Cogió a la niña y la llevó con él a la habitación—. Aquí está, mamá.

Alice abrazó a su hija y una reparadora sensación de paz se apoderó de ella.

—Duérmete, cariño —dijo Jasper en voz baja—. Yo acostaré a Cynthia dentro de un momento.

Alice se quedó adormilada recordando la alegre voz de Jacks. «Mamá, mamá.» El verano siguiente Cynthia también podría llamarla.

Al cabo de un rato notó que le quitaban a Cynthia de entre los brazos. Unos minutos más tarde, Jasper la atrajo contra sí y le susurró:

—Cariño, lo que no debes hacer es negar que de vez en cuando revives el pasado.


	76. Chapter 76

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>76<strong>

**13 de agosto **

A última hora de la mañana del sábado, Emmett McCarthy acompañó obedientemente a su esposa de compras. Se acercaba su aniversario y Debbie había visto un cuadro en una galería que en su opinión quedaría perfecto encima de la chimenea.

—Es una panorámica del mar y de la costa —le dijo—. Me parece que si lo mirara cada día tendría la sensación de vivir frente al mar.

—Si te gusta, cómpralo, cariño.

—No, antes tienes que verlo tú.

Emmett no entendía de arte, pero cuando vio la acuarela le pareció obra de un aficionado y pensó que no valía los doscientos dólares que pedían por ella.

—No te gusta, me doy cuenta —dijo Debbie.

—No está mal.

—El pintor sólo tiene veintiún años y promete —intervino el galerista—. Algún día este cuadro puede llegar a valer mucho dinero.

«Yo no pondría las manos en el fuego», se dijo Emmett.

—Lo pensaremos —respondió Debbie. Una vez fuera, suspiró—. Hoy no me ha parecido tan bueno.

La galería estaba en una manzana de la calle principal.

—Te invito a comer —dijo Emmett cuando llegaron a la acera.

—Seguramente preferirías salir en la barca.

—No, es igual. Podemos ir al Wayside. Hoy trabaja Tanya y quiero que me vea por allí. Una de las pocas posibilidades que tenemos de coger a Edward es que se ponga nerviosa cuando testifique.

Pasaron por delante de la inmobiliaria Hale y

Debbie se paró a mirar el escaparate.

—Siempre miro a ver qué fincas de primera línea de mar tienen esta semana —le dijo a Emmett—. Al fin y al cabo, algún día nos puede tocar la lotería. Me dio mucha pena cuando quitaron la foto aérea de _Recuerda. _Era mi preferida. Me parece que por su culpa me llamó la atención la acuarela.

—Parece que Nikki va a volver a ponerla —dijo Emmett.

Desde el interior del local, Nikki estaba abriendo el escaparate y, bajo la mirada de la pareja, colocó la fotografía enmarcada en un espacio vacío. Al verlos, Nikki los saludó con la mano y salió a hablar con ellos.

—Hola, detective McCarthy —dijo—. ¿Puedo servirlo en algo? Tenemos unas casas muy interesantes.

—Asuntos particulares —repuso Emmett—. Mi mujer está enamorada de esa foto. Por desgracia, la finca no entra en nuestro presupuesto.

—La foto atrae a muchos clientes —comentó

Nikki—. En realidad es una copia de la que había antes. Rosalie la ha hecho para Jasper Whitlock y la dejaré en el escaparate hasta que venga a buscarla. El original se lo regaló a Edward Masen.

—¡A Edward Masen! —exclamó Emmett—. ¿Y para qué la quiere él?

—Según Rosalie, está interesado en comprarla.

—Yo pensaba que se moría de ganas de largarse de Cape Cod —dijo Emmett—. Siempre que esté libre para hacerlo, claro.

Incómoda, Nikki se dio cuenta de repente de que podía estar entrando en territorio peligroso. Había oído que Emmett McCarthy estaba investigando a Edward Masen. Por otra parte, ése era su trabajo y su mujer y él eran personas agradables que un día podían llegar a ser clientes. Su mujer seguía admirando la foto de _Recuerda. _Nikki recordó que Rosalie había dicho que tenía el negativo y que podía hacer todas las copias que quisiera.

—¿Le gustaría tener un ejemplar de la foto? —preguntó.

—Desde luego —respondió Debbie—. Y ya sé dónde la pondré.

—Estoy segura de que a Rosalie no le importará hacerle una copia.

—Entonces, arreglado —sentenció Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen la tardanza. ¡Ya finalicé los exámenes! Ahora podré actualizar más, pero hoy estoy castigada sin ordenador (estoy haciendo esto a escondidas ;P) y mañana ya podré actualizar todas las demás historias y subir más capis de esta!<strong>

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	77. Chapter 77

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>77<strong>

El sábado por la mañana Jasper le recordó a Alice que le dijera a Lillian que aquel día no la iban a necesitar.

Él tenía una reunión con un experto en temas marítimos que le había recomendado el director del puerto de Chatham.

—Necesito a alguien para contrarrestar la declaración de la gente de Woods Hole, porque van a poner en duda que el cuerpo fuera arrastrado por el mar. Pero no tardaré mucho; volveré a las doce o la una.

«Medio camino —se dijo Alice—. No se cree que no he tenido una alucinación cuando he soñado con Jacks, pero al menos está dispuesto a dejarme sola con la niña.»

—Esta mañana quiero trabajar —declaró—, así que le diré a Lillian que venga hasta la hora de comer.

—Tú decides, cariño.

Lillian llegó en el preciso momento en que se marchaba Jasper y se quedó de piedra cuando oyó a Alice preguntar:

—Jasper, ¿dónde está esa cinta de Jacks en East Hampton? Ya estoy preparada para verla.

—Está en casa.

—¿La traerás la próxima vez que vayas?

—Claro. La miraremos juntos.

«¿Debo decirles que la tengo yo? —se preguntó Lillian—. Es posible que no les guste que la haya visto. No, lo mejor será que la deje cuanto antes en casa de Rosalie. El señor Whitlock podría acordarse de que se la dejó aquí y pedírsela a Rosalie.»

Cuando Alice entró en el estudio y cerró la puerta, se dio cuenta enseguida de que había algo distinto. Hacía frío. Eso debía de ser. Por la mañana no daba el sol en aquella habitación. Aun así, decidió no volver a trasladar los papeles a la cocina. Estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo revisando los montones de carpetas.

Las esparciría por el suelo, como hacía en su casa, y encima de cada una pondría una hoja de papel con una descripción del contenido en letras grandes. Así encontraría fácilmente lo que buscaba y cuando terminara podía dejarlo todo como estaba sin necesidad de ordenarlo cada vez.

Pasó la primera hora extendiendo las carpetas a su gusto y a continuación abrió la nueva carpeta de Esme Cullen y comenzó a estudiar su contenido.

Lo primero que encontró fueron los dibujos.

Nuevamente observó con atención el que representaba al capitán y a Mehitabel en el barco y luego lo pegó a la pared junto a la mesa. Al lado colgó los dibujos que había hecho ella misma y el que le había traído Jan de la biblioteca de Brewster. «Casi idénticos —pensó—. Debo de haber visto algo parecido en las carpetas.»

Ya había pensado cómo iba a trabajar. Empezó a revisar el material nuevo en busca de referencias a Tobias Knight. La primera vez que vio su nombre fue en relación con la ejecución del castigo de Mehitabel. «En el pleno municipal celebrado en Monomoit el tercer miércoles de agosto del año del Señor 1711, compareció Mehitabel, esposa del capitán Andrew Freeman, y se ejecutó la sentencia del tribunal en presencia de su marido, de los acusadores, de su arrepentido cómplice en el delito de adulterio y de los conciudadanos que abandonaron sus casas y sus deberes para presenciar el castigo a la falta de castidad y ser escarmentados.»

«El tercer miércoles de agosto —pensó Alice—. Es por estas fechas. Y Andrew vio cómo la torturaban. ¿Cómo pudo?»

Esme había anotado un comentario: «El capitán Freeman se hizo a la mar esa noche y se llevó a la niña de mes y medio y a una esclava india como nodriza.»

«La dejó en aquel estado y le quitó a la niña. —Alice alzó la vista hacia el retrato de Andrew Freeman—. Espero que ese día no tuvieras esa expresión firme y convencida.» Arrancó el dibujo de la pared, cogió un carboncillo y, con trazos rápidos y seguros, modificó el rostro del retratado.

Pretendía reflejar crueldad pero, por mucho que se esforzó, una vez terminado, el rostro de Andrew Freeman era el de un hombre destrozado por el dolor.

«Quizá tuviste la decencia de lamentar lo que le hiciste», pensó.

Lillian y Cynthia habían ido a buscar una botella de zumo a la cocina. Lillian estaba de pie con la niña en brazos, vacilante. Le pareció oír unos sollozos en la parte delantera de la casa.

«Eso es lo que oyó Lauren ayer —pensó—. A lo mejor la señora Whitlock había regresado sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Es capaz de mostrarse perfectamente serena delante de la gente, pero está deprimida de verdad», se dijo Lillian al tiempo que se preguntaba si debía contárselo a Jasper.

Volvió a escuchar. No, no era Alice. Había empezado a soplar el viento igual que el día anterior y eso era lo que producía un ruido que retumbaba en la chimenea. «Te has confundido otra vez, Lauren», pensó Lillian.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometo actualizar esta historia cada día, prometo mínimo un capi al día ;D<strong>

**Besos,**

**Christina**


	78. Chapter 78

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>78<strong>

**14 de agosto**

El domingo por la mañana, Jasper insistió en ir a comer fuera después de salir de la iglesia.

—Ayer estuvimos trabajando los dos, que no era lo que teníamos planeado, y yo esta tarde tengo que pasarme al menos una hora con Edward Masen.

Alice no podía negarse, aunque le habría gustado quedarse a trabajar. Unos registros municipales guardados en la última carpeta de Esme Cullen informaban de las circunstancias de la muerte de Mehitabel.

Hacía dos años que el capitán Andrew Freeman había zarpado llevándose a su hijita. Durante todo ese tiempo Mehitabel estuvo pendiente de su regreso desde el balcón de la viuda de _Nickquenum, _que era el nombre de la casa en aquella época. Cuando divisó las velas, corrió al puerto a esperarlo. «Un espectáculo penoso», según una carta escrita por el concejal Jonathan Weekes.

«Con perceptible sufrimiento, se arrodilló humildemente ante él y le suplicó que le entregara a su hija. Él le dijo que la niña jamás vería a su disoluta madre y ordenó a Mehitabel que se fuera de su casa. Pero su enfermedad y fatiga fueron respetadas por todos y la condujeron allí para que aquella misma noche se elevara a su celestial morada. Se dice que el capitán Freeman presenció su muerte y que sus últimas palabras fueron: "Andrew, aquí espero a mi hija y aquí, cruelmente injuriada, muero exenta de pecado."»

Alice comentó con Jasper lo que había averiguado mientras tomaban huevos Benedict en el Red Pheasant de Dennis.

—A mi padre le encantaba este sitio —dijo Jasper mirando a su alrededor—. Lástima que ya no esté con nosotros. Te habría ayudado mucho. Se sabía la historia de Cape Cod de cabo a rabo.

—Y Esme Cullen también era una experta —dijo Alice—. Jasper, ¿qué te parece si llamamos a los Cullen y Cynthia y yo vamos a verlos mientras tú estás con Scott?

Jasper titubeó.

—Esme dice cosas raras a veces.

—No siempre.

Fue a llamar y regresó a la mesa, sonriente.

—Hoy está bastante bien. Carlisle ha dicho que vayamos.

«Dieciocho días más», pensó Carlisle mientras observaba a Esme jugar a dar palmas con Cynthia, que estaba sentada en el regazo de Alice. Temía la mañana en que despertara y Esme no estuviese a su lado. Ese día caminaba mejor, con mayor seguridad.

Carlisle sabía que no duraría. Cada vez tenía menos momentos de lucidez, pero al menos, gracias a Dios, ya no sufría pesadillas. Las últimas dos noches había dormido bastante bien.

—A mi nieta también le encanta este juego —le dijo Esme a Cynthia—. Tiene más o menos tu edad.

Su nieta había cumplido ya quince años. Era lo que había dicho el médico: la memoria remota era lo último que perdían. Carlisle agradeció la mirada de comprensión que le dirigió la mujer de Jasper. «Qué guapa es Alice», pensó. Durante las últimas semanas su cabello se había llenado de mechas claras y su piel se había bronceado ligeramente. El color tostado resaltaba el azul intenso de sus ojos. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, pero aquel día observó algo distinto en ella, una tristeza indefinible que antes no había percibido.

Luego, cuando la oyó hablar con Esme, se preguntó si la investigación de _Recuerda _la estaba afectando. Ciertamente era una historia trágica.

—He encontrado el relato de la muerte de Mehitabel —le decía a Esme—. Supongo que cuando supo que Andrew no le iba a entregar a la niña, se dio por vencida.

Esme quería decir algo. Tenía que ver con Mehitabel y con lo que le iba a ocurrir a la mujer de Jasper. La arrastrarían a aquel lugar sombrío donde Andrew Freeman había dejado a Tobias Knight para que se pudriera, y entonces se ahogaría. Si pudiese explicárselo... Si los rostros y las voces de la gente que iba a matar a la mujer de Jasper fueran algo más que sombras borrosas... ¿Cómo podía prevenirla?

—¡Vete! —gritó empujando a Alice y a la niña—. ¡Vete!

…..

—El padre y la madre de Bella van a dar unos testimonios muy emocionales —advirtió Jasper a Edward—. Te van a presentar como un cazafortunas que tenía una amiguita espectacular la semana antes de casarse y que, después de matar a su hija, le arrancó un anillo del dedo en un acto de codicia.

El rostro de Edward reflejaba la tensión del inminente acto judicial. Estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, separados por los apuntes de Jasper, extendidos sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Yo no puedo decir más que la verdad —dijo en voz baja.

—Lo que importa es cómo la dices. Tienes que convencer a ese juez de que fuiste víctima del temporal igual que Bella. Tengo un buen testigo que lo corroborará, un hombre que casi perdió a su nieto cuando su barca naufragó. Y lo habría perdido si no lo hubiese cogido del pie cuando el niño estaba a punto de caer por la borda.

—¿Lo habrían acusado a él de asesinato si no hubiera podido agarrar al niño? —preguntó Edward con amargura.

—Eso es exactamente lo que le quiero hacer ver al juez.

Cuando se marchaba, una hora más tarde, Jasper dijo:

—Nadie puede prever el resultado de estas audiencias, pero tenemos posibilidades. Sólo recuerda que no debes perder el genio ni criticar a los padres de Bella. Eso que quede claro, ellos son unos padres afligidos y tú un marido afligido. Compórtate como un marido cuando intenten presentarte como un oportunista asesino.

Jasper se sorprendió al ver que Alice y Cynthia lo estaban esperando en el coche.

—Me temo que he disgustado a Esme —le dijo Alice—. No debería haberle nombrado a Mehitabel. No sé por qué, se ha alterado mucho.

—Nadie sabe qué es lo que produce esos ataques —dijo Jasper.

—En mi caso, son consecuencia de algún estímulo.

—No es lo mismo. —Jasper introdujo la llave en el contacto.

«Mamá, mamá», una palabra tan alegre... La noche en que le pareció oír que Jacks la llamaba, ¿habría estado soñando con lo que pasó aquel día en East Hampton? ¿Había unido un recuerdo feliz y, a la vez, una alucinación?

—¿Cuándo tienes que volver a Nueva York? —preguntó.

—Supongo que el juez se pronunciará mañana a última hora, o el martes. Me iré el martes por la tarde y me quedaré hasta el jueves por la mañana. Pero te aseguro que ya no pienso trabajar más en todo el mes, Ally.

—Quiero que traigas la cinta de Jacks en East Hampton.

—Ya te he dicho que la traeré. —Mientras arrancaba, Jasper se preguntó a qué vendría todo aquello.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé si habrá por aquí algun lector de MI VIDA SIN TI, pero aviso que y tengo el capi casi terminado y ALICE Y EL FALSO GALÁN tambiés está casi terminado.<strong>

**Me está costando ponerme al día jajaja xD**

**Gracias por sus reiews! :D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	79. Chapter 79

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>79<strong>

El sábado por la noche Fred Hendin invitó a Tanya a cenar fuera. Cuando la llamó aquella mañana le dijo que tenía dolor de cabeza pero coincidió con él en que un poco de pescado frito y unas copas en Clancey la animarían.

Tomaron un gin tónic en el bar y Fred se sorprendió al comprobar lo contenta y animada que estaba Tanya.

Conocía al camarero y a algunos clientes y estuvo bromeando con ellos. Fred pensó que estaba estupenda con la minifalda y la camiseta roja y blanca y advirtió que un par de tipos acodados a la barra no le quitaban el ojo de encima. No cabía duda. Tanya atraía a los hombres. Era de esas mujeres que les hacen perder la cabeza.

El año anterior, cuando salían, no paraba de decirle que era un caballero; a veces dudaba de que fuera un cumplido. Y luego, en cuanto apareció Edward, lo dejó como si fuera un trapo viejo. En invierno, cuando trataba de volver con ella, no le hacía ningún caso, hasta que de repente, en abril, lo llamó. «Fred, ¿por qué no te pasas un rato?», le había dicho como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

«¿Se decidió a quedarse conmigo cuando comprobó que no tenía nada que hacer con Edward?», se preguntó al tiempo que Tanya soltaba una risotada al oír un chiste del camarero.

Hacía tiempo que no la oía reírse así. Aquella noche parecía contenta de verdad. De repente lo entendió.

Aunque estaba nerviosa por tener que testificar en el juzgado, era feliz.

Durante la cena, le preguntó por el anillo.

—Fred, me gustaría llevar el anillo de prometida cuando testifique. ¿Lo has traído?

—Venga, que vas a echar a perder lo que queda de sorpresa. Te lo daré cuando lleguemos a tu casa.

Tanya vivía en un piso amueblado situado sobre un garaje, en Yarmouth. No era muy buena ama de casa y no había hecho gran cosa para arreglarlo a su gusto, pero en cuanto entraron Fred se dio cuenta de que había algo distinto en la salita. Faltaban algunas cosas. Tanya tenía una buena colección de música rock, pero casi todas las cintas y discos compactos habían desaparecido, lo mismo que la foto en que aparecía esquiando con la familia de su hermano, en Colorado.

¿Pensaba marcharse de viaje sin decírselo? Y ¿pensaba irse sola?


	80. Chapter 80

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>80<strong>

**15 de agosto**

Alice despertó al amanecer oyendo unos leves sollozos. Se apoyó en un codo y se esforzó para oír mejor. «No, debe de ser una gaviota», se dijo. Las cortinas se agitaban y el aroma del mar impregnaba la estancia.

Volvió a acomodarse sobre la almohada. Jasper dormía profundamente emitiendo débiles ronquidos.

Alice recordó algo que había dicho su madre hacía años. Estaba leyendo un consultorio en la prensa, seguramente el de Ann Landers o Dear Abby, y una mujer había escrito para quejarse de que su marido roncaba y no la dejaba dormir. La respuesta decía que para algunas mujeres los ronquidos de un marido eran el sonido más agradable del mundo. Que le preguntaran a cualquier viuda. Y su madre comentó: «Una verdad como un templo.»

«Mamá nos crió sola —pensó Alice—. Yo no he vivido nunca de primera mano las relaciones entre una pareja feliz. No sé lo que es ver a un matrimonio enfrentarse a los problemas y superarlos.

»¿Por qué pienso ahora en esto? ¿Es porque empiezo a ver una vulnerabilidad en Jasper que no sabía que existía? En cierto modo, siempre lo he tratado con guante blanco. Es un hombre atractivo, próspero y admirado que habría podido casarse con cualquiera, pero me lo pidió a mí.»

Se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada intentar dormirse de nuevo. Salió de la cama, cogió la bata y las zapatillas y alcanzó la puerta de puntillas.

Cynthia estaba profundamente dormida, de modo que Alice bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido y entró en el estudio. Con suerte, dispondría de un par de horas de tranquilidad hasta que Jasper y Cynthia despertaran.

Abrió la carpeta nueva.

Hacia la mitad, encontró un fajo de papeles unidos con un clip que trataban de naufragios. De algunos ya tenía referencias, como el que hablaba del buque pirata _Whidaw, _en 1707. Los saqueadores nocturnos lo habían dejado limpio.

Entonces vio una referencia a Tobias Knight: «El mayor registro casa por casa en busca de un botín antes del saqueo del _Whidaw _se realizó cuando en 1704 se perdió el _Thankful _frente a la costa de Monomoy —había anotado Esme—. Tobias Knight fue llevado a

Boston para ser interrogado. Se estaba forjando una mala reputación y se sospechaba que era un saqueador.»

En la página siguiente se relataba el naufragio del _Godspeed _del capitán Andrew Freeman. Era una copia de una carta dirigida al gobernador Shute por Jonathan Weekes, un concejal. La carta informaba a Su Excelencia de que «el 31 de agosto del año de nuestro Señor 1707», el capitán Andrew Freeman había izado las velas desoyendo toda advertencia, «pues soplaba un viento del noreste que era una indicación segura de que se aproximaba una tormenta». El único superviviente, Ezekiel Snow, un grumete, «declara que el capitán estaba muy trastornado y que gritaba que tenía que devolver a su hija a los brazos de su madre. Todos sabían que la madre de la niña había muerto y se alarmaron mucho. El _Godspeed _fue arrastrado hacia los bajíos y quedó destrozado con una gran pérdida de vidas humanas.

»El cadáver del capitán Freeman fue arrastrado por las aguas hasta Monomoit y enterrado junto a su esposa, Mehitabel, pues, según testimonio del grumete, regresó junto al Creador proclamando su amor por ella.» «Algo ocurrió para que cambiara de opinión —pensó Alice—. ¿Qué fue? Quería devolver a su hija a una madre muerta. Regresó junto al Creador proclamando su amor por ella.»


	81. Chapter 81

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>81<strong>

Aunque era evidente que iba a hacer calor, Edward Masen decidió ponerse un traje de verano azul marino, una camisa blanca de manga larga y una discreta corbata azul y gris para presentarse en el juzgado. Había pensado en ponerse la chaqueta verde, los pantalones caqui y una camisa deportiva, pero se dio cuenta de que no causaría la impresión que deseaba transmitirle al juez.

No sabía si ponerse el anillo de boda. ¿Parecería que pretendía impresionar? Seguramente no. Se lo puso.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, se miró al espejo.

Bella siempre le decía que lo envidiaba por lo moreno que se ponía.

—Yo no hago más que quemarme y pelarme, quemarme y pelarme —decía suspirando—, y tú te pones morenísimo, los ojos se te ven más verdes y el pelo más rubio y muchas más chicas se vuelven a mirarte.

—Pero yo te miro a ti —le contestaba él.

Revisó su reflejo de pies a cabeza y frunció el entrecejo. Llevaba un par de mocasiones Gucci nuevos y le pareció que estaba demasiado perfecto. Se dirigió al armario y sacó un par de zapatos usados pero

relucientes. «Así está mejor», pensó cuando se volvió a mirar al espejo. Y con la boca seca, dijo en voz alta.

—Allá voy.

Jan Paley se iba a quedar con Esme mientras Carlisle iba al juzgado.

—Ayer por la tarde estuvo inquieta —le advirtió Carlisle-. Algo que dijo Alice sobre _Recuerda _la trastornó. Me da la sensación de que nos quería decir algo y no encontraba las palabras.

—A lo mejor, si yo le hablo de la casa, consiga decirlo —sugirió Jan.

Lillian llegó a _Recuerda, _a las ocho en punto. Era la primera vez que veía al señor Whitlock con traje y lo miró con admiración. «Tiene una elegancia que te hace pensar que todo lo que haga lo hará bien», pensó.

Parecía ocupado, revisando los papeles que llevaba en el maletín, pero alzó la vista y le sonrió.

—Hola, Lillian. Alice se está vistiendo y la niña está con ella. ¿Por qué no subes y coges a Cynthia? Vamos un poco retrasados.

Era tan simpático que le daba lástima que fuera a perder el tiempo buscando la cinta de Jacks en Nueva York sabiendo que estaba en casa de Rosalie. En un acceso de franqueza, le preguntó:

—Señor Whitlock, ¿puedo decirle una cosa? Pero no diga que se lo he dicho yo.

Aunque parecía preocupado, él contestó:

—Naturalmente.

Le dijo que había visto la cinta, se la había llevado y la había vuelto a dejar en su sitio.

—No le dije a Rosalie que la había cogido, así que es posible que se enfade si se entera. Es que quería ver cómo era su hijo —confesó Lillian a modo de disculpa.

—Lillian, me has ahorrado muchas complicaciones. Es la única copia que tenemos y mi mujer se habría llevado un gran disgusto si hubiera desaparecido. El año pasado me marché de aquí deprisa y Rosalie tuvo que mandarme unas cosas después. Será fácil pedirle que lo busque sin involucrarte a ti. —Consultó la hora—. Tenemos que irnos. Mira, ya vienen.

Lillian oyó pisadas en la escalera y la señora Whitlock entró presurosa llevando a Cynthia en brazos.

—Estoy lista, Jasper. O eso creo. Esta niña no hacía más que correr hacia el borde de la cama. Es toda tuya, Lillian. —La muchacha cogió a Cynthia mientras Alice añadía con una sonrisa—: Por el momento, claro.


	82. Chapter 82

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**82**

A las nueve en punto de la mañana la sala del tribunal de Orleans estaba llena a rebosar. Todos los medios de comunicación se hallaban presentes. La amplia publicidad que se había dado a la muerte de Bella Swan Masen había atraído a los buscadores de emociones, que competían con los amigos y vecinos por los limitados asientos disponibles. Emmett oyó que un periodista le decía en voz baja a un colega:

—Es como un partido de tenis.

«Aquí se está tratando un asesinato, no es ningún juego —pensó Emmett—. Pero hoy no tenemos suficientes pruebas para demostrarlo.»

El fiscal había presentado bien los indicios. Había ido planteando los argumentos de la acusación punto por punto: las relaciones de Edward con Tanya hasta una semana antes de casarse con Bella; el dedo magullado y el anillo desaparecido; el hecho de que no encendiera la radio para escuchar el informe meteorológico; y el hecho de que no era lógico que el cuerpo de Bella hubiera sido arrastrado por el mar hacia el lugar donde se encontró.

El juez, por su parte, formuló varias preguntas a los testigos y, con meticulosa atención, estudió los mapas y los informes de la autopsia.

Tanya resultó una testigo muy favorable a Edward.

Admitió sin vacilar que le había advertido de que estaba saliendo con Bella y que lo había ido a ver a Boca Ratón en la esperanza de que volviera a interesarse por ella.

—Yo estaba loca por él —dijo—, pero cuando se casó con Bella supe que todo había terminado. Estaba muy enamorado de ella. Ahora me voy a casar con otra persona. —Desde el estrado de los testigos, le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a Fred.

Durante el descanso, Emmett vio que los ojos de los espectadores pasaban de Edward Masen, con su porte y su aspecto de estrella de cine, a Fred Hendin, rechoncho e inexpresivo, medio calvo y con aspecto cohibido. Se notaba lo que estaban pensando. Se había contentado con Fred Hendin después de comprobar que no podía

conseguir a Edward.

El testimonio de Henry, el vecino de Eastham de sesenta y cinco años que había estado a punto de perder a su nieto en el temporal, podía haber sido concluyente incluso sin la declaración de Masen.

—Nadie que no estuviera allí podría entender con qué rapidez se presentó —dijo con voz temblorosa por la emoción—. Terry, mi nieto, y yo estábamos pescando. De pronto, la corriente se intensificó y menos de diez minutos después las olas cubrían el barco y casi empujaron a Terry al agua. Cada noche me arrodillo y le doy gracias a Dios por no estar en la piel de ese joven. —Señaló a Masen con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con serena firmeza, Rosalie Hale describió el cambio operado en Bella Swan cuando conoció a Edward Masen y la felicidad conyugal que observó.

—El día que fueron a ver _Recuerda, _se plantearon la posibilidad de comprarla. Querían tener muchos hijos. Pero Bella dijo que antes tendría que vender la otra casa.

Emmett no había oído aquello con anterioridad y confería credibilidad a la afirmación de Masen en el sentido de que no estaba informado del monto de la herencia de Bella.

La sesión se suspendió para comer. Por la tarde, el abogado de Bella fue llamado a declarar; también resultó un testigo creíble en favor de Masen. Carlisle Cullen consiguió hacer patente su simpatía por los recién casados. El investigador de la compañía de seguros sólo pudo confirmar lo que Tanya ya había admitido: que había ido a ver a Covey a Boca Ratón.

También declararon los padres de Bella.

Reconocieron que su hija siempre había tenido problemas emocionales y que le costaba hacer amistades. Señalaron que ante un desaire imaginario podía poner en peligro cualquier relación y plantearon la posibilidad de que hubiera ocurrido algo que la había

hecho enfrentarse a Edward y amenazarlo con desheredarlo.

Renée Swan habló del anillo de esmeraldas.

—Nunca le había estado apretado —destacó—. Además, para Bells era un talismán. Le había jurado a su abuela que no se lo quitaría nunca y solía situarlo de manera que le diera la luz, para admirarlo. —Cuando le pidieron que describiera el anillo, dijo—: Era una piedra colombiana muy bonita, de cinco quilates y medio, con un diamante grande a cada lado. Estaba montada en platino.

Entonces subió Edward al estrado e inició su declaración con voz controlada. Sonrió al hablar de la época en que empezaba a salir con Bella.

— _Empiezo a conocerte _era nuestra canción preferida —dijo. Luego se refirió al anillo de esmeraldas y explicó—: Le molestaba. Esa última mañana no hacía más que tirar de él, pero estoy completamente seguro de que en el barco lo llevaba puesto. Debió de cambiárselo a la mano izquierda.

Finalmente, al describir la escena del temporal se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, se le quebró la voz y, sacudiendo la cabeza, dijo:

—Me horroriza pensar el miedo que debió de pasar Bella. —En la sala había muchos ojos húmedos—. Todavía sueño que la busco en el agua y no la encuentro —agregó—. Me despierto llamándola. —Y empezó a sollozar.

El dictamen del juez fue que no había pruebas de negligencia ni de proceder desleal.

Los medios de comunicación le pidieron a Jasper que hiciera unas declaraciones.

—Ha sido una terrible experiencia para Edward Masen—dijo—. No sólo ha perdido a su esposa sino que ha sido objeto de rumores y acusaciones injuriantes. Espero que esta aclaración pública no sólo haya servido para dar a conocer las verdaderas circunstancias de esta tragedia sino para permitir a este hombre disfrutar de la paz y la intimidad que tanto necesita.

A Edward le preguntaron qué planes tenía:

—Mi padre se encuentra enfermo, por eso él y mi madrastra no han podido estar presentes. Voy a ir a California a verlos. Me detendré en algunas de las ciudades donde he estado en giras teatrales y en las que tengo amigos, pero lo que más deseo es disponer de tiempo para decidir qué quiero hacer con el resto de mi vida.

—¿Se quedará en Cape Cod? —preguntó un periodista.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Me trae recuerdos muy dolorosos.

Alice estaba de pie a un lado, escuchando. «Lo has conseguido otra vez, Jasper —pensó—. Eres maravilloso.» Advirtió que le tocaban el brazo. Una mujer que se aproximaba a los setenta años le dijo:

—Quería presentarme. Soy Norma Chambers. A mis nietos les encantan sus libros y me llevé un disgusto cuando decidieron no alquilar mi casa para el mes de agosto.

—¿Que decidimos no alquilar su casa? Ah, claro, se refiere a la primera casa que nos había mostrado Rosalie pero que tenía un problema de fontanería y por eso nos ofreció _Recuerda _—dijo Alice.

Norma Chambers parecía perpleja.

—No tenía ningún problema de fontanería. La alquilé el día siguiente de que ustedes dijeran que no la querían. ¿De dónde ha sacado eso?


	83. Chapter 83

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**83**

Después de testificar, Carlisle Cullen llamó a su casa para saber cómo estaba Esme. Jan le dijo que se quedara hasta el final de la sesión.

—Todo va bien —insistió.

Sin embargo, no había sido un día fácil. Esme perdió el equilibrio al bajar los dos escalones que conducían al jardín y Jan tuvo que correr a sostenerla.

A la hora de comer, cogió el cuchillo e intentó tomarse la sopa con él.

Mientras le ponía la cuchara en la mano, Jan recordó con tristeza las veces en que Tom y ella habían cenado con los Cullen. En aquella época, Esme era una anfitriona amable y ocurrente que presidía una

mesa la mar de alegre, puesta con mantelitos individuales y servilletas a juego, velas y un centro que ella misma hacía con flores del jardín.

Resultaba angustioso pensar que aquella mujer que la miraba con patético agradecimiento por comprender que no sabía qué cubierto utilizar era la misma persona.

Después de comer, Esme se echó una siesta.

Cuando despertó, a media tarde, parecía más despabilada. Jan decidió tratar de averiguar qué era lo que había intentado decir de _Recuerda._

—El otro día la mujer de Jasper y yo fuimos a hablar con propietarios de casas antiguas —dijo—. La mujer de Jasper está escribiendo un artículo sobre viviendas con leyenda. Yo creo que _Recuerda _es la más interesante de todas. Fuimos a Eastham y vimos otra casa edificada por Tobias Knight. Es muy parecida a _Recuerda _pero menos lujosa, y las habitaciones son más grandes.

Las habitaciones. _Recuerda. _Un olor a humedad impregnó el olfato de Esme. Olía a tumba. Era una tumba. Estaba en lo alto de una escalera. Había montones de trastos. Empezó a revolver y sus manos tropezaron con un cráneo. Le llegaron voces desde el piso de abajo que hablaban de la mujer de Jasper.

—Dentro de la casa —consiguió decir.

—¿Hay algo dentro de _Recuerda?_

—Tobias Knight —balbuceó.

**:O**


	84. Chapter 84

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**84**

Edward insistió en que Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Carlisle pasaran por su casa a tomar una copa de vino.

—Un momento nada más, quiero daros las gracias.

Jasper miró de reojo a Alice y ésta asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo un momento —accedió.

Carlisle declinó la invitación aunque solamente fueran unos minutos.

—Jan lleva todo el día con Esme —explicó.

Alice se moría de ganas de volver con Cynthia pero quería aprovechar para preguntarle a Rosalie por qué les había hecho cambiar de casa. Podrían hacerlo mientras tomaban una copa con Edward.

De camino, Jasper y ella comentaron la vista.

—No me gustaría estar en la piel de Fred Hendin y que mi novia explicara delante de todos cómo perseguía a otro hombre —observó Alice—. Pero, desde luego, la ha defendido cuando le ha tocado declarar.

—Si tiene dos dedos de frente, la dejará —dijo Jasper —, pero espero que no lo haga. Edward ha tenido suerte de que haya confirmado su versión; sin embargo, esta vista no impide que se convoque un gran jurado si se encuentran nuevas pruebas. Edward debe tener cuidado.

Edward abrió una botella de Burdeos de crianza.

—Esperaba poderlo abrir hoy —dijo. Una vez lo hubo servido, alzó su copa—. Esto no es una celebración, sólo podría serlo si Bella estuviera con nosotros, pero quiero brindar por vosotros, amigos, por todo lo que habéis hecho para ayudarme. Jasper, eres el mejor. Alice, sé que convenciste a Jasper para que me ayudara. Rosalie, ¿qué puedo decir aparte de gracias? —Tomó un sorbo y luego prosiguió—: Quiero que vosotros y sólo vosotros conozcáis mis planes para el futuro. Me marcho mañana a primera hora y no pienso volver. Seguro que lo comprenderéis. Aquí no puedo dar un paso sin que me señalen con el dedo y la gente hable de mí en voz baja. Me parece que los Swan podrán vivir su vida mejor si no corren el riesgo de topar conmigo. Así que, Rosalie, quisiera que pusieras esta casa en venta de inmediato.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —murmuró Rosalie.

—No puedo decir que yo no haría lo mismo —comentó Jasper.

—Jasper, voy a estar un tiempo de viaje. Te llamaré al despacho la semana próxima y si tienes la factura lista te enviaré un cheque. —Sonrió—. No importa a cuanto ascienda, ha valido la pena.

Unos momentos después, Jasper dijo:

-Edward, si te marchas temprano, querrás hacer las maletas.

Alice y Jasper se despidieron pero Rosalie se quedó para hablar de los detalles de la casa.

Mientras se dirigían al coche, Jasper se preguntó por qué no se sentía más satisfecho. ¿Por qué tenía la intuición de que le habían tomado el pelo?

**Recuerdo que estamos a 15 de Agosto ;P**


	85. Chapter 85

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**85**

Después de la vista, Emmett McCarthy no fue a tomar una copa de vino para celebrarlo. Se sentó en la salita de su casa con una lata de cerveza fría a repasar mentalmente los sucesos del día.

—Así son las cosas —le dijo a Debbie—, los asesinos salen impunes. Podría pasarme dos días citando casos en que todo el mundo sabe que el marido, el vecino o el socio cometieron el crimen, pero no hay pruebas suficientes para acusarlos.

—¿Vas a seguir trabajando en el caso? —preguntó Debbie.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—El problema es que no hay ninguna prueba concluyente.

—En tal caso, vamos a pensar qué hacemos para nuestro aniversario. ¿Damos una fiesta?

Emmett puso cara de susto.

—Yo había pensado que te llevaría a cenar a un sitio elegante, los dos solos, y luego quizá podríamos ir a un hotel. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Ya, a un hotelucho de poca monta! —Era una vieja broma.

Emmett se terminó la cerveza.

—¡Caray, Deb! ¡Debe de haber una prueba concluyente y seguro que la tengo delante de las narices, pero no la veo!


	86. Chapter 86

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**86**

Mientras acompañaba a Tanya a casa después de la vista, Fred Hendin tenía el siniestro presentimiento de que tal vez no iba a poder llevar la cabeza bien alta nunca más. No se le había escapado el hecho de que los espectadores lo comparaban con aquel gigoló de Edward Masen. Fred sabía que Edward era un hipócrita con mucha labia, pero eso no quitaba que Tanya hubiera reconocido que lo había estado persiguiendo todo el invierno.

Cuando le tocó declarar, hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudarla, y la decisión del juez demostraba que no creía que la aventura entre Tanya y Masen tuviera nada que ver con la muerte de Bella Swan.

Fred conocía a Tanya mejor de lo que ella se conocía a sí misma. Durante el descanso le había echado un par de miradas a Masen en el pasillo. La expresión de sus ojos no engañaba. Hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta de que todavía estaba loca por él.

—Estás muy callado, Freddie —dijo Tanya cogiéndolo del brazo.

—Eso parece.

—Me alegro de que por fin haya terminado todo esto.

—Yo también.

—Voy a ver si consigo unos días de vacaciones y me voy a ver a mi hermano. Estoy harta de que la gente hable de mí.

—No me extraña, pero Colorado está muy lejos si sólo quieres irte de aquí.

—No está tan lejos. Unas cinco horas desde el aeropuerto de Logan. —Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. Freddie, lo que me apetece ahora es irme a casa y echarme. ¿Te importa?

—No.

—Pero mañana por la noche cenaremos bien. Hasta te prepararé la cena.

Fred era consciente de las ganas que tenía de acariciar el reluciente cabello oscuro que caía sobre su camisa.

«Me vuelves loco —pensó—. Eso no cambiará.»

—No hace falta que cocines tú —dijo—, pero puedes prepararme una copa. Pasaré a las seis.


	87. Chapter 87

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**87**

—¿Por qué le has preguntado a Rosalie por la casa de Eastham? —inquirió Jasper mientras se dirigían a casa después de estar con Edward.

—Porque nos mintió sobre el motivo por el que nos cambió a _Recuerda. _A las tuberías de la otra casa no les pasaba nada.

—Por lo que dice ella, la señora Chambers se niega a admitir que tiene problemas de fontanería constantemente.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué se la alquiló a otros la propia Rosalie?

—Me parece que me lo estoy imaginando todo —dijo Jasper con una risita—. Probablemente Elaine se dio cuenta de que podíamos ser buenos candidatos a comprar _Recuerda. _Seguro que por eso nos cambió de casa. Siempre ha tenido sus métodos.

—¿Entre ellos mentir? Jasper, eres un abogado fantástico, pero a veces no entiendo cómo no te das cuenta de algunas cosas.

—Ahora que te haces mayor, te estás volviendo realmente malvada, Ally.

—No, me estoy volviendo sincera. Estaban entrando en Morris Island y mientras descendían por Quitnesset Lane empezaba a refrescar. Se oía el murmullo de las hojas de las acacias, algunas de las cuales habían empezado a caer de los árboles.

—Esto también debe de ser muy bonito en otras estaciones —observó Alice.

—Dentro de dos semanas tendremos que decidir si lo queremos averiguar de primera mano.

Lillian acababa de darle de comer a Cynthia. La niña levantó los brazos con alegría cuando Alice se inclinó hacia ella.

—Está pegajosa —le advirtió Lillian a Alice al ver que la sacaba de la trona.

—Me da igual. Te echaba de menos —le dijo a Cynthia.

—Yo también la echaba de menos —declaró Jasper con una sonrisa—, pero tu blusa se puede lavar y este traje no. Hola, corazón. —Le mandó un beso pero manteniéndose fuera de su alcance.

—Me la llevo arriba —dijo Alice—. Gracias, Lillian. ¿Te va bien venir mañana por la tarde, a eso de las dos? Después de acompañar al sostén de la casa al aeropuerto quiero trabajar al menos cuatro horas.

Lillian asintió con la cabeza y, cuando Alice ya no podía oírla, preguntó:

—¿Le ha hablado a Rosalie de la cinta, señor Whitlock?

—Sí, y está convencida de que me la devolvió. ¿Estás segura de que la que viste era ésa?

—Salían todos ustedes. Usted levantaba a Jacks de la piscina y le decía que fuera con su madre. Él la llamaba y luego la señora Whitlock le preguntaba cómo se llamaba y a qué colegio iba.

—Guadelía —remedó Jasper.

Lillian advirtió que se le ponían los ojos vidriosos.

—Me alegro de que ahora tengan a Cynthia —dijo compungida—. Ésa es la cinta que buscaba, ¿no?

—Sí. Oye, a Rosalie no le gusta reconocer sus errores. Quizá lo mejor sería que la próxima vez que vayas a su casa la cogieras. Parece un robo, pero la cinta es nuestra y no puedo insistir en que la tiene sin ponerte en evidencia.

—Haré como usted dice. Gracias, señor Whitlock.


	88. Chapter 88

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>88<strong>

**16 de agosto**

A las seis de la mañana del martes, Edward Masen terminaba de cargar las maletas en el BMW y revisaba la casa por última vez. Rosalie iba a mandar a alguien para que la limpiara a fondo, de manera que eso no le preocupaba. Volvió a mirar los cajones de su dormitorio y los armarios por si se dejaba algo.

«Un momento —recordó—, se me han olvidado las ocho o diez botellas de vino que aún tengo en el sótano. Es absurdo que se las deje a la mujer de la limpieza.»

Sin embargo, una cosa lo incomodaba: las fotos de Bella. Quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado aquel verano, pero parecería una falta de sensibilidad dejarlas allí. Se las llevó también al coche.

Había sacado ya la basura. Dudaba si debía sacar la foto de _Recuerda _del marco y romperla. Se encogió de hombros; qué más daba. Recogerían la basura al cabo de una hora.

El día anterior, en el juzgado, le había pedido al abogado de Bella, J. Jenks, que se ocupara de sus bienes y validara el testamento. Ahora que el juez había decidido que las sospechas que recaían sobre él eran infundadas, la familia ya no podía continuar retrasando el cambio de titularidad. Jenks le dijo que tendría que vender muchas acciones para pagar los impuestos de sucesión. El gobierno se quedaba con una parte importante del dinero de la gente.

«Supongo que heredes lo que heredes, siempre piensas lo mismo», se dijo Edward.

Salió del garaje y rodeó la casa con el automóvil. Se detuvo un instante y a continuación pisó el acelerador a fondo.

—Adiós Bella —dijo en voz alta.


	89. Chapter 89

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>89<strong>

Pasaron la mañana del martes en la playa, los tres solos. Bajaron el parque de Cynthia y lo colocaron debajo de la sombrilla. Jasper se tumbó al sol a leer los periódicos. Alice guardó unas revistas en la bolsa de playa, pero no olvidó llevar algunos papeles y notas de los archivos de Esme.

Los papeles estaban sujetos con una goma elástica y aparentemente no guardaban ningún orden concreto.

A Alice le daba la impresión de que a medida que la enfermedad de Alzheimer empezaba a avanzar, la investigación de Esme se hacía cada vez más desordenada. Parecía que hubiera recogido el material y se hubiera limitado a meterlo en la carpeta. Incluso había recetas recortadas unos años antes del _Cape Cod_ _Times _junto a relatos sobre los primeros colonos.

—Ardua empresa —murmuró.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Jasper.

—Las últimas notas de Esme. Son de hace unos cuatro años, me parece, y es evidente que empezaba a tener problemas graves. La pena es que debió de darse cuenta de que perdía facultades. Muchas de las notas que escribía son muy vagas.

—Déjame ver. —Jasper echó un vistazo a los papeles—. Esto sí que es interesante.

—¿Qué?

—Hay una referencia de la casa. Rosalie me dijo que empezaron a llamarla _Recuerda _porque durante las tormentas actúa como una especie de fuelle. Al chocar contra ella, el viento hace un ruido y parece que alguien diga «Recuerdaaaa».

—Eso es lo que me contó Jan Paley.

—Entonces, según esto, las dos estaban equivocadas. Aquí hay una copia de un registro municipal de 1705. Es la partida de nacimiento de una hija del capitán Andrew Freeman y su esposa, Mehitabel, de nombre Recuerda.

—¿Le pusieron Recuerda a la niña?

—Y mira esto. Es un documento de 1712. «La finca conocida como _Nickquenum, _una vivienda, cobertizos y habitaciones para siervos, que linda al este por la orilla o precipicio del mar, al sur con Ensign William Sears, al suroeste con Jonathan Convell y al norte con Amos Nickerson, por voluntad del capitán Andrew Freeman le fue legada a su esposa y, en caso de haber fallecido ésta, a sus descendientes. Puesto que Mehitabel, su esposa, murió con anterioridad a él, la única heredera es su hija Recuerda, inscrita en el registro de nacimientos el año de nuestro Señor de 1705. Dado que se ignora el paradero de dicha hija, la vivienda conocida como _Recuerda _se subastará con el fin de recaudar los gravámenes adeudados.»

Alice se estremeció.

—Ally, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Jasper enérgicamente.

—Es que se cuenta una historia de unos colonos de fines del siglo XVII, una mujer que sabía que iba a morir cuando diera a luz y dejó instrucciones de que le pusieran Recuerda a su hija para que siempre se acordara de ella. A lo mejor Mehitabel lo sabía, a lo mejor sospechaba que iba a perder a su hija.

—En ese caso, si compramos la casa, quizá deberíamos volver a ponerle el nombre original. ¿Sabes que quiere decir _Nickquenum._

—Es una palabra india que esencialmente quiere decir «me voy a casa». En la época de los primeros colonos, si un viajero pasaba por territorio hostil sólo tenía que decir esa palabra para que nadie obstaculizara su camino.

—Lo habrás leído en algún papel de éstos, supongo.

«No lo sé», pensó Alice.

—Voy a bañarme —dijo—. No me alejaré de la orilla.

—Si lo haces, iré a rescatarte –dijo Jasper con una sonrisita en su rostro.

—Eso espero –dijo Alice mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

A la una y media, dejó a Jasper en las instalaciones del aeropuerto de Barnstable.

—Ya estamos aquí otra vez —dijo él—. Cuando vuelva el jueves, empezaremos las vacaciones de verdad. No pienso dar ni golpe. Si yo cuido de la princesa por la mañana, ¿estás dispuesta a holgazanear en la playa o salir a explorar por las tardes?

—Ya lo creo.

—Reservaremos a Lillian para cuando salgamos a cenar.

—Solos, espero.

A su regreso del aeropuerto, Alice decidió pasar por Eastham a echarle otro vistazo a la casa de Tobias Knight.

—Bueno, Cynthia, prométeme que te portarás bien —le ordenó—. Tengo que ver esta casa otra vez. Hay una cosa que no entiendo.

Aquel día de la recepción se ocupaba otra voluntaria, una anciana llamada Letitia Raleigh. Según le dijo a Alice, había poco movimiento y disponía de tiempo para charlar.

Alice le dio una galleta a Cynthia.

—Está más dura que una galleta para perros, pero le encanta porque le están saliendo los dientes. Ya vigilaré las migas.

Satisfecha, Cynthia se calmó y Alice sacó el tema de Tobias Knight.

—No encuentro información sobre él –explicó.

—Era un hombre un poco misterioso –confirmó Letitia Raleigh—. Desdo luego, se trataba de un gran constructor, muy adelantado para su época. Esta casa está bien, pero tengo entendido que la que edificó en Chatham era una atracción para aquellos tiempos.

—Yo soy su inquilina ahora —dijo Alice—, pero las habitaciones son más pequeñas que las de aquí.

—Pues no lo entiendo. Se supone que las dimensiones son las mismas. —La señora Raleigh rebuscó en el interior de los cajones—. Tenemos una biografía de Knight que normalmente no damos al público. No queda muy bien parado. Y aquí está retratado. Presentable, aunque un poco pomposo, ¿no le parece? Y un poco presumido para la época. —El dibujo representaba a un hombre de rasgos regulares que rondaba la treintena y llevaba una perilla y el cabello más bien largo. Vestía bombachos, casaca, capa y camisa con el cuello de volantes. Los zapatos llevaban hebillas plateadas—. Según la biografía —dijo Letitia Raleigh bajando la voz—, se fue de Eastham porque había caído en desgracia. Se enredó con un par de mujeres casadas y mucha gente estaba convencida de que tenía tratos con los saqueadores nocturnos, ya sabe. —Repasó por encima el folleto y se lo entregó a Alice—. Por lo visto, en 1704, unos años después de que Tobias se estableciera en Chatham, fue interrogado por la Corona sobre la desaparición de la carga del _Thankful. _Todo el mundo estaba convencido de que era culpable, pero debió de esconder muy bien el botín. Dos años después desapareció. Se cree que debió de ponérsele demasiado difícil vivir en Chatham y decidió empezar de nuevo en otro sitio.

—¿De qué era la carga? —preguntó Alice.

—Ropa, mantas, artículos domésticos, café, ron... Se armó tanto revuelo porque era para la mansión del gobernador, en Boston.

—¿Dónde escondían normalmente los cargamentos robados?

—En cobertizos, o los enterraban. Algunos incluso tenían habitaciones secretas en las casas. Normalmente estaban detrás de la chimenea.


	90. Chapter 90

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>90<strong>

El martes por la mañana, Emmett McCarthy se fue a trabajar antes de lo habitual. Por pura curiosidad, pasó por delante de casa de Edward Masen para ver si había indicios de que se preparaba para marcharse. Emmett no dudaba de que, ahora que la investigación había terminado y el veredicto había sido favorable, Edward cortaría todos sus vínculos con Cape Cod.

Pese a lo temprano de la hora, advirtió que Edward ya se había ido. Las cortinas estaban corridas y había un par de bolsas de basura en un costado de la casa. «No hace falta orden de registro para inspeccionar lo que la gente deja en la basura», se dijo Emmett, y aparcó el coche.

En una bolsa había latas y botellas para reciclar, así como fragmentos de cristal. La otra contenía desperdicios de comida y otros desechos, entre ellos un marco con el resto del cristal y una foto atravesada por dobleces en varias direcciones. «Vaya, vaya», pensó. Era la foto aérea de _Recuerda, _la que estaba en el escaparate de la agencia inmobiliaria. Incluso en aquel estado de mutilación, era más nítida que la copia que le había enseñado Nikki. Y habían arrancado el fragmento en que se veía el barco. «¿Por qué? —se preguntó—. ¿Por qué intentó romperla? ¿Por qué no la dejó si no se la quería llevar? ¿Por qué recortó el barco que salía en la foto? ¿Y por qué no estaba en la copia?»

Metió la foto arrugada en el maletero y se dirigió a la calle principal. Rosalie Hale estaba abriendo el establecimiento y lo saludó amablemente:

—Tengo la foto que quería. Se la puedo enmarcar.

—No, no se moleste —dijo Emmett con calma—. Me la llevo tal como está. Deb quiere enmarcarla ella misma.

—Cogió la foto y la estudió—. ¡Estupenda! ¡Qué bien hecha está!

—A mí también me lo parece. Una foto aérea puede ser muy útil para vender una finca, pero ésta es muy buena en sí misma.

—En el departamento a veces necesitamos fotos aéreas. ¿Se las hace alguien de por aquí?

—Sí, Walter Orr, de Orleans.

Emmett continuó estudiando la foto. Era la misma versión que había puesto Nikki en el escaparate hacía tres días.

—No sé si me equivoco, pero me parece que cuando la vimos en el escaparate había un barco —comentó Emmett.

—El negativo se estropeó y he tenido que retocarla —se apresuró a responder Rosalie.

Emmett observó que se ruborizaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

—¿Qué le debo? —preguntó.

—Nada. Me las revelo yo misma.

—Muy amable, señorita Hale.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey! ¿Cómo van? Espero que bien jiji<strong>

**Este capitulo, aunque sea corto y parezca que no tenga inportancia, se narra n hecho clave ;P**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y el montón de favoritos y alertas que estoy recibiendo ;D ahora iré actualizando todo el día 16 de agosto y el próximo día ya iré actualizando el día clave: el 17 de agosto xD**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	91. Chapter 91

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>91<strong>

El martes no fue un día fácil para Fred Hendin.

Saber que estaba a punto de renunciar a Tanya definitivamente le produjo un gran impacto psicológico.

Tenía treinta y ocho años y con el tiempo había salido con varias chicas, al menos la mitad de las cuales habrían estado dispuestas a casarse con él. Fred sabía que para algunas era un buen partido. Era trabajador y se ganaba bien la vida. Había sido un buen hijo y sería buen marido y buen padre. La gente se sorprendería si conociera el saldo de su cuenta bancaria, aunque siempre había tenido la sensación de que Tanya lo sospechaba.

Sabía que si llamaba a Jean, a Victoria o a Marcia podría ir a cenar con cualquiera de ellas aquella misma noche. El problema era que estaba sinceramente enamorado de Tanya. Sabía desde el principio que era voluble y exigente, pero cuando la llevaba del brazo, se sentía como un rey. Y era muy divertida.

Tenía que quitársela de la cabeza. Se pasó todo el día distraído, pensando en ella y en el hecho de que iba a perderla. Su jefe incluso le llamó la atención un par de veces.

—¡Eh, Fred, para ya de pensar en las musarañas, que tenemos que terminar el trabajo!

Volvió a mirar la casa de enfrente. Por algún motivo, ya no le parecía tan bonita. Sí, seguramente la compraría, pero ya no sería lo mismo. Se la había imaginado acompañado de Tanya. Pero él tenía su dignidad, su orgullo. Debía romper con Tanya. Todos los periódicos hablaban ya de los detalles de la investigación. No se dejaban nada: ni el estado de la mano derecha de Bella, ni la desaparición del anillo de esmeraldas, ni las visitas de Tanya a Florida. Fred se había llevado un sobresalto al ver su nombre impreso como acompañante intermitente de Tanya primero y ahora novio formal. Lo pintaban como a un idiota. Sí, tenía que romper. Al día siguiente, cuando la acompañara al aeropuerto, se lo diría. Pero una cosa le preocupaba: Tanya era capaz de negarse a devolverle las joyas de su madre.

A las seis de la tarde, cuando llegó a casa de Tanya y la encontró, como de costumbre, todavía sin arreglar, puso la televisión y abrió el joyero.

El collar de perlas, el reloj y el broche de su madre seguían allí, lo mismo que el anillo que él acababa de regalarle. Había cumplido su misión y seguramente se moría de ganas de quitárselo del dedo. Se metió las joyas en el bolsillo.

Y de pronto se quedó perplejo. Enterrado debajo de las cadenas y pulseras baratas de Tanya había un anillo.

Era una piedra verde grande con un brillante a cada lado, engarzada en platino.

Lo cogió y lo observó. Hasta un imbécil habría reconocido la calidad de aquella esmeralda. Fred supo que tenía en la mano la reliquia familiar que habían arrancado del dedo de Bella Swan.

* * *

><p>Cuando Alice llegó a su casa después de visitar la de Tobias Knight, Lillian estaba sentada en el portal.<p>

—Habrás pensado que me había olvidado de ti —dijo con tono de disculpa.

—Sabía que usted no haría una cosa así —dijo Lillian, y desató a Cynthia de su sillita.

—Lillian, ayer oí que hablabas con mi marido del vídeo de Jacks. Quiero saber lo que le decías.

Con poco convencimiento, Lillian le contó cómo lo había encontrado.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—En mi casa. Lo cogí de casa de Rosalie anoche junto con otras películas que me prestó. Se lo iba a dar al señor Whitlock el jueves, cuando vuelva.

—Dámelo a mí mañana.

—Como quiera.


	92. Chapter 92

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>92<strong>

El día siguiente a la vista, Charlie y Renée Swan decidieron ir a hacer un crucero.

—Necesitamos alejarnos de todo esto —declaró él.

Renée, profundamente deprimida por los recientes sucesos, accedió con indiferencia. Sus otras dos hijas se habían desplazado a Cape Cod para la vista y Emily, la mayor, dijo con firmeza:

—Mamá, tienes que dejar de culparte. A su manera, la pobre Bella los quería mucho a ti y a papá, y no le gustaría verte así. Márchense de viaje, aléjense de todo esto. Pásenla bien y cuídense el uno al otro.

El martes por la noche, una vez que Emily, Barbara y sus maridos se hubieron marchado, Renée y Charlie se sentaron en la terraza de delante y comenzaron a hacer planes para el viaje. Renée estaba más animada y se reía al recordar algunos de los cruceros que habían hecho.

Charlie tenía necesidad de expresar con palabras lo que sentía:

—No ha sido agradable para ninguno de los dos que los periódicos nos pintaran como unos padres espantosos, y seguro que no escatimarán esfuerzos para describir la vista, pero nosotros hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer y creo que, donde esté, Bella sabe que nuestra intención fue que se hiciera justicia.

—Y yo rezo para que también sepa que no hemos podido hacer más.

—Mira, ahí viene Pres Crenshaw con _Brutus._

Observaron cómo un anciano vecino avanzaba lentamente por la acera con su pastor alemán sujeto a una cadena.

—Ponte el reloj en hora —dijo Charlie—. Las diez en punto.

Un instante después pasó un coche.

—Pres debería tener cuidado, está muy oscuro —dijo Renée.

Se volvieron y entraron en la sala.


	93. Chapter 93

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>93<strong>

Alice invitó a Lillian a cenar, pues la notaba algo triste.

—Sólo voy a hacer una ensalada y _linguini _con salsa de almejas —explicó—, pero quédate.

—Con mucho gusto.

«Es muy buena chica —pensó Alice—. Y ya no es una niña. Va a cumplir dieciocho y tiene un aire apacible que la hace muy atractiva. Además, es más responsable que la mayoría de los adultos. Pero, desde luego, no le gusta la idea de que su padre se case con Rosalie.»

Alice no tenía intención de sacar a relucir el tema.

De lo que sí hablaron fue de los preparativos de Lillian para la universidad. Mientras hablaba de sus planes, Lillian se fue animando.

—He hablado por teléfono con la chica con quien voy a compartir habitación. Parece simpática. Hemos decidido comprar colchas y cortinas. Su madre la ayudará a elegirlas y yo le pagaré la mitad.

—¿Ya te has comprado ropa?

—Rosalie dijo que un día me acompañaría a Boston y pasaríamos un... ¿Cómo lo llama? «Un día de chicas divertido.» ¡Qué horror!

—Lillian, no te enfrentes a ella —dijo Alice—. Se va a casar con tu padre.

—¿Por qué? Es evidente que no lo quiere.

—Claro que sí.

—Alice, quiero decir, señora Whitlock, mi padre es un hombre muy aburrido.

—¡Lillian!

—En serio. Es buena persona, amable y le va bien en el trabajo, pero no estamos hablando de eso. Rosalie no lo quiere. Le regala cosas cursis, al menos se las regala de una manera cursi, y ella hace la gran comedia. Lo va a hacer desgraciado y ella sabe que yo lo sé por eso no me soporta.

—Lillian, espero que Cynthia no hable nunca así de su padre —dijo Alice sacudiendo la cabeza aun a sabiendas de que Lillian había dado en el clavo.

—Está de broma. El señor Whitlock es la clase de hombre que buscan las mujeres. Y si quiere que le diga la verdad, la primera de la lista es Rosalie.

Cuando Lillian se hubo marchado, Alice recorrió la casa cerrando las ventanas. Luego encendió el televisor para oír la previsión del tiempo y oyó que se estaba formando una tormenta que llegaría a Cape Cod al día siguiente por la tarde. «Más vale que mire si tenemos linterna y velas, por si acaso», pensó.

En el momento en que se disponía a sentarse ante la mesa del estudio, sonó el teléfono. Era Jan Paley.

—Quería haber hablado contigo ayer, cuando estuvisteis en casa de Edward Masen, para decirte que Esme ha vuelto a hablar de Tobias Knight —dijo—. Alice, me parece que tenías razón. Está intentando decirnos algo.

—Hoy he pasado por la casa de Eastham después de dejar a Jasper en el aeropuerto. La recepciomsta me ha enseñado un retrato de Knight. Ese hombre parecía un falso y un presumido. No me cabe en la cabeza que Mehitabel tuviese una aventura con él. Y otra cosa interesante es que, según los datos que tenemos, ya llevaba por lo menos tres meses embarazada de Andrew Freeman cuando la denunciaron. —Hizo una pausa—. Me parece que estoy pensando en voz alta. He estado embarazada dos veces y lo último que me habría apetecido durante los tres primeros meses es liarme con otro hombre.

—Entonces, ¿qué se te ocurre? —preguntó Jan.

—Tobias Knight era un saqueador nocturno. La Corona lo estaba interrogando sobre la carga del _Thankful _por la misma época en que lo habían visto entrar en la casa de Mehitabel a horas extrañas. ¿Y si no la iba a ver a ella? ¿Y si Mehitabel ni siquiera sabía que

Tobias entraba en su casa? Si no hubiera confesado que se veía con ella, habrían buscado otra razón que explicara su presencia. A lo mejor tenía escondido parte del cargamento del _Thankful _en el jardín, o incluso en la casa.

—En la casa no creo —la contradijo Jan.

—Las habitaciones de la planta baja son más pequeñas que las de Eastham, pero por fuera las dos casas miden lo mismo. Pienso fisgonear un poco.

—No creo que te sirva de gran cosa. Si alguna vez hubo algún almacén, seguramente lleva más de doscientos años tapiado. Pero es posible que existiera en algún momento.

—¿Ha sugerido alguien alguna vez que hubiera un escondite en esta casa?

—Que yo sepa no. Y los últimos obreros que estuvieron aquí hicieron reformas a fondo. Trabajaban para Nick Bean, de Orleans.

—¿No le importa que hable con él mañana?

—Claro que no. Fisgonea todo lo que quieras. Buenas noches, Alice.

Después de colgar, Alice se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y observó los retratos de Mehitabel y Andrew en el barco. Parecían enormemente felices. Mehitabel murió jurando que era inocente y una semana más tarde Andrew se hizo a la mar a pesar de que se avecinaba una tormenta, desesperado por recuperar a su hija y llorando a su mujer. ¿Era posible que estuviera convencido de la inocencia de Mehitabel y se hubiera vuelto loco de remordimiento?

El instinto de Alice le decía que iba por el buen camino.

Se inclinó nuevamente sobre la mesa, pero ya no le apetecía revisar carpetas. Debía enfrentarse a una cosa que había dicho Lillian durante la cena. Rosalie se iba a casar con otro hombre, pero estaba enamorada de Jasper.

«Lo noté aquella noche en la cena —pensó Alice—. No se le ha olvidado que tiene la cinta, la ha retenido deliberadamente, a sabiendas de que para nosotros es muy importante. ¿Para qué le sirve a ella si no es para mirar a Jasper? ¿O le ha encontrado otra utilidad?»

A las diez se retiró a su dormitorio, se puso el camisón y la bata y llamó a Jasper a Nueva York.

—Estaba a punto de llamarte para darte las buenas noches —dijo él—. ¿Cómo están mis chicas?

—Bien. —Alice vaciló, pero sabía que tenía que hacer la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza—. Lillian se ha quedado a cenar y ha hecho un comentario interesante. Cree que Rosalie está enamorada de ti, y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.

—Eso es ridículo.

—Jasper, por favor, comprende que después de la muerte de Jacks yo no pude ser muy buena esposa para ti durante un año. El verano pasado te pedí que nos separáramos y seguramente estaríamos divorciados si no hubiera quedado embarazada. Mientras estábamos separados, Rosalie y tú os hicisteis íntimos, ¿verdad?

—Depende de lo que tú llames íntimos. Desde que éramos pequeños siempre hemos sido buenos amigos.

—Jasper, no me vengas con esa historia de los amigos, ya la has usado otras veces. Me contaste que te ayudó mucho cuando murió tu padre y que cuando no salías con nadie en serio la llamabas a ella. ¿No es eso lo que ocurría?

—Alice, ¿no pensarás que me enredé con Rosalie el año pasado?

—¿Estás enredado con ella ahora?

—¡No, por Dios!

—Tenía que preguntártelo. Buenas noches.

Jasper oyó el clic del teléfono. Al llegar a casa se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que lo inquietaba. Un día del invierno anterior, mientras Alice se encontraba fuera, estuvo mirando la cinta de Jacks. Y ahora estaba donde la había dejado, en el cajón de su mesa. Sí que se la había traído a casa el verano anterior.

¿Por qué Rosalie había hecho una copia y no se lo había dicho?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo van? No se podrán quejar, eh? ;P ya tienen todo el 16 de agosto xDD<strong>

**el día 17 de agosto es muuy largo xD **

**Para que se hagan una idea de lo que queda de historia, tiene 110 capítulos. ;D disgrten de lo que queda, queya viene lo mejrcito de la historia ;P**

**Saludos,**

**Christina.**


	94. Chapter 94

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>94<strong>

**17 de Agosto**

El miércoles por la mañana, Emmett se llevó la segunda taza de café a la sala de estar y se puso a estudiar las dos fotos de _Recuerda. _Había extraído con cuidado la estropeada del marco y ahora la tenía apoyada en la

repisa de la chimenea al lado de la que le había dado Rosalie.

El mal estado de la copia que había sacado de la basura de Edward Masen era más evidente ahora que se hallaba fuera del marco. Parecía que las rayas que la atravesaban estaban hechas con un cuchillo o con un cristal afilado. En el lugar correspondiente al barco había un agujero.

En la otra copia se veía una leve mancha en ese mismo punto, como si Rosalie hubiera intentado retocar el negativo pero no lo hubiese conseguido del todo.

—Adiós, papá. —Sus dos hijos, Kellan y Conor, de dieciséis y dieciocho años, estaban en la puerta, sonriendo—. Si estás intentando decidir cuál vas a comprar, yo voto por la de la derecha —dijo Kellan.

—Está claro que a alguien no le ha gustado la otra —comentó Conor.

—Eso creo yo —dijo su padre—. La cuestión es: ¿por qué no le ha gustado? Hasta la noche, chicos.

Debbie entró unos minutos más tarde.

—¿Todavía no lo has descubierto? —preguntó.

—No le encuentro la lógica. Primero, no me parece creíble que Rosalie Hale pensara en serio que Edward Masen podía comprar esa casa. Y cuando se marchó, ¿por qué no la dejó dentro? ¿Por qué se molestó en romperla y recortar el barco? ¿Y por qué intento borrar Rosalie el barco de la copia? Tiene que haber un motivo.

Debbie cogió la foto estropeada y le dio la vuelta.

—A lo mejor deberías hablar con el fotógrafo. Mira, el nombre está detrás: Walter Orr. También están el número de teléfono y la dirección.

—Ya sabía el nombre. Me lo dijo Rosalie.

Debbie volvió a dar la vuelta a las fotos y se puso a alisar los bordes.

—Mira, aquí debajo pone la fecha y la hora en que la sacaron. —Miró la otra foto—. En la que te dio Rosalie no lo pone.

Emmett miró la fecha.

—¡Quince de julio a las tres y media de la tarde! —exclamó.

—¿Tiene algo de particular la fecha?

—Ya lo creo. Es el día que se ahogó Bella Swan. Masen llamó a la Guardia Costera a las cuatro y media. —Corrió al teléfono.

Mientras escuchaba el mensaje grabado, una expresión de decepción se apoderó del rostro de Emmett.

Dejó su nombre y su número de comisaría y terminó diciendo:

—Señor Orr, tengo que hablar con usted urgentemente. —Después de colgar, le explicó a su esposa—: Orr está fuera y regresará a las cuatro, así que esto tendrá que esperar hasta entonces, pero Deb, acabo de darme cuenta de que cuando Nikki nos ofreció esta copia dijo que Rosalie tenía el negativo, y evidentemente lo ha modificado, de manera que, si esto esconde algo interesante, es posible que no lo averigüemos nunca.

¡Mierda!


	95. Chapter 95

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>95<strong>

Cuando Alice despertó el miércoles a las siete de la mañana, percibió cierta inquietud en el ambiente. La brisa era húmeda y la habitación todavía estaba en penumbra. La luz que penetraba por los bordes de las cortinas era tenue y no había rayos de sol bailoteando en el alféizar de la ventana.

Había dormido bien. Aunque la habitación de Cynthia estaba al lado y había dejado las dos puertas abiertas, se había colocado el interfono en la mesilla. A las dos oyó que la niña se revolvía y fue a verla, pero no había despertado.

«Y nada de sueños, nada de alucinaciones, afortunadamente», pensó Alice al tiempo que cogía la bata. Se acercó a la ventana que daba al mar y descorrió las cortinas. El mar estaba gris y las olas todavía lamían la orilla con suavidad. Un sol débil se asomaba entre las gruesas nubes que viajaban sobre el agua.

«Mar, cielo, arena, espacio —pensó—. Esta maravillosa casa, esta magnífica vista.» Estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar de todo aquello. Tras la muerte de su padre, su madre le dejó el cuarto pequeño a su hermano y trasladó la cama individual de Alice al dormitorio principal. Cuando Jack se fue a la universidad le tocó el turno a Alice de disponer de habitación propia, y desde entonces, cuando Jack volvía a casa, dormía en el sofá cama de la sala de estar.

«Me acuerdo de que cuando era pequeña dibujaba casitas con habitaciones bonitas —pensó Alice mientras contemplaba el mar—, pero jamás me había imaginado una casa así, con una situación como ésta. Quizá por eso la que teníamos en Rye jamás me hizo la misma ilusión. _Recuerda, _sería una casa especial. Me imagino viniendo para Acción de Gracias y Navidad, los veranos, como los que pasó Jasper de joven, y otros fines de semana largos en otras estaciones del año. Compensaría con creces las ventajas de vivir en Manhattan, tan cerca del despacho de Jasper.»

¿Qué planes tenía Mehitabel? Muchas esposas de marinos viajaban con sus maridos por todo el mundo y se llevaban a sus hijos pequeños. Mehitabel se había ido con Andrew poco después de casarse, antes de que comenzaran los problemas. ¿Le apetecería hacer otros viajes ?

Sería lógico que Tobias Knight hubiera construido algún tipo de depósito de mercancías en el jardín o en la propia casa y por eso lo habían visto merodear por allí.

«Yo escribiré la historia así —pensó—. ¿Por qué estoy tan convencida esta mañana?» Y entonces comprendió la razón. El tercer miércoles de agosto de hacía muchos años, Mehitabel había sido condenada por adulterio y azotada para luego volver a casa y encontrarse con que su marido se había llevado a su hija. Aquél era el tercer miércoles de agosto.

Un instante después a Alice no le hizo falta que el interfono le avisara que Cynthia estaba despierta y tenía hambre.

—Ya voy, gruñona —gritó, y se dirigió presurosa al cuarto de su hija.

Lillian llegó a las nueve. Era evidente que estaba disgustada y Alice no tardó mucho en descubrir el porqué.

—Anoche, cuando llegué, Rosalie estaba en nuestra casa —dijo—. El señor Whitlock le había pedido la cinta de Jacks y supongo que se imaginó que la había cogido yo, porque me la pidió. Yo no se la quise dar. Le dije que era de ustedes y que les había prometido devolvérsela. Dijo que era una copia de seguridad que había hecho porque el año pasado el señor Whitlock estaba tan trastornado que tenía miedo de que la perdiera y sabía que usted no la había visto. —Las lágrimas afloraron a los ojos de Lillian—. Mi padre se puso de parte de ella y ahora también está enfadado conmigo.

—Lillian, siento que hayas tenido problemas por esto, pero no creo que Rosalie hiciera una copia de esa cinta pensando en mí. Y me alegro de que no se la dieras. ¿Dónde está?

Lillian metió la mano en su bolsa.

—Aquí.

Alice sostuvo la cinta en la mano un instante y a continuación la dejó encima de la mesa de la cocina.

—Ya la miraré luego. Me parece que sería buena idea que pusieras a Cynthia en el cochecito y os fuerais a dar una vuelta. Dicen que habrá tormenta y que durará hasta mañana por la tarde.

Jasper llamó una hora más tarde.

—¿Cómo va todo, cariño?

—Bien —respondió ella—, pero está cambiando el tiempo. Han anunciado tormenta.

—¿Ha llevado Lillian la cinta de Jacks?

—Sí.

—¿La has mirado ya?

—No. Jasper, confía en mí. La miraré esta tarde, mientras Lillian esté con Cynthia, pero sé que no habrá problema.

Cuando colgó observó la pantalla del ordenador. La última frase que había escrito antes de que sonara el teléfono era: «Mehitabel imploraba a su esposo que confiara en ella.»

A las once llamó a Nick Bean, el constructor que había rehabilitado la casa. Bean era un hombre afable que se mostró abierto y comunicativo respecto a _Recuerda._

—Una obra admirable —dijo—. En la construcción original no había ni un solo clavo. Todas las juntas eran de caja y espiga. —Alice le preguntó si conocía los cuartos secretos de las casas de los antiguos colonos—. He encontrado alguno en unas pocas casas antiguas —le explicó—. La gente exagera. Originalmente se llamaban «cuartos de los indios» porque era donde se escondía la familia cuando atacaban los indios. —Alice percibió el tono divertido—. El único problema es que los indios de Cape Cod no eran hostiles. Esos cuartos servían para esconder los cargamentos ilegales o para meter los objetos de valor cuando la gente se iba de viaje. Una versión antigua de la caja de seguridad, supongo.

—¿Cree que es posible que en _Recuerda _haya un cuarto secreto? —preguntó Alice.

—Es posible —confirmó Bean—. Tengo la impresión de que el último operario que estuvo me comentó algo. Hay cierta distancia entre las paredes de las habitaciones y el centro de la casa, donde se construyeron las chimeneas. Pero eso no quiere decir que, aunque exista, lo podamos encontrar. Pueden haberlo tapiado de tal manera que haría falta un genio para descubrirlo. Habría que empezar a mirar en el armario empotrado de la sala. A veces se puede quitar un tablero de la parte de atrás y por ahí se entra en el escondite.

Un tablero de la parte de atrás. En cuanto colgó, Alice corrió a mirar el armario empotrado de la sala principal. Estaba a la izquierda de la chimenea. Lo abrió y un olor a humedad impregnó sus sentidos. «Debería dejar la puerta abierta para que se aireara», pensó. Pero en el fondo del armario no se veía ninguna junta que indicara la entrada al cuarto secreto.

«Quizá cuando la casa sea nuestra podamos seguir explorando —pensó—. No puedo ir por ahí echando paredes abajo.»

Regresó a la mesa de trabajo, pero se dio cuenta de que le resultaba imposible concentrarse.

Quería ver el vídeo de Jacks.

Esperó hasta después de comer, cuando Lillian subió a Cynthia a echar la siesta. Cogió la cinta y se la llevó al estudio. Al meterla en el vídeo y apretar el botón se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Aquel fin de semana habían ido a East Hampton a ver a uno de los socios de Jasper. Lou Miller tenía una cámara de vídeo y el domingo por la tarde, después de comer, la sacó. Jasper y Jacks estaban en la piscina. Ella estaba sentada debajo de una sombrilla hablando con la mujer de Lou, Ashley.

Lou grabó tomas de Jasper enseñando a nadar a Jacks. Jacks se parecía muchísimo a su padre. Lo estaban pasando estupendamente. Entonces Jasper levantó a Jacks y lo puso en el borde de la piscina.

Alice recordaba que Lou desconectó la máquina y dijo:

—Bueno, ya basta de espectáculos acuáticos. Ahora vamos a grabar a Jacks con su madre. Jasper, sácalo del agua. Alice, llámalo.

Y oyó su propia voz que decía:

—Jacks, ven aquí, ven con mamá.

«Ven conmigo, Jacks.»

Alice se secó los ojos mientras contemplaba al niño, que corría hacia ella con los brazos extendidos y la llamaba:

—Mami, mami.

Suspiró. Era la misma vocecita alegre que había oído la semana anterior, cuando le pareció que Jacks la llamaba. Sonaba tan vibrante, tan real... Se acordó de cómo había empezado a decir «mami». Jasper y ella bromeaban al respecto. Jasper decía:

—Parece más bien que diga «mam-mí», haciendo énfasis en «mí».

Era exactamente la misma manera en que la llamaba aquella noche en que lo buscó por toda la casa. ¿Había sido aquello un sueño en lugar de una alucinación? La doctora Kaufman le había dicho que los recuerdos traumáticos serían sustituidos poco a poco por los felices. Pero no cabía duda de que el silbato del tren había sido una alucinación.

La cinta avanzaba. Jacks se lanzaba en sus brazos y ella lo volvía hacia la cámara.

—Dinos cómo te llamas.

Empezó a llorar mientras el niño decía orgulloso:

—Jadson Morrou Wilop.

Cuando terminó la cinta, Alice permaneció un rato sentada con las manos en el rostro. Luego un pensamiento tranquilizador alivió su dolor: al cabo de dos años Cynthia sabría contestar a la misma pregunta.

¿Cómo pronunciaría Alice Whitlock?

Oyó que Lillian bajaba las escaleras llamándola. Unos instantes después entraba con cara de preocupación.

—¿Le pasa algo, señora Whitlock?

Alice se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

—No, nada, pero me gustaría que miraras esto conmigo.

Lillian se sentó a su lado mientras ella rebobinaba la cinta y la volvía a pasar. Cuando hubo terminado,

Alice preguntó:

—Lillian, cuando Jacks me llamaba, ¿has notado algo especial en la forma de hacerlo?

—¿Se refiere a que decía «mam-mí»? Parecía que quería decir: «Eh, mamá, ven tú hacia mí.»

—Eso pensaba yo, pero quería asegurarme de que no eran imaginaciones mías.

—Señora Whitlock, ¿supera uno alguna vez la pérdida de un ser querido? —preguntó Lillian.

Alice sabía que se refería a su madre.

—No —respondió—, pero aprendes a estar agradecida por haber podido tener a aquella persona durante un tiempo, aunque no fuera suficiente. Mi madre siempre nos decía a mi hermano y a mí que prefería haber pasado doce años con mi padre que setenta con cualquier otro hombre. —Rodeó los hombros de Lillian con el brazo—. Siempre echarás de menos a tu madre igual que yo siempre echaré de menos a Jacks, pero las dos tenemos que ser conscientes de que será así. Yo al menos lo voy a intentar.

Al tiempo que se sentía recompensada por la sonrisa agradecida de Lillian, a Alice se le ocurrió que las dos veces que la había despertado el silbato del tren Cynthia también lo había oído.

La llamada, el tren. ¿Y si no eran imaginaciones suyas?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Cómo van? Gracias por sus reviews y el monton de alertas y favoritos que estoy recibiendo!<strong>

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	96. Chapter 96

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

><p><strong>96<strong>

Charlie y Renée Swan pasaron la mayor parte

del miércoles preparando el equipaje. A las dos, Charlie vio pasar la furgoneta de Correos y bajó hasta el buzón.

Al sacar las cartas echó un vistazo al interior del buzón y le sorprendió descubrir un paquetito en el fondo.

Estaba envuelto en papel de estraza y atado con una cuerda, de manera que supo que no era una de aquellas muestras de detergente que aparecían con frecuencia en el buzón.

El paquete estaba dirigido a Renée, pero no había ni matasellos ni remitentes. Charlie entró con él en la casa y se lo llevó a la cocina, donde Renée estaba hablando con la criada. Cuando les contó lo que había encontrado advirtió que su mujer adoptaba una expresión de preocupación.

—¿Quieres que lo abra?

Renée asintió con la cabeza. Charlie vio la expectación que reflejaba su rostro mientras cortaba la cuerda y pensó si estaría pensando lo mismo que él.

Había algo muy raro en aquel paquete, en las pulcras letras con que estaba escrita la dirección, en el cuidado con que lo habían cerrado. Cuando lo descubrió, la sorpresa le hizo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos. El verde intenso del anillo de esmeraldas centelleaba a través de la bolsa de plástico que lo envolvía.

—¿No es...? —comenzó a decir la criada.

Renée cogió la bolsa, sacó el anillo y lo encerró en su mano. Con voz aguda, rayana en la histeria, gritó:

—Charlie, ¿de dónde ha salido esto? ¿Quién lo ha traído? ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que las esmeraldas siempre regresan a casa?


	97. Chapter 97

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>97<strong>

Emmett McCarthy iba en el coche camino de Orleans cuando, a las tres y cuarto, recibió una llamada del despacho del fiscal del distrito. Un ayudante de éste le informó que la noche anterior habían devuelto el anillo de esmeraldas a los Swan y que a las diez en punto un vecino de edad avanzada, Presten Crenshaw, había visto que un coche se detenía delante del buzón de los Swan.

—No podemos estar seguros de que el ocupante del automóvil dejara el anillo, pero podemos empezar por ahí —dijo el ayudante del fiscal—. El señor Crenshaw ha descrito el vehículo con bastante exactitud. Un Plymouth verde oscuro o negro, de Massachusetts, con un siete y un tres o un ocho en la matrícula. Estamos investigando.

Un Plymouth, verde oscuro o negro, pensó Emmett.

¿Dónde había visto uno hacía poco? Entonces se acordó.

Frente a la casa de Fred Hendin, y luego había visto en él a Fred y Tanya frente al juzgado.

—El novio de Tanya Denali, Fred Hendin, tiene un Plymouth verde oscuro —dijo—. Miren a ver cuál es su matrícula.

Esperó y el ayudante del fiscal regresó al teléfono.

—La matrícula de Hendin tiene un siete y un tres —dijo con tono triunfante—. El jefe dice que quiere que esté usted presente cuando lo vayamos a buscar para interrogarlo.

—Entonces quedamos en casa de Hendin a las cinco. Ahora voy a hacer una gestión que puede darnos otra pista.

El fotógrafo Walter Orr había escuchado los mensajes que tenía en el contestador y había llamado a Emmett, con quien concertó una cita en su despacho a las cuatro.

«Esto se está aclarando», pensó Emmett, exultante, al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono del coche.

Diez minutos más tarde abandonaba la nacional 6 por la salida de Orleans y al cabo de cinco minutos se encontraba en el despacho de Orr, situado en el centro de la población.

Orr tenía unos treinta años y era un hombre musculoso que parecía más un estibador que un fotógrafo. Estaba preparando café.

—Un día pesado —le dijo a Emmett—. Estaba trabajando en New London y, créame, me alegro de haber vuelto a casa. Esa tormenta va a estallar dentro de un par de horas y no quería que me cogiera en el aire. —Levantó una taza—. ¿Café?

—No, gracias —repuso Emmett haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Luego sacó la foto aérea—. ¿Tomó usted esta foto?

Orr la estudió brevemente.

—Sí. ¿ Quién la ha roto ?

—Eso es parte de lo que estamos investigando. Tengo entendido que Rosalie Hale lo contrató para que la tomara y que ella tiene el negativo.

—Exacto. Especificó que quería el negativo y pagó un suplemento por él.

—Bueno, échele un vistazo a esta copia. —Emmett desenroscó la copia que le había dado Rosalie—. ¿Nota la diferencia?

—Claro. Han quitado el barco. ¿Quién lo ha hecho? ¿Rosalie?

—Eso me han dicho.

—Bueno, supongo que es suya y puede hacer lo que quiera.

—Me ha dicho por teléfono que cuando saca fotos aéreas queda impreso el día y la hora en la película.

—Exacto.

Emmett señaló la esquina inferior derecha de la foto original.

—Aquí pone viernes 15 de julio, 3.30.

—Y el año está encima.

—Ya lo veo. Lo que quiero saber es si son datos fiables.

—Totalmente.

—Necesito una ampliación del barco. ¿Cuántas fotos sacó? ¿Tiene alguna parecida?

Orr vaciló.

—Oiga, ¿es importante? ¿Sospechan que el barco llevaba droga o algo así?

—Puede ser importante para mucha gente —dijo Emmett.

Orr frunció los labios.

—Ya sé que no ha venido a admirar mis fotos. Que quede entre nosotros, le vendí a Rosalie todo el rollo de película, pero hice un duplicado del negativo de esta foto para mí. No se lo habría vendido a nadie, pero es una foto muy buena y quería quedármela como muestra de mi trabajo.

—Una noticia estupenda —dijo Emmett—. ¿Puede sacar una copia enseguida?

—Claro. ¿Exactamente igual que ésta?

—Sí, igual que la original, pero lo que me interesa es el barco.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

—Todo lo que pueda decirme. —Anotó el número de su teléfono celular en el dorso de una tarjeta y se la entregó a Orr—. Avíseme en cuanto la tenga. Espero su llamada.


	98. Chapter 98

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>98<strong>

Poco después de las cinco fueron a buscar a Fred Hendin y lo llevaron al despacho que tenía el fiscal del distrito en el juzgado. Con calma y cortesía, Fred respondió a las preguntas que le hicieron. No, no conocía personalmente a Bella Swan. No, tampoco conocía a Edward Masen, aunque lo había visto en el Daniel Webster Inn el año anterior. Sí, estaba prometido con Tanya Denali.

¿El anillo? No tenía ni idea de qué hablaban. No había estado en Osterville la noche anterior. Había salido con Tanya y luego se había ido directamente a su casa y se había acostado. Sí, en la vista había oído hablar mucho de un anillo que había desaparecido. En el _Cape_ _Cod Times _del día anterior venía una descripción. Casi un cuarto de millón de dólares era mucho dinero para un anillo. Desde luego, el que lo había devuelto era una persona honrada.

—Tengo que irme —les dijo Fred a los interrogadores—. He de acompañar a mi novia al aeropuerto de Logan. Sale para Denver a las nueve.

—Me parece que Tanya no va a poder coger ese avión, Fred —dijo Emmett—. Ahora vamos a interrogarla a ella.

Advirtió que un rubor delator teñía el cuello de Fred e iba ascendiendo hacia su rostro. Lo estaban acorralando.

—Tanya quiere ir a ver a su hermano y a sus sobrinos —dijo Fred, malhumorado—. Está muy alterada con todo esto.

—Hay mucha gente alterada —dijo Emmett con calma—. Si quiere compadecerse de alguien, le sugiero que empiece por los Swan. No malgaste su compasión en Tanya.

Emmett se trasladó con Bill Walsh, un investigador de la oficina del fiscal del distrito, a casa de Tanya. Al principio esta se negó a dejarlos entrar, pero finalmente abrió la puerta.

La encontraron rodeada de maletas. Era evidente que en la sala de estar no quedaba ningún objeto personal. Emmett pensó que no debía de tener intención de regresar.

—No tengo tiempo —les dijo Tanya—. Tengo que coger un avión. Estoy esperando a Fred.

—Fred está en el despacho del fiscal del distrito —le explicó Emmett—. Tenemos que hablar con él y es muy importante que hablemos también con usted. Si todo se aclara rápidamente, aún podrá coger el avión.

Tanya estaba alarmada.

—No comprendo de qué quieren hablar con Fred o conmigo. Solucionemos lo que sea cuanto antes.


	99. Chapter 99

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>99<strong>

Alice acompañó a Lillian hasta la puerta.

—Esta noche papá y yo vamos a cenar en casa de Rosalie —dijo—. Se supone que tenemos que hablar de las relaciones entre ella y yo.

—¿Quieres decir para tratar de limar asperezas? —preguntó Alice.

—Anoche dijo que no estaba dispuesta a meterse en una situación tan hostil. —Lillian se encogió de hombros—. Le voy a decir que dentro de un par de semanas me habré ido a la universidad y que si no quiere que venga para las vacaciones me iré a otra parte. Mi abuela todavía vive en Pensilvania y estaría muy contenta de tenerme en su casa. Al menos así no tendría que ver cómo Rosalie deja en ridículo a mi padre.

—A veces las cosas se arreglan —dijo Alice abriendo la puerta. Una ráfaga de viento barrió la habitación—. Me alegro de que Jasper no coja hoy el avión.

Una vez que Lillian se hubo marchado, Alice dio de comer a Cynthia, la bañó y luego, con la niña en el regazo, se puso a mirar las noticias que daban a las seis en la cadena de Boston. A las seis y cuarto un boletín móvil pasó por la parte inferior de la pantalla. La tormenta estallaría hacia las siete y hacían una advertencia especial a los habitantes de Cape Cod y de las islas.

—Más vale que preparemos las velas y las linternas —le dijo Alice a Cynthia. El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto. El agua, gris oscuro y enfurecida, rompía contra la orilla. Las primeras gotas de lluvia golpeaban los cristales. Alice recorrió las habitaciones apagando las luces.

Cynthia empezó a ponerse intranquila y Alice la colocó en la cuna, luego bajó de nuevo. La velocidad del viento aumentaba y oyó el leve grito que emitía al rozar la casa: «Recuerdaaaa.»

Jasper llamó a las siete menos cuarto.

—Ally, al final han anulado la cena a la que iba a ir esta noche. He cogido un taxi para llegar al vuelo directo. Estábamos esperando a que nos dieran la salida cuando han anunciado que el aeropuerto de Barnstable está cerrado. Cogeré el puente aéreo a Boston y alquilaré un coche. Con suerte llegaré a casa entre las nueve y media y las diez.

¡Jasper volvía a casa aquella noche!

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó Alice—. Soportaremos la tormenta juntos.

—Para siempre.

—No has tenido tiempo de cenar, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—No.

—Te tendré la cena preparada. Seguramente será a la luz de una vela, pero no para hacerla más romántica.

—Ally... —vaciló.

—No tengas miedo de preguntarme si estoy bien. Sí, lo estoy.

—¿Has mirado la cinta de Jacks?

—Dos veces. Lillian la ha mirado conmigo la segunda vez. Jazz, ¿te acuerdas de que Jacks acababa de empezar a decir «mam-mí»?

—Sí, me acuerdo. ¿Por qué?

—No estoy segura...

—Ally, están embarcando. Tengo que irme. Hasta dentro de un rato.

Jasper colgó y corrió hacia la puerta de embarque.

Había mirado la cinta que había encontrado en la librería del piso. «Mam-mí.» Casi sonaba como si Jacks llamara a Alice para que fuera hacia él.

«Dios mío —pensó—, ¿por qué no habré llegado a Cape Cod antes de que cerraran el aeropuerto?»


	100. Chapter 100

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>100<strong>

Emmett y Bill Walsh, el investigador, llevaron las maletas de Tanya a una de las salas de juntas. La joven se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, frente a ellos, y se miró el reloj significativamente.

—Si no estoy fuera de aquí dentro de media hora, perderé el avión —dijo—. ¿Dónde está Fred?

—En otro despacho —respondió Emmett.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

—Quizá nada, aparte de hacer de repartidor. Tanya, hablemos del anillo desaparecido de Bella Swan.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿ya ha oído hablar de él?

—Cualquiera que lea los periódicos ha oído hablar de él, y no digamos lo que salió a relucir en la vista.

—Así pues, sabe que no es un anillo que se pueda confundir con otro. Mire, le voy a leer la descripción de la compañía de seguros. —Emmett cogió una hoja de papel—. «Esmeralda colombiana de cinco quilates y medio, verde intenso sin inclusiones visibles; dos diamantes finos con corte de esmeralda, de un quilate y medio cada uno, situados uno a cada lado; montada en platino. Valor: un cuarto de millón de dólares.» —Dejó el papel y sacudió la cabeza—. Entenderá por qué los Swan querían recuperarla, ¿verdad?

—No sé de qué me habla.

—Mucha gente piensa que arrancaron el anillo del dedo de Bella después de muerta. Si eso es cierto, el que lo tenga ahora podría quedar muy mal parado. ¿Por qué no lo piensa? El señor Walsh se quedará con usted mientras yo voy a hablar con Fred. —Cambió una mirada con el investigador. Ahora Walsh podía adoptar el enfoque paternal con Tanya y, lo más importante de todo, no se quedaría sola para revolver el equipaje. A Emmett no se le había escapado el rápido movimiento nervioso de los ojos de Tanya al nombrar el anillo. «Cree que lo tiene en la maleta», pensó.

Fred Hendin levantó la vista cuando entró Emmett.

—¿Han traído a Tanya? —preguntó sin alterarse.

—Sí.

Deliberadamente, habían dejado a Fred solo durante casi una hora.

—¿Café? —preguntó Emmett.

—Sí.

—Yo también voy a tomar uno. Ha sido un día pesado.

Un esbozo de sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Fred Hendin.

—Supongo que sí.

Emmett esperó a que llevaran el café y entonces se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo:

—Fred, usted no es de los que se preocupan por las huellas dactilares. Sospecho que sus huellas están en ese paquete que alguien, y quiero destacar «alguien», que iba en un Plymouth verde oscuro, de Massachusetts, con los números siete y tres en la matrícula, dejó anoche en el buzón de los Swan. —La expresión de Hendin no varió—. Lo que yo creo es que es posible que alguien que usted conoce tuviera el anillo. Usted recordó habérselo visto puesto, o a lo mejor lo vio sobre su cómoda o en su joyero, y después de la vista y de leer los periódicos, empezó a preocuparse. Quizá usted no quería que esa persona se viera involucrada en lo que podía ser un crimen, de manera que la ayudó quitándole el anillo. Dígame, Fred, ¿no es así como ocurrió? —Al ver que Hendin permanecía silencioso, Emmett dijo—: Fred, si Tanya tenía el anillo, cometió perjurio en la vista. Eso quiere decir que irá a la cárcel, a no ser que lleguemos a un acuerdo, que es lo que le conviene. A menos que participara en un complot para matar a Bella Swan, es un delito... digamos menor. Si quiere ayudarla, empiece a cooperar porque, si lo hace, Tanya tendrá que seguir su ejemplo.

Fred Hendin tenía las manos entrelazadas, parecía que se las estaba estudiando. Emmett sabía lo que debía de estar pensando. «Fred es un hombre honesto y orgulloso. Todo lo que ha ganado lo ha hecho honradamente.» Emmett también razonó que Fred conocía las leyes lo suficiente para ser consciente de que, puesto que Tanya había declarado bajo juramento que no sabía nada de un anillo de esmeraldas, podía estar metida en un buen lío. Por eso Emmett insinuaba que si cooperaba podía salir del lío.

Emmett pensó asimismo que sabía bastante bien cómo funcionaba el cerebro de Tanya. Intentaría todas las posibilidades hasta que se viera acorralada. Con suerte, lo lograrían aquella misma noche. Sabía que con el tiempo llegarían hasta Masen, pero no quería esperar demasiado.

—No quiero que Tanya se meta en líos —dijo Fred rompiendo por fin el silencio—. Estar colado por un sinvergüenza como Masen no debería crearle problemas a nadie. —«Pues a Bella Swan bien que se los creó», pensó Emmett—. Anoche cogí el anillo del joyero de

Tanya.

Bill Walsh escuchó a Tanya con expresión comprensiva cuando espetó:

—Esto es como vivir en la Alemania nazi.

—A veces tenemos que pedir a personas inocentes que colaboren en nuestras investigaciones —dijo Walsh con tono tranquilizador—. Tanya, no hace más que mirar las maletas. ¿Quiere que le busque algo?

—No. Oiga, si Fred no me puede llevar a Logan, tendré que llamar un taxi y me va a costar un ojo de la cara.

—Con este tiempo que hace seguro que su vuelo sale con retraso. ¿Quiere que llame y lo averigüe? —Walsh cogió el teléfono—. ¿En qué compañía vuela y a qué hora sale?

Tina escuchó mientras Bill Walsh confirmaba su reserva. Cuando colgó, sonreía satisfecho.

—Al menos saldrá con una hora de retraso. Tenemos mucho tiempo.

Unos minutos después, Emmett volvió con ellos y dijo:

—Tanya, le voy a leer sus derechos.

Evidentemente sorprendida y confundida, Tanya escuchó con incredulidad, leyó el papel que le tendió Emmett y lo firmó, con lo cual renunciaba a su derecho a un abogado.

—No necesito abogado. No he hecho nada, yo misma hablaré con ustedes.

—¿Sabe cuál es la pena que se aplica en este estado a los cómplices de asesinato?

—¿A mí qué más me da?

—Como mínimo, usted aceptó un anillo valioso que podía haberle sido arrancado a una víctima de asesinato.

—Eso es mentira.

—El anillo estaba en su poder. Fred lo vio y se lo devolvió a los Swan.

—¿Qué? —Se precipitó sobre las maletas que se apilaban en un rincón y cogió un bolso de mano. Con un movimiento rápido, descorrió la cremallera y sacó un libro.

«Uno de esos joyeros falsos», pensó Emmett mirando cómo lo abría para descubrir que estaba vacío.

—¡Ese miserable ladrón! —murmuró.

—¿A quién se refiere?

—Fred sabe dónde guardo mis joyas —respondió—. Debe de haber cogido... —Se detuvo.

—¿Qué es lo que debe de haber cogido?

Al cabo de unos largos instantes, Tanya contestó:

—El collar de perlas, el broche, el reloj y el anillo de compromiso que me regaló.

—¿Y nada más? Si no coopera, se las cargará por perjurio.

Tanya miró fijamente a Emmett y luego se sentó y se tapó la cara con las manos.

El taquígrafo tomó nota de la declaración de Tanya.

Después de la trágica muerte de su mujer, Edward Masen se dirigió a ella en busca de consuelo y volvieron a enamorarse. Había encontrado la esmeralda en el joyero de su esposa y se la regaló a Tanya como prenda de su vida futura. Pero entonces empezaron todos aquellos rumores y acordaron que quedaría mal admitir que ella tenía el anillo. También acordaron que debía seguir saliendo con Fred hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad.

—¿Piensa usted encontrarse con Edward? —preguntó Emmett.

—Estamos muy enamorados. Y cuando necesitó consuelo...

—Lo buscó en usted —dijo Emmett. Hizo una pausa—. Por curiosidad, iba a verlo por las noches y aparcaba el coche en el garaje, ¿verdad?

—Fred siempre se iba a casa temprano y, a veces, después yo iba a ver a Edward.

Tanya se echó a llorar. Emmett no estaba seguro de si era porque estaba empezando a advertir las graves implicaciones de las preguntas o porque no se había salido con la suya.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

—Camino de Colorado. Nos encontraremos en casa de mi hermano.

—¿Va a hablar antes con él?

—No. Pensaba que era mejor esperar. Dijo que los Swan eran lo bastante influyentes para hacer que le pincharan el teléfono del coche.

Emmett y los ayudantes del fiscal del distrito comentaron detenidamente la declaración de Tanya.

—Está claro que tenemos elementos suficientes para solicitar un jurado de acusación, pero si insiste con esa historia de que Masen le regaló el anillo cuando lo encontró, y es posible que crea que es la verdad, no tenemos nada concreto, aparte de que Masen mintió al decir que el anillo se había perdido —dijo uno de los abogados—. Después de morir su mujer, el anillo era de Masen y podía regalárselo a quien quisiera.

El teléfono celular que llevaba Emmett en el bolsillo empezó a sonar. Era Walter Orr.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere saber del barco? —Parecía satisfecho.

«No me gustan los jueguecitos», pensó Emmett y, tratando de no demostrar irritación, preguntó:

—¿Qué me puede contar?

—Es una embarcación de seis metros y medio o siete. Se ve a un hombre tomando el sol en cubierta.

—¿Solo? —preguntó Emmett.

—Sí. Y a su lado parece que hay restos de comida.

—¿Tiene nombre el barco?

La respuesta era justo lo que Emmett esperaba oír.

— _Juguete de Bells _—respondió Orr.


	101. Chapter 101

**101**

El avión estuvo dando vueltas sobre el aeropuerto de Logan durante diez minutos antes de aterrizar. Jasper desembarcó a toda prisa y recorrió presuroso el pasillo que conducía a la terminal. En el mostrador de alquiler de coches había una larga cola. Tardó otros diez minutos en obtener los papeles necesarios, tras lo cual se montó en la camioneta que lo llevaría a la zona de recogida de vehículos. Una vez tuvo el coche, volvió a llamar a Alice para decirle que iba para allá.

—Llevo una linterna en la mano y estoy tratando de encender velas —le dijo ella, nerviosa—. La luz acaba de irse. No, ya ha vuelto.

Por fin se incorporó al denso tráfico que avanzaba lentamente hacia el túnel Sumner. Cuando alcanzó la carretera estatal número 3, la que conducía directamente a Cape Cod, eran las nueve menos cuarto.

«Alice parecía tranquila —pensó Jasper tratando de calmarse él también—. ¿Debería llamar a Rosalie y pedirles que vayan a hacerle compañía hasta que llegue yo?»

No. Sabía que Alice no se lo perdonaría.

«¿Por qué tengo esta sensación física de que pasa algo malo?», se preguntó.

Era la misma sensación que había tenido el día del accidente.

Esa tarde había estado jugando al golf y llegó a casa justo a tiempo para coger el teléfono y hablar con la policía.

Todavía oía con precisión la voz tensa y compasiva:

—Señor Whitlock, me temo que tengo que darle una mala noticia.


	102. Chapter 102

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>102<strong>

Después de que Jasper llamara desde el aeropuerto, Alice subió a la planta superior a echarle un vistazo a Cynthia. La niña estaba inquieta pero no se había despertado. ¿Eran los dientes o el ruido del viento?, se preguntó Alice mientras alisaba las sábanas y las remetía en torno a su hija. Se oía el triste quejido del viento que rozaba la casa, cada vez más parecido a un grito humano: «Recuerdaaaa.»

Naturalmente, eran imaginaciones suyas, autosugestión, se dijo con firmeza.

Oyó el sonido de un postigo agitado por el viento.

Las ráfagas cargadas de lluvia la empaparon cuando se asomó para tirar de las contraventanas hacia adentro y cerrarlas.

«Debe de ser terrible estar en la carretera —pensó—. Jasper, ten cuidado.» ¿Se lo había dicho? De pronto se dio cuenta de que había estado tan obsesionada sintiéndose ofendida por la excesiva preocupación de Jasper que se le había olvidado mostrarse preocupada por él.

Intentó sentarse tranquilamente a ver la televisión, pero estaba demasiado inquieta. Su marido no llegaría por lo menos hasta las nueve y media; aún faltaba una hora y media. Decidió ordenar los libros del estudio.

Evidentemente, Lauren les había quitado el polvo desde que Alice los había mirado hacía unas semanas. Pero las páginas de muchos de los más antiguos estaban hinchadas y rotas. Uno de los ex propietarios de la casa debía de estar interesado en comprar libros de segunda mano. Los precios que había anotados a lápiz en la primera página de muchos eran bajísimos.

Mientras organizaba los volúmenes, hojeó algunos, lo cual la ayudaba a no pensar en el tiempo. Por fin dieron las nueve y llegó la hora de empezar a preparar la cena. El libro que tenía en la mano se había publicado en 1911 y era una aburrida historia de veleros ilustrada con dibujos. Sabía que lo había ojeado pocos días después de llegar. Y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de cerrarlo, vio el conocido dibujo de Andrew y Mehitabel en el barco. En el pie se leía: «Un capitán de navio y su esposa a principios del siglo XVIII. Autor desconocido.»

Alice sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima. «De modo que vi el dibujo y luego lo copié inconscientemente», pensó. Dejó el libro abierto sobre la mesa, debajo de los dibujos que había colgado en la pared. Las luces volvieron a temblar y durante un instante perdieron intensidad. Envuelta en la profunda penumbra de la habitación, experimentó la inquietante sensación de que, con aquella luz, el retrato que había hecho de Andrew con expresión de desconsuelo se parecía a Jasper.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente: «Así se verá Jasper dentro de poco. —Y un instante después se dijo—. Eso es ridículo.»

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde tomó la precaución de encender todas las velas por si se iba la luz definitivamente.


	103. Chapter 103

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>103<strong>

Jasper dejó la carretera 6 al llegar a la 137. «Otros once kilómetros —se dijo—. Como máximo veinte minutos.»

—Si es que te decides a andar —espetó al conductor que unos coches más adelante avanzaba a paso de tortuga. No se atrevía a adelantar. Por el carril contrario circulaba un tráfico moderado y el firme estaba tan mojado que resultaba demasiado peligroso.

«Sólo diez kilómetros», se dijo unos minutos después, pero su sensación de urgencia continuaba creciendo. Ahora atravesaba tramos que estaban totalmente a oscuras.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchisimas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews! A esta historia ya le queda poquito. ¿Les dejo un avance de lo que ocurrirá en el prox capi?:<strong>

_Alice alargó la mano para coger el apio y se estremeció. «Jasper llegará enseguida», pensó._

_De repente, se oyó un ruido. ¿Qué era? ¿Se había abierto una puerta? ¿O una ventana? Algo pasaba._

_..._

_—¡Cynthia, Cynthia! —gritó._

_Cynthia estaba tendida boca abajo, con los brazos extendidos, el cuerpo inmóvil._

_..._

_Alice trató de gritar, pero de su garganta no salió sonido alguno. Y entonces, detrás de ella, una voz susurró:_

_—Lo siento, Alice. Todo ha terminado._

**Soy mala, ¿eh? muahahahaha *risa de bruja* **

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	104. Chapter 104

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>104<strong>

Alice encendió la radio e hizo girar el dial hasta localizar la emisora de Chatham que ponía música de los años cuarenta. Sorprendida, alzó una ceja al oír que la orquesta de Benny Goodman tocaba las notas iniciales de _Recuerda. _«Una canción muy apropiada», pensó. Cogió un cuchillo de sierra y empezó a cortar tomates para la ensalada. «Pero se te olvidó recordar», cantaba el vocalista.

El sonido peculiar del viento al rozar la casa volvía a intensificarse: «Recuerdaaaa.»

Alice alargó la mano para coger el apio y se estremeció. «Jasper llegará enseguida», pensó.

De repente, se oyó un ruido. ¿Qué era? ¿Se había abierto una puerta? ¿O una ventana? Algo pasaba.

Apagó la radio de un manotazo. ¡La niña! ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Era un sollozo o un sonido sofocado, amortiguado? Alice cogió el interfono que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo acercó al oído. Otro jadeo ahogado y luego nada. ¡La niña se estaba asfixiando!

Salió precipitadamente de la cocina y corrió hacia las escaleras. Subió a toda prisa a la planta superior y avanzó por el pasillo. Un instante después abría la puerta de la habitación de la niña. De la cuna no salía ningún sonido.

—¡Cynthia, Cynthia! —gritó.

Cynthia estaba tendida boca abajo, con los brazos extendidos, el cuerpo inmóvil. Alice se inclinó, frenética, y volvió a la niña al tiempo que la levantaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en una expresión de horror.

La cabeza de porcelana de una muñeca antigua descansaba sobre su mano. Una cara pintada la miraba fijamente.

Alice trató de gritar, pero de su garganta no salió sonido alguno. Y entonces, detrás de ella, una voz susurró:

—Lo siento, Alice. Todo ha terminado.

Se volvió bruscamente y vio a Edward Masen junto a la cunita balancín, con una pistola en la mano.

La cunita. Cynthia estaba dentro. La niña se revolvió y empezó a gimotear. Alice experimentó una oleada de alivio seguida de un acceso de pánico. De repente se sintió mareada, como si nada de todo aquello fuese real. ¿Edward Masen? ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —consiguió preguntar con los labios tan secos que apenas podía moverlos—. No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo has entrado?

La expresión de Masen era la misma de siempre: cortés, atenta. Vestía un chándal y zapatillas deportivas, pero estaban secas. ¿Por qué no estaba empapado?, se preguntó Alice.

—Da lo mismo cómo he entrado —dijo con un agradable tono de voz—. El problema es que he tardado más de lo que esperaba, pero como Jasper está en Nueva York, no importa.

Jasper. ¿Había hablado con Jasper?

Fue como si le leyera el pensamiento.

—Me lo ha dicho Rosalie.

—¿Rosalie? No lo entiendo. —La mente de Alice trabajaba a toda velocidad. «¿Qué ocurre? Esto no puede ser verdad. ¡Esto es una pesadilla!»

¿Edward Masen? ¿Por qué? Jasper y ella le habían ofrecido su amistad.

Ella había convencido a Jasper para que lo defendiera.

Jasper lo había salvado de que lo acusaran de asesinato. ¿Y Rosalie? ¿Qué tenía que ver Edward con Rosalie? Todo parecía absurdo. Pero la pistola que llevaba en la mano era real.

Cynthia gimió con más fuerza; estaba despertando.

Alice vio la mirada molesta de Edward, que echó un vistazo a la niña y movió la mano en la que llevaba la pistola.

—¡No! —gritó Alice. Se agachó y cogió a Cynthia en brazos. En el momento en que la apretaba contra su pecho se apagaron las luces y Alice echó a correr.

A oscuras, se precipitó hacia la escalera. Tenía que concentrarse. Ella conocía la casa palmo a palmo y Edward no. Si pudiera llegar a la puerta de la cocina antes de que él la encontrase. La llave del coche estaba en el gancho, junto a la puerta y el vehículo se encontraba justo delante. No le hacía falta más que un minuto. Bajó las escaleras por un lado, rezando para que no crujieran.

Edward no la seguía. Debía de haber girado hacia la dirección contraria, a lo mejor la estaba buscando en los otros dormitorios. «Dios mío, por favor, por favor —suplicaba Alice—, dame sólo un minuto.»

Retumbó un trueno y Cynthia se echó a llorar.

El ruido del tren, la llamada de Jacks, sus propios gritos.

Alice apartó los recuerdos de su mente. Oyó unos pasos apresurados, arriba. Se acercaba. Apretando a Cynthia contra sí, cruzó el recibidor y entró en la cocina. La atravesó pensando que ojalá no hubiera encendido las velas; ahora emitían demasiada luz. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Edward en la puerta que daba al recibidor. Su expresión había cambiado. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados formando una línea que semejaba una cuchillada.

Estaba poniendo la mano sobre las llaves del automóvil cuando la alcanzó y tiró de ella bruscamente hacia él.

—Alice, tú sola o las dos. Tú eliges. Deja a la niña en la cuna y ven conmigo, porque si no lo haces Jasper os perderá a ambas.

Hablaba con voz calmada, uniforme, casi informativa. Habría sido más fácil si hubiera estado nervioso, si hubiera vacilado. Quizá entonces habría podido razonar con él. Alice se esforzaba por comprender el motivo por el que hacía aquello. Sin embargo, estaba claro que hablaba en serio. Tenía que apartar a Cynthia de él.

—La dejaré en la cuna —le aseguró, desesperada—. Iré contigo.

Edward cogió una vela. Alice notó el cañón de la pistola en su espalda mientras avanzaba hacia el cuarto de Cynthia y depositaba a la asustada niña en la cuna.

—En el balancín —dijo—, ponla en el balancín. Y vuelve a poner la muñeca en la cuna.

—¿Por qué? — «Gana tiempo —se dijo—. Hazlo hablar. Jasper no puede tardar en llegar. Jasper, corre, por favor, corre.»

—Porque estás loca, Alice, por eso. Estás loca y deprimida y tienes alucinaciones. Todo el mundo, incluido Jasper, se alegrará de que no te hayas llevado a la niña en tu suicidio.

—No, no, no lo haré.

—Deja a la niña en el balancín o tráetela. Tú decides, Alice, pero nos vamos ahora mismo.

Tenía que apartarlo de Cynthia. Estando sola, si se la llevaba a algún sitio en coche, tal vez podría saltar o escapar. Tal vez podría salvarse de algún modo, pero allí no, Cynthia estaba en peligro. Tendría que dejar a

Cynthia. Alice depositó a la niña que se echó a llorar de nuevo.

—Shhh... —Dio un empujoncito al balancín para que se meciera y alzó la vista—. Voy contigo —dijo tratando de mantener la calma. Pero de pronto tuvo que contener un chillido.

Detrás de Edward Masen se abría un trozo de pared.

Del espacio que había detrás emanaba un olor a humedad y a podredumbre.

—Por aquí, Alice —le indicó Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Qué? Se lo esperaban? Jajajaaja Muchísimas gracias por sus preciosos reviews! Me alegra mucho de que les agrade la historia =)<strong>

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	105. Chapter 105

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>105<strong>

Mientras la lluvia seguía azotando los cristales, Jasper avanzaba por la oscura calle principal de Chatham. La visibilidad era muy reducida y tenía que contenerse para no aumentar de velocidad. La calle describió un giro a la derecha y siguió paralela al mar.

Pasó por delante del faro. Al cabo de cinco minutos estaría en su casa. Morris Island quedaba justo delante.

Alcanzó el cruce donde se unían las carreteras de Little Beach y Morris Island. Estaba inundado y la carretera cerrada.

Sin vacilar, Jasper rebasó la barrera. Sentía que Alice lo llamaba con la misma claridad que si estuviera en el coche.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los reviews y favoritos! ;D<strong>

**Adelanto (aunque actualizo mañana):**

_Quizá podría cogerlo por sorpresa y quitarle la pistola.»_

_Pero ¿podría usarla? «Sí, no quiero morir —pensó—, quiero vivir y estar con Cynthia. Quiero vivir lo que me queda de vida.» _

_..._

_—No voy a salir viva de aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó._

_..._

_-Tuvo suerte de que se __presentara su marido en el momento en que me la iba a __llevar a dar una vuelta por el mar._

_Alice se estremeció.  
><em>

**Hasta aquí! xD si se portan bien ;P actualizo mañana y si no tambien jajaja**_  
><em>

**Besos**

**Christina.**


	106. Chapter 106

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>106<strong>

Mientras Edward la empujaba para que entrase, Alice se dio cuenta de que la abertura de la pared no medía más de medio metro de ancho.

—Venga, Alice.

Oyó un golpecito cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. El llanto de Cynthia se apagó. La temblorosa luz de la vela proyectaba sombras grotescas en la estrecha estancia. Edward la apagó en cuanto cogió una linterna que había dejado sobre un montón de escombros. La luz atravesó las sombras de un cuarto pequeño en el que se acumulaban ropas en descomposición y muebles rotos.

El olor a humedad era muy intenso. Se trataba del mismo olor que Alice había percibido varias veces en el cuarto de Cynthia y en el armario empotrado de la planta inferior.

—Has estado aquí otras veces —gritó—. Has estado otras veces en el cuarto de la niña.

—He venido lo menos posible, Alice —le dijo Edward—. Hay una escalera en el rincón. Baja, yo te sigo. No intentes nada.

—No lo haré —dijo ella de inmediato tratando desesperadamente de despejar su mente, de vencer aquella sensación de irrealidad.

«No sabe que Jasper está en camino —pensó—. A lo mejor puedo conseguir que siga hablando, distraerlo. O ponerle la zancadilla; soy más fuerte de lo que cree. Quizá podría cogerlo por sorpresa y quitarle la pistola.» Pero ¿podría usarla? «Sí, no quiero morir —pensó—, quiero vivir y estar con Cynthia. Quiero vivir lo que me queda de vida.»

Sintió que la ira se apoderaba de ella.

Miró a su alrededor tomando nota de todo lo que aquella semipenumbra le permitía ver. Era tal como había sospechado. En la casa había un cuarto secreto.

En realidad, se trataba de algo más que un cuarto. Entre las chimeneas, todo el centro de la casa era un espacio vacío. ¿Formaban aquellos montones de trapos podridos parte del cargamento del _Thankfull_

«Debo ganar tiempo», se repitió. Aunque sabía que Cynthia debía de seguir llorando, no la oía. Aquellas paredes eran tan gruesas que, si moría allí dentro, nadie la encontraría.

Si moría allí dentro. ¿Era ése el plan de Edward?

—No voy a salir viva de aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Alice sintió una oleada de odio puro. Ahora estaba jugando con ella. Pero seguidamente Edward dijo—: Alice, de verdad que lamento mucho todo esto. Sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer. —Su tono de voz parecía completamente sincero.

—¿Por qué? Al menos dime por qué.

—Puedes creértelo o no —declaró—. Yo no quería matar a Bella. Estaba loca por mí, siempre que venía a Florida me traía regalos, pero después de casados no me dio ni un centavo. Nada de cuenta bancaria conjunta, nada de bienes a mi nombre, nada de dinero.

Me compraba todo lo que quería, pero, aunque no lo creas, tenía que pedirle cada dólar que gastaba. —Sacudió la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad—. Y luego quería que firmase un documento por el cual renunciaba a toda pretensión sobre su patrimonio si el matrimonio no duraba al menos diez años. Decía que eso demostraría que la quería, que había oído murmurar en la peluquería que me había casado con ella por dinero.

—¿Así que la mataste?

—Sí. Aunque no estaba muy convencido. Quiero decir que no era mala persona, pero me estaba dejando en ridículo.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? Yo te ayudé. Me diste pena y convencí a Jasper para que te defendiera.

—La culpa puedes echársela a Jasper.

—¿A Jasper? ¿Sabe él que estamos aquí? —Aunque lo preguntaba sabía que no era posible.

—Tenemos que ponernos en marcha. En pocas palabras, Rosalie siempre ha estado loca por Jasper. En todos estos años ha habido un par de veces en que llegó a pensar que podía ser suyo, pero nunca resultó. El año pasado, cuando creyó que os separaríais, estaba convencida de que se iría con ella. Pero de pronto volvió contigo y ella tiró la toalla. Llegó a la conclusión de que no servía de nada. Pero cuando Jasper le telefoneó para alquilar la casa de Eastham y se enteró del desequilibrio emocional que padecías, hizo este plan.

—¿Me estás diciendo que lo haces por Rosalie? ¿Por qué, Edward? No lo entiendo.

—No, lo hago por mí. Rosalie identificó mi barco en la fotografía aérea que hizo de esta casa. Se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el barco a las tres y cuarto y eso echaba por tierra mi versión de lo que le había ocurrido a Bella. Estaba dispuesta a usar esa información, así que hicimos un trato. Ella testificaría a mi favor y yo la ayudaría a volverte loca. Jasper le había contado que tenías alucinaciones y depresiones y dedujo que esta casa antigua, con sus leyendas y sus cuartos secretos, de cuya existencia se enteró por unos obreros, sería el lugar perfecto para hacerte caer. Ella lo planeó todo; yo sólo la he ayudado a ponerlo en práctica.

»Me trajo aquí, me lo enseñó todo y me explicó lo que quería que hiciera. Eso fue el día que esa loca entró y nos siguió aquí arriba. Tuvo suerte de que se presentara su marido en el momento en que me la iba a llevar a dar una vuelta por el mar.»

Alice se estremeció. Hablaba como si se refiriera a un paseo por la orilla. «Eso es lo que trataba de recordar Esme, para advertirme —pensó—. Que siga hablando, que siga hablando.»

—¿Y el anillo? —preguntó—. ¿Y el anillo de esmeraldas? ¿Dónde está?

—Tanya —dijo él sonriendo—. Regalarle el anillo fue un golpe de genialidad. Si alguna vez tratan de acusarme, ella será considerada cómplice. Tendrá que mantener la boca cerrada. Rosalie y yo habríamos formado un buen equipo. Pensamos de la misma manera. Ella ha entrado en esta casa varias noches y me parece que te ha gastado algunas bromas que te han puesto un poco nerviosa, como copiar la voz de tu hijo de la cinta y montarla con el ruido del tren para pasártelo por la noche. Y ha funcionado. En todo Chatham se dice que estás como una cabra.

Alice se preguntó angustiada dónde estaba Jasper.

¿Lo oiría llegar? No, imposible. Vio que Edward echaba una mirada a la escalera.

—Venga, Alice, ahora ya lo sabes todo.

Agitó la pistola. Tratando de seguir la luz de la linterna, Alice avanzó por el suelo irregular. Al llegar al hueco donde se veía la parte superior de la escalera, tropezó. Edward la sujetó antes de que cayera.

—No nos conviene que tengas señales —dijo—. Ya ha costado bastante explicar el morado del dedo de Bella.

La madera de la escalera era áspera y se le clavó una astilla. Descendía con precaución, tanteando cada escalón con los pies. ¿Podía saltar hasta abajo y escapar? No. Si se torcía el tobillo sí que no tendría escapatoria. «Espera —se dijo—, espera.»

Llegaron a la planta baja. Allí había más espacio que arriba, pero los escombros y las basuras se amontonaban por todas partes. Edward iba pegado a ella y descendió el último escalón.

—Mira esto —dijo él iluminando con la linterna lo que parecía un montón de trapos. Luego le dio un puntapié—. Aquí debajo hay huesos. Rosalie los encontró el día que me enseñó todo esto. Aquí ha habido alguien encerrado durante mucho tiempo. Pensamos que podía ser un buen plan para ti, Alice, pero si desaparecías Rosalie temía que Jasper se pasara el resto de la vida esperando que regresaras. —Alice experimentó una leve esperanza. No la iba a matar allí. Fuera podía tener alguna posibilidad. Mientras la empujaba para que echara a andar, volvió la cabeza para mirar los huesos.

Esme había dicho que Tobias Knight estaba en aquella casa. ¿Se refería a aquello?

—Por allí. —Sosteniendo la linterna, Edward señaló una abertura practicada en el suelo. Un intenso olor a humedad procedente de un nivel inferior alcanzó a Alice.

—Baja despacio. No hay escalera. —Edward esperó a que ella hubiera saltado y luego descendió a su lado y cerró la trampilla—. Ponte ahí.

Alice se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en un angosto espacio del sótano destinado a almacén. Edward balanceó la linterna. En el suelo había un gran impermeable amarillo extendido y junto a éste se veía un par de botas. Por eso no tenía la ropa mojada. Había entrado por allí.

Con un movimiento rápido, Edward cogió el impermeable, envolvió las botas con él y se metió el bulto bajo el brazo.

Alice percibió un cambio en él. Ahora quería que aquello terminara cuanto antes. Edward la hizo avanzar hacia la puerta trampa del sótano y la abrió.

—Pensarán que saliste por aquí y que estabas más loca de lo que creían. Pensarían que había dejado a la niña sola y había salido en plena tormenta.

¿Dónde estaba el automóvil de Edward? Quizá la iba a llevar a alguna parte en él. En el coche quizá tendría oportunidad de saltar o de obligarlo a chocar con algo. Se volvió hacia la entrada de la casa pero él la cogió por el brazo.

—Por aquí, Alice. —Se dirigían a la playa.

Súbitamente se dio cuenta de que se proponía ahogarla—. Espera, dame el jersey. Si por casualidad no aparece tu cadáver, así sabrán lo que ha ocurrido.

Llovía a cántaros y el viento pugnaba por arrancarle la ropa. El cabello empapado le caía sobre la cara y le tapaba los ojos. Trató de apartárselo sacudiendo la cabeza. Edward se detuvo y le soltó la mano derecha.

—Levanta el brazo, Alice.

Obedeció mecánicamente. Con un gesto rápido, Edward le sacó el jersey, primero del lado izquierdo, luego por la cabeza y finalmente el brazo derecho. Dejó caer el jersey al suelo, la cogió nuevamente del brazo y la obligó a avanzar por el sendero que conducía al acantilado y después a la playa. Con la lluvia que caía, al día siguiente no quedaría ni rastro de las pisadas.

«Encontrarán mi jersey —pensó Alice— y pensarán que me he suicidado. —¿Arrastraría el mar su cuerpo hasta la playa como había hecho con el de Bella? Quizá contaban con eso—. Jasper, Jasper, te necesito.»

Las olas rompían contra la orilla. La resaca la arrastraría hacia el fondo y hacia mar adentro; las posibilidades de salvarse serían nulas. Avanzaba dando traspiés mientras Edward tiraba de ella por el empinado sendero. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía liberarse de su mano férrea.

La tormenta arreció justo en el momento en que llegaban al lugar donde el día anterior había estado tumbada con Jasper y Cynthia. Ahora no había playa, sólo olas que rompían contra la tierra y la cubrían, ansiosas por devorarla.

—Lo siento mucho, Alice —dijo Edward—. Pero ahogarse no está tan mal. Bells sólo tardó un minuto. Relájate. Pronto habrá pasado todo.

La empujó al agua y, agachándose, la sostuvo bajo la superficie.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Qué asqueroso que es Edward…. Qué le pasará a Alice? Morirá? La salvará Jasper? Y diciendo eso, Jasper llegará a tiempo? O qué más pasará?<strong>

**Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio completamente gratuito. Solo dejen un review ;P haha**

**Gracias por sus reviews! :D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	107. Chapter 107

****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong>107<strong>

Jasper vio la temblorosa luz de las velas encendidas en la cocina cuando entró presuroso en casa. Al darse cuenta de que allí no había nadie, cogió una linterna y corrió escaleras arriba.

—¡Alice! —gritó al entrar en el cuarto de la niña—. ¡Alice! —Recorrió la habitación con la linterna—. ¡Dios mío! —exclamó cuando el haz de luz iluminó el rostro de porcelana de la muñeca antigua.

Entonces oyó un gemido a sus espaldas. Se volvió y paseó la luz por toda la estancia hasta que encontró la cuna balancín, que oscilaba levemente. ¡Allí estaba Cynthia! ¡Gracias al cielo, Cynthia estaba bien! Pero Alice...

Jasper se volvió y corrió a su dormitorio. Estaba vacío. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y revisó todas las habitaciones. ¡Alice había desaparecido! No era propio de ella dejar sola a Cynthia. No sería capaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, no estaba en casa. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Habría oído otra vez la voz de Jacks? No debería haberle permitido mirar el vídeo.

No debería haberla dejado sola.

¡Fuera! ¡Debía de haber salido fuera! Desesperado, Jasper corrió a la puerta principal y la abrió. La lluvia lo empapó en cuanto salió al exterior. Empezó a llamarla:

—¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¿Dónde estás?

Cruzó el jardín en dirección al sendero que conducía hacia la playa. Resbaló en la hierba mojada y cayó. La linterna se le escapó de la mano y se precipitó acantilado abajo.

¡La playa! No era posible que hubiera bajado, se dijo. De todas formas, debía mirar. Tenía que estar en algún sitio.

—¡Alice! —gritó de nuevo—. ¡Alice! ¿Dónde estás?

Alcanzó el sendero y empezó a descender a gatas, resbalando. Abajo, el oleaje rugía y la oscuridad lo envolvía todo. Entonces, un intenso relámpago iluminó el furibundo océano.

De repente, la vio, su cuerpo flotaba en la cresta de una enorme ola.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero, aunque parezca patético a mis 18 años, mi madre me ha castigado sin ordenador y por eso tengo todas mis historias paralizadas. Hasta que no me levante el castigo no podré subir nuevos capis de otras historias que no sea esta =( lo siento. Gracias por la comprension ;P<strong>

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	108. Chapter 108

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>108<strong>

Alice tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para vencer el pánico. Contuvo la respiración hasta que sintió que los pulmones estaban a punto de estallarle y dejó el cuerpo inerte, aunque ardía en deseos de luchar. Notaba el torbellino del agua a su alrededor y las manos de Edward que la agarraban con fuerza, empujándola hacia abajo. Hasta que la soltó. Rápidamente, volvió la cabeza y respiró. ¿Por qué la había soltado? ¿Pensaba que estaba muerta? ¿Seguía allí?

De pronto, lo entendió. ¡Jasper! Oyó que Jasper la llamaba, que gritaba su nombre.

Empezó a nadar en el momento en que una ola rompía sobre ella. Momentáneamente aturdida, notó que la intensa corriente la alejaba de la orilla.

«Dios mío, no me abandones», pensó. Luchaba por mantenerse a flote mientras intentaba desesperadamente respirar. Las gigantescas olas la rodeaban por todas partes, tiraban de ella hacia atrás y hacia abajo para luego empujarla hacia adelante.

Trataba de contener la respiración cuando el agua la cubría, de regresar a la superficie cuando había pasado la ola. Su única esperanza era montar sobre una ola que la devolviese a la orilla.

Tragó más agua y empezó a agitar los brazos y las piernas. «No te dejes vencer por el miedo. Móntate sobre una ola.»

Percibió una corriente a sus espaldas que la empujó a la superficie.

«¡Ahora! —pensó—. ¡Ahora! ¡Nada! ¡Lucha! ¡No te dejes arrastrar hacia atrás!»

De repente, un intenso relámpago lo iluminó todo, el mar y el acantilado. ¡Jasper! Allí estaba Jasper, deslizándose sendero abajo hacia ella.

En el momento en que el trueno estallaba, lanzó su cuerpo sobre la ola y se dejó empujar hacia la orilla, hacia Jasper.

Su marido estaba a unos pocos metros de ella cuando sintió que la corriente retrocedía con fuerza y la arrastraba hacia adentro. Y entonces la alcanzó, la sujetó con fuerza y tiró de ella hacia la orilla.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews! ;D<strong>

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	109. Chapter 109

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

><p><strong>109<strong>

A las once, Lillian y su padre se despedían de Rosalie.

La noche distaba mucho de haber sido un éxito. Rosalie le había repetido a Lillian que no se debía coger nada sin permiso y mucho menos dárselo a otra persona. Su padre se mostró de acuerdo, pero Rosalie continuó repitiéndolo hasta que él mismo dijo:

—Ya está bien, Rosalie, creo que lo ha entendido.

Cenaron tarde porque se fue la luz durante más de una hora y el asado no estaba listo. Cuando por fin estaban terminando el postre, Rosalie volvió a sacar el tema de Alice Whitlock.

—Jasper está muy preocupado por Alice. Sufre una depresión muy grave y ver el vídeo del niño podría trastornarla mucho; además va a estar sola dos noches. Jasper está muy preocupado.

—Yo no creo que sufra ninguna depresión —dijo Lillian—. Estaba triste al mirar el vídeo, por supuesto, pero luego lo comentamos y dijo que hay que estar agradecido por haber tenido la oportunidad de querer a alguien maravilloso, aunque no lo tuvieras mucho tiempo. Me dijo que su madre siempre decía que prefería haber estado casada con su padre doce años que setenta con otro. —Lillian miró a su padre y añadió—: Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Con cierta satisfacción, vio que John se sonrojaba.

Estaba dolida y enfadada con él por ponerse de parte de Rosalie con tanta vehemencia en el tema de la cinta de vídeo. «Supongo que desde ahora será así», se dijo.

La conversación fue tensa durante toda la cena.

Además, Rosalie parecía muy nerviosa. Hasta el padre de Lillian se dio cuenta y finalmente le preguntó si le pasaba algo. Entonces Rosalie soltó la bomba:

—John, he estado pensando —dijo—. Creo que deberíamos retrasar la boda un tiempo. Quiero que todo sea perfecto y no puede serlo hasta que Lillian no esté a favor.

«Te importa un rábano que yo esté a favor o en contra —pensó Lillian—. Seguro que es otra cosa.»

—Rosalie, como has dicho todo el verano, dentro de unas semanas estaré en la universidad y empezaré mi propia vida. No te casas conmigo sino con mi padre. A mí lo único que me preocupa es su felicidad, y eso mismo debería preocuparte a ti.

Rosalie soltó la bomba cuando ya estaban a punto de marcharse. A Lillian le gustó la entereza con que su padre dijo:

—Me parece que tú y yo deberíamos hablar de esto en otro momento, Rosalie. Te llamaré mañana.

Cuando Rosalie abrió la puerta principal, vieron que un coche patrulla con todas las luces encendidas se acercaba a la entrada.

—¿Qué puede haber pasado? —preguntó Rosalie.

Lillian percibió algo extraño en su voz. Parecía tensa, como si tuviera miedo.

Emmett McCarthy salió del coche patrulla y se detuvo un instante para mirar a Rosalie Hale, que se encontraba de pie en la puerta. Acababa de llegar a su casa cuando lo llamaron de la comisaría. Edward Masen había ido a Morris Island y había tratado de matar a la esposa de Jasper Whitlock. Escapó cuando apareció Jasper, pero lo cogieron en un control de la nacional 6.

Emmett McCarthy se sentía sumamente complacido de ser el que iba a detener a Rosalie Hale. Sin hacer caso de la intensa lluvia, recorrió el camino de acceso y se refugió en el porche.

—Señorita Hale —dijo—. Traigo una orden de arresto. Le voy a leer sus derechos y luego tendrá que acompañarme.

Lillian y su padre se quedaron mirando a Rosalie, que palideció.

—Eso es ridículo —replicó asombrada y furiosa.

Emmett señaló la acera.

—Dentro de ese coche está Edward Masen. También nos lo llevamos. Estaba tan seguro de lo que hacía que le contó a Alice Whitlock toda la historia de su interesante plan para quedarse con Jasper. Ha tenido suerte de que Edward no llegara a ahogarla, así sólo se le acusará de intento de asesinato. Pero necesitará un buen abogado y no creo que pueda contar con que Jasper Whitlock la defienda.

John Nelson consiguió decir:

—Rosalie, ¿qué pasa? ¿De qué habla? Emmett, seguro que se...

—¡Calla, John! —le espetó Rosalie mirándolo con desprecio.

Mientras se miraban se produjo un largo silencio.

Luego Lillian notó que su padre la cogía del brazo.

—Venga, cariño —dijo—, entremos.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por la tardanza ;P<strong>

**Un capi más y se acabó xD qué penita =/**

**Besos!**

**Christina.**


	110. Chapter 110

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una daptación de Mary Higgins Clark.**

* * *

><p><strong>110<strong>

Cuando Alice despertó el jueves por la mañana, los rayos de sol penetraban por las ventanas y bañaban con su luz los anchos tablones de madera del suelo.

En su mente se agolpaban los recuerdos de la noche anterior y entre ellos resaltaba el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba a salvo, cuando llegaron a casa y Jasper llamó a la policía mientras ella corría hacia Cynthia.

Una vez la policía se hubo marchado y por fin se quedaron solos, se turnaron para tener a Cynthia y abrazarse. Luego, demasiado fatigados para pensar siquiera en cenar, se llevaron la cuna balancín a su dormitorio, incapaces de dejar a Cynthia sola en su habitación hasta que los cuartos secretos hubieran sido limpiados y cerrados de forma permanente.

Alice miró a su alrededor. Jasper y Cynthia aún dormían. Observó alternativamente a uno y a otro, maravillándose ante el milagro que le permitía estar con ellos, saber que se encontraba sana y fuerte.

«Yo puedo proseguir mi vida —pensó—. Mehitabel y Andrew no tuvieron una segunda oportunidad.»

La noche anterior la policía había inspeccionado los escondites y dijeron que regresarían para fotografiarlos por si albergaban pruebas útiles para el juicio.

También examinaron el esqueleto. Las hebillas de plata encontradas entre los huesos de los pies llevaban las iniciales T. K., Tobias Knight.

En el cráneo había una hendidura, como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe. «Supongo que el capitán Freeman sorprendió a Tobias aquí —pensó Alice—, y al comprobar, o deducir, la verdadera razón de sus visitas nocturnas a la casa, le pegó por haber difundido la mentira que había destruido a Mehitabel. Entonces dejó el cadáver ahí con el cargamento robado. Debió de llegar a la conclusión de que su esposa era inocente, ya que sabemos que el dolor lo corroía cuando se hizo a la mar en plena tormenta.

Esme y yo teníamos razón.

Mehitabel era inocente. Murió proclamándolo y ansiando estar con su hija. Cuando escriba la historia, incluiré también el nombre de Esme. Tenía tantas ganas de contarla ella misma...»

Notó que Jasper la rodeaba con el brazo y la hacía volverse hacia él.

—¿Te dije anoche que eres una gran nadadora? —preguntó. Luego el tono de broma desapareció de su voz—. Ally, cuando pienso que estuve tan ciego y que casi mueres por mi culpa...

Alice posó un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No digas eso. Cuando me dijiste que en la cinta de Jacks no sonaba ningún silbato de tren, empecé a sospechar que ocurría algo. Pero tú no sabías lo que había oído, así que no te puedo culpar por pensar que estaba loca. —Cynthia comenzó a revolverse. Alice se inclinó, la cogió y la metió en la cama con ellos—. Menuda nochecita, ¿eh, tesoro?

...

Emmett McCarthy telefoneó cuando estaban justo terminando de desayunar.

—Perdonen que los moleste pero nos está costando mucho controlar a los periodistas. ¿Les importaría hablar con ellos cuando nuestro personal haya terminado la investigación que han emprendido?

—Será lo mejor —dijo Jasper—. Dígales que necesitamos un poco más de tiempo pero que hablaremos con ellos a las dos.

Unos momentos después volvió a sonar el teléfono, era una cadena de televisión que quería hacerles una entrevista. A esa llamada siguieron otras, de manera que terminaron desconectando el teléfono y conectándolo únicamente lo justo para que Alice llamara a Jan Paley, a los Cullen y a Lillian.

Cuando colgó después de la última llamada estaba por completo radiante.

—Lillian parece otra persona —dijo—. Su padre no hace más que decirle que ojalá tuviera la mitad de sentido común que ella. Yo pienso lo mismo. Desde el principio sabía que Rosalie era una farsante.

—Una farsante muy peligrosa —dijo Jasper.

—Lillian quiere quedarse con la niña mañana por la noche. ¡Y gratis! Su padre le dará todo el dinero para el coche.

—Pues le tomamos la palabra. ¿Cómo se encuentra Esme?

—Carlisle le dijo que estábamos a salvo y que me sentía muy orgulloso de ella por haber tratado de advertirnos. Está seguro de que ha entendido algo de lo que le ha dicho.

Alice hizo una pausa.

—Qué pena me dan.

—Y a mí —exclamó Jasper al tiempo que la rodeaba con un brazo.

—Jan viene para aquí. Ha dicho que traería cosas para comer y que recogería el correo, así que he aceptado.

Cuando llegó la policía para sacar fotos del cuarto secreto, Jasper y Alice llevaron unas sillas y el cochecito de Cynthia hasta el acantilado.

El agua estaba en calma y resultaba tentadora. Las suaves olas rompían en una arena que se encontraba en sorprendente buen estado, considerando la intensidad de la tormenta de la noche anterior.

Alice sabía que a partir de entonces, si soñaba con aquella noche, el sueño siempre terminaría en el momento en que la mano de Jasper agarraba la de ella.

Se volvió a mirar la casa y el balcón de la viuda. El metal de la chimenea brillaba y los rayos de sol salían reflejados y atravesaban las sombras proyectadas por las nubes dispersas. ¿Era realmente aquello lo que había causado la ilusión óptica el día que a Lillian le pareció verla?

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Estaba pensando que cuando escriba la historia de Mehitabel voy a decir que estaba presente en la casa, que esperaba que se demostrara su inocencia y que le devolviesen a su hija.

—Si todavía estuviera presente en la casa, ¿querrías tú vivir aquí? —bromeó Jasper.

—Casi pienso que ojalá lo estuviera —dijo Alice—. Vamos a comprarla, ¿no? A Cynthia le encantará pasar los veranos en Cape Cod como hiciste tú. Y a mí me encanta la casa. Es el primer sitio donde he tenido una profunda sensación de hogar.

—Claro que vamos a comprarla.

A las doce, unos minutos después que se marcharan los fotógrafos de la policía, llegó Jan. Su abrazo silencioso era por demás elocuente.

—El único correo que teníais era una carta de

Irlanda —dijo.

Alice la abrió inmediatamente.

—Es de Phyllis —dijo—. Mira, ha investigado a fondo a los Brandon.

Había un fajo de documentos genealógicos, partidas de nacimiento y de defunción, fotocopias de artículos de prensa y unas cuantas fotografías descoloridas.

—Se te ha caído la carta —dijo Jasper, agachándose a recogerla.

La carta decía así:

_Querida Alice:_

_Estoy muy emocionada. Quiero que veas estos documentos cuanto antes. He seguido la pista de tu familia hasta dar con la primera_

_Alice y es una historia fantástica. La criaron los primos de su padre, los Lonford, en_

_Connemara. No se sabe dónde nació pero fue en 1705. A los diecisiete años se casó con el_

_caballero Adrián Brandon, de Galway, y tuvieron cuatro hijos._

_Todavía es visible una parte de los cimientos de su mansión, que se levanta frente al mar._

_Debió de ser muy guapa (fíjate en la foto de su retrato) y yo le noto un gran parecido contigo._

_Pero, Alice, ahora viene lo mejor. Y es posible que Cynthia quiera tenerlo en cuenta si decide que le gusta tu nombre más que el suyo pero no quiere nunca que la llamen «Alice pequeña»._

_Ese nombre tan inusual se debe a que, cuando era pequeña, tu antepasada no sabía pronunciar su nombre y decía sólo Alice._

_En realidad, el nombre que le pusieron al nacer era Recuerda.*_

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas! Bueno…pues hasta aquí la historia! Qué penita….verdad? Bueno, ahora mismito tengo otras historias en mente jaja pero como estoy sin ordenador no puedo actualizar nada más =( intentaré no tardar mucho ya que tengo muuuchas historias en la cabeza jajaja<strong>

**Bueno muchas gracias a Romy, San, Sweetie, Jasperina, Cynthia Brandon 1911, SweetAlice13, Chriss-Gretta Whitlock, Ly Rococo, ALI-LU CULLEN, MICULL, Imavampire1993, Guest y loisi Cullen por sus maravillsos reviews!**

**También gracias a todos los que me han puesto en favoritos y en alertas! Y por último también muchas gracias a las que han leído anónimamente!**

**Besos y hasta pronto,**

**Christina.**


End file.
